Control
by tetisheri
Summary: A Saiyan arrives on Earth. Her Presence turns the warriors world upside down. *Complete*
1. Her Arrival

AN: Hey guys! This is Control. I am very proud to post it. I don't know why I named the story Control though. I can never think of names when I need to. Well to the story. It is rated X for later chapters and my usage of very colorful language. Hope you like it! Review please!

AN2: This story will turn into something of a rollercoaster. I will bash characters, pairings will change, and yes there will be yaoi at one point. If you feel the need to flame me, do it on your account, because leaving an anonymous review is cowardly.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it. However I do own characters I have made and the plot.

Control

CHAPTER 1: Her Arrival

A pod landed one hundred twenty-six miles away from West city. The impact jolting the sleeping woman inside awake. The pod lit up and a computerized woman's voice came on.

"You have arrived on Earth."

"I figured that. Open the god damn hatch!" she ordered with an accent that sounded a mix between British and German. The door opened immediately. The woman climbed out blocking the bright sun with her hand. She was wearing Saiyan armor much like Vegeta's, but instead of being white, blue, and yellow hers was black, red, and white. She had ankle length ebony hair, and violet eyes. People who have met her say she looks like a panther with her cat like features, cold unemotional eyes, and her ability to move gracefully very fast. Her tail was also ebony colored and was tightly wound around her waist.

She turned on her scouter noticing six big power levels. The pod was talking again.

"Princess the scouter is out of date it will do you no good." the woman voice spoke.

"So are you. Now shut up!" the princess blasted her pod frustrated. She took the little contraption off her face and crushed it into dust. "Brother stayed on this weakling planet?" she smirked. "Well lets go see him." The Saiyan princess flew off toward West city.

Unsuspecting of the new threat, Capsule Corp was having a reunion party. All the Z fighters were there plus Dende, and Mr. Satan. Trunks and Goten were playing cops and robbers, everyone else was mingling and drinking punch having a good time. Goku looked worriedly at the sky he had felt a huge power level, but it disappeared quickly. Vegeta didn't notice it at all which was very odd.

The princess looked down at the scene below her. Weakling earthlings were eating and laughing, naive. She spotted her brothers black flame hair easily. She floated down to the ground silently. They turned to quick for most to see, but for her it was too slow. A blue haired woman inched behind Vegeta. She chuckled at their fear.

"Look at what has become of the _mighty_ Saiyan Prince!" she smirked her callous violet eyes never leaving her brother's face. "You don't remember me?" her mocked sadness.

"Who are you?" Goku was brave enough to ask.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta finally spoke. "Caslite! I'm surprised your still alive." she eyes narrowed and a feral growl erupted from her scowling face.

"As am I. Frieza didn't kill you then?" anger crossed Vegeta's face. "Oh so he did, but your still here. One of many planets in the south galaxy has taught me how to read people's memories. Oh brother don't look so surprised."

"What?" the blue haired woman spoke up. "You just called him brother. That means your related?" she looked at Vegeta expecting an answer. He gave her none.

"You never told them? I'm insulted! Let me elaborate for you since my brother so graciously neglected to tell you. I am Princess Caslite daughter of King Vegeta and twin sister of Prince Vegeta."

"You have a twin and you never told me? Vegeta that is very important information!"

"Woman shut up! This is not the time! My sister is every bit as evil as kid Buu!" Bulma pulled back and crept slowly toward the others. "What are you doing here Caslite?"

"Well if you must know I heard about all the bad things happening here and thought it might be fun to pay my brother a visit." her frosty smile sent chills down their backs.

"You are not welcome here. Leave before I get mad!" she threw back her head and howled with laughter. Trunks and Goten whimpered burying their faces deeper into their mothers' shirts. Vegeta flicked his gaze toward them then looked back at his sister.

"Brother I promise not to hurt your family or anyone else on this weak planet." Caslite sounded sincere, but you can't trust a hardened Saiyan warrior. "Vegeta you are my only living family. You can keep me on 24/7 lock down. I only look for a place to stay." it was tricky trying to use her manipulation on her brother. He was very strong when it came to mental games, but she was stronger.

"Veggie just let her stay she is your flesh and blood. Plus you are more powerful remember?" Bulma said.

"Bulma do you remember why I died the first time? I let my brother Raditz trick me into thinking that he would never hurt his own brother." Goku said sternly.

"Oh ya huh." Vegeta was struggling to make up his mind. If he allowed her to stay and she hurt someone it was on his head, and if he told her to leave and she got mad he knew she would retaliate and hurt his loved ones.

"Are you having a hard time brother?" Caslite eyed her brother icily.

"Caslite shut up! You hurt one thing on this planet and I will behead you myself. You will not leave this house unless accompanied by one of us Saiyans. Oh Ya and sister? You are not allowed to train." she tensed her whole body at those words. That was all she did for her whole life was train. To protect herself from…she shook the thought away. "Do you not like these terms?" her brother gave her a proud look.

"No, they're perfectly fine." she scowled at how foolish she was to think she could beat her brother completely. No one could relax after that. Dende was always followed closely by Piccolo, Trunks and Goten never strayed far from their moms, and the rest of the fighters stood in a group tensely ready for a fight.

Caslite leaned against a tree with her arms crossed a perfect grimace on her face. The single men at the party had to agree that she was beautiful, but in a scary exotic way. Bulma wondered why her husband never told her any of this.

"Vegeta why didn't you tell us there was another Saiyan out there?" Goku beat her to the point.

"Kakarot I have not seen her since we were just children. While I was taken by Frieza she somehow managed to steal a ship and go to a far off galaxy. I soon didn't care if she was still alive or dead. Caslite is an evil vindictive type of warrior much like I used to be."

"Vegeta you still should of at least told me. I am your wife."

"Woman I barely even consider her Saiyan let alone my sister."

"How can something that hot be so cruel?" Yamcha thought out loud. They stared at him incredulously. "What?" they all fell down in his stupidity.

"I think you guys should leave for tonight. We are all going to have to be alert for our visitor." they all agreed with Bulma. The group dispersed and parted without goodbyes. "Hey Caslite! You want to shower or something?"

"You implying that I smell bad?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I am follow me to the shower." Bulma walked into the house followed by a very annoyed princess. They came up to a room that had a disinfectant smell. "Here we are. Just leave your clothes by the door I'll have them washed, and do you have other clothes on you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have more clothes, I'm not like my brother." Caslite walked into the bathroom and proceeded to slam it on Bulma's surprised face. The Saiyan princess painstakingly took off her armor than the spandex tight red suit. She turned on the hot water loving the feel of it on her tired skin.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower feeling relaxed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was standing tall like a Saiyan should, her C cup breasts pushed outward, her wet hair was pushed away from her face. She looked at that last, she looked at the violet eyes of a cold hearted person not finding any type of emotion. She turned away and ripped the pouch off her outfit. It contained a very silky red dress that fit her perfectly, made for a princess. The one thing she hated about it was the symbol it had stitched into it, the royal seal.

"Man she takes long showers." Bulma thought right before the bathroom door opened. "Wow that must be real silk."

"What are you staring at girl?" the cold princess asked.

"I'm just admiring the dress. Let me show you to your room." Bulma could feel holes being burned into her back, but she refused to show her fear. "Uhh the room is a little small, but it will have to do."

"Humph." the room had a bed on one wall, dresser on the other, vanity on the third, and French doors leading out to the backyard. Caslite pushed past Bulma stopping only a few feet in front of her.

Bulma gasped at the sight of the Saiyan princess's back. The dress was of course backless, but why she would wear it was a mystery. Her back was slashed with a multitude of crisscrossed scars. The ones nearer her neck were faded with age, but scars on her lower back looked barely healed. Caslite turned slowly around knowing why the earthlings heart rate sped up.

"Stop gawking you look like a naïve child! You've never seen scars before?"

"Of course I've seen scars! Why anyone would flaunt them I don't know?" Bulma stomped off in which Caslite thought would be the direction of her room.

"Stupid earthlings!" she muttered when she slammed the door.

"Bulma please try not to anger her. If Caslite is the same as I remember her actions and moods are so volatile that she would probably kill her own child. Stay away from her please." Vegeta never pleaded to anyone. Bulma knew that this was bad.

"I'll try, but that stupid arrogant attitude just makes me want to argue!" he shook his head.

All the Saiyans except for Caslite were gathered in the Capsule Corp living room debating on what they should do.

"Dad why did you let her stay in the first place?" Trunks asked his father confused.

"She hasn't done anything wrong on this planet for us to take action."

"That's right. I think we should take turns watching her." Gohan drew out a schedule for everyone, but before he could show it to anyone Bulma plucked it out of his hands.

"Wow this is very messy let me fix it up." she sat down with a fresh piece of paper and began copying it down. When she was finished she gave it back.

They alternated eight hour shifts each starting at six am and ending at ten pm. Goku and Gohan would be alternating morning and afternoon shifts everyday while Vegeta stayed constant with the night shift.

"Gohan tell me why I always get the night shift?" Vegeta asked rather harsh.

"Well I thought you didn't really want to have to spend eight hours with your sister and you live here. Plus your still fully alert in your sleep, so you can just sense if her ki moves or not."

"Hey! Why are we not on there?" Goten and Trunks said together.

"You two are kids and deserve a summer vacation." Goten and Trunks sighed and walked away.

Vegeta looked very troubled by something. He was glaring at the ground, and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. "If I tell them that just means one more thing Kakarot can do that I can't, but if I don't it could endanger all of the earth." Vegeta thought and growled involuntary. The Saiyans stared at their friend wondering what brought on his mood.

"Hey Vegeta what's on your mind?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Kakarot must you always rub it in?" Goku's innocent face twisted into confusion. "Being a twin seems to come with a downfall. You see I can not sense her ki no matter what, but she can sense mine." he punched the floor causing it to shake and crumble.

A bone chilling laugh came from the top of the stairs. The Z fighters looked up to see Caslite with her arms crossed over her chest. She precariously walked down the stairs stopping at the last step. The red dress she had on from the day before looked untouched from sleep. The black stitching of three arrows pointing up at different angles with three half circles beneath were bold against the blood red silk. Her hair was brought to one side and over her shoulder.

"So you still wear the royal seal? How many planets tried to kill you when they saw that?" Vegeta had covered up any traces of emotion from his features. She curled her lip upward snarling at him. "must have been a lot then."

"That might be brother, but how many times were you beaten down until you begged for Frieza to stop?" she smirked as the memories went flying into Vegeta's head. He showed no emotion on the outside but she could feel them ripping and tearing at his sanity. "Don't try to hide it. I can sense a lot more than your ki brother and you know it."

"Vegeta what is she talking about?" Gohan asked keeping his attention on Caslite.

"I mean is that I can sense my brothers emotions as easily as you can sense his ki." their faces went from shocked to just plan annoyed.

"Enough! Please guys would you stop with insults and creepy twin powers. I'm first shift you guys do whatever you want until yours okay?" Goku always the tension breaker. Gohan nodded and said that he was going to hang out with Videl, Vegeta just walked away from the living room, and Bulma scampered off to her lab.

"You! Kakarot! What is there to do here?" Caslite didn't want to address the other Saiyan, but found it futile not to.

"Actually my name is Goku, but I was born with that Saiyan name. Well I would say sparring, but that is training. Uh you could watch TV, play golf, meditate?" she nodded her head at meditating and walked out into the sunlight. Goku noticed the hundreds of scars on her back, but didn't say anything.

Caslite found a nice area behind a thick tree and tried to forget her watcher. She took deep breaths clearing her mind of outside influences. She saw her goal and… a loud snoring interrupted her. She opened one eye noticing that Goku was asleep. She decided to have a little fun and see what he was dreaming of. She took her mediating pose once more and stretched her mind until she felt it touch his.

Goku was in a restaurant with a table that never ended. He was stuffing his mouth full of noodles when Caslite appeared. She quickly hid her presence from his attention, she noticed that this Saiyan only dreamt of food. She also found his fear of needles amusing and changed the restaurant to a doctors office. The doctor brought out a needle ten times the size of Goku and pointed it at him. She was suddenly propelled from the dream.

Goku woke up with a gasp. He was drenched in sweat and his heart rate was on over drive. Caslite laughed, she truly laughed at Goku's terrified face. The innocent Saiyan didn't know why, but he had an odd feeling that she was responsible for the nightmare. He looked at her noticing those cruel heliotrope eyes had emotion in them, but she stopped laughing and the emotion drained.

"The doctor is ready to see you now." she purred. Goku shook his head sighed.

"Must you find pleasure in peoples fears?"

"Yes I must." she answered remotely.

"I noticed something, you haven't ate anything since you got here. Aren't we Saiyan's really big eaters?" Goku's eyebrows pulled together.

"Well yes we are, but I'm the exception. I went from planet to planet so much that I learned how to not eat for long periods of time. I really only need to eat about once a month, but I drink water a lot."

"Once a month!" horror crossed his face "I'd die if that happened!" she had the urge to laugh at his reaction, but she kept her face stony.

"Now be quiet I need to concentrate!" after she yelled that it was quiet for the remainder of his shift.

Gohan flew into the backyard with Videl right behind him. He landed a few feet away from his father and Caslite. Goku got up from his sitting position against a tree a yard away from Caslite and headed over to his son. He looked at Videl worried that her presence might set off the princess.

"Gohan you brought Videl. Why?"

"She insisted on it. I can't help it if she's as stubborn as mom."

"Okay, but please be careful. She has terrible mood swings." with that Goku flew off toward home. Gohan and Videl sat down where they were.

"So she says that Vegeta is her twin brother?" Videl asked a couple of seconds later,

"Yes, and we don't know how powerful she is because she can hide it."

"Wow! She could be stronger than your dad and he's super Saiyan three!" Gohan covered Videl's mouth quickly.

"Videl we were trying to keep that a secret from her." he looked over at the statue like princess.

"Boy I already knew about super Saiyans and levels beyond that! I am connected to my brother remember that!" she yelled over at them without even moving from her position.

"Oh well guess that plans out." Gohan slumped his shoulders.

Bulma made her way outside with a plate of food. It went against her upbringing not offering guest food no matter how evil. She walked cautiously toward Caslite not knowing if it was safe.

"Caslite I brought you some food. I don't know if you like it or not, but you haven't ate since arriving on earth have you?" the Saiyan princess opened her eyes slowly. Her hard amethyst eyes sending a chill down her back. Bulma put the plate in front of Caslite and walked away. She smelled the delicious food and began picking at it wondering if it was safe.

Around three o' clock Vegeta walked out of the sliding glass doors. He walked towards where Gohan and Videl were talking enthusiastically. They looked up to see him very relaxed considering the situation.

"You can go home now boy I can take it from here." Vegeta kept his face straight.

"You sure I mean it's no trouble for me at all." Gohan looked worriedly at the older warrior.

"I need to speak with my sister." Vegeta flicked his gaze to Videl, "It might get violent." Gohan nodded understanding. He motioned for Videl to leave before he took flight. She looked confused but waved and hurried to catch up with him. Vegeta prepared himself for a war and walked over to his motionless sister.

Caslite was barely aware of her brother's presence, she was focused on pushing memories out of her head. On the outside she looked very calm, but in her mind there was a tornado rapidly destroying her peace of mind. She gave up on trying to beat the stupid thing, and came back to the real world. She saw her brothers shoes a few feet away. Caslite lifted her gaze to his face, smirking at his expression. It was cold, but not as it used to be. "My brother's grown soft." she mused.

"What is the real reason you land on this planet Caslite? No more bullshit either." Vegeta still had his cocky attitude though.

"I grew bored." she put meaningful pauses in between the words.

"So after decades of never contacting me you decide now is a good time?" Vegeta had a skeptical look on his face.

"Tell me something, how did you obtain the level Super Saiyan? I could just look in your memories, but that is very boring. I remember the day I felt your ki sky rocket." Caslite stood up now allowing her hair to fall across her back swishing back and forth.

"Don't change the subject. Now tell me!" his patience was wearing thin.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snarled at her brother viciously. Her vision blurred and she was pinned by the throat on a tree. She gasped for what little air she could get. Caslite screamed in fury as she kicked her brother in the chin. He let her go immediately before rubbing his jaw.

She crouched into a feral pose getting ready for the fight. Her tail whipped back and forth causing her hair move with it, she was excited to fight her brother. Vegeta came flying at her, she barely moved in time to block the kick he intended for her head. They both sent a flurry of attacks on each other, but in his current state they were matched.

Vegeta transformed into a super Saiyan landing a punch in his sisters mid-section. She spit out blood her eyes going wide as all the air in her lungs were knocked out. She fell to the floor gasping holding her stomach. Her conscious screamed at her to stop now, but she refused to be that girl again. She took a second to look up at her brother from the floor. He was smirking triumphantly, his usual charcoal-black eyes were a brilliant green, and his eyebrows and hair were blonde. The gold aura pulsated around his entire being. She marveled at the sight.

"Give up Caslite, it is futile to continue fighting."

Caslite stood up slowly her mouth still open from her heavy breathing. She glared at her brother from behind her bangs. He always thought himself stronger than her, but she knew he was in strength. Her mind was her weapon. Years in _that_ place taught her that. She closed her eyes and concentrated on drawing her energy to the middle of her forehead right above her eyes. Vegeta stared astonished as his sister's body began to throb and waver. She shoved the invisible beam of energy out at her brother. He put his hands onto his head grunting in pain.

Caslite pushed her ki harder in to her brothers mind. Vegeta's vision started to blur and change. The pain in his head was excruciating, but he tried to focus. The green backyard had change into a darkened room. The only light coming through was from the gap in between the door and floor. He heard footsteps echoing closer to the black room.

The door slid open easily to reveal a short alien warrior. Frieza was in his final form, the purple bulges on his shoulders looked bigger than usual. Vegeta face went white when he saw what Frieza was holding in his hands. The severed heads of Bulma and Trunks were gripped tightly by the hair. Their blue eyes glossed over with film, lips already turned blue. Vegeta fell to his knees, his chest constricting from the pain.

The pain of seeing his family dead by the hand of Frieza was unbearable. The Saiyan prince screamed in rage and suffering as the alien threw the heads aside as if they were trash. Frieza barked something, but Vegeta's whole attention was on his family. The stubborn arrogant woman who took his heart and gave him his child seemed to stare at him, a pleading look on her face. Vegeta felt his world crumble, yet as everything dissolved the haunting look in Bulma's dead eyes stuck with him.

Caslite was watching her brother suffer in her hallucination. She was taught this trick by a captive from the planet Halime. He was cruel to her at first making her scream at monsters that were never there, but when he was dieing of some diesase he taught her his trick. His last request was that she would use it to make him think he was dieing on his home planet with his mate. She did what he asked in thanks of teaching her this. Her mind went back to the present when she heard her brother scream again. His super Saiyan form wavered than he was back to his original self. Caslite let the hallucination fade away, she was satisfied with her point she made.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" Bulma's shrill voice rang out as she ran over to Vegeta. He was still on his knees, his head pushed firmly in the grass with his hands covering the back of his head. "Veggie…are you ok?" she knelt down beside him. She hesitantly put her hand on his back. He jumped violently at the touch, but he looked up from his position. His eyes widened at the sight of his _alive _mate, her eyes were worried, but not those dead ones that were burned into his memory .

"He'll be okay…I think." at the sound of Caslite's voice Vegeta jumped in front of Bulma snarling furiously. "we're finished here. We both know who won." she walked away and into her bedroom. Once she was inside she crumpled on the floor exhausted.

"Vegeta what did she do? I have never seen you look like that. Your expression…." Bulma started tearing up when she remember the horrible look. He turned around slowly not believing that she was alive. His hand came up to her cheek he brushed away the single tear that rolled it's way down. Bulma didn't disappear at his touch, his chest relaxed immediately.

In a sweeping move Vegeta crushed his lips to Bulma's. he grabbed her roughly and pushed her against him. She fit perfectly to his muscular build. Bulma moved her hands up and down his back rhythmically. He sucked at her lips wanting to feel his tongue against hers, and she opened her mouth. They both fought for dominance, but neither won. She broke away to say breathlessly.

"We can't…not here." Bulma's face was flushed and her lips were some what swollen. Vegeta sighed heavily, she always did this she would stop everything right before something was about to happen. She still clung to him though as if waiting for an answer from him. An idea came to mind, and Vegeta swung his beautiful mate into his arms and flew off.

He didn't take them very far from West city, but far enough away Bulma wouldn't be so self-conscious. He landed on a cliff over looking the ocean. It looked tranquil from up here, the horizon where the line between heaven and earth join. The trees behind them swayed softly with the breeze. Vegeta looked down at his life mate marveling in her beauty. Her usual enigmatic blue eyes were glazed with a dreamy look. He kissed her lips ever-so-softly as if afraid she might break.

AN: Hope you liked it! Review and tell me. I am very sorry for teasing you about a lemon. Till next time!


	2. Star Lit Tears

AN: Okay about the chart. It was supposed to be a chart that made complete sense, but it doesn't on fan fiction. You guys are so nice thank u for the fav's and alerts and reviews. Chapter two here we come!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of DBZ except my original characters and plot.

Control

CHAPTER 2: Star Lit Tears 

The grass was soft and springy under their weight. Bulma was tucked under Vegeta's body away from the cold wind. She could feel the circles he was drawing in her shoulder. His breath tingled the back of her ear. She couldn't remember the last time they did this, got away from the troubles that seemed to follow everywhere. They both knew that they had to get back soon, but both clung to the moment not wanting to give it up. Vegeta remembered his sister and stood up immediately. Bulma sighed and started getting dressed.

Caslite woke up painfully, a throbbing in her ribs was making it impossible for anymore sleep. Her eyes opened last, yet she was still in the same place as when she passed out. In front of the door crumpled in the fetal position. Her hair was a tangled mess, at times she just wanted to cut it off, but true Saiyan's hair stays the same until they die. She remembered a distant memory of when she was a child.

_Father was standing in front of a large window_ _showing the never-ending universe. His cape was flowing behind his broad shoulders, his coal black eyes never shifting of moving, and that seemingly permanent scowl. Caslite ran away from her brother again, but he caught up easily. The scissors in his hand seemed like death to her. Finally he caught Caslite's hair and pulled. _

_She hissed in pain, but held her tongue from the scream. Prince Vegeta started cutting her ankle length hair furiously. She could feel it as the hair gave way. When he was done he threw her to the ground laughing. From Caslite's position on the floor she glared up at him. Her hair was her pride and joy. Of course he would take it from her. She started to sob noisily her breath coming in short gasps._

_King Vegeta finally turned around at the sound of crying. he looked at his daughter disgustedly. She was a weakling like a low-class Saiyan, not from the royal family. He looked over to his prodigy son grasping mounds of hair in his hands. He stood there for a few moments then spoke._

"_Get up pathetic little girl!" his voice quieted her tears. She stood up slowly looking down at the floor. "Why do you disturb the quiet with your lamentable wailing?" she swallowed hard._

"_Brother cut my hair." her voice was tiny. She knew her father thought she was a weakling, a nuisance to the royal family. Anger swelled inside her, this was the first time she ever felt hate. She loved it. "My stupid immature brother cut my hair because he thought I might look better as a guy." it was the first time she found the attitude that kept her alive. She didn't see the hand that flew up and smacked her in the face. Caslite when flying across the room and hit the wall. _

"_You are the idiotic one, fool! You never speak about royal blood that way!" she got up warily for she was only six. The anger bubbled and rose until it just popped. This was the first time anyone saw that she had a powerful mind. She screamed at her father blasting energy that had built up in her head at him. The blow knocked him to the floor cracking his heavy armor in the process. After that her father never laid a hand on her._

She shook her mind off that day and resumed brushing her hair. Caslite's hair grew back to the right length in a little over a month. During that time her brother was taken by Frieza, and she stole the ship that was supposed to sneak him off the planet. At the age of six she was brilliant, but her father only wanted a boy at the time of their birth. Somehow her mother was able to hide Caslite's ki from everyone up until the point of having her. She felt her brother's ki returning with his mate.

Caslite walked over to the tiny closet wondering what was in there. To her surprise they were women clothing, and when she checked they were her size. She had gotten blood on her dress with her fight with brother and decided to wear one of the outfits. She chose a simple blue dress that came to the knees. Caslite walked out of the room to the smell of dinner. She strode toward the aroma.

"Mommy hurry up, I'm starving!" her nephew Trunks called to Bulma. He noticed her presence before his father, and subdued his body rapidly. Vegeta looked up from whatever he was doing only to scowl in disgust.

"Oh hi Caslite! Come sit down I was just about to call for you." Bulma said cheerfully from the mounds of plates she was carrying. Caslite nodded her head and sat opposite Trunks.

Dinner was going very well when Bulma said "Caslite I noticed your armor is different from Vegeta's. I was just wondering why." Caslite glanced at the woman.

"That is so because my armor was made by someone different. To tell you the truth that armor was my mother's. she wore it in a battle where she met King Vegeta."

"You wear that stupid thing! Ha, to wear a disgraced Saiyan's armor is like to wear a dunce cap!" Vegeta laughed.

"Your mother was disgraced? Why?" Bulma looked between the twin Saiyans. The only thing they had in common was that scowl.

"Ask _her!_" Vegeta shoved his chin in the direction of his sister. Bulma looked at Caslite.

"My father wanted an heir like most King's do. You see he only wanted male children. It was to strengthen the royal blood. When my mother found out she was having twins, she asked my father what would he do. She got her answer by being in the infirmary for a week, so my mother panicked and hid my ki for as long as she could. After she had us my…King Vegeta went on a wild fury. My mother was ripped of her title as queen and sentenced to life in prison. When I was three she killed herself." Caslite had a sad tone to her voice. She wasn't the proud warrior Bulma usually saw it was a hurt woman with a horrible past.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say.

"So pretty much your telling us that my grandfather was an abusive person?" Trunks asked not believing a word of her story.

"I do not know the lies my brother has told you of his father, but King Vegeta had no mercy. If he needed to he would of killed me and my brother."

"Caslite you lie! My father was a great warrior and King, your mother was a lying sniveling whore!" Caslite had the intense urge to jump across the table and strangle him, but she held back by answering coldly

"Believe what you want Vegeta. I know that for a fact _our _mother did everything in her power to keep you away from that evil bitch Frieza. Excuse my language." Caslite nodded toward Bulma and Trunks.

"Guys I think we should all call it a night. I'm beat!" Bulma blushed slightly at her words. Vegeta looked down as well. Caslite looked between the two of them rolling her eyes annoyed. She got up and went back to bed.

Once inside the tiny sized room Caslite stretched her aching muscles. The low throbbing pain in her midsection flared causing her to gasp. She recovered quickly and slipped off the blue fabric. She studied her nude reflection noticing the large multi-colored bruise. Shaking her head she slide into the covers and fell asleep a deep troubled sleep.

Caslite's dream:

_I ran faster and faster trying to escape his grip. My lungs burned with the excursion I was putting on them. My legs screamed at me to stop, but I would not give him the pleasure of catching me. I turned sharply down the dimly lit floors passing a few slaves and warriors. Slaves gave me sympathetic looks, but the warriors all sneered. I was used to that kind of treatment. The last turn and I'm…_

Caslite woke up screaming. She put her hands around her head still trapped in her dreams. Vegeta and a very frazzled looking Bulma came in the door a second later. She stopped screaming, but still stared wide eyed at the sheet in front of her. At the moment Caslite didn't really care about the fact that she was naked, and exposed from the waist up. Her mind was still reeling on the dream she hasn't had for many years.

"What's the matter Caslite?" Bulma was the one to ask. Caslite slowly turned to her eyes planets. Her usual cold violet eyes were filled with fear.

"H-he…I-I…" Caslite took a calming breath, and the mask fit back on perfectly "Nothing girl! I am fine now leave me!" her voice was more curt than she planned. Bulma shrank back some, but otherwise stood her ground.

"Ugh! Caslite you're a pain! You woke me up for nothing!" Vegeta growled and stalked out of the room. Bulma hung around for a few seconds then retreated after her mate.

Caslite's breath came in a sob when they left. She was terrified of why she would dream of _him_. She strictly remembered putting up a ki wall around those years. She silently cried till the suns first rays hit her face. She brushed her tangled hair until it shone like a ravens wings, she smoothed her tail out not bothering to wrap it back up.

"Guys breakfast!" Bulma's voice rang out over the intercom. Caslite picked a black t-shirt with baggy camouflage pants. She never looked so normal in years. The large table was filled with platters and platters of food. Enough for three Saiyans. The one named Gohan was there early for his shift. "You look nice Caslite!" Bulma's voice was very cheerful and light. She didn't want to be mean after last night.

Gohan looked up at her. He didn't want to admit it, but she was beautiful. Her normal clothes made her exotic features stand out even more. Her raven hair looked like a mane, those cat eyes narrowed, and lips slightly parted made her irresistible. A scent touched his over sensitive nose. It smelt like vanilla and strawberries, yet a hint of danger? Can you smell danger? Apparently he could. He noticed the scent came from her tail that was gently swishing back and forth. He stopped studying her when he realized that another part of him liked her scent more than was comfortable.

Caslite paid no mind to the teenage boy gawking, after all she was a princess. She sat across from him and Trunks. She ate the food with earnest not stopping once until her brain told her she was full. She then paid attention to what everyone was saying.

"…go shopping for her. Apparently we ran out of almost everything now that my dad is back. I was just wondering if I can take Caslite since it is my shift?" Gohan asked Vegeta timidly. The Saiyan prince was pretty much the main keeper of his sister.

"Ask her boy. It is not in my place to say she has to go with you. If she wanted to go and dragged you that would be a different story." he shrugged it off.

"I am right here you know! I can hear! Yes I would like to go out of this place for a while." Caslite crossed her arms and looked at Gohan through her eyelashes. He swallowed and nodded. She smirked at his reaction. "_Earthlings are so funny. Well he is only half, but still."_

They left soon after that. Gohan stayed in West City just in case something happened Vegeta would be near. They walked slowly side-by-side. He was hyperaware of the heat coming off her. Gohan tried to get her off his mind, but she wouldn't budge. A thought came to him though.

"Caslite it would be good if you hid your tail. People on earth don't react well to people walking around with them." she snorted at this, but complied. Gohan noticed that the insanely delightful scent disappeared. _"It's her tail! Now what was it Vegeta said about Saiyan tails? Oh yes that a Saiyan's tail was their true scent. It could calm their child, drive their chosen partner insane with it, and you could pick out any Saiyan out of a huge crowd just by their tail." _

Caslite was awe struck at everything that was happening in the city. Girls walked around in barely covering clothing with every color hair imaginable. The streets were filled with cars honking and shouting. Stores were filled with everything you could think of. She loved the feel of the sun on her and a light wind. She realized why her brother liked it here other than the fact of his family. Earthlings were interesting and stupid at the time. They were weak, but a lot of them held themselves as if they were the strongest person in the universe.

"Do you like it?" Gohan asked after many minutes watching shock after shock hit the Saiyan princesses face.

"Yes and no. It is beautiful and disgusting at the same time. Is that possible?" she seemed to ask her self that.

"I know what you mean. That's why I like living in the mountains." Caslite side glanced him. "well lets get this shopping over with!"

They shopped for Chi-Chi. They had to buy things from food to tools for repairing the house. It was around one thirty-four 'O-clock when Caslite and Gohan were carrying loads of stuff to Gohan's house. It worked out perfectly really, Gohan got his shopping done right in time for Goku's shift. They walked in and put down the load in the kitchen when Chi-Chi walked in clutching a pan in her raised hand.

"What is she doing in my house!?" she waved her pan at Caslite accusingly. "She is not welcome here!" Caslite who was still a little bit high from her shopping trip came to her senses. A ferocious growl erupted from her chest. Chi-Chi backed off, but still glared.

"Hey there Gohan! Calm down Chi. Caslite will be leaving with me right now okay?" Goku wrapped his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled her neck. She nodded dreamily, her eyes glazed over. "Let's get going!" Caslite followed his retreating figure. She would never admit it, but his wife scared the hell out of her. They were back at Capsule Corp in a second using Goku's instant transmission.

* * *

The months passed easily for Caslite. Her dreams were not disturbed anymore, and she got used to the schedule they had set up for watching her. She found herself being able to listen to Gohan go on and on about how difficult Videl could be, and Goku's innocent chatter. Most of the time she wouldn't talk back just listen, but every once in a while Goku could get words out of her.

"I remember when I was looking for my grandpa's dragon ball and I had to climb the pole to Karin's tower…holy water that turned out to be rain water." Goku laughed heartily. Caslite gave a small smile. He was always able to get her to show an emotion, and it infuriated her. How can a low-class Saiyan get a smile out of her? Caslite was a cruel warrior and she never showed any type of emotion. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and brushed her fingers though it. Goku saw her scars on her back again some revealing under her tank top.

"Caslite can you tell me why you have so many scars?" Goku asked curiously.

"I was tortured." Caslite answered matter-of-factly. She was not uncomfortable answering his question because so many before him asked as well. Goku knew that whoever did that to her must have been very powerful.

"Oh that must of hurt." he didn't know what else to say. Caslite grunted and looked longingly at the starry sky.

"I remember his favorite constellation was never complete because my planet was destroyed. I can't remember where it was or what it was called, but the tip of the sword was missing." her voice became very distant not actually talking to anyone. Goku pretended not to see the lone silver tear that rolled off her cheek. She sharply turned her head and practically growled "Your shift is over leave now!"

Goku said good-bye and flew off. His mind pondering who was it she was talking about. Her voice sounded so pained he had the urge to wrap her in an embrace, but he didn't. he couldn't get over the fact that the cold Saiyan princess started crying over it. He shoved those thoughts away when he arrived home.

After dinner Caslite took a long hot shower. The little water beads mixing in with her salty tears. Her remembrance of the thing she tried to obliterate to oblivion troubled her deeply. She took more time than necessary to clean her tail trying to calm her nerves. When the water started cooling she stepped out of the shower raising her ki to dry herself. Her ankle length ebony hair was for once free of knots. She climbed into bed unsuspecting of what was coming.

Caslite's dream:

_one more turn and my ship. I choked on the scream that built up in my throat. His disgusting royalness was there, but covered in shadow. I turn around to run, but he catches my hair easily. I scream as I'm wrenched to the floor. He drags me into the nearest room locking the door behind him. He turns to face me._

"_You should know by now that it is futile to run, my little _Suppa_." he purrs the last word. _

Caslite thrashed in her bed screaming in a different language. Vegeta and Bulma watch helplessly as the Saiyan princess suffered in her dreams. After a few minutes Caslite took to whimpering for him to stop. Whoever _he_ was. Bulma was determined to find out answers to Caslite's fears.

"Sister, your not there. Your safe." Vegeta spoke in a reassuring voice. He was scared that his only sibling had lost her mind and wasn't coming back. Caslite shot up in bed clinging to the sheet. She looked wildly at her brother then snarled. Her features changed dramatically those scared plum eyes narrowed in anger and her perfect mouth turned into sneer.

"If you value your life I would get out of my room!" she spat in their direction. She was mortified her brother saw her at her weakest point. They backed slowly from the room understanding her anger, yet Vegeta had the urge to throw her against the wall for threatening him.

* * *

"So Caslite I thought you and I could go shopping for new clothes today. I saw that you were only wearing the ones I got you we could pick new ones today that might be more your style." Bulma said cheerfully over breakfast. Caslite had to finish chewing before she could answer.

"That sounds good." she was being polite trying to avoid the subject of what happened last night. Bulma nodded and stood up. Caslite followed suit.

"Veggie can you do the dishes today? I would ask Trunks, but he's over at Goten's and Goku has to shadow me and 'Lite here." Vegeta grumbled a bit, but otherwise agreed. That was very odd. Everyone was tip-toeing around Caslite today.

The girls ended up at the huge mall. Bulma walked into every store making Caslite try on everything then buy it. By the time they walked into the food court Bulma had filled eight capsules. Four were for her and four were for Caslite. She oddly enjoyed shopping like an earthling.

"Looking nice honey!" whistled a rowdy teenage boy. Caslite snarled making the boy fall back.

"Ugh! I hate when they do that! I can't go anywhere without Vegeta throwing someone into a wall!" Bulma sighed frustrated and slumped farther in her seat.

"He is just protecting his mate. Saiyans are very possessive over them really." Caslite said looking around the crowded area trying to find Goku. He was across the food court his mouth practically dripping from drool. He was pretty good at hiding she had almost forgot he was here.

"Well at least it shows he cares. I mean sometimes I think he doesn't even know I exist."

"My brother would be lost without you." Bulma's eyes widened Vegeta's twin sister's statement. "He wouldn't be where he is right now if it weren't for you. Sometimes when I was…I would push my bond with my brother so I could see what he was doing and what had happened. It was the only thing that kept me alive."

"I didn't know that. Thank you. Caslite what were going to say before you paused?" Bulma's face scrunched in worry. Caslite stiffened at the question. 'Had I slipped that badly?' she thought shocked. "It's not good to keep things bottled up. That's why it's haunting your dreams so badly. If you really know my mate would lost then you should know this." Bulma pushed forward. Caslite took a deep breath finally realizing that what the blue haired woman was saying was right. Her past would soon make her insane.

"I can't tell you, but if you'll let me I'll show you. Not here though there is too many people in the city." Caslite kept her voice light. Bulma nodded knowing the place they should go to. They left the mall and headed to the cliff Bulma went once before with Vegeta. Goku had to hang back even farther because one he was trying to give the girls privacy and two it was marked heavily that this place was off-limits to any other male.

"Okay so we're away from the city." Bulma said staring oddly at Caslite when she began sniffing the air.

"This place is marked my brother's. It is not a very old marking maybe a couple of weeks old. What I find funny is that it is not marked as his training ground, but *sniff* mating." Caslite burst out laughing holding her stomach. Bulma had turned very red at her words, but grunted seriously. Caslite calmed down from her laughing fit and put her hands out palm up. "Put your hands in mine and close your eyes. I can show you what happened." Bulma complied and gasped.

AN: I know don't kill me! It just seemed right to end it at a cliff hanger. I promise to try and update soon after this. Still please review I value your opinion. Okay I just want to know does anyone recognize the name Suppa? If not then I'll tell you. It is from Toriyama-sama's work Dragon ball. Some random human that he was Suppa man. Which means Sour man.


	3. She was raped Okay!

Control

CHAPTER 3: She was raped okay!

Caslite's memory:

_I reluctantly look up at his face. His dark beauty took my breath away. In the dim light you could barely tell that his skin was a pale blue, his fiery red eyes, and his well toned body. He looked like an angel, but I knew that he was really a demon. He stalked towards me grabbing my arms roughly and pulling me up. He ripped off my dress throwing it in a corner. He let me go._

_I stood before my _master_ naked and shivering. I wouldn't let myself cry wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. He pushed me up against a wall as he attacked my mouth with his. His tongue shoved its way into my mouth, while he moved my legs to where they were curled loosely around his hips barely brushing against his soft wings. His pants dropped from his ki magic. I was blinded by the hot tears running down my face._

_He put his head on my shoulder waiting for something. His hot breath chilling me to the bone. I could feel him at my entrance. I was shaking violently now. I somehow found my strength and growled a word in my native tongue. He shoved his hips up violently and I cried out in pain._

_After he was done I laid limply on the floor in the fetal position. He stood in front of me with his back facing me. I stared unseeing at the tiled floor before me. We were in a bathroom of some type. I knew that all the other people heard my cries and screams, but of course did nothing to stop him from…I couldn't think it. I also didn't know why he was still here. Usually when he was done with me he would just leave, but he was waiting. _

"_Suppa you disappoint me. You should be grateful I even glance at a stupid ape like you." he had so much conviction in his voice you could have seen it. I composed my mask and stood up. I was sore from head to toe. I stared icily at the man who violated me. He turned slowly around. A deep growl erupted from my still naked chest. It was not a growl of a lover, but a pissed off Saiyan princess. _

"_Ziran" I spat at him. His upper lip curled when he moved his finger in a slashing motion upwards. I felt the pain in my back before I passed out._

Bulma jerked away from Caslite suddenly. She couldn't see anymore of that gruesome attack. When she tried to pull away the first time Caslite gripped her hands tighter. Bulma was breathing heavily staring wide eyed at the woman before her. Caslite looked shaken up, but other than that she looked like herself.

"You were raped." Bulma stated the obvious. Caslite still had her eyes closed still she nodded. "By your captor. You were captured when you ran away from Frieza. Oh god how old were when he first did that?" Bulma's face twisted in horror remembering that her mate said he was only seven when taken away.

"I was captured at thirteen. I was sold into his possession at age fifteen, and the first time was a month after that." all Bulma could do was groan. "I was what the others girls called me his Suppa one or sour one. He eventually broke them all and they let him do what he wanted to them. I on the other hand fought until I was writhing in pain and unable to move because of this I was punished severely and unknowingly became his favorite."

"Oh Kami! That is what your scars are for. Something is bothering me though Zir-an Ziran was that his name?" Bulma looked down confused.

"No far from it. It is the ancient Saiyan language. We didn't use it anymore on planet Vegeta, but I wanted to know it. What I said means something like beauty-snatcher, or youth-snatcher. I don't think there is any exact translations."

Goku who could still hear the women was taken aback on what he heard. Caslite was raped for multiple years on end, yet she still could stand tall. He saw fragments of what she was showing Bulma, but he wanted to give them back. A lot were of just her screaming on end as that _monster _pounded into her. He couldn't get it off his mind! He was so mad that anyone could hurt a girl like that and enjoy it.

Bulma looked at her clock and it was 1:45 pm. She told Caslite that they had to go and they left. Caslite had to carry Bulma on her back since the earth woman didn't know how to fly. Bulma was cautious of moving because she knew that under the dark green t-shirt were scars of rape . They got home about the same time Gohan and Vegeta did. Vegeta knew that something had upset his mate because of their bond. Gohan saw the shimmering tears behind Bulma's smiling face before she bounded up to her lab. Vegeta followed close after.

Bulma bawled into her mate chest. He stroked her back and murmured everything was alright. Bulma cried for a woman who wouldn't. she blubbered words to Vegeta telling him everything that she saw. He didn't react at all to her story because he had also broke many of the female warriors in his past. He was not proud of what he did, for he was more ashamed than anything. Bulma told him the name Ziran. He vaguely remembered learning what it meant and just tried to calm his mates fears.

Caslite and Gohan were walking in the forest. He wanted to because he told her nature was very calming. So far it was working. Caslite was able to push the resurfaced pains away for the moment and just relax. They didn't speak at all just enjoyed the sound of the trees rustling in the wind and the birds chirping to one another.

Caslite felt more of her stone layers encasing her slip away. They had started doing that from day one when she laughed at Goku's fear of needles and love for food. Something about these people had that effect on her. They knew what to say and when to say it. It might also be the fact that her race is not totally extinct as she once thought it was. She was a little hurt that they kept the youngest Saiyans away from her. Caslite saw many things about them in her brother's mind she wanted to see them for herself. She understood why they kept them away too. She was volatile and didn't fully trust herself either.

Gohan's heart thudded loudly against his chest. He first found out he liked Caslite when it was his shift that morning a week or two back.

_*Flashback*_

_I leaned against the counter trying unsuccessfully not to smile. Caslite was glaring at the microwave with her arms crossed. She was wearing a light blue halter top with stark white short-shorts her tail wrapped around one of her legs. _

_I have been watching her try to start the easy machine for ten minutes now. Every time I offered to help she would either growl or whip my leg with her tail. every time she moved her extra appendage a fresh wave of strawberries and vanilla would hit my nose. It smelt delicious from where I was standing. I barely noticed the warmth that spread from my stomach and lower. _

_Her mane like hair was put up in a high ponytail, but it still came up to around her knees. A few strands escaped and hug in curls around her stony face. She leaned forward more and I could see… what am I thinking!!! _

_I shook himself out of the haze. Caslite was Vegeta's _twin_ sister not to mention she was older than my dad. I can not be developing feelings for her no way! I have to remember Videl! That same warm feeling was spreading throughout my body now. I know that feeling too. Ugh! I'll admit it I like Caslite Princess of all Saiyans._

_*End Flashback*_

He had to say that it was hard not to think about Caslite now. She seemed to be everywhere around him. Even when he is with Videl. He can smell Caslite. She drove him crazy with that infuriating scent. He of course didn't tell Caslite he liked her. She was already so skittish around everyone. Ya it looks like pure arrogance, but if you looked at her eyes she had fear in them.

They had come to a clearing. It was what people would call magnificent. On one side a small waterfall cascaded down into the river below, the grass full of wild flowers of every color imaginable. Caslite laid down in the middle looking at the sky. Gohan did the same only a foot away. She relaxed her body into the soft grass the constant pounding of water lulling her to sleep. 'Now or never Gohan' he thought rather nervously.

"How are you and Videl?" Caslite asked sounding dreamy. He lost his confidence, but told her what was happening between him and Videl.

"Okay I guess. On Saturday when we went out on our date she told me she loved me. I didn't really know what to say to that and I stayed quiet. I guess she got mad and she left after that." Gohan scratched his head.

"Why didn't you just say 'I love you' back? That is what most girls want to hear when they say I love you." Caslite still kept her face indifferent with her eyes closed. Gohan propped himself on one elbow and looked down at the exotic princess.

"Well because I'm not sure I love Videl." his tone made Caslite open her eyes and look at him. They were quiet for a second that seemed to stretch on for hours. "I don't think I love Videl, but someone else." his voice got very quiet by the end.

"Who do you think you love?" Caslite had a growing feeling that she never experienced before.

"I-I…well I think I…l-love…y-you." Gohan stuttered so much he was afraid she couldn't understand him. He glanced at her shyly wondering what she was thinking.

Caslite was not really surprised by what Gohan said. It was natural for a boy to feel like that towards a older woman friend. He must be very confused because the mix between Saiyan and earthling blood. Saiyans don't go through what humans call puberty until their eighteen, but earthlings go through it at an age like thirteen. She felt a tingle run down her spine and to the tip of her tail when she heard him stutter those three little words. She was confused by her reaction to him saying that. Her gaze softened and she looked very maturely up at him.

"Gohan your very mixed up right now. It's because you're a Demi-Saiyan. You have started to feel all mixed up because of the different types of blood. You love Videl and deep down you know it too. Your confused feelings are making you think you love me. Okay kid?" she said the last part with a small smile. Gohan _now _was confused about her words. He was not a kid anymore. He hasn't been ever since he saw his father die when he was eleven.

"Caslite I'm not confused about the way I feel." as he said that her captured her lips with his. She moaned ever so softly and that was all he needed. she let his tongue explore every crevice within her mouth.

They twined their tongues together letting them caress each other. Gohan was soon balancing himself on top of Caslite. He knew he couldn't hurt her, but something told him to be extra gentle. She wrapped her ebony tail around one of Gohan's legs as he tangled his fingers within the seemingly never ending hair. Caslite moved her hands up and down Gohan's back feeling the crinkle of fabric. She let her hand dip farther until she found the stump of a tail. Caslite used her index and middle finger to press lightly on the spot. Gohan moaned loudly as the shiver of pleasure made it's way up his spine. She started moving her fingers in a circular motion while still applying pressure to the sensitive area.

"Cas-lite." Gohan whimpered into her mouth. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to her shoulder panting heavily. He lightly pressed his body to hers. Caslite felt Gohan's hard member on her thigh and immediately snapped out of her cloudy thoughts.

Caslite pushed him off her. He tumbled back a few feet still dazed. She tried to control her breathing that was coming in short gasps. Gohan blinked away the sunspots he was seeing and saw Caslite hyperventilating. He could still smell her aroused scent, but it was quickly fading with fear. She stood up straightened out her rumpled clothes and combed through her hair never looking at Gohan. When she was done she finally turned towards him.

"Gohan what just happened was a mistake you hear me? That never happened! Gohan I am older than both your parents. You have a perfect girl who will love you till the very end. I'm sorry."

Caslite flew back to Capsule Corp in a frenzy. She felt dirty like she always did after _he_ would…rape her. She knows that Gohan would never do that, but the feeling was still there. She flew into the house and into the shower without stopping. She rubbed her skin raw. It would heal in a matter of moments. She put on a new out-fit. it was a red quarter sleeve not shoulders shirt with dark-blue jeans that hugged her every curve. She sat at the dinner table waiting for the food to arrive.

Today Trunks and Goten were here. Bulma sat on one end of the table, Vegeta on the other end, Goten sat on Caslite's right, across the table sat Gohan and Trunks. The youngest boys were chatting away about everything they could think of. The adults were all very quiet. Vegeta noticed the slight pink new skin on his sister, and that she was eating far slower than usual.

"So how do you like your new clothes?" Bulma asked when she noticed her wearing them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to Earth's styles. I am used to wearing only dresses and armor." Caslite managed to look at Bulma with her hair covering her peripheral vision blocking Gohan.

"Vegeta said the same thing except of course he didn't say dresses." Bulma giggled at the thought of him wearing a dress.

"Caslite! Did you know me and Trunks can turn into super Saiyans?!" Goten said excitedly practically jumping out of his seat. 'Man this kids got energy' Caslite thought amusingly.

"Really that amazing! I mean not even teenagers yet and your able to maintain that kind of power." Caslite smiled down at the carbon copy of Goku. Everyone was shocked at her smile. It transformed her unearthly cold face into a pool of warmth. They sat there with forks half way into their mouths.

"Ya and in our fused form we can go up to super Saiyan three!" Goten was the only one unaffected by Saiyans princesses sudden emotion.

"I know that one. I saw it in my brother's mind once, but didn't know it was you guys." Caslite turned back to her food and began eating. The rest did the same. After a few minutes Goten was mumbling something to her, but she couldn't understand him because of all the food shoved into his mouth. He swallowed hard and sighed loudly.

"If you find that amazing you should see my brother in mystic form. I mean it has to be the most powerful of them all. It sorta sucked though when we were all eaten by Buu." Goten smiled brilliantly causing his eyes to squint. Caslite was shocked, yes she felt a huge power within Gohan, but she didn't think he could control it.

"Oh that must have been disgusting being eaten by a candy craving monster. I just wish I was there to see my brothers face when Goku was talking to the worms." Caslite cleverly steered the subject to her brother's fear of huge worms inside Buu. By the end of dinner everyone was practically crying from laughing so hard Vegeta was red from head to toe hating the fact that his sister could tell them everything going on in his head.

Bulma waved goodbye to Gohan and went to tuck in Trunks. She noticed the tension between him and Caslite at dinner. She wondered what it could be about. She still couldn't get over the fact that Caslite had been tortured and raped. Bulma wanted to know who that monster's name was, so she could give him a piece of her mind. She decided to ask Gohan what had happened today. She slipped off her dress and climbed into bed curling up in Vegeta's chest.

Caslite woke up before the sun was awake. She stretched yawning like a cat. She rolled off the bed landing on all fours before she stood up right. Her hair was a knotted mess, a big matt scrunched up most of it on the back of her head. She brutally raked the bone toothed comb through it. After about thirty minutes of that she put on a new pair of black undergarments. She picked another new outfit, the shirt was a low v-neck and on the back was the Egyptian symbols of eternal youth and wealth, she wore light blue skinny jeans with a makeshift hole in the back for her tail.

Caslite walked out to the backyard from her room. The grass still had the morning dew making it cool against her bare-feet. She was bored and decided to train a little even though she knew it was forbidden to do so. Not training for months was getting to her, for she could feel her lean muscles become less toned. She punched the air multiple and kicked her leg up. She did a series of punches and kicks for around an hour, when the first ray hit the back yard she stopped and laid down on the grass. It felt cool against her sweating body, and relaxed into the cold until she fell asleep again.

Vegeta woke up with a start. He had felt someone training in the backyard. He carefully untangled himself from his sleeping mate and went over to the balcony. He looked down to see his sister moving very fast around the yard sparring with no one, but just perfecting her moves. He remembered telling her it was off-limits to train, but he knew how she felt. Vegeta's eyes widened when he remember that he said he _felt_ someone. It was impossible for him to feel his sister, yet he did. `_Maybe only my subconscious can feel her_` he watched as she fell to the ground and promptly fell asleep. `_she looks like she's taking a cat nap_`

Bulma woke up groaning at the stupid sun. She could hear Vegeta and Gohan down stairs. She shot up in bed and put on the first things she could find. She wanted to ask Gohan about yesterday before Caslite got up. Her outfit consisted of Vegeta's clean spandex training suit, it left no room for imagination. She almost collided into the two Saiyans talking in her living room.

They both looked up surprised then they continued to stare at a very ruffled looking Bulma. Vegeta's body reacted violently at the sight of his beautiful mate wearing the skin tight suit. Her breast were looked larger and it complimented her ass just fine. He had to bite his lip to keep from taking her right there. Gohan gawked not embarrassed at the moment, but soon collected his thoughts and asked her a question.

"Bulma do plan on training?" he glanced down at her outfit again. She cocked her head to the side then looked down. She slapped her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes mortified. No wonder they wouldn't stop looking.

"No I don't I got up in a hurry and this is what I found…" Bulma was aware that Vegeta had not looked away once. His eyes seemed to darken with a lusty look. She blushed furiously and kept talking. "I need to ask you a question Gohan. It's about a new invention I'm working on. Just wait for me in my lab I'll be right there after I change." Gohan nodded without looking at her and scrambled up to the lab. Vegeta purred softly when the boy was gone and stalked towards his mate.

Bulma was a little afraid of veggie at the moment. He still had that hungry gaze fixed on her. He bent down and devoured her lips with his. He gnawed her lip until she opened her mouth. They fought for dominance, but Vegeta won in the end. He pushed her up against the wall roughly pressing his body to hers. She moaned when she felt something rock hard push against her pelvis bone.

"Your beautiful." Vegeta whispered heavily into her ear before showering her neck with kisses. Bulma rubbed against him wanting to feel him in her. Then she remembered her guest in the lab.

"Vegeta I have to go." she panted pushing him away. Growling in annoyance he crossed his arms and pouted. Bulma looked down at the living room whispering "later." before running up to the room and changing out of the cause of her mates moping. Once she was dressed in a shirt and pants Bulma made her way over to the lab.

"Hey sorry it took so long. I just couldn't find the right outfit." Bulma lied. Gohan swiveled in his chair so he was facing her.

"No problem' Bulma. So what invention are you making now?" he asked earnestly. Bulma sighed .

"I lied about that. I didn't want Veggie to get suspicious. What I really want to ask is what is up with you and Caslite? She seemed to be ignoring your whole presence altogether." Bulma asked as she leaned against one of many messy desks. Gohan's face turned a light shade of pink and he tried to cover it by looking down.

"Nothing is up Bulma." he mumbled to the floor. Not convinced Bulma crossed her arms and stared at him with her eyebrows raised. He sighed knowing it was vain to think he could get out of this. "I…well I…okay. So we were walking in the forest until we stopped in a clearing and we laid down watching the clouds. I told her that Videl told me she loved me. I didn't say it back so Videl left. She asked why I didn't and I told it was because of her. I practically said I loved her okay? So then I kissed her. She kissed back and then we were just making out. When I let my body touch hers instead of balancing in the air she totally freaked and left." he was talking so fast it took awhile for Bulma to decipher it.

"Oh Gohan, you didn't." she groaned softly pinching her nose with her fingers. "Caslite is…well lets just say she has a lot on her plate right now. Gohan you're a child compared to her." she kept her voice soft.

"I'm not a child. I have seen unimaginable horrors when I _was_ a kid. I grew up fast because of them. When I was only four I saw my father die to save the earth, at age seven I saw Krillin, Dende, and Vegeta killed by Frieza, when I was eleven if I listened to my dad he wouldn't of sacrificed himself and died. My childhood ended a long time ago." Bulma saw the pleading in Gohan's eyes. He was right of course, when you see violence at that age you change.

"I know your not a child anymore, but in comparison to her your are. What you have seen is nothing like what happened to her." Bulma covered her mouth realizing she let it slip. Gohan narrowed his eyes at Bulma wanting answers. "Just leave it at that." Gohan gave her his puppy dog eyes, "Gohan don't look at me like that." he pouted out his lip, "I will not say anything else." this surely was getting him nowhere so he tried something different, "Stay out of my head! Ugh! You annoy me! No my lips are sealed. I said no"

"Bulma please. I can help if you'll just tell me." Gohan looked pleadingly at the heiress.

"She was raped okay!" Bulma slapped both her hands over her mouth shaking her head. Gohan's eyes widened and his pupils contracted. He didn't think it would be that. It would also explain the millions of scars on her back. "Oh Kami! I wasn't suppose to say anything. Gohan do not ask her about it or repeat it to anyone understand?"

Gohan was furious. Who dare touch Caslite without her permission. Well he didn't have it either, but when she pushed him away he stayed away. What kind of cruel monster do that to a woman? He nodded his head yes vowing to protect Caslite even if it killed him.

Hello again! I decided to not interrupt your reading. First off Ziran is completely made up word. I liked the way it fit him. Oh and what else? Hmmm…I can't remember when I do I'll tell you.


	4. Heated Problems

AN: I know it's been an uber long time! Sorry! I rewrote a lot of it cause it moved to fast I mean this chap was supposed to skip a whole year! So I rewrote it and this is what happened. I write very slow cause a. writers block and b. I have finals coming up. So hope you enjoy! Od and I made this long to make up for the time.

WARNING: there is rape in this chapter(please don't flag!) it is kinda detailed

Control

CHAPTER 4: Heated Problems

Vegeta was tempted to wake up his sister by a small ki blast, but decided against it. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up and crouched into a defensive stance. When she realized it was her brother she stood up straight. Her tail kept curling itself around her wrist then uncurling. It showed a sign of anxiety. Vegeta nodded his head and walked back into the house.

Caslite couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep. How could she be so out of shape that after only and hour it exhausted her. She sat down at the table avoiding Gohan's gaze and sat down at her usual spot. The food smelt wonderful to her growling stomach. She was a Saiyan after all.

"I can't wait till school starts next week and I can get those twin terrors out of my hair." Bulma said slumping into a chair.

"School?" Caslite asked she wasn't aware they had to go to school.

"Yes Gohan, Goten, and Trunks start school Monday. I also have to go back to work." Bulma chomped on a piece of toast. Caslite was truly confused because who would keep an eye on her?

"Uhh it's not that I like want to have baby-sitters watching me twenty-four seven, but who will take shifts?" Vegeta stopped chewing on a sausage and swallowed it whole.

"Kakorot and myself of course. We will just have to have two shifts instead of three."

"Veggie I don't think that is a good idea. You guys will over work yourselves. Oh I have a good idea! Caslite looks young enough to be a college student like Gohan why doesn't she just go there?"

"That would mean Gohan watching her all day."

"I really don't think so. Chi-Chi showed me his schedule all the classes are in the morning then a six hour break and more classes. See she would only go to the one in the morning or afternoon and you still have three shifts." No one dared argue with Bulma on that one.

Caslite made sure she wasn't alone with Gohan again. All his shift she was either in a room watching Bulma work on inventions asking questions, watching her brother train in five hundred times normal gravity, or watching Goten and Trunks play video games. She was afraid that what happened yesterday would be repeated. Goku arrived right on time. He was told the new plan and agreed eagerly. Gohan left without a goodbye.

Goku enjoyed watching the Saiyan princess because she was so different from anyone he knew. She was also very bright if you asked the right questions. He suggested they fly around for a while. She agreed half-heartedly.

"Goku just ask the question. I can see that you do." Caslite said quite annoyed at the sight of Goku fidgeting while flying. He stopped and she did the same.

"About what you showed Bulma yesterday that wasn't the whole thing was it. You were showing her more, but her mind couldn't handle it. I just wanted to know what were you going to show her?"

"Huh, I should have known you would be able to see it too. You are Saiyan after all. I was trying to use her bond with my brother to show her so of course any Saiyan in seeing distance would see. If you want I could show you. It will be much easier." Caslite wouldn't look him in the eye. He nodded and descended to the ground. They were in the middle of a mountain range. The undergrowth was lush and hard to maneuver in.

"Will I get that jolt feeling Bulma did?" Goku asked remembering how Bulma reacted to the memory Caslite showed her.

"No, now clear your mind. I will use the bond all Saiyans have with each other to show you it."

_*Flashback*_

_I woke up to a throbbing pain I couldn't quite put a finger on where. I groaned and tried to roll over on my back, but found out my body was strapped to the bed I was laying on. I started to struggle against them pushing up with all my strength which turned out to be very little at the time._

"_Please stay still! They'll open up again." a small voice whispered by my right ear. I turned my head in the direction scraping my nose in the process. A girl with Cotton candy pink hair, clear blue eyes, and a small build was only two feet away from my face. She looked worried._

"_What will open?" my voice was hoarse with disuse._

"_Your scabs on your back. You came in here last week bloody and barely alive. Master said that you were thrown out of the ship in a crash." her eyes told me she knew full well what actually happened to me. _

"_I should be healed just fine. I'm the Saiyan princess, I heal very fast." I growled expecting her to loosen the straps keeping me immobile. She bit her lip showing that she had to tell me something else. "Spit it out!"_

"_Oh…well...you see. It's procedure to take a blood sample when someone comes in. The results came back today…everything is fine." she said quickly before speaking again, "Uh well it shows that your…well your…"_

"_I will not ask again just tell me already! What the fuck is it!?" I was growing angry at her stalling._

"_Your pregnant." she cringed away from me. I stared blankly at her. My world stopped and it was only me. I could feel the walls pushing in on me making it hard to breath. A terrified angry scream tore through my trembling lips. I thrashed in the bed furiously wanting to get out. I heard the sound of leather tearing and I bucked up one more time. I was in a feral crouch on the bed panting heavily. _

"_Take it out! Take this thing out of me now!" I pinned her against a wall. My fingers curling around her thin throat. _

"_Master said not to. Please don't hurt me!" she was hysterically crying. I dropped her to the floor. _

"_You idiot whose side are you on anyway? Why would you show him the results? To be here he must of done the same thing to you! Why!?" I was shaking violently from the silent sobs._

"_He came in here looking for them. I didn't know what to do. I just got here two months ago." she stood away from me. Afraid. _

_Nine months later_

_I was laying in the same stupid hospital bed I was in nine months ago. Contractions ripping through my swollen body. The other girls had cut my hair to keep it out of the way, but every thirty minutes they would have to cut it again. My legs were bent at the knees and apart. I had a thin sheet covering the top half of my body. The pink haired girl, Cotton, periodically wiped my face with a damp cloth. _

"_One more push Caslite." the _doctor_ said from in front of me. I screamed as I felt the child come out. She cut the umbilical cord and started cleaning it up. I heard one loud wail of a baby. "I healthy baby boy." she deemed after she wrapped him up in a small blanket. She handed him to me._

_I looked down at him. He had skin with a hint of blue, his eyes were black, and he had black hair that stood up straight. He had inherited my fathers hair. He cooed at me. It was right there that I realized that this child was not the monsters. He might have been conceived by a disgusting crime, but he was an innocent little one. _

_Ten years later:_

"_Do I have to?" Luke complained loudy as I buttoned up his shirt. I looked up from what I was doing and raised my eyebrows. "Ugh fine!" I smiled and stood up. He was about as high as my hip. _

_Today he had to see his _father_. The thought disgusted me. That man still able to… he's my child. I picked up Luke and tossed him in the air. I was strong so it bothered me none when he thudded back into my chest. I kissed his forehead. I heard the knock on the door and put him down gently. _

"_Yes I'm coming. Hello." I said when I swung the door open. Cotton stood in front of me bruised and badly injured. I gasped and ran towards her, but she waved me off. "Cotton what happened?"_

"_Master wants to see you tonight along with your son." her breathing hitched. She limped away to the infirmary. I went back inside deathly afraid._

"_Mama what's the matter?" Luke asked innocently when he saw my pale face._

"_Nothing child. I just have to get ready too." I tried my best to smile. I dressed quickly._

_* * * _

_I screamed when the red ki blast pierced my sons stomach. His eyes widened and he doubled over. I ran over to him whimpering that he would be okay. Blood was pouring out of the tiny hole that went all the way through his body. My chest fell. _

"_Finish him. He was just a weakling child." Ziran spat from above me. I growled incoherent words never looking up into that monsters face. "You don't want him to suffer do you?" I looked into my son's eyes. They were filled with tears and his focus was only me. "Finish him!"_

"_Oh my poor baby." I crooned caressing his blood stained cheek. I lowered my head to kiss his forehead. "Mama will make the pain go away okay?" he nodded his head trusting me completely. I placed my hand over his beating heart. I closed my eyes tightly when I blasted as hard as I could into my child. I felt the blood that splattered all over me. He screamed once making me open my eyes. I wish I hadn't. His eyes showed that he thought I betrayed him. I sobbed over my dead child._

"_Good now that wasn't so bad was it Suppa?" his voice triggered a feeling in me. I stood up in a flash and had blasted him before I could think. He recovered quickly before slicing more cuts into my back._

_*End Flashback* _

Goku slowly came out of Caslite's mind. He was…he didn't exactly know how he felt. He opened his eyes to see tears streaming down Caslite's face. She looked like the scared teenage girl in her memory. He finally realized why she was so cold. The one thing she loved with her whole soul she killed.

"You see now Goku. I killed my child. I guess Vegeta was right." Caslite spoke gloomily.

"No you took away any unnecessary pain he would have felt." Goku hugged Caslite tightly. She sobbed into his orange gi for a hour. They flew back to Capsule Corp in time for dinner. Goku didn't speak at all…well he wouldn't of been able to anyway it was stuffed with food.

* * * 

Caslite walked up the steps to Green Dog University waiting for Gohan. She had a black Jan sport backpack on with a couple of notebooks in it. She had cut her hair so it was waist length, and at the moment it was done up in pig tails. She had on a low cut rainbow shirt with black skinny jeans. She was trying to look younger and it seemed she was succeeding. Nobody, but the guys gave her a second glance.

"Caslite over here!" Gohan's voice rang out through the crowd. She looked in the direction of his voice and saw him and Videl. She smiled and walked over to them. Caslite got over the thing that happened between her and Gohan. She didn't even think about it. Caslite knew that lying about it to herself wouldn't work forever. Videl hugged Gohan's arm tighter the closer Caslite got.

"Hey guys. Thought you ditched me out here." Caslite said with a plastic smile. She didn't like Videl being so close to him. `Shut up they belong together!` Caslite chastised herself. She followed them into the building and into the classroom. The subject was advanced chemical engineering spaceships.

Caslite couldn't follow anything the teacher said. It was like he was speaking in a different language. Gohan and Videl on the other hand were taking notes furiously. they must of got everything he was saying. When they came to a class called Planets around us Caslite actually tried to listen.

The Professor was wiry looking old man. His hair stuck out everywhere. He started talking about the nearest planets then moved on to the others. Caslite knew everything he was saying and listened intently.

"Class are you all familiar with Carin's sword? Well I wouldn't think so. You see this constellation hasn't been around for before you were born. When the Planet Vegeta was destroyed in a asteroid hit the sword became incomplete. Thus it doesn't exist. Planet Vegeta had two species the Tuffles and Saiyans. The Tuffles were much like us. They were advanced in technology and very peaceful. The Saiyans on the other hand were a warrior race. They loved fighting and on every full moon they would turn into giant apes. This is how they beat the Tuffles and become the main race on Planet Vegeta."

"From what I heard they were very brutal. They liked to destroy planets for money. They were the pirates of space. Well that is one side of the story. They were a deeply emotional race. They had bonds with every Saiyan, so you could say they were all connected. The most strongest were between soul mates. The ones meant to be together forever."

The bell rang jumping everyone out of their trance. It was time for Caslite to return to Capsule Corp. She waved goodbye before flying off. She landed lightly on her feet. Walking into the living room confidently. She soon regretted ever coming back. First the sounds hit her ears. People moaning and growling. Second was the couple on the couch. Her brother and Bulma were tangled together. She closed her eyes and tried to feel her way to the stairs, but promptly smacked into the wall. Vegeta and Bulma jumped apart immediately. Bulma cover herself with her hands while Vegeta looked around for the noise. Caslite was on her back groaning as she rubbed her sore head.

"Oh don't mind me I was just going up to my room." she stood up and quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The month passed quickly

"Well I am the Worlds Martial Arts Champion." Mr. Satan puffed out his chest trying unsuccessfully to catch Caslite's eye. She was trying to teach Vegeta her hallucination technique. He would be right there almost getting it before the pressure was to much and he would loose it.

"Hey don't look so glum Vegeta! I did the same thing when I was being taught." Caslite crinkled her eyes at her pouting brother. He could be so funny. Goku was at the buffet table, Chi-Chi was talking to everyone, and Gohan and Videl were talking off by themselves. "Man it would be awesome if I could turn into a super Saiyan. Just imagine how high your sex life would boost." Caslite said while looking up at the stars. Vegeta snorted and shook his head.

"Look how well they get along." Bulma said glancing at her mate and sister-in-law.

"Ya Videl will make a great wife for Gohan." Chi-Chi stared at her son. Bulma turned her head then decided not to tell Chi-Chi of what Gohan told her. When the party was over everyone went home with smiles on their faces.

"Finally I can get a whole night of sleeeeep." Caslite yawned before climbing into bed. She had let her hair grow out again. She didn't like all the attention she was getting from guys at school. She was still very skittish around men. She couldn't help it. At eight in the morning she heard her name being called. She got up in a zombie state of mind and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She brushed her hair quickly and flitted down the stairs.

"Good morning Caslite! I hope you had a good nights sleep!" Bulma was overly cheerful this morning. She remembered a remark she told her brother the night before.

"Please just whatever you do don't tell me you had sex when my brother was transformed into a super Saiyan. Because if you did I don't want you all-of-a-sudden to became a super happy cheerful person." Caslite kept complaining while Bulma was blushing from ear to ear.

"Shut up Caslite! You know your just jealous you can't transform." Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen. Caslite had the urge to stick out her tongue like a child. She just growled.

The doorbell rang, but everyone let the bots answer it. Gohan walked into the kitchen with a sheepish grin on his face. He was dressed in his orange training gi ready to train with Caslite. He stood in the doorway waiting for them to finish eating. When they were done Caslite stood up and put up one finger before running up the stairs. She put on her red spandex training suit, leaving out the armor, she tugged on her white boots, and white gloves.

"I'm ready come on lets train!" Caslite loved training, but since she stayed in school just really hasn't had the time for it. They flew off to the clearing they found. Her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Let the games begin." Gohan whispered before taking his fighting stance. Caslite crouched into her feral looking stance. They flew at each other with incredible speed.

Gohan kicked his leg up aiming for her face, but she blocked it easily with her forearm. Caslite threw a punch to Gohan's stomach, but was met with his hand curling around hers. He could deflect all her moves just fine. Caslite was having a tougher time blocking all his attacks. They flew at each other neither intending to stop. The force of the impact caused them to get tangled up in her hair. They fell at and alarming speed landing on the hard ground with a thud.

Gohan opened his eyes to see he was looking down at Caslite. She had her mouth just slightly parted because of their sparring. Her face was flushed red it made her beautiful violet eyes stand out. Gohan pressed his lips to hers loving the taste. They twined there tongues together. Her tail unwrapped itself and curled around Gohan's wrist instead. The scent of Strawberries and vanilla made Gohan's head spin.

Caslite rubbed her hands up and down Gohan's back, but instead of feeling the cool fabric beneath her finger tips she felt hot sweaty skin. She pulled the shirt up and over his head tossing it to the side. Caslite could now see the rock hard body loving the look. Her fingers found the tail stump again. She pushed down hard and moved them in a circle. Gohan cried out breaking the kiss instantly. He let his head lay limp on the ground over her shoulder. He soon got used to her motions and stopped whimpering so loudly.

Caslite wanted to hear him again, so she kneaded her fingers into the sensitive stop. He growled loudly at the feeling in his spine. She decided to be nice and she stopped what she was doing. Gohan lifted himself on his elbows so he could look at her. He moved one hand down the front of her spandex training suit tearing it off her slowly. Her gloves were gone long before and he tediously took off her boots.

He marveled at the sight of her laying there in only her bra and underwear. When he was moving back upwards his hand grazed he breast causing her to moan softly. He adored that sound and started to gently knead it. Her moans became louder as he put more pressure. Gohan kissed her again this time more passionately.

When he made the move to unhook her bra Caslite froze. Gohan looked at her confused, her lavender eyes were wide with panic. He sighed and rolled off her. She steadied her breathing trying to calm her distressed heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of kissed you." Gohan bit his lip to stop from growling. `_Thought you weren't going to push her?` _the little voice in his head sneered.

"Gohan…" her voice was quiet and thick with emotions. She sat up and looked over at the younger Saiyan. Want was pouring off him in thick waves making it hard not to take him right there. His thick muscled chest flex in rhythm of his labored breathing. "We can't do this." Caslite said slowly hoping he didn't get mad.

"I know." he groaned frustrated at himself. Why was the universe always against him? He stood up looking of into the waterfall. The sound was calming his nerves exponentially.

"No it's not that I _don't_ want to be with you, it's just I _can't _Gohan." her voice pleaded for him to understand. She needed him to understand. Getting up from the floor a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth trying to hold back the bile rising in her throat. Doubling over Caslite threw up her stomachs contents.

Gohan was at her side in less than a second. She wiped her mouth gingerly hearing blood in her ears. Pain flared from the small of her back and spread throughout her entire skeletal system. She screamed into the ground blinded by her tears. A deep laugh flowed into the area. Her blood chilled.

"When will you ever learn. You will never escape me Suppa." Ziran walked into the clearing. His blue skin glinted in the sun, with his black wings spread behind him, he looked like a fallen angel. Caslite looked up fully aware of who it was. She struggled to her feet refusing Gohan's help.

"Who are you?" The determined warrior shielded Caslite from this man. Ziran snorted and shook his head.

"You never told this one Suppa? Boy I am her master." The princess looked down ashamed. Gohan stared blankly at the man. "Don't you think it is time we go home? Caslite?"

She fought the pull of his command. He would not rule her, she was her own person, yet her feet still moved toward the man who had raped her. The man who owned her soul and body. Tears ran in streams down her cheeks as she drew closer to him.

"Caslite? What are you doing? Come on don't go to him!" Gohan pleaded and tried again to pull her back. The winged man laughed once more.

"She has to obey me. It is not her choice." Gohan growled and got ready to pounce when Caslite spoke.

"Gohan, get help okay? Get my brother and your dad. Just get out of here!" she said harshly. He was taken aback by her command, but complied. He went to mystic form getting to C.C. in record time.

He crashed through the back door, the glass shattering around him, sticking in his skin. He looked rapidly around for Vegeta finding his ki signature in the gravity room.

"VEGETA! CASLITE SOMEONE BAD!!!!" He pounded harshly on the door.

"What brat!" Vegeta scowled taking in Gohan's half nude attire.

"CASLITE IS IN TROUBLE!" he gasped trying to regain his breath. Goku appeared in a second from behind Vegeta.

"Did he have blue skin and wings?" Gohan nodded. "Shit." Goku grabbed onto Vegeta and Gohan's shouldered IT them to where Caslite was.

"My precious Caslite why did you leave?" Ziran caressed her cheek laying another soft kiss on her lips. Caslite was still crying tightly held in his embrace. His massive wings making a cocoon around them, chilling her bones.

"You raped me and killed my child." she couldn't lie not to him. His arms tightened around her waist again. They were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"You were willing once, and you killed _our_ child." he murmured against her hair. He was being nice for some reason. Ziran always had a trick up his sleeve. She couldn't deny the terrible truth in his words.

"But you made me do it." still speaking the truth because of the contract that swore her as his. He chuckled lightly sending a shiver of want through her, despite the fact that she hated him.

"Something I regret dearly." he sounded so sincere.

"Hey bird boy! I think you have something that belongs to us." Vegeta's voice broke her trance. Caslite began to struggle in her master's grip. Ziran decided to have some fun. He captured her mouth with his and forced her to open her mouth. Lifting his wings away from them the warriors gaped at the scene. If they didn't know any better they would have though it was just a couple making out.

"Don't touch her!" Gohan said fiercely making his way towards Ziran. Goku jerked his son back roughly.

"Don't Gohan." he growled. Ziran lifted his head to look at the three men. Caslite gasped for breath his hold was painful now crushing her lungs. She slumped to the floor when he let her go.

"You must be Prince Vegeta. Hello I am, well you don't need to know. I am your sisters master. You should know the etiquette for slave and master contracts." Ziran smiled. Vegeta made a disgusted grunt, but understood what that meant.

_::NO!! Vegeta don't give up I have a plan.:: _Caslite yelled in to his brain. Shock ran through his body.

_~How is this possible?~ _he asked confused. He heard her sigh in his mind before speaking.

_::We are connected my brother. I have learned how to block it. Now use the hallucination trick on him okay? I'll do the rest.::_

_~That is crazy I can barely do that~ _he growled harshly.

"Have you gone crazy? Or is my little slave talking to you?" Ziran grasped Caslite's mounds of hair and pulled her up. She cried out in pain when he threw her across the meadow.

"Caslite!" Gohan rushed to her side. She was breathing irregularly. Caslite stared at him with pain filled eyes.

"Lift me up." she whispered. He gently set her on her feet. Caslite had to lean heavily on him so she would fall. she began gathering energy in her forehead.

_::Think of him dying. Do what I taught you!:: _she all but snarled. The pressure in her forehead began to hurt. She didn't let that stop her though. _::GO!:: _she screamed throwing her ki at Ziran, but before their combined attack hit the cruel warrior he ship is hand up in the air. Searing pain erupted from Caslite's back. She screamed before slumping into Gohan's body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gohan snarled grasping Caslite by her arms. He could see the long bloody gash that ran up her back.

"Silly boys another time then." he nodded to them all as if he respected them and disappeared. The Saiyan princess groaned regaining consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open. Looking up at Gohan confused she whispered one word.

"Ezekiel?" with that her last strength left her.

"Gohan we have to get her to Dende." Goku lightly touched his son's arm. Gohan nodded numbly. '_Who is Ezekiel?' _

The pain that radiated from her back was excruciating. She groaned into the softness of the pillow. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to get back the empty bliss she was in just moments ago. Thoughts of the last thing she remembered flooded in to her mind. Getting up with a jolt she practically fell of the bed. The pain flared and she held back a cry.

"Oww." she whispered so no one would hear. "where am I?" the walls were white, with cotton sheets on the small bed she occupied. The floors appeared to be some type of stone. Caslite got off the bed wearily feeling like shit. She timidly looked around for a bathroom. Thankfully it was only a few feet away.

Limping to the door near the bed she dreaded what she had to do. She hated this part having to look at the damage he had done. It was nothing new to her schedule, but the brief moment of happiness seemed so far off. She opened the door with little confidence.

She stared disgusted at the woman looking back. Caslite had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looked pasty white instead of her normal cream. She looked like that slave from years before. The scared little girl who was captured and put into slavery only to find out that… '_No'_ she thought fiercely. _'That never happened.' _

The Saiyan pulled up her nightgown that she didn't know who put it on her. There were no bruises, no cuts, nothing of the sort, but she had yet to look at her back. She knew instinctively that she would see a thin pink scar over the other layers. She knew that there would be more memories resurfacing about her past that she tried so desperately to smother.

Sighing internally Caslite walked out of the bathroom wanting some answers. They wouldn't see her like this. She didn't want them to see her as a hurt girl, no she was the Saiyan princess a proud warrior. Pulling back her shoulders even though it caused her pain to intensify and lifting her chin she set off to find her brother.

Luckily it wasn't very hard to find them. They were all outside her door pacing like mad men. Vegeta was pretending not to care, but his twitching foot gave him away. Goku looked like his was deep in thought and she would have laughed if the pain hadn't left her silent. Gohan was pacing a tiny rut beginning to form in his path. At the sound of the door closing they all looked at her.

"Thank god your awake." Gohan smothered her in a hug. The movement didn't help her at all. She squirmed around trying to get him to stop. "oops sorry." he stepped back blushing.

"How long have I been out?" her voice was strong despite her dizziness.

"Around six days." Vegeta answered her never looking away. She could feel his persistent mind prodding at her barriers.

"Stop that!" Caslite hissed. The annoying feeling stopped immediately. "What happened?"

"I was thinking you could tell us that Caslite?" Piccolo's deep voice dragged from a little ways away from them.

"All I remember was me gathering energy to attack Ziran, after that it is blank." she answered firmly. No that was a lie she remembered everything. Every single detail of that day, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who is Ziran?" another mental prod hit her. She growled frustrated.

"DON'T EVEN DARE GOING THROUGH MY MIND!" she snarled at the green man. Her anger rising quickly she tried to take a calming breath. "Ziran." she said tightly. "Is my master. He will always own me as long as he lives. He is also the man who…raped me as a young girl." seeing shock run through thee Nameks face made her smirk.

"He slashed your back pretty badly before disappearing. Do you know where he would go?" Goku asked timidly. She took a deep breath reveling in all their comforting scents.

"His ship is the best bet. Ziran is adept with teleportation, so the ship was probably nowhere near Earth." They didn't need to worry, not for her sake at least. Goku nodded as if knowing her inner turmoil. "He won't be coming back for awhile though. He likes playing games." _`So don't worry please!` _she pleaded silently. It was her job to stop him, not theirs.

"So when do you think he will return?" Vegeta asked bluntly. Caslite snorted, but answered.

"Did I not just tell you that he likes playing games?" She knew that would get him angry, but god didn't he know anything about crazy masters? Vegeta growled at his twin, but left the subject die off. "Am I allowed to return to Capsule corp.?" her brother nodded tightly. "Are you afraid that he will harm your loved ones my brother?"

"NO!" he scoffed entirely embarrassed that she could feel his emotions so easily. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Then may we go?" she looked at all of them.

"Wait." Piccolo held his hand out. "This master slave bond that you have how powerful is it?" she gave him a deadly straight gaze.

"our blood is mix with many tears." she saw him take a step back. It wasn't surprising. The was only a phrase to what had been done to her. "We should go now. Goku?" He nodded his head despite being completely confused.

Lightly putting his hand on her shoulder he waited for the others to do the same. He waved goodbye to his old friend before bringing his two fingers to his forehead. The guardian of Earth watched timidly from behind the curtains.

"She is dangerous isn't she?" Dende asked walking to his companion.

"As long as she is bound to him we are all in trouble." piccolo answered gravely.

"Do you think she knows that?"

"Yes Dende she does." Piccolo answered quietly fearing what will become of the planet he called home.

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened? You disappear with out a trace for six days!!" Bulma yelled running into the living room. Slower though a dark hair warrior entered looking twice as mad. They didn't seem to notice the grave look the Saiyans had on.

"Well are you going to explain yourself?" Chi-Chi clenched her hands in balls at her sides. Her face already red from her built up rage. Gohan looked away afraid of his mothers wrath. Goku surprisingly didn't blush, lower his gaze, or even laugh, he just kept staring at his wife. "Goku answer me." her voice if possible was tighter than before.

"God why are you so angry? I would think you would be used to the fact that your husband and son vanish all the time now." despite Caslite's raging headache she still had her attitude. Chi-Chi was too hard on them for Kami's sake.

"I didn't ask you. How I treat my family is none of your business. Oh wait you wouldn't know anything about family. I forgot you kill anything that is comes even close to loving you." Chi's hard gaze never wavered from the Saiyan princesses face. Caslite nodded slowly contemplating whether to blast her or just throw her across the room.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma gasped. "That's rude!"

"If your family loves you so much why are they always leaving you behind? Going off on adventures they _know_ you can not follow." she saw the younger woman's gaze drop. Caslite thanked, once more, her ability to read minds. To find Chi-Chi's biggest fear wasn't hard at all.

"Both of you stop it!" Goku put his hands up between them. He knew what both of them were trying to do. It was obvious that his son was infatuated with Caslite and Chi did not like it. Even though they were speaking of different things anyone with any type of sense could see that.

"Goku why are you defending her?" Chi said her voice rising. The tears in her eyes burned her vision, but she still fought for control over her emotions.

"I am trying not for you to get killed. You should at least respect the fact that Caslite just got up from a terrible wound. You can fight later." he practically snarled at his wife. She shrunk back, and said nothing else.

"Uhh can I eat?" Caslite asked timidly. Her stomach twisted painfully.

"Of course what would you like?" Bulma bounced back.

"Anything."

* * *

Hundreds of dishes later Caslite was finally done. She slumped in her chair exhausted. At least here she got food after being beat. Deciding the best thing to do right now was sleep she walked to her room unsuspecting of who was in there.

She shut the door quietly behind her. The sounds of everyone muffled becoming only the background. The room was unusually dark the blinds in the sliding door must have been shut. Caslite took to steps before someone grabbed her from behind. Her scream was smothered by his large hand.

Caslite struggled against his large frame. She kicked around but found them powerless she was completely powerless against her attacker. She grunted as she was thrown roughly to the bed. She thought to scream again but ki was holding her mouth shut. The soft click of the dead bolt locking into place caused her to stop. His footsteps were light barely skimming the floor.

He turned the lamp on just so she could see who it was. Her heart pounded as he pale blue face was illuminated. So that was his game get her tired and weary then kidnap her. His red eyes glinted at the sight of her in the nightgown.

"You look beautiful Caslite." he gave her a predatory smile that made her blood run cold. She glared at him. "Oh don't look like that. I am not going to do anything." she snorted.

"I want to tell you something Caslite. You will always belong to me you know that right?" she nodded knowing it was futile not to agree with him. "Good because I have been left needing you for a very long time." with that he was on her.

Caslite renewed her struggles. Flailing her arms trying to get a grasp on him. She knew it was pointless though. Their bind made it absolutely impossible for her to hurt him physically. That was why she needed her brother to help before. She couldn't hurt her master. He stilled her with a cold kiss. She locked her bones into place going completely limp. Despite the fact she hated him she felt herself kiss him back.

He pushed her mouth open with his tongue. Slowly they twined together in a deadly dance of dominance. She tangled her fingers in his hair still massaging his tongue with hers. Her small fingers clutched at his hair pulling for him to get off. He ignored that and let it fuel his lust even more.

Ziran hiked up the night gown she wore, to find there was nothing underneath. Caslite whimpered as she felt his fingers probe her clit. Tears slid down her cheeks falling into her hair. She wanted to cry out as he slowly entered her with all four of his fingers. Still kissing her Ziran brought her to the edge of a climax, but he stopped just before she lost her control.

"You see Caslite you still grow wet for my touch." Ziran looked down at her with pride. Even though he was raping her once again she knew he was right. That stupid bond made it impossible to not want him, to not need his touch. "Do you want the release?"

"Get off of me." she said through clenched teeth. The throbbing in her thighs didn't subside though. He smiled sadly at her as if he was hurt that she did not want him.

"Oh well then." with one swift movement he entered her. Her scream was smothered by his hand. Tears burst from her eyes causing her to momentarily go blind. "I would have been nicer if you only just told me to." she whimpered again this time in pure pain.

Involuntarily she moaned as he hit her g-spot. He brought her to climax once more, but let her go through the disgusting orgasm. He finished himself quickly and left her there in a blink of an eye. She sobbed into the pillow feeling used and gross. Curling in on herself Caslite fell asleep. No one noticed what had taken place in her room.

"Hey Goku you're here early." Bulma smiled at her long time friend as he entered the kitchen. He smiled and nodded. "So how mad was Chi-Chi last night?"

"I don't even want to think about it." he said exasperatedly falling into the chair.

"That bad huh?" she could sympathize with him as much as she loved Chi-Chi it got really annoying when she would come over complaining Gohan didn't love her and all that.

"Yes. I mean the first thing she says when we get home is `Gohan you better not see that whore again`. She is not a whore. Gohan mumbled something that was intelligible and went to his room. Lucky him I had to hear her screech into my ear all night about how Caslite is this and Caslite is that. Why is she so intimidated by Caslite?"

"Well Goku maybe because she knows Caslite can do and go on any adventure that comes along while she is stuck at home." Bulma tried to put it lightly.

"She can come if she wants." he pouted.

"Get serious Son-kun, you know as well as I do anything you guys do these days are too dangerous for regular humans. I think you do it on purpose also." she decided to be blunt. of course she herself kind of felt left out sometimes, but she always knew that Vegeta loved her. Goku never seemed to show interest in Chi.

"I do not! It's just life at home is so boring. I can't do anything, but sit there and vegetate. I'm not getting any younger Bulma-chan." she snorted at his choice of words.

"You haven't called me Bulma-chan since you were a teenager. You are also not getting any older from the looks of it." she sniffed jealous that he still looked twenty despite the fact of being thirty.

"Ah don't be sad Bulma it's cause I am an alien." he stared at her with his giant doe eyes. She shook her head unable to stay sad with that look. "Hey Cas…." Bulma looked up confused. She stifled a gasp.

Caslite had red blotches on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy as if she just finished crying. Her arms were patterned with deep purplish bruises. She looked like she had had one hell of a night.

"Caslite what happened?" Bulma went to her side, but was waved off by the unresponsive princess. "What happened Cas." again another wave.

"Caslite what did he do to you?" Goku knew that it was her master who did this. How could he be so oblivious of this?

"Nothing." she whispered quietly. "Can we just go somewhere?" Bulma glared daggers at Goku making sure he knew that whatever she said Bulma better hear about it.

"Ya come one I know an awesome place to fish." He said with enthusiasm. He left in a hurry while Caslite followed slowly behind.

They landed a few minutes later at a huge lake. She sat down quietly watching the lake ripple ever do slightly with a current. Goku was undressing beside her getting ready to jump in. Caslite watched as he unashamedly threw him self butt naked into the lake. She shook her head looking up at the sky.

`_Why does the universe hate me so?`_ she pleaded _`What did I do to them?`_

"Hey Earth to Caslite!" Goku's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at him leaning against the edge of the lake. It must be deep all the way through. "I was saying you should swim. It calms my nerves when I do."

"Ya like anything can calm you down." she retorted smirking as he flinched at her insult.

"Your like Vegeta always insulting me." Goku pouted slightly.

"No Vegeta doesn't insult you he actually is complimenting you deep down." she answered. He seemed taken aback by that, but didn't let it stop him.

"Stop stalling and come in."

"I don't have a swimsuit." Goku snorted.

"Well neither do I."

"Fine I'm going in with my bra and underwear." after last night she made sure she had clothing that covered everything. Her muscles ached slightly as she peeled off her clothes. Slowly she stepped into the water hanging onto the side. It was pleasant unlike the coldness she felt inside.

"See it is nice." Goku said floating past her. His eyes closed. Something bothered her though.

"Why?" he stopped and opened his eyes.

"Why what?" his innocent face turning up in confusion. He went back to slowly floating around.

"Why are you with Chi-Chi and not with Bulma?" she had wondered that ever since she found out that Bulma had known Goku since he was a kid. He seemed to take that question very seriously.

"I was made to marry Chi-Chi. She kinda decided that she was going to marry me, and that is exactly what she did."

"So you do not love her?" her own face portrayed confusion.

"OH no no no no! I lover her…now. I grew to love her." She saw him grimace.

"You still did not answer my question. Why aren't you with Bulma?" he went up right to stare at her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I can read minds remember? I got bored one day and went looking into Bulma's mind…"

"That's an invasion on someone's privacy!" Goku practically jumped out of the water.

"Calm down Goku." she said firmly. He sunk slowly back into the water. "let me finish. I went back to the night before the world martial arts tournament. I won't go on, but that was why I wondered why you didn't end up with Bulma." Goku's face was still a shade of pink.

"I use to ask myself that, but then I figured it was fate." he shrugged.

"Fate sucks." Caslite complained loudly.

"Yes so now you answer this question. What did he do to you?" Goku's voice became deadly serious.

"What do you think he did Goku? He did it to show that I was powerless to stop him." Caslite sighed quietly. "I am powerless against him."

"You shouldn't say that. No matter what hold this guy has on you, you still have power. You are you and no one can change that." his voice was fierce so different from the care free Goku. She swam in circles for a while. What he said was held truth, but Ziran and her were bonded. A sick twisted bond, but a bond.

Looking over to where Goku was floating Caslite realized that she was swimming with a man who was completely naked. She was only in her undergarments. Feeling self-conscious she sank further into the water. Goku stayed oblivious by her revelation.

"Why do you die for them?" the question was startling for him to hear. He opened his eyes and glanced at the princess who was almost completely submerged into the water. All that stood out was her face.

"You mean the humans correct?" she nodded. "I feel that I owe them." Goku said quietly somewhat embarrassed.

"Owe them? Why do you owe them? You have saved them many times and still they do not give you credit. If anything _they _owe_ you._"

"I was sent to this planet to destroy it. I feel that I need to protect them because in reality I was supposed to kill them." his logic made sense, but that was no way how a Saiyan would think. They would demand to be respected not stay in the shadows as a ghost.

"Sounds like you have a complex." she retorted afraid of what her real answer might have been. "Ugh I'm getting wrinkly. I'm out of here." she swam to the edge and hoisted herself up. The grass was soft under her feet. She realized her mistake with keeping on her undergarments. Caslite wouldn't be able to put her clothes on without them getting soaked too. She also couldn't raise her ki to dry herself off, because it would just incinerate her bra and underwear.

She tapped her foot thinking of solutions to her problem. In no way was she going to strip with Goku merely feet away, yet there was a small jump in her stomach at the thought of him seeing her naked. `_What the hell?` _she shoved the weird feelings away. A slight breeze caused her to shiver.

"Here." a warm fabric was draped over her shoulders. She squeaked and jump away. Turning Caslite saw a very shocked shirtless Goku. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. Somehow she managed to keep the piece of clothing he gave her on her shoulders. "Wear that over your wet clothes. It's like a dress on you anyways."

"Thanks" she mumbles slipping his shirt on. He was right about one thing. His shirt was huge compared to her small frame. Sure she had muscle, but she was only 5'3 while as Goku was almost six feet tall or taller. She envied her bother for being at least average height for a human.

"You want to head back?" Goku's voice was soft. Butterflies flew up and around her body. She mentally shook them off.

_`What the hell is this about?` _she held no feelings for this warrior, but her body thought other wise. It was obvious where Gohan got his looks from, but she didn't like Goku. He was too…brotherly. That was it. He cared about everyone and she felt touched that he did. No one ever cared what happened to her. Her brow furrowed as her thoughts warred with her bodies primal actions.

"Ya." despite the fact that she held no feelings for him her voice was low and rough. _`What is happening?` _her brain screamed. Goku began lifting into the air. "wait" she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes went crossed eyed as she tried to gape at her mouth. Did she just speak?

"Yes?" he asked ignorant of her inner conflict. She shook her self hard then. "Hey you okay?" looking up into his innocent face Caslite smiled. Genuinely smiled. It creep him out.

"Of course I just need to grab my clothes." she spoke quickly scooping up everything on the floor. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she fought her instincts. Her tail whipped behind her showing the only sign of discomfort. Growing incoherently Caslite wrapped it around her waist once more. In less than a second she was racing home. Her thoughts stopped short as she processed the last information. _`Did I just refer that Capsule Corp. was my home?`_

"Wow what's your rush?" Goku didn't have a problem keeping up with her, but it worried him. Why was she acting so weird? What had happened from walking out of the pool till now?

"Want to race?" that would give her a legitimate reason to be flying so rapidly. Caslite already knew she was going to loose. That was a given when he zoomed forward disappearing form sight. She picked up her speed barely catching a glimpse of his orange pants. God he was fast.

They arrived at C.C. in record time. Goku didn't seem affected, but Caslite was fatigued by the time she landed. Her breathing was hard and sweat made her long hair stick to her face. Not breaking stride though Caslite locked herself into the bathroom. A shower would do her good.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku said plopping down onto the couch. He rolled his shoulders getting the stiffness out. Vegeta grunted, but said nothing more.

"Isn't you time here done?" Vegeta growled. Goku shrugged.

"Gohan isn't here yet. I'll stay till he shows." another shrug and Goku started to drift off. Vegeta sniffed the air. The scent was odd. Something he didn't entirely recognize, but it smelled familiar. It grew stronger after a couple of minutes. From down the hall he heard his gravity chamber slam shut.

Who would invade his space? He growled once more and went to investigate. The red light signified it was locked, but not on. He knocked on the door hoping it was just Trunks messing around. Vegeta noticed that the weird scent faded a little, but still hung in the air. No answer. He pounded on the door.

"Stay out Vegeta!!!" His sister yelled from behind the thick metal door.

"I didn't give you permission to be in there!" he yelled back. Vegeta heard her growl in Saiyan, but momentarily forgot how to speak his language.

"Speak in Japanese you Baka!" Vegeta snarled.

"I said got to hell!!" Caslite shoved more things in front of her. She had effectively buried herself inside of the gravity chambers millions of bots. They were used for training. God that antagonizing scent still clung to her! It was driving her body mad.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not. Then I'm going to drag your sorry ass out of my gravity chamber and blast you!" with that he punched in the codes and swung the door open. He was blasted in the face of the same smell, but different somehow. Ti clogged his senses and made it hard for him to think. "Kami what is this?"

"I know what is happening, but you won't like the answer." Caslite answered resisting the urge to run out of the room. She squashed another wave of dizziness. Her sweating had grown worse and she had to keep wiping her forehead to be able to see.

"Holy shit! Please don't tell me…" understanding slapped him in the face. He growled hitting his head with his palm. How could he have been so stupid?"

"It's Goku." Caslite swallowed hard trying to think clearly. "I guess he hasn't been through the last stage yet." another wave of something entirely different brought her to her knees.

"Where are you?" Vegeta looked around. In the darkness he saw her purple eyes flash. "what about you Caslite?" he had been through his last heat a while ago and had almost forgotten what it felt like. He could hear her labored breathing.

"He triggered it." she panted still trying to fight the hormones raged through her body. She took a shuddering breath. "Get him out of here before I…" it was like the world before her had been ripped apart. All she saw was red. All her barriers breaking. She was out form under the bots in a second. Her eyes were wide and Caslite's posture had taken on a more animal side.

"Caslite stay." Vegeta backed away slowly. He knew that look all to well. Bulma had described it to him many times. It was the fact that he went into heat why Trunks was born.

"Hurry!" she snarled. He turned and quickly locked the gravity room from the outside. Hoping that it would hold.

"How did I get into this mess?" he muttered to himself as he made his way back into the living room. Goku's scent was thick now and almost was all through out the house. Vegeta had to do a double take when he saw Goku sprawled on the couch soundly asleep. How does he do it? A burning in his midsection told him that it was time for Goku to leave. If his scent was effecting a bonded Saiyan that wasn't even attracted to men, then it must be agony for a Saiyan female who was. "Baka get up!"

Goku mumbled something and turned over. Vegeta didn't know if waking him up would be a good thing, but he still tried. The Saiyan prince kicked the sofa making it fall over. The younger Saiyan flopped to the floor.

"OWWWWWW!!!" Goku yelled rubbing his back. "What was that for?" he slowly got up from the floor scratching his head. He took a deep breath from his nose, well tried to. Vegeta had his mouth and nose covered before anything reached his smell receptors.

"You breath and I kill you." the older male purposely aimed his hand low. Goku nodded afraid he would loose his balls. "Good now out." Vegeta shoved him towards the door. Goku stumbled completely confused at what was happening. One minute he had been sleeping and the next he was being shoved out of a house that was like his home away from home.

"Vegeta what is this about?" he replenished his air supply without notice. The thick smell of strawberries and vanilla clouded his brain.

"Shit!" Vegeta kept shoving the younger man out the door till they were halfway down the cement path. "Goku go! Go to your wife! You will find sustenance there." he didn't know how to say that if Goku went home we would get fucked without actually wording it like that. All that mattered was to keep him away from his sister. It would do no one any good if they were allowed to go through…the change together.

"Why Chi-Chi is so fragile…" he went off searching for the scent. Vegeta growled again.

"Because she is your mate Kakarot. You chose to be with her for the rest of your life when you bit her." Vegeta sighed. Maybe this might work with him.

"I never bit Chi-Chi. I tried once, but she freaked out and said it was disgusting. I didn't try again." Goku's shoulders slumped slightly. _`His wife had rejected him? She rejected the most precious thing a Saiyan could have?` _Vegeta was surprised. They acted as though they were.

"Then go now and bite her by force. Come on Goku you don't want the woman in there." Vegeta took to a pleading of sorts. He was surprised the taller Saiyan hadn't lost control and was running through the house trying to find his sister.

"That's mean and I know but she smells delicious." he licked his lips as though he could actually taste her scent. He probably could. A Saiyan in heat was more powerful and dangerous. Their senses were heightened to extraordinary lengths.

"Go." Vegeta said one last time growing impatient. Goku nodded and flew away. He followed his ki until he was sure that he went to his wife.

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked from the door. He turned to answer. "Why is Caslite trying to break down the gravity chambers door?"

"She's what?" Vegeta swung all the way around.

"Ya like there is metal everywhere and she is trying to rip it open with her hands and teeth. Its kind of scaring Trunks and Goten. And well me cause she isn't bleeding even though I just saw her bite a chunk off a metal door."

In a flash Vegeta was in front of the gravity chamber. Sure enough Caslite had a pretty good sized hole in the thick metal. It was large enough for her to fit through, but she still stayed on the other side. Was she fighting the need? Must of cause her eyes shone with tears as she tore another chunk away from the door.

"Hey brother has he left yet?" her voice was husky and smooth. He nodded noticing the way her left hand kept twitching. "Good." her shoulders slumped noticeably. She punched in the code to open the door and walked out as if she hadn't done anything. "I am going into my room and staying there. Tell all of them to stay away from the house please." she began making her way to her room.

"You can't not do anything you know that Caslite. It will drive you insane." Vegeta pointed out. He saw her incline her head, but just barely. Then she was gone and he heard the click of the lock.

"Is the same thing happening to her just like you?" Bulma asked from behind the corner.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that because Goku triggered her heat she won't be relieved until he himself does it."

"Do you think that will happen? It would be a shame if he cheated on Chi-Chi." Bulma sighed going to her lab. Vegeta had to think of something and quick. _`The Namek? No that wouldn't help. Maybe Yamcha? Ugh no!` _His brain wasn't helping. _`You?` _he jerked at the thought. _`God is my mind that twisted? Gross she is my sister.` _

_`Back to thinking. Maybe android 17. Do you even know where the android is? No. future Trunks? No that is her nephew, that would be wrong. When had you taken up human morals Vegeta?` _he was confused by his thoughts. In Vegeta inter marrying in families wasn't frowned upon. It was encouraged with in royal families to keep the blood pure. Funny though Saiyan didn't have the nasty genetic problems humans did.

_`I got it! It could be his son! Gohan and her seemed to have some type of relationship. It would work perfectly. Unless who she truly needed to sate her hunger was Kakarot then they were in deep shit.` _Finally okay with what might happen Vegeta went to the gravity room and began taking note of the damage.

AN: *gasp* please review!! I love peoples reveiws even if they say it sucks. Bye bye for now


	5. Following Instincts

**Control**

**CHAPTER 5: Following Instincts **

**Vegeta, against his better judgment, went to the Son's residence. It was still very early I the morning, but didn't find it odd that sounds were coming from the house. He was, for some odd reason, grateful that Goten was at his house instead of here. **

**He knocked quietly on the door hoping the person he was looking for answered it. He was shocked when the last person he thought would be capable of answering the door opened it. A very very pissed off Goku nearly ripped the door off it hinges at the force of his pull. **

"**What do you want?" he snarled at the older man. Vegeta gaped at the younger. "I asked what you wanted." **

"**How are you still able to talk without going insane?" was the only thing Vegeta could come up with. Goku snorted and stood back allowing Vegeta in. He sat on the small chair wearily. Goku sprawled himself out on the couch. There were noises coming from the kitchen. "Who's in there?"**

"**Chi-Chi." Goku flipped through a magazine like it was any other day. **

"**Do I want to know?" Vegeta was a little skeptical at what she was doing in the kitchen and if it was appropriate for him to know.**

"**Cooking." Goku sighed and he seemed frustrated still. **

"**Cooking how can your woman cook when…"**

"**I told you before Vegeta she is not my woman." he growled cutting the prince off. Understanding dawned on Vegeta. Chi-Chi had once more rejected the poor fool. Then why hadn't she allowed him to at least get the pressure Vegeta knew was there to be released. **

"**O well is Gohan here? It's kind of urgent." Vegeta stood up hoping that the boy was here and would make it so much more easier on him. **

"**No he is with Videl. He didn't come home last night." he was flippant about it. Vegeta growled cursing the Gods. "You know I would be very willing to help Caslite with her…problem." Goku leered genuine about his offer. **_**`Poor Kakarot must be sexually frustrated.` **_**Vegeta's inner voice mocked. **

"**I don't think that would be wise Kakarot." Vegeta warned. The younger Saiyan shrugged. The harpy chose that exact moment to enter the room.**

"**YOU!" She pointed a pan at Vegeta accusingly. "What did you do to Goku?" Vegeta growled annoyed already.**

"**Don't you know what heat means?" he looked at her as though she were a stupid dog.**

"**Only animals go through heat." Chi-Chi said firmly. Both men snorted.**

"**Well you just answered your question yourself harpy." **_**`Stupid human.` **_**Vegeta thought. He finally noticed the heavy smell of Goku's arousal. It was stifling, but he ignored it as best as he could. **

"**UGH! Just take him somewhere then away from me!" she threw up her hands. **

"**Why are you so repulsed at the thought of fucking your own husband?" Vegeta asked bluntly. The harpy was hiding something. Her mouth formed a tight line.**

"**Don't you dare! I am not!" she crossed her arms the pan fitting perfectly. Goku snorted still on the couch. "Shut up Goku!"**

"**Prove it." he was definitely out of his mind now. **_**`Did I just ask the harpy to prove that she wasn't grossed out about fucking her husband? Yes you did Vegeta.` **_**Another thought accrued to him. **_**`Would you like it? NO!` **_**and he meant it. **

"**Perv!" she screeched and went back to the kitchen. **

"**You see? This is what I have to live with. Ever since I came back she doesn't want anything to do with me. It's like I am a repellant." Goku stood up clearly annoyed.**

"**Yes I can imagine." Vegeta didn't know why he was still here. A tightening in his groin answered it for him. Despite the fact that he was heterosexual his body couldn't deny the enticing scent. "I have to go." he said abruptly heading for the door. Goku blocked his path. **_**`No this can't be happening.` **_**His mind pleaded. Great he was now trapped in a very horny male Saiyans' household. "Get out of my way Kakarot." **

"**Ahh but why Vegeta? I'm so bored here. Chi is no fun." the gentle Saiyan pouted sounding childish. Vegeta growled a warning. "Such a bad temper."**

"**Kakarot move." he said through clenched teeth. He saw Goku fidget in place, but didn't budge. "Don't make me say it a third time."**

"**Vegeta I'm hot." he whined shifting uncomfortably. "Really hot."**

"**Then take a cold shower. It helps with…the heat." Kami knew how badly Vegeta suffered his first few days of heat. Bulma was uninterested and he was horny. In the end he got his way and everything worked out. Well at least he thought it did. **

"**Really? Are you sure? Cause I already took like four showers in the last hour and it didn't really help." Goku gnawed on his lip. **

"**What did you do the last time you went in heat? Did your…the harpy let you that time?" Vegeta was patient with Goku for once. He felt bad for the warrior, or maybe smug because he was so uncomfortable. Goku blushed deeply and looked away. He avoided Vegeta's eyes and stared at his feet. "Well?"**

"**When I went into heat the first time I wasn't with Chi-Chi. I…uh…well I was with…" his scared child like eyes glanced up at the annoyed prince. "Well…Bulma?" he flinched as he said her name. He just knew the volatile prince would blow up. Instead Vegeta stayed silent for a few moments.**

"**Bulma? Wow didn't think she and you…would…" Vegeta stared off into space forgetting his train of thought. He pursed his lips. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. **

**Vegeta found himself push against the wall. Goku was an inch from his face, the younger man was breathing hard. The prince swallowed over the lump in his throat. **_**`Why does this happen to me?` **_**he thought helplessly. He made up his mind and swiftly kicked up his knee. Goku fell back to the floor groaning.**

"**Baka." he scoffed and headed for the door. "If I were you, I would have taken her already despite her protests." was the last thing Goku heard before he finally succumbed to his primal side that had been pushing their way up. **

_**`So what are you going to do now?` **_**the little voice in his head asked. Vegeta stopped flying for a moment trying to decide. He could go find Gohan at the fools house, but that would mean flying all the way to Satan City then flying all the way back to West City. Ugh decisions decisions. **_**`Why am I even trying to help her?` **_**he thought suddenly. He didn't know why so he decided to go home. **

*** * ***

**She was hot. Her breathing labored by the temperature of her body. Sweat rolled off her face running into her tangled hair. She took another shuttering breath trying to calm her emotions. Her thoughts ran together in clumps. It was impossible to think clearly. Her only thought was need. Her only need was release to the fire raging through out her body. **

**She whimpered as another wave of heat hit her. She clawed at the bed spread tearing the sheets. In the back of her mind she felt guilty for doing that. Harshly then she lifted her self up from the bed. Prowling over to the mirror Caslite looked at her self. **

**Her beautiful long hair clung to her body from the sweat. Her body was flush and coated in a layer of sweat. She had shed her clothes long ago. They were to constricting. She sniffed the air only smelling herself. Quietly she wished Raditz or even Cole was here. The thought pulled her up short clearly her head for a second. **

"**No you don't need them you will get through this Caslite." her pep talks were less encouraging each time she heard them. **

"**Umm Caslite? Do you want anything to eat?" Bulma's voice drifted over the door. The Saiyan princess wanted to growl and say no, but something stopped her. **

"**I'm just going to take a shower then I'll be right down." she flinched at the hoarse tone her voice gave off. Caslite ran into the little bathroom in her room and turned the cold all the way up.**

**It took only seconds for her body to heat back up. She cursed silently and decided to put on a loose fitting dress. It was a light blue and came to her mid thigh. Pulling her hair up in a high ponytail Caslite decided she looked fine. Despite reassuring herself about the safety of being out of her room she still felt open. **

"**Hey I thought you died in there." Bulma said happily when she entered the kitchen. Caslite grimaced and sat down at the table. "Here I made French toast." a large pile of food appeared in front of her. **

"**Thank you." The Saiyan princess mumbled inhaling the plate. She had to stop repeatedly and calm down the need that kept growing. "Umm I'm going to go to the lake? I'll be back in a moment." she sniffed again her own scent clogging her senses. Bulma smiled and nodded. **

**Caslite practically ran out of the house. She took to the sky without breaking stride. In less than a minute she stood in front of the lake breathing in the fresh scent. There was still a hint of Goku's earthy smell, but it was faint and didn't bother her. **_**`What was my reason for going here?` **_

"**I don't know." she answered aloud knowing she must sound crazy. Again the odd longing for Raditz and Cole bubbled up. "They are dead. Leave them that way." **

"**Never took you for the crazy type." a familiar voice said from behind her. Caslite smiled to herself before turning around. Gohan stood in front of her. Her smile faded as she saw the girl next to him. Videl was clinging to his arm possessively.**

"**I've had a rough night." she answered keeping her voice level. Caslite avoided breathing through her nose. It would just cause problems.**

"**I bet." he answered jokingly. His face lighting up in a smile. "You don't mind that Videl is here while I'm…watching you?" Deep within his eyes she could see he wanted to be alone with her.**

"**No I don't" there were always hidden meaning beneath words that had been spoken. **_**`It's for the best.`**_

"**Alright"**_** `I see, I understand.` **_**"So Videl the water here is usually really warm want to go swimming?" he turned towards his girlfriend the silent conversation lost.**

_**`No Gohan you do not understand.` **_**she have him a longing look before sitting on the ground. Her body already was going on hyper drive. Everything that brushed against her skin sent electric shocks through her body. **_**`You won't be able to resist much longer.` **_**her conscious whispered. Indifferently Caslite wondered if she was afraid to be going through her last heat. The first had gone smoothly because of…**_**`No` **_**she thought fiercely. **_**`Leave that in the past.` **_

"**Hey Cas why don't you come in?" Gohan yelled from the lake. Caslite didn't look at him instead she looked at the steaming Videl. The young girl seemed very mad that he had asked her. I swell of arrogance bubbled to the surface.**

"**But Gohan I'm only wearing this dress." She whined. It was not a lie. She decided not to put on anything under the dress since she was so hot anyways. She hid her satisfaction when Videl's eyes bugged. **

"**Then go in naked. Everyone knows my dad does." he smirked momentarily forgetting his girlfriend was three feet behind him glowering.**

"**I'm not your dad though. Plus Miss. Satan over there doesn't look to happy." Caslite smiled and went back to looking up at the sky. Thinking was becoming difficult again. Her mind was on Gohan who was swimming with only his boxers on. His large muscles rippling under his…she shook her head ridding herself of those dangerous thoughts. **

"**Gohan why do you still baby-sit her. Your dad doesn't seem to have a problem ditching your mom to hang with her. Why do you still do it?" Videl whispered quietly trying not to catch Caslite's attention. The princess pretended not to hear.**

"**Because I like her company." Gohan cast a nervous glance to the still woman.**

"**You **_**like**_** her company? You just came back from her nearly being killed by her psycho master. How could you stand her?" Videl's anger was rising.**

"**It was not her fault. Videl what is your problem?" Gohan sighed frustrated. Why did she always have to be so complicated? **

"**I have a problem?" her voice rose a few notches. "First you will not tell me that you love me. Second you disappear for six days and when you get back your even more indifferent to me. And Third you seem to only have eyes for the fucking Princess of Saiyans!" **

"**Maybe it just shows that you are to meager and weak for a Saiyan male?" Caslite called over sounding bored. **

"**You are calling me weak? When you get freaked out when guys speak to you? Don't deny it I see you at school." Videl shot back. Caslite lost her very short patience. She lifted Videl out of the water with little effort. The teenage girl clawed at the hand that was wrapped around her throat. The Saiyan princess grabbed one of Videl's.**

**She put the younger girls hand on her back. Even through fabric you could feel the ridges of all the scars left behind. The girl gasped and tried to pull away. Caslite kept her hand firm in her grip. **

"**Now tell me Videl if you were me you would have been broken long ago. I know this because you can't handle the fact that people are beat and raped. I was for fifteen years. You don't see me broken and weeping. I don't cry in the privacy of my room." She shoved the girl away then watching uninterestedly as she splashed back into the water. Gohan had stayed silent and still through the exchange.**

"**Videl I think you should leave." he murmured slightly afraid of the glint the princess had in her eyes. **

"**Why should I? I was the one who got threatened and choked." Videl spit up some more water. Gohan sent her a sharp glare. "Fine whatever see you later." she lifted up from the water cautiously avoiding the still airborne woman. Videl picked up her clothes and left. **

"**You don't need to stay up there." **

"**Yes I do." Caslite took another deep calming breath. "I need to."**

"**Why don't you ever trust yourself?" Gohan said climbing out of the cool water. She couldn't help the hungry purr that escaped her lips. "See? You are jealous of Videl no wonder you are so hostile."**

"**It is not that I am jealous. Just I don't like the way she looks at you." Caslite said through tight lips. Without words she knew what was going to happen if they stayed here. Alone in the woods. **

"**She is my girlfriend how is she supposed to look at me?" He dried him self with his ki. Caslite turned so she could look at the young demi-Saiyan. **

"**You didn't tell her." it was not a question just a statement. She felt hurt that he would keep their activities to himself, but glad.**

"**What could I have said? Oh well Videl before Caslite's crazy master came we were about to fuck." he put it as if it would have been a bad thing.**

"**Yes. We all know that you want to. It wouldn't have come as a surprise to her." she answered matter-of-factly. Caslite was growing bored with the verbal conversation.**

"**Not everyone knows." Gohan scoffed. "How could they?" he asked suddenly self-conscious.**

"**You are a Saiyan male I am the last female it is obvious that the male will in fact have feelings for the last female of the race." again the mechanical tone.**

"**Hey there could be more Saiyans out there." Gohan defended his ego. **

"**I am the only one people know of as of yet." Caslite lowered her self to the ground. Her feet were barely touching the ground. Gohan grumbled looking away. "See I am right." **

"**You're not always right you know." Gohan still wouldn't meet her eyes. Caslite's tail unwound it self and began dancing behind her. She didn't mind. "Can you control that thing? It drives me insane." **

"**You have a problem with my tail? I thought you liked it Gohan." With each word she took another step closer. "Must we go through this?"**

"**Go through what?" he asked incredulous. The last time they were alone she kept saying they couldn't it wasn't possible. Now she acted as if she needed him.**

"**This." Caslite licked her lips motion between them. "The tension before one of us breaks and everything just melds away." she bit her lip trying to get him to make the first move. If he did it then she wasn't responsible for anything. **

"**Caslite what has changed from then and now? Why do you suddenly want me?"**

"**I need you." three little words and her world went black.**

*** * ***

"**Hey Vegeta!" Bulma called happily at her mate. "What have you been up to this morning?"**

"**Nearly getting raped by Kakarot." he answered heedlessly.**

"**WHAT?" Bulma screeched. "Why would he do that?"**

"**His…the harpy doesn't find him appealing anymore." Vegeta slumped in the couch. **

"**She doesn't find him attractive? Goku? Has Chi-Chi lost her mind?" Bulma asked out loud. **

"**I would think so." Vegeta still couldn't shake off the fact that if he hadn't kicked Goku when he did the prince would have been fucked but a third class Saiyan in heat. He shuddered at the thought.**

"**So what did you do?"**

"**Told him to follow his instincts." **

"**Wait that would mean…VEGETA!!!! You told him to rape his own wife!!" Bulma's eyes were bugging out. Would Goku really do that?**

"**Trust me she will not consider it rape. You never did Bulma." Vegeta stated.**

"**That's because it was…ooh I get it. Poor Chi-Chi she probably won't be able to walk for a while." The blue haired woman sighed inwardly. Vegeta chuckled at his wife. She acted like she was supposed to be blonde instead of blue. **

*** * ***

**Behind the safety of a thick tree trunk a ningen girl stood fuming. She had decided no to leave and see if her suspicions were correct. Now she wished she had just left. The two people in the tiny field made her heartbroken. **

**Each cry the woman made seared through her brain causing yet another piece of her heart to break off. Every single time she saw his muscles flex over the smaller woman she wanted to cry out in pain. He was her's not that whores. She scrubbed away her traitorous tears. **

"**Gohan." the woman called once more. Videl had to look away. If she didn't look away then. Caslite looked directly at her. Those amethyst eyes locking with hers. A malicious smile curled onto the older woman's lips. Videl tried to look away now, but those hypnotizing eyes kept her rooted in place. "Gohan she is watching." she said it loud enough for Videl to hear.**

"**Let her." he growled claiming Caslite's lips. The spell broke when Caslite closed her eyes. Videl ran. She ran as far as she could before her tears blinded her. Her senses going wild with pain and adrenaline. His words replaying over in her head. **_**`Let her.` **_

**Her stomach heaved painfully. The contents of her breakfast displayed on the forest floor. She wiped her mouth and took flight. Tears still running down her cheeks Videl went back home to be comforted by Majin buu. **

*** * ***

"**Goku I said get away." Chi-Chi held up her kitchen knife. She had been doing this ever since this morning when Vegeta left. Her husband had not really attacked her, but did do things she never wanted to think about again. **

"**Chi-Chi how many times do I got to tell you. I won't hurt you." He pleaded his hands out in front of him. She didn't believe him, Goku still had that gleam in his eye. **

"**And I say stay the fuck away Goku!" she yelled again waving the knife around. It wouldn't hurt him. Not much anyway. But it made her feel at least somewhat protected by her animalistic husband. **

"**Why don't you love me anymore Chi bear?" he sounded genuinely hurt. That was just it sounded was the key word. He wasn't hurt and she knew it. **

"**You don't love me." She warned as he took another step closer. He was effectively cornering her in the kitchen. "Goku Get the hell away from me."**

"**Who ever said I didn't love you? Come on Chi-Chi I can make you cum just like before. Come one give in already." he was growing impatient again. This wasn't going as planned. Chi-Chi knew the moment that she had lost. That she had lost the man she loved. It was the way he looked at her. The way that he acted. **

_**`Might as well enjoy it while you can.` **_**she dropped the knife on the floor. Distantly she heard it clatter against the tile. He face lit up as he took her in his arms and went up to the bedroom. **_**`Oh Goku.` **_**she sighed sadly.**

*** * ***

"**Hey dad?" Trunks asked from the doorway. **

"**Ya?" Vegeta said annoyed. He had been sitting on the couch watching Kami knows what on the TV for almost two hours now. **

"**Why is everyone's ki going wild? Like Aunt Caslite and Gohan's keep rising. And Goku's is fluctuating. Goten is getting worried about his mom." **

"**And where is Goten?" Vegeta asked not really needing the answer, the younger boy was hiding behind Trunks for some reason.**

"**Don't worry about that boys." Bulma said form Vegeta's lap. She was laying her head on his thigh watching the original Beauty and the Beast. "They are just practicing controlling their ki's. and no you may not go see what is happening. It is very dangerous for you two. They are powerful and could kill you."**

"**Wrong thing to say woman. I forbid you to leave this house. If you do I will make you both train with me for a whole day." Vegeta's threat worked and the two little Saiyans scampered off back into Trunks room.**

"**What do you think they are doing?" Goten asked from the bed. Trunks was trying to fix a toy on the floor.**

"**Not meditating that's for sure." He grunted trying to put the leg back into the Godzilla action figure. **

"**Ya I mean we were allowed to be there last time. I would say lets go check it out, but I'm afraid that your dad is going to kill us."**

"**You don't want to train with him especially if it is because we got in trouble for disobeying his orders." **

"**Okay Trunks whatever you say. I still wonder what that smell is don't you?" Goten rolled onto his back sniffing the air once more. "It's everywhere in the house."**

"**Ya I know I'm getting a headache I hate vanilla. Grandma isn't making any cakes though I wonder what it is?" Trunks finally got the stupid leg connected to Godzilla. "Her ya go."**

"**Thanks Trunks! Well this one time I accidentally got waked in the head with Caslite's tail. I think it might be her, cause they smell the same. Kinda this scent is more heavy."**

"**Huh I wonder." Trunks shrugged. "Oh well want to play some video games?"**

"**YA!" **

*** * ***

"**Wow guys do you feel that?" Krillin looked out the window once more growing more concerned with each moment. **

"**For the millionth time yes." Yamcha said from the couch watching the news with vapid patience. **

"**Why aren't you worried about it? Gohan's ki is shooting up the roof along with Vegeta's sister. And Goku's seems to be dropping then sky rocketing back up." The short warrior scrunched up his nonexistent nose and turned away. **

"**Why should we? They are the strongest warriors in the universe." Master Roshi flipped threw one of his many magazines.**

"**Sure we all know that, but Goku is at home. They couldn't be training. Chi-Chi is still there." that gained everyone's attention. "You guys really weren't paying attention were you."**

"**Whatever Krillin. Are you saying something might be wrong with Chi-Chi." Yamcha sat up fully awake now. "Do you think we should go check it out?"**

"**Maybe. I don't know. I'm just worried Chi might get hurt from his ki." Krillin watched as Yamcha tugged on his shoes. "How about we swing by where Gohan is and then go see if Goku is alright?"**

"**Fine." Yamcha pouted, but otherwise went with his friend. They flew at a leisurely pace getting to Gohan's location around an hour later. "You see there is no…." **

"**Nothing wrong?" Krillin said wryly. Below them were a young man and woman. Her long hair fanned around her like a blanket of darkness. The young man's trade mark short and very spiky wild hair made it easy to know he was Gohan. The pulsing golden aura was also a give away. "You think we should stay up here?"**

"**No, but why in the world would he be… you know what? I don't want to know." a movement below made him shift his attention to the trees. There clear as day Videl stood behind a tree. Well at least she was trying to. It was like unconsciously she had moved from behind it to the side of it. **

"…**she's watching."**

"**Gohan she's watching." Krillin and Caslite said simultaneously. Yamcha shot a look at the monk. Who returned it with confusion.**

"**Let her." Gohan growled. They clearly heard him. What was the matter with their friends son? Why was he cheating on Videl and he knew she was there?**

"**Hey we should go." Krillin zoomed off to Capsule Corp looking for answers. Yamcha followed swiftly behind. **

"**Oh hey Krillin Yamcha." Bulma said when they had appeared at her lab. There was a hint of panic in her clear blue eyes. "What brings you here?"**

"**You tell me Bulma." Yamcha set his stoic gaze on his ex girlfriend. **

"**What do you mean? I have nothing to say." Bulma shrugged off their stares and continued working. **

"**Bulma we are not blind." Krillin answered indignantly. **

"**Look I can't really answer the questions you have. I have no right to. Whatever you saw keep it to yourselves and go home okay guys?" she still had that cheerful smile on. **

"**Hn." the warriors both answered. **

"**Nice seeing you!" she called after them. "Thank God." **

*** * ***

"**Kami I can't believe I just did that." Chi-Chi sighed into her husbands chest tracing circles into his skin. **

"**Did what Chi? What is wrong with what we did?" Goku thread his fingers in her hair feeling her shiver. **

"**You don't love me." she answered as though it was a fact. Goku tugged slightly on her locks and made her look him in the eyes.**

"**I Son Goku love you Chi-Chi King." tears brimmed at her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.**

"**You don't mean it." snuggling closer to her husband. He didn't though. He could love her all he wanted, but in love with her? No way that just wasn't Goku's thing. He couldn't be in love with someone. **

"**Why are you so convinced that I don't love you?" Goku was growing annoyed. **

"**You are a terrible liar." **

"**Who says I'm lying? I truly love you." Goku curled his arm tighter around her waist.**

"**Then say it." she felt a frustrated growl rumble in his chest, but it never reached her ears.**

"**I love you."**

"**No not that. Say what I really want to hear." She was met with silence. It wasn't his thick headedness that kept him from speaking. A few more moments in his embrace and she began to pull away. His arms tensed once before letting her go. Chi-Chi slowly left the warmth of the bed. Painstakingly she hobbled over to the dresser looking for something to wear. **

"**I'm sorry." Goku whispered finally. His voice was so quiet, she almost could ignore it. Almost wasn't enough though. She nodded her head in understanding picking a simple purple dress. Modest enough for the way she felt. **

_**`You got what you wanted.` **_**Chi-Chi's voice rang loudly in her head. **_**`If that is so why do I feel like I was just ripped apart?` **_**not able to meet her husbands gaze she went to the adjoining bathroom. The lock had barely clicked when she fell to the cold tile floor sobbing silently. **

"**I'm sorry." He whispered once more. His hearing allowed him to hear what she was doing in the bathroom. Goku felt better a lot better today then he did yesterday. He had just stopped awhile ago when Chi spoke. It would have been nice just to lay there awhile and enjoy her company. **

_**`No time like the present as they say.` **_**The Saiyan warrior grumbled to himself. Hoisting of the bed with ease he found his discarded orange pants and blue undershirt. **_**`Where is my orange shirt? Well I got a lot more, but I could have sworn I had one on…Oh that's right I lend it to Caslite.` **_**A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of the Saiyan princess. **

**Goku dismissed it as he was cold and nothing more. **_**`I might as well go get it.`**_

*** * ***

**Caslite stayed curled into Gohan's body for just a few seconds longer. There was damage control to be done. They had slipped into the house late last night, or well early this morning. It was around three when she finally closed her door. Staying quiet was a problem for both her and Gohan. She hoped no one had heard them.**

**Blushing for no apparent reason Caslite slipped out of Gohan's arms with out waking him. He slept like a log anyhow. Nothing seemed to be getting him out from the dead. Looking in the mirror she decided that she looked fine. Her hair was a mess, eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, and she felt like lead. It would have been nice to sleep in his arms again, but that was a luxury. **

**She would be fooling herself if she thought that could happen. The events of yesterday shouldn't of happened. Of course if they didn't she would probably insane right now, or in intense pain. She also hadn't fucked anyone that long since…well since her first heat. Yawning Caslite stretched out her muscles loving as her bones cracked relieving some of the stiffness. **

**The clock read twelve o'clock p.m.. So she did sleep in after all. That would mean she got around five hours of sleep. Not bad. Her back ached slightly. The scars stretched taunt against her skin. It was always somewhat uncomfortable to move with her skin feeling like it would snap any moment. She adorned with a navy blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans. **

**Bulma was cooking something in the kitchen. Caslite had just finished braiding her hair when she walked into the kitchen. The place was a mess. Flour seemed to be everywhere, not to mention the stuff that seemed permanently stuck to the ceiling. She flipped her hair to her back to make sure it didn't get dirty. She had just taken a shower and didn't really feel like taking another one.**

"**Oh thank god your awake!" Bulma said rushing to the woman. "I need you to keep everyone busy."**

"**What?" Her brow lowered. Suspicion clawed at her stomach.**

"**I completely forgot that the Global1 president was coming over. I have to make a cake and something awesome. They are in the living room now go shoo shoo!!" Caslite was pushed out of the kitchen. She barked a laugh and went to torture the poor men.**

"**Hello." She made a grand entrance smirking as she saw the guys in suits gulp. "Bulma is cooking up something delicious in the kitchen she will just take a second." Glancing over she saw Goku looking completely lost. She waited for it to happen. The scent that had drove her nearly insane. Nothing happened though. **

"**Hey Caslite. Did you come to save me?" his large dark brown wide with relief. She snorted shaking her head. His face dropped instantly. **

"**So boys what's your business at Capsule Corp.?" Caslite slide into the empty space next to Goku. A man with shorn gray hair wiped his brow before speaking. **

"**To make a deal with Mrs. Briefs. We are trying to make C.C. products more eco friendly." He swallowed again.**

"**Oh I'm not much into whole gadgets and stuff. I like astrology." She was already growing tired with keeping them here. Her eye lids were heavy. Five hours of sleep was not enough. A younger man cleared his throat. He had short slicked back black hair. His clear blue eyes said that he was meant to be respected. "Yes?"**

"**I couldn't help but notice you beauty, so I ask who are you?" He had a polite smile on his face. She felt her insides twist. Forcing herself to smile back at him Caslite answered.**

"**I am Caslite Briefs Vegeta's twin." She smiled again, but this time at there meek expressions. They must have heard about her brother.**

"**How can someone as lovely as you be related to him?" the man asked. She felt her lip twitch.**

"**I got all the good genetics in the family." the two males chuckled.**

"**Then may I ask you on a date?" Caslite kept her face stoic despite laughing hysterically in her head.**

"**Sorry boy I am taken." Her eye lashes batted. He face dropped slightly at the rejection, but he didn't quit.**

"**Oh? By who?"**

"**This Lovely man right here." she wrapped her arms around Goku's bicep and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her as if she were crazy. **_**::Play along Goku.:: **_**her voice said in his head.**

_**//Where are you going with this?// **_

_**::He won't stop till he got proof. He doesn't take no for an answer.::**_** Goku nodded slightly so that only a Saiyan could catch it. **

**He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Caslite smirked reading the mans thoughts. He was furious. They stayed like that a while. Silent a tension in the room that anyone could feel. The princess stayed firmly locked around Goku still playing along a nudge in the ribs told him to kiss her again. It was then that Gohan decided to finally wake up.**

"**Wow Cas didn't know you had a thing for my dad." He said still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. She pulled away from the older man and went to her real lover. **

"**Why wouldn't I? I was only showing my gratitude for him bearing such a handsome son." She flashed Gohan a smile knowing in a way he understood her actions. Grinning still she pulled her real lover to the couch before seating herself comfortably on his lap. **

"**You just…he just…what is wrong with these people?" The young man muttered. **

"**Technically we are Saiyans." Gohan pointed out. Color drained from the men's faces.**

"**Saiyans? Like the ones that attacked earth long ago?" the older one spoke again.**

"**Yep those are the ones." Goku answered his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again the men were gone from the couches. "Where'd they go?" **

"**I think we scared them off." Caslite said. Bulma walked into the room and promptly screamed.**

"**Where did they go? I told you to keep them here not scare them off!"**

"**They were pricks anyways. All they wanted was one get in your pants and two rip you off for money. In that order to." Caslite didn't bother to react to the blue haired woman's reaction. **

"**Ugh!" Bulma stomped back into the kitchen and firmly put the cake back on the counter. "UGH!"**

"**You think she is okay?" Goku looked worried. Caslite snorted.**

"**Ya she just needs to blow off steam. So you finally decided to wake up?" She turned her attention to Gohan. He blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. **

"**Umm I really need to talk with you." his face grew serious. Goku moved to the other couch knowing that this was not his conversation to be in.**

"**Ya?" Caslite slid off his lap easily and sat next to him. She turned halfway around to where one leg would be on the couch while the other just dangled. Her foot didn't touch the ground she was too short. **

"**About yesterday…" he looked away then. "That was well…hmm my first time?" His eyes were timid as he searched for a sign of emotion on her face.**

"**Okay?" Caslite blinked. It wasn't a surprise. She could smell it on him. **

"**That's it? You Don't care?" His mouth slightly dropped.**

"**Am I supposed to? I mean if you really want me to say something I guess I could. It didn't seem like it." **_**`Why must he act so…human?`**_** Goku looked away. He did not want to be hearing this, but he didn't really want to go in the kitchen and bother Bulma. Vegeta was training and the boys were somewhere around here. **

"**Uhhh." Gohan decided it best not to speak. **

"**Now I need to speak to you." her voice was serious. He looked up nervous. "It's about your…girlfriend." her violet eyes burned holes into his brain.**

"**What about her?" Right when the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes flashed dangerously, but she stayed quiet. "Umm…I don't understand what you want me to do."**

"**She was there Gohan." Caslite said quietly knowing he didn't fully remember. She barely did, but the look on Videl's face was burned in her memory. **

"**She was…oh no!" he groaned leaning back into the cushions. He remembered what he said when Caslite had pointed it out. How could he have said that? "I think I need to talk to her. I'll be back in a few alright?" he got up and left before anyone could comment.**

"**So what exactly did I do to you?" Goku asked across the room. **

"**Saiyans have three stages of childhood. Stage one we are like a child, stage two we go through our first heat becoming teenagers, stage three one more heat and then in Saiyan terms we are teenagers or adults it matters how you look at it."**

"**You mean I would now just be able to be called an adult in Planet Vegeta?" His eyes wide.**

"**Yes. You triggered my heat, when you began yours. Oddly enough you and I were supposed to… but we had other ideas." Caslite had a hard time finishing that statement. **

_**`If we hadn't left the lake when we did what would have happened?` **_**they asked themselves. Caslite shook off her silly thoughts and went back to just sitting. Goku however had a harder time getting over the what if's. **

"**Why are you here anyways?" Caslite said suddenly. The warrior's face lit up as he remembered.**

"**I came to get my shirt I let you borrow." his small smile genuine. Caslite got up slowly and motioned for him to follow. **

**Her room was a mess. Shoes were everywhere, as well as shirts and pants strewn across the furniture. Not to mention it smelt heavily of sex and sweat. The princess ignored it al though lifting up every article of clothing to see if it was his. Goku stayed in the doorway unable to pass through. The scent was stifling to his sensitive nose. **

"**AHA!" she threw an orange shirt in the air happy at her find. "There you go." she handed him his shirt careful not to touch. "Why is the other reason you are here?" she threw a look at him over her shoulder as they walked down the hall.**

"**Me and Chi had a fight." his eyes filled with sorrow. She felt a pang of sadness for him, but didn't act on it. Everything ends one day. **

"**Oh." Caslite didn't really know how to reply to that. "You better not mind my relationship with Gohan because there isn't much you can do about it." Goku chuckled.**

"**Yes I know and why would I care?" his nose wrinkled. He looked like a cat figuring out what it's reflection was. **

"**I am older than Gohan by more than ten years. Your wife seems to have a problem with me." Caslite finished quietly. The age difference between her and Gohan wasn't very large, but in human terms it was. Human terms. **

"**No that is absurd. Love is a strange thing. Look a Bulma and Vegeta." his eyes misted over thinking about love. Would he truly ever find it? Caslite nodded deciding that today was a nothing day. She watched TV awaiting the return of her new found lover. **

**It was dusk when the door flung open. Goku and Caslite didn't move from the couches just kept watching whatever was on. Yelling floated down the hall then a loud grunt. A moment later a seething Videl came barreling in.**

"**YOU FUCKING WHORE!" she screeched pointing a finger at me. Her eyes were blazing with hurt. "WHY?" Caslite blinked slowly regaining her senses that had been lost in TV world. **

"**What did you call me?" She blinked again. Her voice and face portraying no emotion. Her icy self was slowing creeping through her veins. **

"**I called you a whore." Videl shoved her chin forward. **_**`Foolish ningen.` **_

"**Why are you calling me this?" Caslite slowly straightened herself on the couch. Standing up her eyes never leaving Videls' she heard her tail whip behind her. She saw the girl swallow.**

"**You fucked my boyfriend." her voice cracked slightly. At the moment Videl looked like a small kid getting caught saying a bad word. Caslite barked a laugh.**

"**I think it is the other way around little one. I believe he fucked me." The princess gave her a malicious smirk. **

"**Please guys don't do this." Gohan held his hands up between them. Caslite's cheek twitched itching to growl. "Come on guys this is childish." **

"**Childish Gohan? I am only trying to make her see that I am not a whore, but the last Saiyan female on this planet." Caslite shot him a look. Gohan shrank back.**

"**He is my boyfriend though you have no right." Videl's eyes swam with tears. The Saiyan princess laughed mocking the young girl.**

"**I do what I please Videl I do not wait for permission. So go cry now. Go to Buu the closest thing you ever had to a mother." Caslite blinked out of Videl's mind. The usual brash girl gaped at her before turning to the door and running. **

"**Hey Caslite? What did you mean by that?" Goku asked from the couch.**

"**Are you all ignorant? and Buu have something going on between them, or at least of what Videl knows." **

"**Caslite you need to stop doing that!" Gohan chastised her. Her head slowly turned to the male warrior. "Snooping in peoples' minds is cowardly and a disgrace." he held his ground. Her eyebrows turned up in confusion. Step by step she drew closer to him, standing on her tip toes Caslite planted a small kiss on his lips. **

"**Alright." she murmured against him flicking her tongue out at his upper lip. Caslite pulled away and went into the kitchen leaving Gohan needy. **

"**Must you always come in right when I'm about to eat?" Vegeta sighed from the table. He had a large sandwich in front of him. **

"**Do you not like my company?" the princess cocked her head to the side looking like a lost kitten. Her shook his head frustrated and began eating. "I take that as a yes." **

**AN: reviews? Another chapter might be coming up sooner I got two weeks off for Christmas**


	6. Such Fools

AN: sorry it has been so long! I was grounded then school and then came the writers block on top of that! This is somewhat shorter then the other Chapters I have been posting. Sorry for that too.

WARNING: there is an important lemon(translates into: if you don't read it you will miss an important piece of information for the story)

Control

CHAPTER 6: Such Fools

Nonchalantly Caslite went to the fridge looking for something to drink. Stacks and stacks of drinks met her gaze, but all of it was to weak. She didn't want water, soda, juice, or anything else she needed something stronger. …_Cowardly and a disgrace…_ his words rang in her head. They were unnerving to say the least. She had never felt the need to be hurt by an insult, but what Gohan said cut her deeply.

No one would ever know that though. She would not be that vulnerable girl again. People didn't need to know that she felt pain. It was dangerous. Caslite shook her head slamming the refrigerator door with more vigor than she intended. Her brother raised his eyebrows, but kept eating. Today had taken a very unexpected turn of events. Being called a whore was nothing new but being insulted by a lover well that was odd.

The Saiyan princess stormed out of the kitchen clearly agitated by something. She walked past the men still in the living room and out the front door. Cool air assaulted her face a refreshing feeling. Was this the life she led now? Filled with Saiyans? No plan what so ever. She walked around the dome like structure till she was in the garden area.

Sitting down in the middle of the beautiful flowers Caslite began to ponder what led to her being here. Her escape was always so fuzzy. It had to of been around three maybe six years after she was ordered to kill her son that she fled his control. Well at least in body, but in soul she will always be his as long as one of them lived. Why had she been so foolish in thinking he wouldn't follow sooner or later.

_`Being here on Earth had complicated things beyond belief. But would I have done anything different? No. I control my own life, no matter how much influence he has over me. In the end I still choose my path I want to live. Finding a lover in a Saiyan boy, a friend in a fellow Saiyan warrior, and a long needed family. I chose to be here._

_I wish Luke was here to see his uncle and cousins. My baby I hope you understand that I had no control over what I did to you. I was very weak that night, if it were any other time I would have never killed you. The man…your father would have had to get his hands dirty.` _she prayed to her long lost child unaware of the person approaching.

Gohan stared bewilderedly at the woman in front of him. She looked so unguarded, angelic even. Her harsh features softened into almost a peaceful expression. Her long hair was neatly tucked under her body, the flowers that surrounded her were ironic really.

Long stocks of lavender flowers in full bloom stood around her small frame. The tiny flowers clustered together reminding him of her eyes that were always filled with a cool marble liquid. Her hands were lightly folded over her stomach as if holding something that wasn't there. Silver tears rolled off of her cheek and into the ground leaving glistening trails on her creamy skin. Was this really the same woman?

"Hey Caslite." his said gently afraid that she would melt before his eyes. Upon hearing his voice the princess sat up wiping away her tears. "Sorry. I wanted to say about earlier I am sorry that I called you cowardly. It was stupid reading minds is what you do. I doubt you even mean it half the time. Caslite you are far from cowardly and it isn't disgraceful for using a gift." he was rambling afraid that if he stopped talking she would get angry for disturbing her.

"Gohan…" her voice sounded frail. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "You are a fool." his blood turned to ice at her words, but when he looked into her eyes there was a unexpected warmth and a small smile on her full lips. The princess stood up dusting of her clothes. She held her hand out to him. It was so small compared to his. Large long fingers entwined with small short ones, but what unexpected power was just beneath her tiny demeanor.

The smile still on her face they walked around the grounds to where her French doors would be. Caslite was thankful that they were unlocked. Without changing she sank into the bed dragging Gohan behind her. She curled into his chest feeling Gohan's arms wrap around her frame. Tears still fell from her eyes long after they were both asleep.

* * *

It was still night time when Caslite awoke. Gohan was sprawled out beside her his mouth wide open. She stifled a laugh and slid out of bed. A midnight snack wouldn't hurt. She swiftly left the room to the kitchen. There was a lone light on that she didn't expect. Still trying to keep quiet Caslite tip toed into the kitchen. The sight surprised her though.

Goku was sitting at the table a half empty bottle of some dark liquid in front of him. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was he still doing here? What is he drinking? Deciding it might be best if she didn't know Caslite went to the fridge. This time food was in the place of drinks. Bulma was a genius the handle was thought sensitive, so if you were thinking thirsty drinks would be there and if you thought hungry food would be there.

She decided on the easy stuff to make like chicken wings. The only work she needed to do was push a couple of buttons on the microwave. Easy as pie, well that's what they said it should be pie was very hard to make in her eyes. Caslite went over to the catatonic warrior.

"You alright Goku?" the air around him smelt like alcohol.

"No whiskey isn't working either." his mouth turned down in a frown very unGoku like. "Why can't I get drunk?" she nearly laughed at his question.

"You can you just need to have something a lot stronger than whiskey. Or a lot more whiskey our bodies just work off the effects a lot quicker than humans. I have been drunk many times, but I always had to consume a lot at one time…" Goku began guzzling down the rest of the contents. Soon the glass bottle was empty. The beep of the microwave signaled her food was done.

She brought back the large plate and set it in between them. He had a large grin on his face, but ate slowly. Caslite watched Goku vapidly he was beginning to show the effects of alcohol. He was swaying side to side.

"Why did you need to drink?" she asked bluntly aware of the answer.

"Me and Chi are having troubles lots of troubles." he sniffed his words were only slightly slurred. "What will I do without her? I love her, but that's not enough is it? I am worthless without her." his head hung low.

"Coward!" Caslite growled quietly. She was outraged for his stupidity. "Waste your life away because something didn't go as planned is a shitty way to go. You have no right to call yourself worthless. Have you ever been beaten? Beaten so badly you don't even have the strength to save someone you loved? Then after your loved one is killed you are raped till you are unable to walk? That is worthless, having marital problems is nothing." she said fiercely. Caslite picked up the empty plate and threw it in the sink.

"Ya that is worthless, but that is to be expected of a teenage girl who is bound to a pedophile. You never did anything wrong Caslite, it wasn't your fault. You didn't want him to have sex with you." Caslite gripped the counter her anger rising with each of his naïve words.

"please…" she whispered.

"It is not like you went after him. You were only still a child then."

"Stop please…" her voice even quieter.

"He forced himself on you, Cas you couldn't of done anything about what he did to you. You were just an unlucky person he chose. It's not like you were in love with him or anything." in less than a blink of an eye Caslite was in front of Goku. Her piercing purple eyes filled with hatred her hand drew back before snapping forward. His face jerked to the side away from her fist that had just hit him.

"Goku shut up." her voice was shaky. Turning away from the now very sober Saiyan Caslite took a seat across the table. She put her head in her hands ashamed of herself. He sat there for a long while thinking through what he had just said that set her off.

_`Drinking was such a stupid idea.`_ he thought gruffly. _`I was saying how it wasn't her fault, she couldn't have done anything about it, and that she couldn't have been in love…oh. She had been in love with Ziran then he took advantage of her. of course how could I have been so stupid?` _

"Oh my Kami! Caslite I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say those things! I couldn't have known! Oh I'm an idiot!" he sat back clearly mortified.

"It's not your fault I brought it up." her voice was muffled. "You didn't stay drunk long." Caslite picked up her head a smirk on her face.

"I think I might get a bruise." Goku rubbed his still aching jaw. Yes there was the tall tale feeling of a bruise blossoming on his lower jaw bone. He cracked a smile before his stomach gurgled loudly. "Food sounds great right now."

The younger warrior hopped up from his chair taking the empty bottle with him. Goku gingerly set it down in the trash hearing it thunk on the plastic bottom. The fridge was filled with sweets, but the big red velvet cake caught his attention. Oh didn't he love that Bunny cooked desserts day in and day out. Greedily grabbing a fork he dug in promptly getting that sweet white icing on his face. He was halfway done with the large cake when he sat back down at the table.

Caslite sat quietly disgusted at his display of lack of manners. Sleep was now out of the question, and her unbelievable fragile frame of mind was shattered. How the good things in life only lasted a glimpse. A small bubble that would float around listlessly till the pressure caused it to pop. _`How long will Gohan last in my life before he to pops?` _she sat in her own misery for hours.

The sun peaked through the window in the kitchen. The first ray of it's warmth hit the microwave the glint of metal sharpening her senses. Each passing moment brightened her darkened corner of the universe. Goku had gone to bed…how long had it been? She lost track of time after the painfully clear question shot through her walls leaving a tiny air hole that seeped memories of the past.

By the time the sun fully arose the kitchen was cheerfully bright. Which just worsened the brooding princesses mood. Two questions still bugged her. Why had she been so foolish? Why hadn't she listened to them when they warned her? These she couldn't answer to save her own life. It just seemed impossible to see what they saw that she had missed.

"Wow Caslite your up pretty early." Bulma strolled into the room sleep still clinging to her eyes. She poured her self a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. With a heavy sigh the heiress sipped at her black sludge. Coffee was way to bitter for the other woman's taste buds to handle.

"Had trouble sleeping." she shrugged off all her worries shoving them in her ever growing pile of secrets. "Gohan moves way to much." the blue haired woman laughed at how normal Caslite sounded at complaining about a tic her lover had. Bulma could remember the days when she complained about everything Yamcha or Vegeta did that annoyed her.

"That sounds like Gohan alright. When he was a little boy he slept like a wild beast. When we were traveling to Namek I remember he fell off his bed once because he rolled over to much." she smiled at the memory. The bewilderment from eyes that were still blurry from sleep made it impossible to not laugh at the time.

"Bulma how old were you when Gohan was a boy?" Caslite's inquiry was showing heavily in her expression. Bulma put down her cup on the counter and began to back track ticking off the years on her fingers.

"Well he was 4 ½ when I met him, then a year past which would make him around 5 ½ so I would say he was around six years old when I would have been twenty-six. Man all those years seem to blend together!" she had a light smile on her face.

"I was twenty-seven when you were twenty-six, because me and Vegeta are a year older. Bulma I'm twenty years older than him! I'm thirty-nine years old now he is what nineteen? God I am just taking away his youth." Caslite slumped further into her seat at the table.

"Look at you worrying about corrupting a child." Vegeta sneered at the doorway. "Woman why is the fool laying on my couch?"

"Your couch Vegeta? _Your _couch? Well _Goku_ is sleeping on_ my _couch because Chi needed her space from him right now." Bulma's eyes narrowed at her husband daring him to go against her word. Surprisingly there was no angry banter.

"Vegeta you know full well what your stage was." Caslite smiled deviously. The genius looked between the two siblings confused. "Do you all wake up so early? It's like five in the morning."

"Well I have to get to work there are like a million and one meetings today." Bulma hurriedly left the kitchen uneasiness rolling through her stomach.

"I was trying to keep that piece of information from her you know." Vegeta grumbled annoyed with his sister.

"Why so she wouldn't know that you were still considered a child while she was a full grown adult?" Caslite lip twitched. She was in a foul mood and her brother's cocky attitude was not something she was looking forward to.

"Cut the shit! You know that you are barely an adult these days, there was no illegal thing you did to Gohan. Unless you go by human standards." his smile was cruel one that would send children to their dressers. She clenched her jaw drawing in a deep breath through her nose, the princess cursed him in their native language.

Caslite flipped her brother off and left the kitchen in a hurry. He deserved every bit of torture Frieza had put him through. How dare he compare her to HUMANS? She would never be anything like those ignorant creatures. They saw everything different as a threat to their perfect little world, any change and they sent the Calvary parading down. Over reacted to any little thing that happened.

She was just concerned because Gohan would go by human terms. The princess kind of resented him for that, but she liked him enough to just go with it. Ya like letting someone else's opinion over rule hers was the ideal way she lived. Quietly opening her door Caslite entered her darkened room.

Gohan was still asleep this time taking up the whole bed. She chuckled quietly to herself and climbed next to him. His face was so serene, so beautiful you would never guess he was a killer. Her hand caressed his smooth cheek. His breathing hitched before he relaxed into her hand. A smile tugged on her full lips. Deciding to have some fun Caslite straddled his hips.

She grinded her hips into his getting a jerk out of his still sleeping form. Her petite hands grabbed his shirt and tugged it up slowly relishing in his marble body. Caslite leaned forward flicking her tongue out on one of his many abs. He tasted like salt from his sweat. The princess kissed her way up to his chest before moving her mouth over his nipple. She rolled the already hardened nub between her teeth eliciting a moan out of Gohan.

A seductive smile growing on her lips Caslite pulled slightly. Gohan sat up right panting jostling her slightly. His eyes were dilated from her activities. Taking advantage of the situation Caslite tugged his shirt all the way off throwing it to the floor. His brow lowered confused. What had gotten into her?

"Shh lay back down." the woman on his lap whispered. Gohan finally noticed what was happening to his body. Caslite rolled her hips making him groan. He was already rock hard from whatever she was doing to him in his sleep. He complied but kept himself propped up on his elbows.

Caslite crawled down his body stopping at the hem of his pajama bottoms. Her tail was strung up high behind her barely curled at the end. The sun had yet to touch her glass doors and she planned on taking advantage of it . Her fingers hooked around both his boxers and pants the young man stared at her mesmerized at her actions. _`inexperienced people are so cute.` _she thought giddily.

Pulling them down slowly the princess kept eye contact with her companion. Before long all ten inches of his glory was showing. She licked her lips thinking of all the fun things she could do with him. Slowly she wrapped her hand around his thick member. Gohan's muscles tensed as she began moving her hand up and down his length.

The princess chuckled darkly as the young Saiyan began squirming under her. She quickened her pace making him moan. Gohan need grew to be with her, in her. On top of the beautiful woman pounding himself into her till they both went over the edge. Gently caressing her, kissing her sweet core. He needed her now.

His hand gently grabbed her wrist stopping her antagonizing motions. He sat up quickly and flipped her under him in less than a second. Her eyes were wide with excitement and a devious grin planted on her lips. Her annoying clothes were off quickly. Gohan pushed his mouth on hers hard attacking her tongue with his own. She purred deep with in her throat.

Pulling back slightly he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he entered her heat hissing at how tight she was. Odd he didn't notice that the last time. He smiled silently at the thought. There was a last time. Gohan moved back out just as slowly prolonging their need. He kept this excruciatingly slow pace making his member ache with the need.

Caslite whimpered trying to tell him she needed the release. Her lust pounded at her door making it hard to think straight. Gohan was everything to her. His pace quickened making her moan as the friction against her clit intensified. The urge grew inside of her. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her ear. Caslite kissed the area where his neck met his shoulder. Sucking slightly she bit down gently.

"Cas!" he gasped her name. Her bite grew with pressure as did his want. Close oh so close. Her inner walls tightened around him telling him she was almost there. A shudder ran through her body as she climaxed. Caslite bit down hard his flesh still in her mouth. Her teeth broke skin. He moaned loudly when he came finally the need floating away.

He rolled off her so his weight wouldn't crush her. He forgot for the moment she was not human. Pulling her close Gohan buried his head in her hair. At least this time he was still sane in the head not fueled by passion and hormones she triggered in her heat. Caslite purred her tail thumping quietly on the bed.

The princess soothed his somewhat bleeding neck with her finger. Still high of the endorphins in her brain she hadn't completely registered what she just did. The skin was red and puckered. Caslite smiled genuinely finally feeling safe in the arms of a man. This feeling was new to her. It felt wonderful.

"I think we should get up. We have stuff to do today." Gohan whispered. He wanted to lay here forever with her, but there was damage control.

"What things would that be?" Caslite asked in a small voice. She already knew the answer.

"You know Cas." he smiled at her. Seeing joy in her eyes was a rare sight.

"We have to tell your mom Gohan." Caslite said pulling away from his warm embrace. That was the one woman who would never approve of them. She saw his body tense.

"Yes we do." he got up from the bed and began picking through the mounds of clothes. "We also need to clean this room." he chuckled lifting up a pair of panties.

"Okay cleaning is safe." they got dressed when Gohan finally found his clothes. Cleaning was easy and a light subject. Caslite ignored what she did for the time being and concentrated at the task on hand.

Once the room was mess free the duo began walking to the kitchen. It was late morning now and everyone was up. Before they reached it though Gohan entwined his hand with hers. She said nothing and kept walking.

"…Bulma I swear I didn't!" Goku pleaded shrinking away from the bottle Bulma had in her hand. It was the whiskey bottle Goku had last night.

"Goku! This is like super expensive! How could you drink the whole thing?" Bulma was seething.

"But I didn't I swear!" Goku was a good liar. Gohan and Caslite watched from the entrance silently. Bulma let out a frustrated sigh.

"You were the only one down here explain that." she arrogantly crossed her arms confident she cornered him.

"It wasn't him Bulma." Caslite said walking al the way in. everyone's eyes landed on there clasped hands, but didn't comment. "I was feeling down last night when I woke up and wanted something to drink."

"Oh well its still expensive!"

"You are the richest person in the world." the princess stated flatly. "who's cooking breakfast anyway?"

"Chi-Chi is. She came by an hour ago. She's in the…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOHAN!" Chi-Chi's screeching voice caused the demi-Saiyan to flinch. Caslite began to pull away but he held onto her hand tightly.

"Holding hands with Caslite." Gohan was about to turn around when his mother walked around him to death glare at Caslite.

"What about Videl?" when he didn't answer right away Chi-Chi went on. "Hmm? Nothing? Why would you pick an old woman over a young girl with a future?" Caslite snarled at the old woman comment. The human female flinched back, but stood her ground.

"Caslite is not old." Gohan said quietly.

"How is that? She is like what forty? I am only thirty four Gohan. You would date someone older than your own mother?" the room had grown uncomfortably quiet.

"Well if you must know the truth I am only thirty-nine. And as a Saiyan I'm like a teenager not an old woman. When I even start to show my age you will be rotting in the ground." Caslite smirked. Loving the way Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the fact. "Yes I will live that long."

"One year like that matters." Gohan muttered under his breath. "Mom can we eat breakfast? I'm like starving!" to help his statement the young warriors stomach growled loudly. His frustrated mother shook her head but went off to the cooking area.

The others stared dumbfounded at the scene. They were sure something was going to go down. That Chi-Chi was going to get her ass whooped by Caslite, about time someone did it anyways. Chi was so controlling it got old quickly. When would the human mother learn that her family weren't humans?

"I am unbelievably frustrated with you Caslite." Bulma pointed out. Caslite chuckled but let it go she sat across from Goku and Trunks. Goten sat on the other side of Goku.

"So you guys are going back to school tomorrow?" Goku asked the two boys. They nodded solemnly sinking further into their chairs. "How about you Gohan, Caslite?"

"Ya mom would kill me if I missed anymore." Gohan joked halfheartedly.

"I'm going to drop out. School just isn't for me." Caslite shrugged off the stares her brother gave her. The aroma of food was irresistible. from the kitchen you could hear the end muttering of the woman.

"…dropping out…" Chi-Chi's words drifted.

Food was prepared in no time, but no one could bring themselves to speak. The tension was thick in the air. Goku even kept his never ending chatter down. The Saiyans still managed to finish first and sat waiting for the women to finish.

"Gohan you could still make it to your afternoon classes" Chi-Chi said when she had finished all the dishes. Her hands were bright pink the water must have been scalding.

"But mom I…"

"You need an education Gohan." Goku cut in. "Go to class then we will discuss what is needed to be discussed." Gohan to surprised nodded and got up to leave.

"Hey don't ignore me." Gohan pulled Caslite into his arms from off the couch. He lifted her chin and bent down to kiss her. There was a loud gagging that echoed through the room when there was a flash of tongue. He pulled away smiling. "see you later." he let her go and started walking out the door.

Caslite stood there for two seconds dumbfounded. Did he really just do that? In front of his mother? The princess turned to look at the younger woman who was a sheet. She flashed her a toothy sneer before sitting back down on the couch. The TV was turned onto the news.

"There will be the grand opening of the amusement park this weekend. So get your money ready parents all the kids will be dying to go. Next up…" the male reporter went on.

"What is an amusement park?" Caslite asked out loud. It sounded childish.

"A place where there are rides and toys and food. It is really fun." Bulma answered. "We should all go as a big group you know?"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME MOM!" Trunks shouted from down the hall a very excited Goten trailing after.

"I can get us all in for free." she said still calm. "We should go how about it Chi-Chi?"

The woman nodded but glared ferociously at Caslite. The Saiyan woman looked back at the TV not fazed by the girls hostility. The amusement park sounded fun to her ears, but what to expect in a huge place full of human. They seem horribly disgusting with there over sized everything. This might be fun.

Hours later Caslite found herself in bed awaiting the return of Gohan. Her skin began to ache for his touch. The princess knew the mistake she had made this morning. That one little rush of instinct caused her too loose all sense. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to him. He would freak out. There was also his mother to deal with. She sighed rolling over to face the door to the backyard. Her little nephew ran in circles away from Goten.

It sent a pang through her still torn heart. Her son should be here. He had been dead for three years now. He was only three years older then Trunks and Four years than Goten, but they would have gotten along fine. His molten lava eyes wide with betrayal flashed before her. She wanted to scream, but stayed still as her mind processed the look.

He wasn't supposed to live after that he was supposed to die instantly. He did though oh how he did, but the look in his glassy eyes stayed a permanent reminder of her monstrosity. He was just a blemish in her life a mistake she theoretically wasn't supposed to love him. She wasn't going to, with a fierce conviction she was going to hate the thing that grew inside her. Fate had a different idea though, the boy was her universe an anchor that allowed some happiness in her abysmal life.

A warm hand cupped her cheek. She jerked out of her thoughts to be met with Gohan's concerned face. He smiled a bit when Caslite nuzzled his palm.

"Hey why are you crying?" his thumb wiped away at a tear that rolled down her face. Sitting up Caslite pulled him into an embrace. His thick arms wrapped around her tinier build. A sob broke through her lips she rubbed her face into his neck. His hold grew tighter as he went on the bed and put her on his lap. Gohan held the princess in his lap while she cried over something he didn't know. When her tears dried she pulled away to look at him.

Caslite's eyes were puffy and her face was red. Her bright eyes were duller than he remembered. She gave him a weak grimace and relaxed into his body. She felt fragile in his iron grip. Like a spiders web so soft and flimsy, but as strong as steel when faced with danger.

"Gohan I think you should know I have not told you the whole truth of my reasons for leaving my masters grip…" he began to speak when she cut him off. "Don't speak just let me talk. I was fifteen when I met him. He was the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen. He sought after me, but courted me. He was a gentleman, never hurting me despite my attitude. I was in love before I knew it.

"When I told him he was elated. We had sex afterwards, it was perfect or so it seemed. I stayed with him for years in secret I was his mistress, for I was a slave he a prince. When I was twenty I went through my first heat. He was off on some diplomatic thing, and with the aid of a good friend I found the one person who could help me through the ordeal. When he came back I told him what I did, he was my love after all couldn't lie. Or that's why I thought I told him the truth…" Caslite swallowed over the lump in her throat.

"That was the first night he took me against my will. I was convinced I was the reason for his behavior. It became common when he would play games with me, torture games. I scorned myself for being me that I deserved this punishment. It went on for six years when one day I woke up in the infirmary after trying to escape. I was pregnant. I cursed the child, it was an evil spawn. But when I first saw my child I was sure that he was pure."

"I loved him for ten years before I was ordered to kill him. By then the contract was strong I killed Luke my son…" another sob threatened to choke her words but she kept going. "I was thirty six when I killed my ten year old child because I couldn't ignore an order. When you were still only a boy your biggest problems were surviving a tyrant, while mine were contemplating how I would get through I pregnancy while I was constantly raped and beaten. Gohan how can you even stand to look at me?"

"Caslite that is the past. I don't know what it might feel like to kill a child, your own child, but he doesn't blame you."

"But he does! His eyes! That look on his eyes while they filmed over with death! It is burned in my memory!" she meant to yell but it merely came out as a hoarse whisper. Gohan held her tighter afraid of what she might do. Caslite seemed overwhelmed by this. How could she blame herself for what that monster did?

"Honey Luke knew you couldn't help it. When he reached the gates of the afterlife he knew that all you were doing was saving him from his barbaric father. You were given forgiveness." he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I bit you. I'm sorry your stuck with me." she whispered but he didn't hear her airless words. "Is your mom still here?" she asked louder.

"Yes I came over here to get you." He felt her pull away from him. Caslite climbed out of his lap and went to the dresser. She methodically brushed her hair. With each stroke her emotions faded away disappearing once more. When she was done her stone cold face turned to face him.

She didn't take his hand when he offered it, just turned toward the door and walked out. Gohan shook his head and followed quickly after. Chi-Chi was sitting on the Couch while Goku sat on the far end of it. Away from his wife. It was only them though and for that Caslite was glad.

"What must we discuss?" she asked callously. Her Purple eyes burned with chill.

"Sit down please?" Goku asked timidly. They complied sitting to the right side of them closer to Chi-Chi.

"I would like to talk about your relationship with my son Caslite." Chi answered just as cold. Caslite remained out of the woman's head. "In my opinion I believe that Gohan is not ready to have an explicit relationship because of school."

"Chi-Chi I am not trying to take your son away from school. That will get him far in life and he should take advantage of it." Caslite said coolly facing the mother of her lover.

"Yes I believe that, but you see this will distract him from his studies. You seem to be…active, and I think it would become a problem for him." Chi-Chi worded carefully.

"Mom!" Gohan gaped, she was being so blunt.

"Quiet Gohan." Both Chi and Caslite said.

"Umm I don't like you. I probably never will Caslite. You remind me too much of your arrogant brother. I see you as a burden to my family. If you ever became pregnant it would ruin my sons chance at a great life."

"Mother! "Chi-Chi!" the woman gave both men death glares.

"I just hope you are using a condom…" Caslite kept her curiosity from surfacing.

"I can assure you Chi-Chi that I will not become pregnant and if so I will terminate the child. No one deserves to have a mother who is like me. I will heed your warnings, but I will not allow you to dictate what I do. Your son is still mighty afraid of you and I will respect his ways. But if you ever call me old again you will be in the ground a lot sooner then the gods had planned." Caslite stood up, but didn't leave. Chi-Chi followed suit, she stood at least four inches higher than the Saiyan across from her.

"If you ever hurt my son I will make sure you suffer a slow and painful death." Caslite gave Chi-Chi a devious smile. The princess held her hand out, the human warrior took it.

"It was nice finally getting to know you." with that Caslite walked away.

"Mom I would like to…"

"No you may not!" Chi-Chi turned toward the kitchen leaving the two male Saiyans behind.

* * *

Gohan was allowed to see Caslite after school and on weekends. It had been months after he saw her cry out that she killed her son. Since then he hadn't been able to do anything, but kiss her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just she seemed so distressed by it. It was all he could bare to do.

He walked up the steps of Capsule Corp. with his parents they were all going to the amusement park today. It opened awhile ago, but Bulma insisted that they wait till now. He didn't understand why, but he would soon find out. They were already in the living room waiting for them to arrive. He walked up to Caslite and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"We all ready?" Goku asked moving his fingers to his forehead. "Hold on." they all made sure they were connected to him before he transported them to the front gate of the West Field Amusement Park.

People around them stopped what they were doing. A group of eight people appeared from nowhere who wouldn't? They ignored the stares and went up to the ticket stand. Bulma with her hair up in a tiny pony tail did the talking. They were all dressed to look normal.

Goku was in his brown pants and white t shirt. Chi-Chi was as usual in her baggy purple dress, Goten was dressed in a plain green shirt and jeans, while Trunks went with shorts and a blue shirt. Vegeta wore a for fitting shirt and black jeans, with Bulma wearing her white and black polka-dotted dress. Caslite wore gray Capri's and a red sleeveless shirt. Gohan wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

Despite this they still got stares from men and women alike., the two boys didn't have what you would call a normal body. Their arms thick with muscles, that no regular child should or could have. The men were just irresistible with their muscles and very tight shirts. Bulma looked like she had just walked off a fashion show with her cool confidence, but the one who got most stares was the princess.

She stood tall despite her short height. The air around her seemed to be different from everything else. Her alien features just adding to the way she carried herself. Caslite's stride was purposeful she didn't like having to talk such large steps to keep up with them. People were staring and she began to tense up. Man she hated going out in public. This wouldn't be the first time this had happened.

Gohan's hand snaked it's way around hers. Their fingers entwined he smiled down at her. The place was amazing. The metal holding up the rides were painted all the colors you could ever imagine. People in great big animal suits walked around jollily laughing and skipping. Balloons trailed longingly after their owner. People milled around in all directions. The concrete was clean despite all the trash that seemed to be everywhere.

"I want to go on the Screamer!" Goten piped in. Trunks nodded vigorously.

"Alright go on we'll catch up." Chi-Chi said. The boys ran full speed at the big green pole that had a line that weaved in and out of sight.

"What is that thing?" Caslite asked hesitantly.

"The design is easy. The tube is hollowed out and the inside is angled so it will allow someone to slide in it. But there is more the tube goes in the ground about one hundred feet where you would hit a giant spring pad which will then fling you back up the tub and to the landing pad. It is quite dangerous because if the participants are too heavy the spring will fling them too far up and they would crash into the ground, but we have parachutes to employ if that ever happened." Bulma finished with a large breath.

"Capsule Corp designed all the rides?" Gohan asked intrigued.

"Yep." the short answer surprised all of them.

"How about we try a go at it?" Goku was practically bouncy off the ground.

"Rides are for children Kakarot." Vegeta scorned.

"I bet you couldn't handle it that's why you wont go on." Goku smirked knowing that Vegeta wouldn't let a challenge go.

"You really wanna bet? Fine its on Kakarot. Come one already." Caslite rolled her eyes. Her brother truly was an idiot.

They all got to be on the same boat. Vegeta and Goku were in front along with Trunks and Goten. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and two girls they didn't know sat in the middle, leaving Caslite to sit in between Gohan and this weird guy who wouldn't stop sneezing. She tried to subtly lean more toward Gohan.

When they dropped she felt her stomach lodge in her throat. The speed wasn't to hard to handle it was just the velocity of the thing. It took all of two seconds to drop to the spring board. She closed her eyes waiting for the sudden jump upward. It was unexpected when they weren't flung up automatically, so she opened her eyes. It turned out Vegeta and Goku had decided to make the springs go as far down as possible.

"What are you guys doing?!" a brunette haired girl screeched.

"Just making it funner." Goku replied letting go of the spring board. The screams were loud and echoed back as they were flung back to the surface. Caslite was stark white the whole way.

They landed on the pad with a thud jolting the two females out of their screaming fit. They climbed off as fast as they could before bolting down the staircase. The sneeze king was ogling at Caslite now. She flicked his face with her tail making him blink. He stared silently for two seconds before scrambling out of the pad. She chuckled silently.

"You look really freaked my sister are Earthling rides two much for you to handle?" Vegeta sneered noticing the color that had left her face seep back in slowly.

"Ha!" she scoffed. "I could have heard your screams from our home planet." she laughed darkly when her brothers face turned beat red with anger.

They went on four more rides each one a different experience for the Saiyan princess. Her stomach rumbled loudly tired of being ignored. Caslite wondered when they would eat. Goku's followed hers.

"I'm hungry." he stated.

"Alright lets find the park area so we can eat on the grass. I brought Capsules of food." Chi-Chi sighed. There was a large patch of unused grass at the back. They were shaded by large cherry blossom trees. Chi clicked the open button and through it out piles of plates appeared under a large blanket.

Despite her silent protests Caslite ended up in Gohan's lap. She sat between his out stretched legs eating the food just as fast as he was. It never ceased to amaze the Earthling woman how much their family ate. It was also a funny sight to see such a tiny girl like Caslite woof down a six inch sandwich then go for more. Bulma got a great idea and pulled out her camera.

She began snapping shots of everyone. Gohan noticed this and put down his food before wrapping his arms around Caslite's waist and laid his chin on top of her head. She put down her thirty second sandwich and began staring at Bulma. A small smile formed on the older woman's lips.

Caslite lifted her hands to cup Gohan's face she pulled him up slightly before looking up into his eyes. He knew what she wanted to do from the moment he hugged her, bending down to kiss her lips softly Bulma pushed the button getting the one of the only pictures of Gohan and Caslite together.

When the day was over they were all tired. Gohan was reluctant to leave with his parents when they were back at Capsule Corp. His longing for the woman he loved grew with each day. It would be a year since she arrived on Earth in two weeks. His father had moved back to the house after a month. Gohan knew something was wrong with his parents, but couldn't pin point what.

They're yelling had grown almost constant now, and it wasn't like the playful banter Bulma and Vegeta engage in. It was full at screaming fest. He would try to calm his brother as much as he could, but last night Goten left to see what was wrong. His parents were screaming about something he couldn't understand. All he knew was that Goku ended up sleeping on the couch fuming.

How was he supposed to be a spectator to the demise of his parents relationship? His little brother needed them together especially since he really only knew dad for two years now. This couldn't be happening not to him. Gohan laid in bed trying to ignore the rising voices of his parents. Goten's light snore was a god given distraction. The loud screeching voice of his mother made the young boy whimper.

Gohan got up form bed annoyed. Couldn't him and his brother have one god damn night of peace? One night without them yelling and waking up the entire mountain. He glanced at his still sleeping brother before stomping over to his parents bedroom. He flung open the door to find Goku and Chi-Chi glaring at each other. They turned their heads sharply at the sound of the door opening.

"For one fucking night can you shut up?! Stop fighting and at least pretend to be happy! That's the least both of you can do for Goten! What do you think this is doing to him? Huh? HE barely fucking knows his own father. He never grew up with the parents I did as a child. He had me, his bitchy ass brother, and the over controlling mother. But he didn't have the father that made everything better. Or the lean back mom who would give leniencies on certain things. NO he only knows his parents as dysfunctional couple. The kind that scream at each other for the littlest reasons! So I ask for one night where I don't have to listen to my brother cry alright?" Gohan turned away and went out the front door slamming it behind him.

"YOU STARTED IT GOKU! WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME BACK!" Chi-Chi practically screamed and went to the bathroom for the house was tiny and didn't have much space for being made at spouses. Goku promptly laid down on the bed and fell asleep ignoring his wife's words.

_//When had I started calling her my wife?// _his dreaming self though _//I had always called her mine, but never wife. I do feel horrible not being in Goten's life for so long, but I truly believed I was the problem. We shouldn't fight but Chi-Chi is so annoying! All she does is keep pushing pushing pushing. No wonder no one really likes her. Ugh I'm even being annoyed in my sleep I better shut up now//_

_//Was I ever in love with her?//_

AN: I'm looking for a theme song for Caslite. It was an idea that popped in my head and I can't think of one, so I thought I might ask you guys. Just leave a review of what you think may fit her character.


	7. You Must Be Glad They Aren't Gay

AN: Hello! Long time no write. Ya so I do plan on posting multiple chapters today. I always love reviews. enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: lemon

Control

CHAPTER 7: You Must Be Glad They Aren't Gay

Gohan flew to Capsule Corp quickly. He didn't want his parents

to try and follow him. The young warrior was furious with them. How could they be so oblivious? They were hurting poor Goten with their constant fighting. Chi-Chi had become more controlling while Goku started to loose touch. He landed softly in front of Caslite's large doors in the back yard. One was already cracked open as if expecting him.

Caslite sat on her bed waiting for Gohan to show up. She knew what he was doing the moment he stepped out of his room. The princesses tail twitched behind her on the bed. It had been left unchecked for quite awhile and liked to move freely these days. When the slide of metal traveled to her ears she turned to see Gohan.

He stood in the door way wearing his favorite sweats and a muscle shirt. His short spiky hair disheveled from the wind. His breathing slow and even as he stared at the Saiyan woman. Gohan gave Caslite a small wave before going to the bed. He sat down before gathering her in his arms.

"What is the matter Gohan?" Caslite asked the question giving him his private space.

"I think my parents are going to break up." he answered quietly. His head fell on her shoulder hiding the tears that fell. Caslite soothed him with her tail. She let it rub softly on his arm spreading her calming scent around them both. The one good reason for having that furry appendage.

"Why do you say that? Just because they fight does not mean

they will break up. It means they are going through a rough patch in marriage that is all. Do not be distressed by this Gohan. Everything will work out just you see." Caslite hugged him lightly. Her nightgown that she got a Dende's was oddly comfortable. Sure it made her look like an old lady, but it was a very nice antique pajama.

After his tears had dried Caslite pulled back the covers and pulled them underneath. She slid her arms around his torso. Pulling him close she inhaled his summery scent. His deep breathing a few minutes later told her he was asleep and she set off to do that task also.

His dreams were plagued with disorienting flashes of scenes that made no sense. A picture of him with his arms slung around two young girls. The girl with shoulder length hair that had a natural flip looked to be fifteen, her eyes glaring moodily at the camera. The other girl who was much more joyful was smiling largely, an orange bandana tied her short black hair up.

Another scene, but this was not a picture it seemed more like a memory. Yet he had never experienced this in his life. It was night time. The full moon hung high in the star streaked sky. A glint of metal caught his attention not to mention the incessant screaming. The same moody girl from the picture only older was thrashing on the ground yellow liquid oozing out of her mouth. She was under the giant apple tree near his house. The screaming's origin came from the another girl the same from the picture.

Gohan sat up in bed wet with sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest. Caslite slept soundly her face turned away from him. He looked at his hands expecting to find them heavy with the girls weight. Who were those two girls? Why was one dying? He shook off the thoughts and tried to fall back to sleep.

The next morning was better than last night. No one was up before eleven and even then they didn't leave their warm beds till it was well into twelve. They all seemed to have the same idea as to wear kick back clothes. It was hilarious when they saw that all of them were wearing sweats and a t shirt. It was Sunday after all.

"Great minds think alike." Bulma smiled at her sister-in-law who snorted. Gohan just had his pj's on and felt very childish. "Hey Gohan you sneak in last night?"

"Ya." he fiddled his fingers.

"Super. That must be fun. I never really had to sneak out. My parents didn't care much." Bulma shrugged. "Those were the days when I was in college. All I did was party till the sun came up." the woman sighed sipping at her coffee.

"I remember me and my friend from a different ship. Her master was visiting, and we both decided to go swimming in the warriors pool one night. Man was that fun." Caslite said oddly happy. Her smile was dazzling. It was so rare that Bulma wished she had a camera.

"That's the best trouble story you can come up with sis? Don't you remember at all when we put toe nail clippings into father's guests food? How badly we were in trouble afterward? We had to sit in our rooms for weeks." Vegeta chuckled at the only fond memory he could remember with his sister.

"Of course I do. It was my toe nails we used for that wonderful trick. Radittz even helped us which was totally awesome!"

"Ahh yes Radittz and his flower braided hair." Vegeta mused.

"Hey I was five! And he had to do anything I told him to. I just wanted his hair to be pretty." she pouted. Bulma's mouth hung open for the flies to reside in. Gohan's intelligent eyes were wide with astonishment. Caslite quirked an eyebrow at them. She looked to her brother who just shrugged.

* * *

"Auntie Caslite!" Trunks yelled after he came home from school on Thursday. She was sitting on the couch her head in Gohan's lap as they both watched TV. Gohan had been staying at Capsule Corp. since the whole scene with his parents.

"Yes Trunks?" Caslite sat up. Her nephews long purple hair streaked across her vision. He stopped just in front of her bouncing on his heels.

"At school tomorrow we have to present the subject we wrote on, and I wrote about martial arts. I wrote about you being a martial artist and no one believes me! They say girls can't fight like guys. Even my teacher does. Soooooo I was wondering if you could please come with me to school so you can show that you are real. That and I can have a live example of my topic. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" his blue eyes widened and his lower lip protruded.

"Yes I will go that the least I can do rather than sitting around like a bum." Saying that Caslite got off the couch and began stretching her relaxed muscles. "I have been sitting down for way to long."

"Ugh I have to get back to school bye." Gohan planted a sloppy kiss on her lips before ruffling Trunks's hair and running out of the house.

"I swear one day that boy is going to be late to his own funeral." Caslite muttered. "so other than that how was school?"

"Boring like usual." he answered sitting on the couch just emptied and began flipping through channels. The woman rolled her

eyes and went off the her room to find her repaired training suit.

The room was cleaner since Gohan had moved in. Caslite never cared for cleanliness, being a slave for more than half her life. The princess began digging in her drawers for the training suit she hasn't seen since that day Ziran appeared. Oddly enough the thought didn't make her cringe. Maybe it was because of Gohan and his strength. She still had yet to tell him of what she did.

He had asked her on Tuesday what it was, because it left a scar. Her teeth marks a permanent reminder of their bond. Caslite evaded by distracting him. Which left him breathless afterward. That was their first time after she had bit him. Funny how each time they had sex felt like the first time.

After minutes of digging she finally found the blood red training suit. It looked the same as before, there were no seams were it had to be sewn back up. Gohan was to blame for ripping it down the middle. Caslite slipped off her dress she was wearing before tugging on the suit. It was a tight squeeze, but then again it had always been. Her mother was tinier than her. Which was where Vegeta and her got their short height.

Their father, King Vegeta, was the standard Saiyan height of six feet three. Where as their mother was considered a dwarf, she was only four foot nine. Despite that fact she was a fierce warrior and loved the thrill of a battle like most Saiyans. Caslite liked fighting it was fun, but not her strong point. She liked mental games better. They were easier and way more fun in the end.

"Hello Goku!" Bulma's happy voice carried from the kitchen. Caslite zoomed out of her room glad she didn't need to go looking.

"hey Bulma." The warrior answered quietly back. He was more subdued these days, less cheerful.

"Just the man I was looking for." Caslite said when she stopped in the kitchen. Bulma was drinking coffee leaning against the counter while Goku stood in the middle fiddling with his thumbs.

"Why would you need me?" His sad innocent eyes widened.

"Well the last time I tried training with Gohan I ended up half naked, soooo he is out of the question for a partner. Vegeta is just an ass and wouldn't let me train with him even if I pleaded. You are my best bet for a nice healthy workout." her eyebrows rose in anticipation. Goku looked as if he were about to decline when she spoke again. "Come on Goku. It will be fun! You are the only person I haven't sparred with. Don't you want to see me skill?" Caslite saw the spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"You know I'll win." he gloated, so unlike the modest man he was held up to be.

"We will see." Caslite shrugged acting indifferent to the fact that Goku could beat anyone he wanted. "The backyard then?"

"Absolutely." he smirked deviously.

After Caslite managed to get her hair up in a ponytail they stood a few feet away from each other. Both were crouched in a defensive pose. Caslite's mind was constantly reading Goku's to which he was aware. He was attempting to think so much that she wouldn't be able to know what he was going to do. Years of practice enabled her to be focused in another's mind.

Goku started thinking of food, nothing but food. His position began to relax as he became distracted in his own thoughts. The moment Caslite began to ponder food she was thrown across the yard. Flipping back on her feet she shook her head at her foolishness. Goku stood before her smiling wildly. The princess growled softly and bent her knees getting ready to attack. She flew towards Goku with a fierce velocity, but her fist connected with nothing but air.

The male warrior drew back his arm before letting it snap forward connecting with the princesses jaw. Her mouth turned up in fury as she dropped down attempting to sweep him off his feet. Goku jumped up nimbly and landed a few feet away from her. She whipped around to face him. He couldn't hold back the chuckle that itched it's way through his throat.

"This is fun, but you rely way to much on your mind powers." Goku taunted. Caslite threw a small ki blast at him. He didn't even move just let it hit him square in the chest. He didn't expect her to propel herself at him right afterward.

Caslite's tiny form crashed into his iron body. He was pushed to the ground by the force of her weight. He shook his head disoriented from the fall. The Saiyan princess was glaring at him through narrowed eyes. She was sitting crossed legged on his chest, looking completely at home. He tried to move, but found it impossible. His limbs barley twitched.

"What were you saying about my powers?" she cocked her head to the side before laughing. "Now there are two choices you could make. One keep struggling and I keep you here on the ground for a while, or two give up and admit that I won this round."

"You're a dirty fighter you know that?" Goku said through clenched teeth. She was making him hurt his own ego.

"They are always the best I am told. Don't give me that look. You fight dirty too, you go into battle already knowing the outcome. Little Kaka inherited his father's ability to see the future." she said in a baby voice.

"You truly are a princess. You need to know everything to be satisfied don't you?" Goku's eyebrows rose.

"Not entirely true. I do not know how my relationship will be with Gohan. I do not know what my future holds, and neither do you. Not always anyways." she gave him an appraising look before getting off his chest. As she rose her hold on his body loosened.

"What couldn't hold me there all day?" Goku stretched his muscles.

"No I just smelt bunnies famous red velvet cake." Caslite called back to him as she walked to the kitchen.

"Seriously?" he zoomed passed her. She hid a small laugh behind her hand. Caslite waited for it. "AWWWWW! Your mean!"

"I couldn't resist." the woman answered when she entered the house. "Hello Chi-Chi." she inclined her head at the woman in the kitchen.

"Hello. Is Gohan in?" the younger warrior asked. Her eyes held no emotion.

"No he went to school." Caslite went to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles. "Heads up!" she said as she threw one at Goku. He caught it in the air with ease.

"When did you get here Chi?" Goku sounded a little on the defensive side.

"Enough to see you fighting." She was leaning against the door frame. "That's to bad I wanted to tell him he could some back home." she sighed.

"Are you sure he wants to come back? Before you get that horrid look on your face, no I did not snoop through his mind. He told me alright?" Caslite looked at the two other people in the room.

"I am his mother why wouldn't he want to come back?" she acted as if nothing was wrong. Caslite stored that piece of information for later use.

"Because you seem to be having marital problems at the moment." she tried to stay calm. Goku bowed his head ashamed. "Look I know it isn't my problem, but I don't think Goten could handle this. He is only ten."

"You know nothing of my troubles!" Chi-Chi yelled. Caslite sighed shaking her head. There was no getting through to this woman.

"I'll tell Gohan you dropped by." Caslite said bluntly. The intention clear, she wanted her out of the house.

"I'm not leaving till I see my son." Chi said stubbornly.

"Look do you really want to annoy me right now? I have ways of getting you to leave. I can kill you with a single thought." Caslite said calmly. The human woman stood her ground.

"I don't care really." Chi scrunched up her face in disgust. Caslite looked to Goku for approval. He nodded sadly. Using the trick she used on him just moments ago she bound the earth princess to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you out of the way till Gohan comes back." Caslite finished it by making sure she couldn't speak.

The older princess walked past the hatred filled younger one. She didn't care much the woman was annoying and very upsetting. Her mate, the thought still sent chills down her back, would be unhappy when he heard what she did, but she got permission from Goku. Who if anything looked grateful that his wife was rendered silent.

Reaching the living room Caslite plopped down next to Trunks. He was currently watching some show on discovery health. She didn't even try and understand it just stared blankly at the TV. Goku followed in a few moments later looking sullen faced as usual. His cheerful demeanor was put back in place when he saw that Trunks was there.

"Hey kiddo what you doing?" the gentle man sat down on the other couch a wide smile on his face.

"Watching Dwarf adoption story." the boy replied monotonously. The man nodded not understanding what the hell was on. Three o'clock rolled around quickly and Gohan could be heard coming in the front door.

Trunks ran off to do his homework an hour ago, while Caslite and Goku stayed stationed on the couches. She still hadn't changed out of her training uniform, but it was so comfy she didn't even notice. Her mate slipped his arms around her neck in a loose hug.

"Hey I'm back." Gohan whispered in her ear before looking around. In his head he sighed. "Hi dad." Goku nodded in his son's direction. "Where's mom?" Caslite decided to play nice and let go of her captive who came running out of the kitchen crying.

"OH it was horrible Gohan!" she sobbed clinging to his shirt.

"THEY tied me up with that witches powers and kept me standing still for three hours! I couldn't move or talk or anything!" she wailed theatrically.

"Why did they do that mom?" Gohan asked patiently. He knew it was true, but he also knew his mother deserved it.

"All I wanted to do was see you!" New tears sprang from the woman's eyes. "I was mad because I found that woman on top of your father in the backyard." Caslite's and Goku's snarls made the house vibrate. "You see? Signs that I am right."

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Caslite was by Gohan in a second. She was still growling lowly, but laid her hand on his head to show him what actually happened. "Like I would ever have a relationship with Goku." she said a little harshly, but was only trying to prove a point. She didn't see that from the couch Goku cringed ever so slightly.

"Alright stop fighting please. Mom Caslite wouldn't cheat on me with my dad. She isn't like and you know it." Gohan calmed his mother down a little. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"To tell you that you can come home." Chi-Chi had a smile plastered on her face all tears forgotten. The demi Saiyan's face fell.

"Mom I like living here." he said as gently as he could. His

mother's face grew flush with anger.

"Why? So you can fuck the whore princess anytime you feel like?" the human was shaking with anger. With that she lunged at the smaller woman.

It didn't last long. Chi never even touched Caslite. The princess was already half way across the room when the woman took a step forward. Goku was blocking the place where she used to be, while Gohan shot his arm out to catch his mother. All in all there was no crisis except for her uninterrupted screaming.

_::Goku get her out of here.:: _Caslite's voice popped in his head. The Saiyan man nodded and was IT'd home before she even got to blink.

"God I think my mother is psycho!" Gohan buried his face in his hands. Caslite walked slowly over to him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"She just has a lot on her plate. Listen how about this weekend we go somewhere? Get away from here for a while." The princess snuggled closer to his chest felling his heart beat. Slowly his arms slid around her waist.

"Sure." he murmured into her hair. Caslite if possible giggled as she reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

* * *

The Saiyan female was being stared at by thirty six children. Their child eyes bugging out of their sockets. Each and everyone of them leaned over their desks as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The only child not effected by her presence was her nephew who by the looks of it was holding back a bundle of laughter.

"Any questions?" her smooth voice washed over them. In unison the children and the surprisingly young make teacher shook their heads. She gave them a small smile before bowing her head in respect. The shrill bell rang jumping everyone out of their stupor. "Hey Trunks do you still need me?"

"Nope, but thanks for coming Aunt Caslite." the purple haired boy smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here today. I always love proving people wrong." the acid in her voice was visible. The teacher swallowed.

He had a fair face. Neatly cut blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Boyish face, slim, and tall. Nothing like Gohan though. He was a child compared t the thick framed demi Saiyan. The teacher smiled showing his pearly teeth.

"The pleasure was all mine mrs…" he trailed off purposely.

"Just Caslite. I don't have a surname." courtesy was the first

lesson she was taught as a slave.

"Oh well Caslite. I am glad you came in today all the children were attentive which is odd. They are usually so rowdy." he chuckled. She let her lip twitch on the border line of a smile or grimace.

The truth being they were all attentive because she was a goddess to them. One child even said she was an angel. If only that little girl knew what those dainty hands were capable of. Caslite's small frame made people sympathize her, they let their guard down, but when they would see the callousness deep within her eyes and the ever present snarl on her lips they would know her true power. The funny thing being humans seemed unable to see that side of her.

"I must be going now." she said quickly. The teacher looked confused at her sudden need to leave.

"Oh so soon? I thought that you might stay for lunch? My treat since you took the time out of your day." his intent was clear, but there was only kindness in it.

"Um alright if you insist." she began walking towards the door the teacher not far behind. "I never got your name."

"Tom Dant."

"Well alright Tom where will we be eating?" she pondered whether this could be considered a date. Despite everything Gohan was he never took her on one. Caslite didn't mind, but it felt odd to do this with a complete stranger.

"School cafeteria." defiantly not a date then. Just a teacher showing gratitude.

"Alright." she said curtly. He was still oblivious to her rudeness. The princess laughed quietly to herself. Foolish human male.

"How long have you been in Japan?" so he wasn't a complete fool.

"Almost a year now." she let her accent become more prominent. "This place is great. It is very different from the ships."

"Ships?" his brows turned down in confusion. She laughed out right at him. Caslite was wearing a tank top and Capri's slowly she let her tail unravel out from under the fabric. He gasped shock causing him to freeze.

"I am an alien." the woman sneered maliciously. "You see I am not your average woman. You can tell by my looks but I am much more powerful than you believe. I am already mated so you do not have a chance with me. Thank you for the offer to lunch but I must leave." she ghosted past him.

Capsule Corp was almost completely empty. Vegeta was somewhere one the grounds, Bulma had a meeting with someone, Gohan was in school, and Goku was sitting in the living room. He seemed a permanent guest. Caslite strode through the front door before practically collapsing to the ground.

Goku shot up off the couch to see what happened. The princess was curled up in a ball her arms tightly wound around her waist. A spasm seemed to rocket through out her body and she vomited what was left of her breakfast that morning. Her eyes shot open spinning widely from pain. One piercing scream shot around the house before she finally succumbed to sleep.

"Caslite?" Goku asked hesitantly. He took one step toward her and a deeper throaty scream traveled through the house. "OH my Dende what the fuck is happening?" Goku stood torn between who to help. He IT'd to where Vegeta was at and saw the same seen as Caslite. But the prince was still awake. "Vegeta can you hear me?"

The onyx eyes that were always hate filled looked pained and afraid. He seemed to not be able to see, or move. Vegeta stayed tightly wrapped in a ball next to his throw up. Goku carefully scooped up the prince hoping with all his being nothing was wrong with the twins. He IT'd back to Caslite who was still passed out. He called the one person who could help.

"Bulma! Bulma Oh my god Bulma I don't know what is the matter!"

'Goku? What happened? Calm down.'

"They threw up and passed out. I don't know what happened. Caslite collapsed in front of the door upon walking in, and Vegeta well I have no clue what he was doing in your lab, but the same thing happened to him."

'Honey calm down call the hospital and tell them it's the Briefs they know what to do.' she hung up and Goku listened to her.

In less then ten minutes an ambulance was there to pick them

up and bring them to the hospital. Goku rode with them halfway because he wouldn't leave their side. The twins had began looking sickly pale. Their breathing was irregular and their ki was dwindling.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent with hours and hours of testing to see what had cause the seizures, but they couldn't find an answer. Caslite and Vegeta went in and out of consciousness during that time. Never long enough to actually talk coherently. Only enough to say that they were thirsty.

Vegeta was the first to wake up from the ordeal. He began demanding to the nurse that she let him out of there. Bulma was by her mate's side in a minute.

"Honey calm down. You were in an accident of some kind." she sad soothingly. Her husband looked at her incredulously but leaned back down.

"What happened I remember looking for that damn key to the

Gravity chamber in you lab then nothing." Vegeta's harsh voice had a hint of uncertainty.

"You had a minorish seizure. You have been out for three weeks." Bulma tried to smile, but failed miserably. He looked away from her and saw the body of his sister on the other bed.

"Her too?" he voice rose a few notches.

"Yes she suffered a major seizure, but there is no damage to her brain. If she was a human she would be in a coma for the rest of her life."

"Good thing we are aliens huh?" Vegeta closed his eyes for a second.

"Vegeta! Please don't go asleep again!" Bulma sounded frantic.

"Calm down woman I am merely searching if my sister is conscious in her own mind." his eyebrows scrunched up a bit before relaxing. "She is completely asleep."

Caslite woke up a few days later, but with less energy than Vegeta. She was greeted by Gohan and Bulma. Her purple eyes looked around in confusion. She looked to the people she considered family then at the heart monitor.

"What happened to me?" she rasped.

"You had a seizure honey." Gohan smiled sadly grabbing her hand.

"Why?" her voice was a little stronger.

"We have no clue." Bulma answered worriedly.

"Well isn't that great your finally awake." Vegeta's sarcastic tone caused the princess to growl.

"Shut it brother you are glad that I am not dead." everyone in the room laughed at their bantering.

* * *

"I swear to Kami if you keep snooping in my head I'll strangle you!" the agitated Saiyan Princess Caslite scolded Vegeta for the quintillionth time. Ever since he found out that it was Caslite who kept the bond one sided, and now she didn't, he kept scoping out her mind. "Just cause I'm your twin means nothing!"

"Like you have room to talk. Now I know why I would get this stuffy feeling in my head all the time. It's just pay back." Vegeta shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh stop it you two. Your stupid ego won't let you actually enjoy that you two are still alive." Bulma chuckled. The Saiyan twins have been bickering ever since they came home from the hospital a week ago. She noticed Caslite had on her formal wear. The exquisite red satin dress that she used to always wear.

"Bulma you smell different." Caslite commented after breathing in deeply.

"I got new perfume!"

"No no. Caslite shut up! That is impossible on all levels." Vegeta looked worriedly at the women.

"You can't deny it. You know how earth women smell."

"Yes I'm in denial dammet! Let me be!" Bulma looked back and forth growing more confused by the second. Confusion turned to anger.

"Tell me what the hell your talking about!!!!!!" Bulma screeched.

"THE WAY YOU SMELL GOD DAMMET" Both Saiyans yelled. They stopped shocked and stared at each other before bursting out laughing. After their laughing fit the Saiyans were bombarded with questions that they both dodged with ease. The stormy heiress left with no more than a grunt.

"She is going to find out anyways. Why not tell her the good news?" Caslite smiled encouragingly.

"Hn." Vegeta scoffed. "Good news!? Women almost chewed my head off the last time." Caslite shrugged trying to ignore the gnawing pain in her midsection. "What's wrong?" he felt the pain before she did.

Caslite sucked in a gasp clutching at her stomach. The world before her eyes swam twirling in rhythm with her heart. Star bursts of pain erupted through out her torso ripping her breath away. A flicker of an image shot through her mind. She cried out in anguish before succumbing to sleep.

Caslite's dream:

_Videl's fragile body was coated with sweat as she threw her head back swallowing a moan. Gohan sped his paced when his need grew to be to much. He let out a hoarse moan as…_

_**No more Caslite **_

She shot up from the floor looking around wildly. Vegeta was kneeling beside his eyes wide with disbelief. She growled her response. The terrible pain had subsided but she could feel the ghost of it.

A deep rumbling erupted from her chest. Her violet eyes bright with a feral hunger as she bolted out the door. She ran faster than she ever imagined, but wasn't paying attention. Just one thought ran through her head.

::_she will pay.__::_

Vegeta stared in horror when it hit him. His sister was out to kill the person who caused her the pain. The stupid boy broke the most sacred of Saiyan things. He just threw it away like nothing.

Gohan looked down at the girl cuddled into him. The hunger was back and he could go again, but Videl it being her first time fell asleep almost immediately after. He had almost lost control with Videl. Her being a human made her super fragile. Gohan could already see some bruises forming.

Caslite panted heavily a growl coming out after each breath. She stood in front of a baby pink door in Mr. Satan's mansion. The guards didn't even move when she flew over the gate and into the house. Even from outside the thick door she could smell him. She was contemplating whether she should break the door down or fly threw the window. She couldn't decide which one would freak the

_ningen_ out more.

Backing up to the other side of the hallway she pressed her back up against the wall. She used her foot to jump off the wall and run full throttle towards the door. It gave a loud crack before falling over under her force. Caslite landed on the door with steady feet. The scene made her heart stop.

Gohan was draped over Videl lovingly. Videl on the other hand was sleeping peacefully curled into the crook of his body. He was caressing her face and hair as if soothing a pain. She could smell the sex. The pungent smell Videl was giving off burned her nose. She took in everything in about a millisecond.

Gohan jumped off the bed jarring his _ningen lover_ awake. Caslite still took the moment to savor his body. Videl scrambled to wrap the covers around her naked body. Caslite had been looking at them with alien eyes. Her gaze was contemplating and furious. Videl shivered involuntarily as she swept her gaze to Gohan.

His breath was ragged and eyes bright with an emotion she couldn't pin point. A deep purr escaped his throat as he took in the princess. She was in her glowing red dress hair in snarls from her obvious run. Those amethyst eyes all but radiant with fury and passion. Caslite growled before slamming Videl into a wall.

Caslite's heart leapt when she heard the bones crushing, nostrils flared with the smell of heart piercing fear. She never left Gohan's gaze, her eyes never unlocking with his. He still stared as she picked up the whimpering ningen who slumped against the wall. Her mouth was dry waiting for blood. Caslite didn't need it, but she liked how it tasted when laced with fear and pain.

"Go-o-han." Videl whimpered. Her voice broke the trance Gohan was in. he shook his head to clear it. His eyes widened at the sight.

"You brought this on." Caslite growled.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN???!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed at a cold prince. Goku and her had arrived at the briefs house not long after Caslite flew away. He had IT'd them here in a hurry when he felt her ki spike.

"Vegeta can you please explain." A timid Goku urge him politely. Vegeta let out a frustrated growl before giving up. No one ever understood.

"Baka's! Kakarot when you realized you wanted to always be with your women what did you do?" Vegeta asked pointedly.

"Well I tried to bite her?" Goku smiled sheepishly rubbing the

back of his neck. Chi-Chi shuddered in revulsion, Saiyans were truly barbaric.

"Well when you a Saiyan bites their chosen lover this creates a bond like no other. Over time you will grow telepathic with each other, your only love is the one you bit." he fixed his gaze on a red faced Chi.

"What are you getting at Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked still unbelievable embarrassed.

"Ugh! Hopeless all of you! Let me make it clear and simple. Caslite, my sister, fucked Gohan. In the process of fucking she marked him. Now remember we only bite when our instincts tell us to. She must of bonded with him that's the only way to explain her actions. When you break a bond it hurts the one who is being cheated on. Gohan must of fucked Videl because my sister went blood fucking mad. Now as we speak my sister is probably beating the life out of the ningen girl. She is running off pain and hurt. It could end badly."

Goku and Chi stared at him blankly. Goku was counting on how many times Vegeta said fuck while Chi-Chi was freaking out that her son was sexually active with a woman older than her. Chi's face grew beat red as she threw herself at the Saiyan prince.

"HOW DARE YOU LET MY SON BE WITH THAT CRAZY WOMAN!!!!!!!! NOW HE WILL NEVER MARRY A _NICE_ GIRL!" Goku held his wife with ease. She was thrashing and bashing, but it seemed like he was holding nothing. He gave Vegeta a look of pleading.

"Control the harpy we have work to do." Vegeta walked away towards the broken door his sister flew out of. Goku let Chi go and ran after the prince knowing a order when he heard one. "IT us there now."

Goku concentrated on his son's ki before disappearing. A pan flew straight through the empty space Goku's head had been just moments ago. They appeared in a room filled in chaos. They were surrounded by broken glass and things unidentifiable.

They could hear a deep rumbling growl from behind a tipped over mattress. The smell of sex and blood were thick almost choking. Goku walked swiftly over and promptly threw the mattress across the room. Gohan was naked crouched protectively over a very bloody and equally naked Videl. Her breathing was rapid as if some of her ribs were broken. Goku was about to help when Gohan snarled and threw a ball of ki at him.

Vegeta Growled angrily pushing Kakarot out of the way. He lifted the snarling demi-Saiyan off the ground and slammed him into the wall. The boys eyes were wild with a primitive look Vegeta had only seen once in his life. He slammed Gohan into the wall again crumbling the plaster. Gohan seemed to come out of his haze and looked around nervously.

"Where did she go?" Vegeta snarled through bared teeth. He slammed the boy in to the wall again gaining his attention. "Where did she go?" Vegeta pushed his thumb into the clearly red scar. Gohan cried out before answering.

"I don't know…I don't …k-know." Gohan's face crumpled and he broke out in an anguished sob. He started mumbling the three words over and over again rocking back and forth. Vegeta let him go hearing the audible thump as he landed.

"Goku get your son and the ningen girl take them to Dende. I have to find my sister. When he breaks out of it ask him what happened I want to know." Vegeta flew out the broken wall searching with his mind for his sister.

* * *

After Caslite left the ruins of the room she flew as far as she could before her ki gave out. She pressed her hand onto her still throbbing neck trying to stop the swelling. He had almost broke her skin bonding her to him forever…again.

Being that her powers were sufficient Gohan most likely won't remember what had happened in that room. She hoped with all her heart she didn't kill the…she didn't kill Videl. It was her instincts that made her do that. She was hurt but what could a boy know if he never really was taught the Saiyan ways.

Caslite wiped tears away from her face, but they kept on coming and coming. She didn't want to openly cry but sobs rocketed through her body. She curled up in the fetal position letting herself fall asleep tears still streaming in rivers.

"Cas please wake up!" a male voice pierced her sensitive ears. She mumbled something turning her head away. A sharp pain from her neck catapulted her awake. She was faced with a very haggard looking Vegeta. "Finally." Vegeta sat down exhausted. He had spent all last night and most of the morning looking for his sister. She had such low ki he couldn't even pick her out through telepathy.

Caslite fingered her neck finding a puckered area that itched and burned. She hissed as she remembered yesterdays events. There was a gnawing ache in her midsection, but she didn't really care. Her dress was stiff with dried blood and sweat.

"Is she…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes." Cas looked up horrified. Vegeta quickly explained. "Videl is alive Cas. She was almost to far gone for Dende to help, but it worked out. She is in intensive care healing the wounds Dende couldn't." Her panic let up just a little. He knew what was on her mind.

"The boy is fine. A little shaken up and he has memory loss of what happened after you arrived. I have that to thank of you. God Caslite what happened in that room? When I tried to search his mind Gohan nearly went crazy attacking me with all he got."

Caslite looked at her twin brother. He was truly at a loss at the situation . He really didn't know. Her shields were down he could just look. _`He doesn't want to invade your privacy'_ she swallowed and nodded her head inviting him in to the confines of her brain. She re-lived the memory with him.

_*Memory*_

_I unfurled my tail whipping it around spreading my scent. I saw as Gohan's nostrils flared in response. Even in the midst of panic his body still reacted to me. I could see his eyes darken in lust as he almost all but forgot about the human ningen in my hands. _

_He stalked towards me a feral growl emanating from his chest. He grabbed the girl from my hands, his hands barely touching the girl. He was afraid to hurt her anymore. He laid the girl down on the bed._

"_You refuse what your soul wants?" I asked precariously. I could smell his musky arousal from across the room. He growled at me in Saiyan. "Why not relieve that pressure? Gohaaan" I purred his name inviting him. In a second I was pushed up against the wall with my dress hiked passed my hips and since I wore no underwear Gohan had thrust himself in me. I wrapped my legs around his hips._

"_This is what you wanted?" He growled as he devoured my neck. His movements were fast and hard leaving me breathless and unbelievably scared. I had barked up the wrong tree this time. I'm in over my head. "why are your afraid Cassslite?" he hissed my name as I tightened around him. Despite my fear his fierce possession was a huge turn on. _

_I was about to speak when he raised his ki to super Saiyan. I screamed as the ki sent electric tremors through me. I was painfully turned on now as every movement brought fireworks of pleasure through me. He ran his tongue along my jaw bone before lowering himself to my neck. _

_I felt him more than heard him moan as he began to suck on my neck. My eyes were fixed on the golden locks of his hair they had tiny lightening bolts running through them. He wasn't just at super Saiyan he was at the second level. No wonder I felt so overwhelmed. He pulled slightly eliciting a loud growl from me. He bit down as he came making me scream as the ki filled air pushed me to climax. _

_He powered down and walked away from me in a instant. My skin wanting to be held longing for his electric touch. I looked at the bed from my position on the floor. He was there looking worriedly at the ningen girl with an alien wonder. I managed to smirk. I took out the Saiyan side of him he had hid away. _

"_No need to thank me." I croaked my throat sore from the horrifying yet wonderful sex. Gohan turned alien eyes towards me snarling. _

"_Shut up!" he looked back at the ningen with sympathy. I regained my strength and flew towards him roaring. I landed on the ningen crushing her ribs with my foot. She screamed arching up before collapsing again. He snarled and grabbed for me. I dodged easily he was sort of blind in confusion and rage. _

_I flipped the bed over pushing it across the room. His eyes widened and he ran towards his human lover. I regained my senses finally realizing what just happened. I let out an anguished cry before composing myself to get to work. I relaxed my mind as best I could clearing it so I could enter his. His mind was in total chaos so I took the time from I came to now away from his mind shoving into a repressed memory. I retreated quickly and flew away._

_*End Memory*_

Vegeta came out of his sister's mind shocked at what he just saw. She was marked as Gohan's but she took that memory away from him or at least squished. He looked down seeing his sister's arms wrapped around his torso while she cried into his shirt. He swears he could kill that boy.

He whispered to her in Saiyan like their mother did so many years ago. He smoothed her hair, patted her back did anything to try to calm her down. Soon Caslite let him go and whipped her face. She tried to smile saying thank you and I'm sorry at the same time.

"Come on we have to get you home." Vegeta pulled his sister to her feet. She stood up a second before crumpling back to the ground. He picked her up wedding style carrying her home.

Bulma was waiting for them at the front door. Didn't he love the telepathy mated couples could have? She directed him where to go telling him to put her in the bathroom. He left quickly.

"Honey oh honey" Bulma crooned to the dazed Saiyan princess. She slipped the dress off being careful not to hurt her. Bulma inhaled sharply as she took in the woman's body. She was bruised badly they all looked like hand marks. _`what did he do to her?'_ she got her in the tub carefully washing her.

Caslite fell asleep soon after that. It was late afternoon and Bulma decided it might be good to do some lab work. She drifted off working on a new invention, when she awoke it was morning again. Stretching her muscles she decided to check on Caslite.

Once Bulma got done looking over Caslite's wounds she fell tiredly into the lazy boy. The girl was a hassle every little thing hurt her. The bruises just got even nastier and the abrasion started to look more normal. Poor Caslite she most of provoked Gohan too much.

"How is she?" a deep male voice asked popping out of nowhere. Bulma squeaked before realizing it was just Goku.

"God Goku please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Goku's voice was subdued less cheerful. Bulma's eyes turned down in worry.

"Honey what's wrong?" her voice thick with concern.

"I'm worried about Caslite. Her ki is so low I'm afraid that…" He couldn't finish the sentence his emotions choking them from him. Bulma jumped up and ran towards her best friend.

"Don't worry so much Goku. She will be fine remember she has been through worse this was just a shock for her. You know? Hey remember she is a Saiyan princess." Bulma smiled encouragingly. Goku smiled back, but not his usual goofy smile just a small one. "How's Gohan?"

"Don't get me started. I could kill him." Bulma blinked as she saw Goku's usual friendly face turn up in anger. "All he keeps talking about is that Caslite tried to kill Videl for no reason and that she is psychotic. I swear that boy is so…so _human._" Goku said the last word with acid. "No offense Bulma."

"None taken Goku. Your mad it's natural. If you like you can go see her she might not… be awake though." Bulma was talking to no one before she could end her sentence.

Goku was up the stairs and in the room in a second. Caslite was moving furiously around throwing her things into a duffel bag. Her wild hair trailing like a carpet. She was wearing nothing more than a little spaghetti strap and booty shorts. She didn't notice his presence while she threw everything into her bag. He had to clear his throat for her to look up. She jumped lavender eyes wide.

"Go-ku." She looked like a kitten who got caught with it's paw in the cage.

"Ya it's me. What in the hell are you doing?" Goku's stare burnt.

"I'm leaving that's what I'm doing. I'm starting a new life. Please don't stop me." Caslite was begging him with her eyes. Goku had to look away feeling useless. Caslite was hugging him in an instant swishing her tail back and forth showing her gratitude. She stretched up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When she began to twist away Goku wrapped his thick arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He tipped her head up gently kissing her again this time opening his mouth ever so slightly. Caslite's mind was on overload, Goku was kissing her. Okay she kissed him first but only a peck on the cheek. She gasped as the realization hit her. Goku slid his tongue into her mouth caressing her.

Caslite locked her arms around Goku's corded neck pushing herself deeper into the kiss. She let herself kiss him back, indulging in his fantasies. She tentatively let her mind enter his. Caslite's thoughts were flooded with joy, happiness, lust, and many other wonderful emotions that were alien to her. Goku enveloped her mind in light taking her breath away.

When they broke the kiss Goku pressed their foreheads together panting. He had never felt so thrilled except when he was in heat. She was invigorating, so undeniably erogenous it made him giddy. Caslite pursed her lips dazed in bliss she hasn't known for years.

She drew herself back this time there was no resistance. She looked up to see deep brown eyes wide with excitement. Her breath caught as she saw who was at the door. A woman who was normally brash was at the moment speechless. Her usual narrowed eyes gaping at them. Caslite lowered her head and skittered away back to her bag.

Goku's brow knitted together with confusion as he turned around. He was met with a tear struck Chi-Chi standing at the door way. He took a step towards her, hand outstretched as if to calm her. Chi-Chi's face crumpled before it went blank and she fell to the floor. Goku caught her in time keeping her from hitting her head.

"Put her on the bed." Caslite suggested moving her bag out of the way. He nodded his thanks and laid her out gently across the bed. "I can erase her memory. More so than Gohan. I can wipe her mind clear of what she saw." after a pause she spoke again. "What she has known."

Goku looked at her sharply before nodding yes. Caslite clambered on the bed next to Chi crossing her legs. She took a series of deep breaths collecting her thoughts getting ready for the mind swipe. She reached out to the woman's mind coiling around the

section she wanted.

The memories of someone else were always thrilling. They

gave you raw feelings you yourself can't feel completely. She sorted through the memories easily putting them in get rid of, change, and keep categories. Caslite always kept the memories of other people. She felt that they never really disappeared that way. She passed a memory that seemed different from the rest. Curiosity won over privacy warnings and Caslite jumped into the memory without thinking. It took her a moment to realize that she was in a dark room.

_*Chi-Chi's memory*_

"…_but my husband." I protested even while the man palmed and sucked on her breasts. _

"_Goku is dead Chi. It's been three years when will you accept he isn't coming back." the man trailed his mouth lower stopping at the navel. "Please let me do this. Let yourself feel wonderful again. Please." he hooked his fingers around the strap of the lacy white underwear pulling them down until they slipped off my feet. He kissed up my calf and then the back of my knee. He kissed my inner thigh getting closer and closer to my heated core. _

"_Yes…" I said barely under a whisper. His face lit up and he mouth was on mine in an instant. His tongue was gentle yet frantic as he showed me his gratitude and affection. He positioned himself at my entrance, but stopped suddenly._

"_Are you sure?" He asked one more time. I nodded my head yes wanting my hunger to be sated. He entered me with none of his gentleness a couple of minutes before. I cried out in pleasure as he took me._

_*End Chi-Chi memory*_

Caslite came out of the memory thoroughly confused. She shook it off and finished up her work taking the memories supposed to be taken, and changing the ones that needed to be changed. she drew out of her mind slowly trying to figure out who that man was.

She came back to the world lying down on the bed. She was panting heavily, going into memories made your body itself go through the memory. Goku was staring from the other side of the bed playing as guard for the door. Caslite stretched and got up.

"It's done she shouldn't remember anything about it. I mean everything Goku, so she won't remember you _saying_ that. Uhh do you know a guy with a scar on his left eye and an X shaped scar on his right cheek?"

"Oh, uh that would be Yamcha. I have known him since I was a little boy. Why do you ask?" Goku looked genuinely concerned. Well he always looked like that.

"No reason." Caslite smiled brightly. _`Oh there it is. I don't know how I have missed it for so long` _For almost a year and a month she had missed that look in his eyes. The look of undying adoration, of pure love. How could someone miss a look like that? Well she being her oblivious self did. No wonder Chi-Chi hated her so much, she was unconsciously taking her husband away.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Chi-Chi looked around the unfamiliar room confused.

"You came looking for Goku because he disappeared. You had nimbus fly you here. When you got up the stairs after asking Bulma where he was you passed out. I told Goku to lay you on the bed." Chi felt anger flare within her, but she didn't understand why.

"Oh." Chi-Chi looked to see Goku smiling sheepishly at her. She gave him a soft smile. "Well we can go home now Goku can't we?"

"Go talk to Bulma for a few you haven't seen her in a while. I have to ask Caslite something." Goku smiled again earning a sigh from Chi, but other than that she complied. _`Odd.`_ once Chi-Chi was out of hearing distance Caslite talked.

"Your wondering why she acted weird. It's a side affect of the erasing. It won't last long she is kind of in a state of shock. What do you have to ask?"

"Don't leave. I beg you please don't leave." Goku pleaded his eyes clouding over with sadness.

"I have to Goku. I caused to much trouble here. I have ruined your marriage. Your wife can't remember that now, but I did. You were happy with her before I came." Caslite looked at him with sincere grace.

"Bullshit!" Goku grabbed Caslite and pushed her up against the dresser. "My marriage was fucked up ever since I died and decided not to come back! We have been trying but it won't work. You only took the reasons you made!" Caslite was looking at him with almost what looked like fear. Her breathing was hitched and she had tears in her eyes.

Goku let go of her arms and smothered her in a hug whispering he was sorry. He wished he could have her. All of her for himself and only himself, but his son's scent was thick around her. He marked her. Caslite pushed him away.

"I do not need a man to help me. I'm capable on my own. Goodbye I'm leaving you can tell Bulma and my brother what you like." Caslite picked her bag up, opened the window, and flew out into the setting sun.

Goku walked down the stairs not really feeling anything. He was more shocked than anything. He had grown accustomed to seeing the princess around. She was always there somehow. He was in love with her before he knew what was happening. He remembered when it became painfully clear to him.

_*Flashback*_

_I was being straddled by Chi. Her too short Raven locks hung wildly around her face. She was kissing down my torso making sure to give all my defined muscles attention. I felt nothing though, no tingle, no relentless hunger, nothing. I let myself think of what Chi was doing. _

_Her hand was wrapped around my incorporating member, trying to get some response. She looked at me with concern, I dismissed it. I started thinking about anything that usually turns me on. Nothing was working though. i thought of what he did yesterday and Caslite came to mind. Suddenly the burning need was there._

_Chi smiled and started stroking my now erect member. I bit my lip fantasying that Caslite was giving me a hand job. I moaned when the theatre in my mind showed her wrapping her full lips around me. Her head bobbed in rhythm with her sucking. My hips bucked when her tongue ran along my tip. I felt the burning become more intense and I knew I was close._

"_mmmmm….Caslitteee." I moaned as I came. Chi lifted her head in shock and anger. Her eyes narrowed and she promptly ran out the room and into the bathroom. "what?" she ran back into the room furious._

"_All the FUCKING time huh! That's all you ever THINK about! You are an IDIOT! SHE IS THE ONE YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT TO GET FUCKING HARD! Why am I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Chi screamed throwing on her robe. _

"_What the hell are you talking about! All the time my ass! I do not this is the first time Chi!" I hollered pulling up my boxers._

"_Open your eyes numskull! You have been after her for months! YOU THINK I'M BLIND?! I KNOW HOW YOU LOOK AT HER! FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Chi tied the straps crossing her arms angrily. _

"_HOW DO I LOOK AT HER CHI-CHI KING?! I'M HER FUCKING BABY-SITTER! SHIT YOU ANNOY THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME! I'M ALWAYS BEING YELLED AT! AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE I WON'T BOW AT YOUR FUCKING FEET?!" I shouted my ki rising with my anger. Chi-Chi's flinched at my words. _

"_SLEEP ON THE MOTHER FUCKING COUCH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID ASS RIGHT NOW!" Chi screamed. There was a knock on the door. _

"_WHAT!" they yelled in unison. A very tired and scared looking Goten opened the door. _

"_Mommy Daddy why are you guys fighting?" He looked back and forth between his both peeving parents. They both stepped forward. Chi-Chi glared at me but I kept walking towards my youngest. _

"_Sorry we woke you kiddo. Me and your mom are just arguing like Bulma and Vegeta do all the time. No big deal." I smiled at him leading him back into his room. Once he was tucked in I walked back into the room. I grabbed my black sweats from the drawer shoved them on and walked out to the living room. _

_`Am I after the Saiyan princess?` my annoying subconscious kept questioning me. `Well I guess I mean she is beautiful. Okay scratch that she is hot. Ugh I am! Guess Chi was right after all. All the time` _

_*End Flashback*_

Goku walked into the living room in a daze. He was following a retreating ki with such concentration he wasn't even aware that he had bumped into Vegeta. He just stood there with his eyes glazed over not even there. It took Vegeta a couple of insults and punches later to get him out of his reverie.

"Goku what the hell is the matter with you?" Vegeta growled. He hadn't noticed his sister was gone yet.

"You mean you can't feel her?" Goku asked still concentrated on the princesses ki. "She is far now. Must of been keeping her ki low on purpose."

"My sister is gone?" Vegeta bumped into the wall. He was shocked he could feel his sister in his mind, but he let her stay there. She needed it. _`Using her blocking ability.`_

"Caslite left? You let her leave! Goku why?!" Bulma was frantic. Goku shrugged still in his funk.

_~Sister where have you gone?~ _Vegeta thought to his sister.

_::Away brother. I need to. I'll come back when I'm ready okay? I won't lock my bond. You can check on me when you want. I just need to start a new life.:: _Vegeta growled but let it go.

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp a few minutes later demanding to know where she was. He had felt her ki spike then start to fade slowly. When Goku told his son she left Gohan had slumped against the wall whispering no. Vegeta looked Kakarot and his son they were reacting more or less the same. Gohan was Freaking out more while Goku suffered silently along. The Son men were in love with his sister.

_~Figures sis. That third class idiots would be in love with Royalties last female heir~_

_::Yes. You must be glad they aren't gay.:: _Vegeta laughed bitterly.

_~Yes Yes. Take care of your self. Princess Caslite~_

AN: Don't kill me. I swear I come in peace. I really cant stand Gohan and Caslite together. It was just a very needed thing when I wrote it. My stories seems to write themselves so please review.


	8. Men's Playground

AN: I beg of you please don't judge her Saiyan honor.

Control

CHAPTER 8: Men's Playground

Three Years Later

The warriors of Earth were gathered in the backyard of Capsule Corp once again. They had always done this every year. The mark of the beginning of the summer also the day when Goku and Bulma first met. That was the important thing, that was what started this whole thing.

Vegeta was talking quietly to Piccolo. Goku and Goten were having an eating contest. Gohan was playing with his daughter, Pan she was two, and Bra, Vegeta and Bulma's three year old Daughter. Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi were gossiping. Trunks was playing ref for Goku and Goten. The other fighters were talking amongst themselves. One warrior however has missing. His name was Yamcha.

They had the radio playing from whatever station that came in. they would only tap their foot or bob their head. The women were talking about a particular interesting topic at the moment.

"So Bulma have you heard from the disappearing princess?" Chi-Chi asked with fake politeness. Bulma managed a strained smile.

"No. Vegeta won't tell me when he talks to her. He says she asks him not to. I respect her privacy." Bulma missed her sister in-law.

"As if she deserves it. I mean I swear I was dead when I got to

Dende. All because I had sex with my boyfriend. Well now husband." Videl didn't hide her distaste for the Saiyan princess. Bulma gritted her teeth. She never did like Videl after the whole incident. The girl got way to cocky. How Gohan married her was a mystery. Goku and Chi-Chi seem too be having troubles once again. Bulma sighed looking up at the sky wondering where the princess could have gone.

* * *

Caslite walked the crowded streets of Hollywood with ease. She recognized some of her customers as they walked by. She gave them a feral smile flicking her tail at them. They smiled, but kept there eyes down. Outside they had to put up a front. She ended up in front of the neon pink sign blinking the words _Men's playground. _the bouncer nodded letting her in.

Inside Cherry was on stage languidly wrapping herself around the pole. She was showing off her ass and boobs trying to get a picker. This was how they got paid. They would showed their stuff and if the men liked it they would request them personally. Cherry flashed her a smile before she disappeared behind the curtain.

The dressing room was crowded with all the ladies. They were getting ready for their time on stage. Some women glared at me, while others smiled as they looked at me through the mirror.

"Hey Cas." Ki ki called. She was putting on a suit that consisted of only leather straps covering her nipples and v. "We are tag teaming today bosses orders. She handed me a suit similar to hers, but it one strap that would curl around Caslite's waist hiding her tail.

She put in on with discomfort. The leather was rough. Boss wanted them slick and hot when they were requested. She could already feel the roughness rubbing on her clit. She was perfectly hairless everywhere. The oil she rubbed into her skin made her look perfect. Unlike the other dancers she wore no make up. she never needed it. Her exotic beauty was enough to make any man hard.

"Cas you let your hair grow out again? You know how the boss gets." Ki ki Commented trying not to move. She must have been wearing that for a while now. I could smell her arousal easily. Ki was a petite olive toned girl. She had full C breasts with what you could call bubbly ass. Her face had that innocent look, but her eyes were a deep brown that just seeped lust.

"Yes I did I like my hair long. I'll put it up in pigtails make me school girl gone bad." Caslite joked easily. "Boss must want someone to see us. Someone important for sure. He only lets us tag team when he does."

"Yep and I plan I beating you this time Cas." Ki ki and her were the best dancers the boss had. They knew how to strut their stuff and get guys to pay for it.

"You guys are so full of yourselves." Kiwi scorned from in front of a mirror. "You aren't even supposed to be here. The boss fired you when he found out you were knocked up."

"Oh Can it Kiwi. Your just mad cause I rejected you." Caslite let her cold side seep into the last sentence. All the girls knew Kiwi was gay. What Kiwi didn't know was that Caslite was not. She had made her moves on the Saiyan princess one night. Lets just say it didn't end well. The other girls gasped.

"Whatever. I just can't wait till you make a fool of yourself." Kiwi was actually thinking. _`Damn I can't wait to look at that girl again`_ telepathy came in handy.

"Next up will be our terrible duo Ki ki and Cas!" the boss said over enthusiastically.

"Well we're up." Caslite said before standing up. She uncoiled

her tail letting it trail along Kiwi's arm when she passed. She could hear the girl let out a shaky breath. Ki ki followed shaking her head.

They passed Cherry who smiled. She was panting heavily. Caslite wrapped her tail up then walked onto the stage. The men hollered and cheered at her. She shook her hips more than necessary and earned louder cheers. Ki ki walked up beside her arching her back to show off her boobs. She was sweating more than usual. The straps were stimulating the human girl quickly.

Caslite turned to Ki ki giving her a look. They actually danced together using their good points to make an unbelievable show. Caslite always had to take the lead even though Ki ki had been doing this longer. Caslite lowered her head to plant a soft kiss on the girls lips. She then twirled around grabbing onto the pole. She lifted herself up with ease twisting around. She locked her legs around the metal stretching down to come face to face with a man. She flicked her tongue at his mouth before twisting up again lazily falling back to the

floor. Caslite rolled her body causing the straps to rub mercilessly on her sensitive areas. She moaned slightly.

Ki ki prowled up towards her letting her hands do the work. She swung on the pole swiping a hat from a man. She always used props it helped her focus. Caslite watched as the younger used the hat to make the crowd go wild. Some men were waving money. I swished my way over letting them tuck the bills wherever they wanted to. One man let his fingers drag through her wet clit. she growled softly earning a scared whimper.

Caslite pulled away making sure to give him a nice show. Ki ki and her danced their way off the stage. Once back inside the dressing room Ki ki pulled the outfit off sighing in frustration. She sat down completely naked and not really caring. I handed her the silk robe before sitting down myself. I wondered what my daughter was doing. The boss entered with a satisfied smile on his greedy lips.

"You girls did wonderful out there." he smiled predatorily at them. Caslite hated him with a passion but he gave her a place to stay. "Cas you caught the eye of a very important guy." Ki ki groaned.

"You won again girl." She slumped deeper into the chair.

"How important?" Caslite looked uninterestedly at him.

"one thousand chic." the whole room fell silent. One thousand was like the jackpot for the girls. Caslite opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "Room three ten minutes. Oh and keep on the outfit." the boss walked out to announce the next girls.

"Holly shit Caslite!" the girls said all together. She was still speechless not knowing what to do. "Get to that room now!" they said again.

Caslite walked to room three trying to collect her thoughts. She stood in front of the door putting on her best act and face. She would get the money for her daughter. She didn't want to let any man tell her she couldn't. she walked into the room smiling seductively.

"You have requested me?" she purred her words lazily. She looked up at the man his face was covered in darkness.

"Yes you interest me." the man said quietly. Caslite walked over and lit a candle with a tiny burst of ki. She looked up at his face gasped. "My scars scare you sorry." he sounded hurt by my emotion.

"No no. scars mark that you have done something dangerous. They are a badge of honor." She let her tongue trace his scar on his left cheek. He shuddered under Caslite. "I have one rule. No I mean no attachments."

"Fine by me." he said turning his head to capture her lips. She pushed herself on him feeling the straps rub. He was a good kisser didn't use to much tongue or was sloppy. She broke the kiss to look at him again.

"Yamcha what are you doing here?" Caslite asked feeling his shock.

"You know me huh?" He smirked. Yamcha has a nice face, cute smile, and was a very good guy.

"You should know me. I am Vegeta's sister."

"Caslite! Ugh I'm out of shape. I'm getting weak." He looked

disappointed.

"Have you changed your mind? You already paid my boss. It's only fair I give you something." She let her shields go up slightly not wanting her brother to know what she was doing.

"Yes I did, but…" he never did get to finish his sentence.

When they were done Caslite dropped her shields. She didn't really want to put that outfit back on it was terribly uncomfortable. Yamcha handed her his jacket. She nodded her thanks. She slipped it on it looked like a dress on her. It came to her knees. It was a black leather jacket that must of fit him like a glove. Even out of shape he still had a wonderful body. He played baseball.

Caslite always felt kind of guilty having sex with men she barely knew. Horrible really, but when his marking wore off she became somewhat of a hooker. It was needed. She needed the money badly. Now it became a job thing she did. A lot of the girls were the same.

"Here on baseball business?" she asked watching him get dressed. He stopped putting on his shoes to talk.

"Yes. I'm missing the reunion because of it." He gave a sad smile.

"Oh Ya the reunion. Huh I forgot about it. I mean between this and my career. I have no time to think." Caslite slumped her shoulder on the bed.

"You have another job?"

"Yep. You heard of the band Q9?"

"Ya I love the way their singer sings."

"Thanks I am the singer." Caslite smiled at his face.

"So why you still doing this?" he asked curious. She was beautiful enough not to need this job.

"Boss gives me a room for me and my daughter." She

shrugged. _`Talking to a client Boss is going to kill me`_

"You have a daughter? Wow does Gohan know?" Yamcha was tying his shoes now.

"No and I don't plan on letting him know either."

"You shouldn't stay there you know. It's not good for a little girl to grow up there. Alright I won't tell him." Yamcha always have loved kids.

"Yes I know. That's why I'm working here over time. I'm saving up for a place to stay. It's hard though."

"I know what you mean. I still live in a Capsule Corp apartment." Caslite chuckled. This man was funny.

"Well I better get going. The girls will want the scoop." Caslite said standing up. She got out the door and into the hallway when Yamcha followed.

"You mean you tell them?" he seemed a little panicked.

"Don't worry. You were good nothing bad will come out of my mouth. Saiyans honor." she lifted her two fingers to her head and did a tiny salute. She started walking back to the dressing room. He was still following.

"Hey here take my number call when you need something. Not like that either." he said when she gave him a look. "I've known Goku since like forever. I would do anything for someone he cared about." he handed her a slip of paper. He started to walk away.

"Hey Yamcha you forgot your jacket!" she yelled after him. He looked over his shoulder and called.

"I know gives you a reason to call me!" with that he was gone. Caslite sighed frustrated and walked into the room.

"Tell me what happened!" "Was he good?" "How big was his…"

"Girls girls, calm down. Will tell you everything. Just let me get some cloths on." Caslite put on her low riding pants and a form fitting purple t-shirt and black stiletto boots to go with it.

"Tell us girl. I could hear you moaning from all the down here." Ebony asked impatiently. Caslite smiled and started telling them.

"I'm so jealous! You get all the hot guys!" Cherry complained. She had got a 2. 1 being horrible and 10 being godly.

"You got digits and a jacket?" Kiwi looked skeptical but impressed. "Boss isn't going to like it."

"Boss can go get laid. I knew Yamcha before this job. He can't say shit."

"Are you offering Caslite?" Boss said from the doorway.

"Hell no! I want my money." She put her hand out. He walked over and put the thousand dollars in her hand. She counted it and nodded. "I'm going home. Belle will be waiting."

"You can all go home if you want. I have to close early. My beautiful wife is home from her trip." The boss strode out of the room after paying the girls their money. He was very odd, he was handsome, in his own way, man who had a devoted wife, probably

fucking some twenty year old mail boy, owned a strip/hooker bar.

We all went home in the same bus that knew exactly where we wanted to go. We were after all dressed for the business. Kiwi had on her leather tight mini skirt with a tube top her already huge boobs nearly hanging out over the top, Ki ki was wearing black booty shorts and a navel v cut shirt also black, Ebony was wearing a black leather zip up dress, Cherry wore a one shoulder gray shirt and black butt hugging pants. All the other girls were wearing variations of skimpy clothes and heels. All together there were nine of them. Well for one house. Boss had many more.

None of them cared what race they were because in all practicality they were all the same. Girls looking for extra money and a place to stay. Some of them were hard working business women while others this was their life. They all had nicknames except Caslite who they called for short Cas. They got off to a mansion type arrangement. There were gates in front with guards.

The ritual was to flirt with guards as they walked through. Most of them being street thugs flirted right back. Caslite never did though she would smile at them and they would nod. Once in the house Caslite ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was careful not to wake the sleeping Saiyan.

Belle was curled up in a ball on the overly fluffy bed snoring slightly. She looked so much like her father. She had inherited the innocent features of Gohan making her almost impossible to upset and the unruly hair too it was to her shoulders but was slightly spiked. She was very smart already reading large chapter books. Belle was unbelievably powerful. At birth she was born super Saiyan. The first time she had mastered walking Caslite started training her. The other women thought she was crazy that a little girl shouldn't learn violence at a young age. Caslite had replied saying she didn't want her baby girl defenseless against anyone.

She smiled and quickly got into her pajama's before slipping outside. She was wearing only her gauzy pink silk robe that was trimmed with fur. She left it open not caring what the girls think. She went down to the kitchen where most of them presided after a nights work. She walked passed Kiwi letting her fingers drag along her shoulders. The woman shuddered at her touch. Caslite chuckled softly.

"How is she?" Ki ki asked. Caslite smiled and made the sleeping motion.

"You really do love her huh?" Cherry asked sighing.

"Yes she is my world." Caslite let her voice seep with love.

"Why did you leave then Cas?" Kiwi asked confused. All three of them knew her situation when she left. "You had a man, no scratch that you had _two_ _men_ who loved you. They would of never left you well maybe the boy, but Belle would have grown up with a father."

"The one I knew would never leave me is married Kiwi. Has been for almost like twenty years." Caslite growled frustrated they always have this argument.

"His wife is getting old they are unhappy together. She is like what thirty? While you might be forty-three, but you look like your only twenty. You will be there for him longer than her. She is only human. She can't ever fully understand what he goes through, but you can. Both of you are full Saiyan." they also knew she was an alien.

"Now it will be just plain weird. I go back Gohan sees that he has a little girl takes her in as his own. I on the other don't fit in with the plans for the family he got married remember. So now I go to Goku lets say hypothetically we do work it out. We have a cub and what will they call each other huh. While one of my children calls Goku grandpa the other one will be calling him daddy. Also my other child will be the baby brother/sister of Gohan and the aunt/uncle to his/her older sister." Caslite folded her arms.

"You said that on your home planet it didn't matter much. You weren't in breeders but names weren't really important. As long as the blood was strong correct?" Cherry asked smugly.

"No we didn't, but Earthlings do." Caslite pushed.

"Fuck what Earthlings say is right or wrong! If your happy that is

all you need." Ki ki said pounding her fist on the counter. We all told her to be quiet and pointing at the ceiling. "Oh sorry." she whisperd.

"Well I'm glad for your support, but I wouldn't know what to do or say. It's been so long. They might love each other again." Caslite sank into the stool.

"Honey it's a chance you are going to have to take." Kiwi patted her on the back. "I might not ever be able to have you, but Goku should. He would be stupid not to still love you."

"Thanks Kiwi. I'm going to bed I have had a long day." Caslite was in her bed snuggled next to Belle before any of the girls could utter a sound. She let her tail wrap around her daughters tiny one.

"That girl is going to kill me one day." Kiwi looked longingly at the stairs. Cherry and Ki ki chuckled heading up to their own rooms. Kiwi walked into the living room planning on watching TV all night or what was left of the night.

At nine in the morning there was a knock on the door. Kiwi jumped up confused. She had fallen asleep on the couch again. Grumbling she walked to the door unlocking the lock. She swung it open to find a nervous looking man at the steps.

"What do you want?" She croaked her throat dry from sleep.

"Uhh…I'm here to see Caslite. I have news about something." the man swallowed clearly uncomfortable.

"Ugh. Come in sit on the couch and don't touch anything you hear? She'll be down." kiwi left the door and trudged up the stairs. She opened the door quietly.

Caslite opened her eyes immediately looking at the door. Her lavender eyes narrowing at the intruder. She detangled her self from her child before sliding carefully out of bed. She glared at Kiwi who started to sweat. Caslite stretched her muscles looking like a cat getting up from a nap. She walked out of the room and closed the door before speaking.

"What do you want?" Her voice held no signs of sleep just irrational. Kiwi put her hands up in defense.

"Hey I didn't want to wake up either, but no you had to have a visitor."

"I have a visitor?" Caslite asked suddenly intrigued. Kiwi nodded before clambering off to her own room. Caslite descended the stairs recognizing the smell. "What are you doing here Yamcha? Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh! Hi I do and I'm sorry, but this morning Bulma called me nearly hysterical. I didn't tell her I knew where you were, but she told me something I thought you might want to hear." Yamcha started fiddling with his jacket sleeve.

Caslite moved into the living room and sat on the armchair. Her robe was open, but she didn't care much. When she heard Bulma's name she knew something was up. Her sister in-law barely ever got upset. She was always calm and collected. What would make her so upset to have to call Yamcha from across the world?

"Well spit it out!" Caslite said harshly. Yamcha looked at her for the first time. His cheeks turned a slight pink when he took in her attire.

"Your just like Vegeta so impatient. Okay this morning I get woken up by a crying Bulma. I ask her what's wrong and she tells me this. So after the party Goku and Chi-Chi had a fight. She says this was normal for them because they have been fighting almost all the time these days. She said Vegeta had felt a spike in his ki and got a little worried. Well after the fight and Goku's ki had gone down Chi-Chi called furious demanding to know where he was.

Vegeta was the one to answer so he said very coldly he didn't known and didn't really care. Chi-Chi then started crying and well Vegeta gave the phone to Bulma. Chi-Chi had said that after the fight Goku had IT'd somewhere. The problem is none of us can feel his ki. So Bulma sent Vegeta to find him. Well…" Yamcha bit his lip not wanting to say anything else.

"I swear if you don't tell me what happened to Goku I will kill you… slowly." her voice dropped into a dangerous growl.

"Ve…Vegeta found him." she sighed in relief. "He found him nearly dead. Gashes and broken limbs nearly torn apart is how she described it." Caslite looked at him with unshed tears. "He forgot that we had Dende and took him too the nearest hospital. He is in critical condition, they don't think he will make it." he ended quietly.

AN: As I said earlier do not judge her honor. I love reviews still.


	9. Dino Food

**AN: told you it would be coming soon! Well thanks for not judging the princess for becoming a hooker.**

**Control**

**CHAPTER 9: Dino Food**

**Caslite felt empty. Her one chance at happiness and he was being taken away from her? Why hadn't he protected himself? **_**::He was the strongest of all of us god dammet!:: **_**He wasn't weak, wasn't supposed to die! A rage she had never felt consumed her and she howled in Saiyan. Her body failed her and she fell to the floor sobbing. **

"**Mommy what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Belle's sing song voice carried from the stairs. The other girls were there peering at her with the same unspoken confusion. Caslite couldn't look up she couldn't hear her through the pounding of her shattering heart. **

**Caslite rocked her body back and forth sobbing loudly. Her arms were firmly locked around her knees trying to disappear. Her whole being was erupting in pain. She hadn't felt like this when she was first beaten, hadn't cried so hard when she learned her planet was destroyed, and she never shed a tear when both her parents were dead. This feeling of total and complete pain was heart wrenchingly real. It wouldn't go away. She couldn't feel numb. Her body was punishing her. **

**A soft tail brushed against her wet cheek. She howled again feeling a new wave of pain wash over her. A whimpering girl wrapped her tiny arms around her arm trying to free her from her fetal position on the floor. Caslite slumped deeper into her misery. **

"**Mother stop being such a sap." The little girl snapped pulling harder. She let herself be pulled up against the chair. Her posture was slumped she looked nothing like a Saiyan princess. She felt a sting on her jaw as her head snapped back. It broke Caslite out of her grief. **

"**Don't you dare hit me!" Caslite growled at her tiny daughter. The little girl smiled brightly. "Go get your things we are leaving." I pushed her towards the stairs. **

"**Okay Mommy!" she bounded up them two at a time. Caslite looked at the other girls around her.**

"**I have found out something terrible has happened to my family. I must go tell boss I will be back with payment." She looked at the three girls who were no doubt her best friends. They understood why she had reacted so violently. She looked at Yamcha who was to say the least shocked. "How long would it take to go by plane?" **

"**About twelve hours." She growled frustrated. Yamcha squeaked. **

"**Then I am flying. Thank you Yamcha for telling me. I would not have known. My brother has cut the link." Why hadn't she noticed the complete absence of her brother from her mind? She flew up the stairs and started packing her stuff in the same duffel bag she did three years ago.**

"**Mommy I'm done." Belle had put all her things into her pink backpack. She had dressed herself in gray sweats and a sweatshirt. Caslite was wearing black skinny jeans with a black long sleeve. She put on her daughters princess shoes and slipped on her sneakers. **

**Caslite had packed all her clothes and most of her shoes. She put the strap on her shoulder and hoisted her daughter into her arms. She walked down the stairs getting stares form all the girls. She smiled at Cherry, Kiwi, and Ki ki. She would be back. She motioned to Yamcha before walking out the door. He followed behind quickly. Caslite took out the leather jacket handing it to him. **

"**Thanks, but you'll need it. It's great for wind resistant. If I know the speed you going to use you'll need it." Yamcha handed her the Jacket back. She smiled in gratitude as she shrugged it on. Before zipping it up Belle clamber in. it was a make shift seat. "You know she looks exactly like her father. He would be retarded not to love her."**

"**I know." Caslite said before blasting off towards her brothers ki. The flight took an hour. She landed in front of a large hospital. The people on the outside gasped at the sight of someone flying. She ignored the whispers and let her daughter out of the jacket. She carried her still running into the hospital. **

"**Miss there is no running." A polite lady said from behind the counter. She took Caslite in with Distaste. The woman looked like a crazy person. Her thick long hair was in snarls and her pants were ripped in places. Caslite stopped dead and turned around.**

"**Umm…Can you tell me where Son Goku is?" Caslite said breathlessly.**

"**Yes he is on the fourth floor room 908." the receptionist said after a quick look on the computer. Caslite was running again not saying anything. **

**The elevator was too slow for her liking. Her foot was tapping furiously leaving marks into the floor causing the metal cage to jerk. Belle was playing with her moms hair not really caring what was happening. When the elevator opened Caslite ran out looking for the room she wanted. She passed a very full waiting room. She glanced once before stopping abruptly jolting her daughter. **

**The room was filled with all the people she was looking for. They looked haggard and grief stricken. Vegeta was comforting a sobbing Bulma while Gohan was trying to calm his mom. The rest looked like they have been up for years without rest. They had a strained look on their faces. Two little girls were playing with dolls in the corner quietly.**

"**Where is he?" they all looked up at the sound of her voice. She could already feel the tears rolling down her face. "Please where is he?" she pleaded her voice breaking.**

"**He is in surgery. They are trying to stop the internal bleeding." Piccolo was the one who spoke. His voice was sadder than she had ever heard. Caslite struggled to stay standing. She dropped her bag to the floor and slumped into the nearest chair. Belle was being very quiet knowing that this was a serious situation. **

**Videl looked at the little girl in Caslite's arms with pure hate. That child looked exactly like her father. She had the features of the son family, but her eyes were a deep purple that held wisdom for a child her age. She looked from the daughter to mother. Caslite still looked like she was in her twenties. The older woman was dressed like a biker. Her leather jacket to big, but other than that she fit the description.**

"**You caused this." Videl spoke her thoughts as she held Gohan's hand closer. Caslite looked up slowly her eyes showed that she was breaking inside. "If you hadn't come none of this would of happened." Caslite blinked then looked back down saying nothing. **

"**I caused this you say? Me? I have been gone for three years, yet I still caused this? I took away the reasons I caused." The princess said fiercely. She wasn't in the mood to have this conversation. All she wanted to do was curl up and hide away from the world. **

"**Mommy who are these people?" Belle asked quietly looking around confused. Caslite looked down at her child she smiled sadly.**

"**Honey these are…these are people I know." Caslite didn't really know how to class them. **

"**No they are more important or you wouldn't be crying right now." Belle said matter of factly. **

"**She is very smart." Gohan commented fascinated at the little girl in Caslite's arms. She looked at him then back at Belle.**

"**She get's it from her father." She said quietly. Belle tugged on Caslite's hair waiting for an answer. **

"**I want to know." she said making a puppy face. Caslite melted inside.**

"**Okay see the spiky hair guy with the blue haired women?" Belle nodded. "That is your Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma, the green guy is Piccolo, don't worry he is cool. The man with three eyes is Tien and the boy with him is Chiaotzu. The old man, pig, and cat are Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar. The tall girl and short guy with their daughter, they are 18, Krillin, and Marron. The two teenage boys are Trunks and Goten they are your cousins. Well the woman crying is Chi-Chi your…grandmother, the other woman is Videl…your step mother. Belle I should've of told you this long ago. I should have told him long ago. The man is Gohan your father sweetie. I wish you could have met him somewhere else." **

**Belle looked at Gohan with curiosity bright in her eyes. She looked at him cocking her head to the side as if confused about something. She climbed gracefully off her mothers lap and walked towards the man who was supposed to be her father. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the woman named Videl clutching his hand. **

"**You." was all Belle said. Everyone looked at her with interest. "You… are not my step mother. I don't want one. You hate me and my mom. I can read it clearly." Belle crossed her arms and walked away back to her mothers lap. **

**Videl blinked in shock. The girl could read it? How could she know such things? This girl was far smarter than she looked. Videl let herself slump into the chair completely at loss.**

"**Can you tell me your name?" Gohan asked. He was shocked to know that his daughter, yes his daughter could hear his wife's thoughts. The little girl who looked just like him stared blankly at him.**

"**I was born of Princess Caslite and Son Gohan. My name is Belle and I am ¾ Saiyan. My name is French which means beautiful. I was born on Earth in America. I am three years old and live with my mom and other women." she nodded her head happy she got everything down correctly. "Oh and I am a princess."**

"**That's wonderful Belle. Do you play with dolls?" Gohan was trying to think of anything to connect with his daughter. Belle made a face.**

"**Well I would like to, but mommy doesn't have enough money. I'm fine reading my books though." Belle smiled she liked her Dad. He was handsome. **

"**She reads?" Gohan looked up at Caslite. **

"**Yes and she can write." Caslite smiled proudly at her daughter. The rest of the people were staring in awe at the weird exchange. **

"**I read when mommy is at work. The guards look after me." **

"**YOU have GUARDS? Where are you living a crack house?!" Videl said shrilly. Belle rolled her eyes.**

"**No…" Caslite covered her daughters mouth. The girl looked up angrily. Caslite shook her head no sharply.**

"**Honey go talk to your Uncle Vegeta. Show him how strong you are." Belle's face lit up and she ran towards her Uncle and Aunt. **

"**Well where are you keeping your daughter?" Videl pressed on.**

"**I live in a house with the other dancers. The boss keeps guards for their protection."**

"**What do they need protection from huh?"**

"**The boss just likes having them around. We don't really need them." Caslite was **_**not**_** in the mood to fight right now. **

"**When you say dancers. Do you mean strippers? or are you just a hooker?" Videl was smiling smugly.**

"**Look I'm not in the mood to fight. You hear me? I don't think this is the time." Caslite put her head in her hands and started rubbing her temples. **

"**When will be the time? I think now is a great time to know if you are an inadequate mother." Caslite looked up sharply barely restraining from punching the woman. **

"**Videl shut up. We can talk about this later. You have nothing to do with where my daughter lives." Gohan said crossly he had his head hung low. **

**They waited hours in a tense silence. Belle had walked up to the playing children and had started playing with them. Caslite looked through her bag trying to find what she needed. The pack of cigarettes was at the very bottom. She took them out and her lighter. She lit it taking a long drag. She savored the smoke before letting it out. It hung in the air with long tendrils. Her nerves calmed down ever so slightly. **

**She put it out by rubbing it on her palm. It stung but who really cares. Goku was still in surgery probably dying as they sat and did nothing. Her eyes followed every person who walked by hoping praying for them to stop and tell them that he was okay. She had stopped crying a while ago. Her tear ducts must of dried up. A doctor walked by and he stopped in front of the doorway. Caslite looked worriedly at him hoping he had good news. She read his thoughts quickly but he was thinking about to many things.**

"**Who is Mr. Sons Family?" They all stood in unison. The doctor sighed. "Okay then. Mr. Son made it out of the operating room . He is still in danger of dying, but the bleeding has stopped. You can see if you like. Only one at a time though." the doctor retreated out of the door. **

"**I'm going first." Chi-Chi said stumbling out of the room. We all waited for it to happen. Chi-Chi came running back in sobbing. She ran into her eldest son's arms. Everyone took their turn. Caslite waited till all of them had gone in. None of them stayed for more than ten minutes. **

**She stood to go. She walked out into the hall following his ki. She walked into a room crowded with machines. There was a man on the bed or what was supposed to be a man. He had tubes going in everywhere and was bandaged from head to toe. The skin you could see was badly bruised and purple. She stifled a sob and sat on the stool next to the bed.**

"**Oh Goku. My poor poor Goku." she crooned to him in Saiyan. "My poor baby… what has happened to you?" Caslite stared at his unmoving form. **

**Goku couldn't move. He tried to open his eyes…wait did he even have eyes? He couldn't locate them. He strained to move his body, but it wasn't working. He could hear everyone talking to him. There was a woman now speaking in a different language. She sounded so sad. Goku screamed trying to get something to work.**

**Caslite looked up sharply. She heard a scream. She swears she heard someone scream. There was no one else in this room though. She heard the scream as clear as day though. Caslite looked slowly at Goku. Did he…? No he couldn't have. Still Caslite stretched her mind to enter his.**

_**::Goku?::**_

_**//Caslite? Oh thank Kami you can hear me!// **_**Caslite let out a strangled cry of happiness.**

_**::Honey do you know what happened to you?::**_

_**//Oh you mean the fact that I was nearly eaten?//**_

_**::Yes you Baka! Why did you let that happen!::**_

_**// I… didn't want to…I didn't want to disappoint Chi-Chi anymore. I was hurting her and you left. I didn't know what to do. I got fed up with the pain.//**_

_**::So you try to kill yourself! Goku you are so…so…Stupid! Why would you leave me?:: **_**He could hear her sobbing both mentally and physically. **

_**//Please don't cry…// **_

_**::I have to go. I'll come back. Okay?:: **_

_**// NO! please don't' leave! Please!// **_**his breathing became rapid and the beeping grew faster. Caslite looked around frantically trying to find something to do. **

**A nurse came rushing in and started fiddling with things. Caslite had found a empty space of wall to slide down and stare shocked at what was happening. Tears were flowing in rivers stinging her eyes. The beeping became a constant noise. The nurse shouted something, but Caslite could only stare where his ki once was. **

**A strangled cry tore through her lips as she tried not to scream. She was seeing all white. She was seeing nothingness. It torn through like she was nothing more than an ant. **

"**GOKU!" **_**::GOKU!:: **_**Caslite screamed before she blacked out. **

**Caslite awoke to the flat line of the heart monitor. She groaned into the starch white pillow. Wishing she was surrounded in blackness once again. She could smell death everywhere. This place was filled with the reeking stench. Why hadn't she noticed before? She opened her heavy eyelids slowly. The tiled ceiling was what she saw. She blinked a couple of times trying to focus.**

"**Your awake that's good." Her brothers voice rang out through her already empty brain. She turned her head to look at him. "Can you talk?" Caslite opened her mouth and nothing came out. **

**~Guess not then.~**

_**::Vegeta! I-I OH my god I kkilled him!:: **_**She was shaking violently. **

_**~No the doctors say it was your scream that brought him back to life. Right when you screamed his name his heart started back up. I heard your voice in my head. It was so loud.~**_

_**::But I caused it. I told him I was leaving and he begged me not to. I was speaking to him telepathically.::**_

_**~I hadn't thought to do that. I also should of flew him to the lookout instead of here. The doctors say that the stress from the surgery caused his heart to collapse. He is fine or as fine as he can be at the moment.~**_

_**::They all blame me huh?::**_

_**~No not even Videl. They were afraid the seeing Goku like that made you messed up. that's why your in the hospital. Belle is fine she is wearing her cousins out thoroughly. After you passed out it was hard to keep the girl from you. She is very strong I think I have a bruise.~**_

_**::Belle! Oh I'm horrible. Why can't I talk?::**_

_**~The doctors say its post dramatic stress syndrome. They are saying the that because you saw someone you cared about die your brain has put up a type of defense shield. You have seen worse than this so I guess your just shocked speechless.~**_

_**::Me shocked speechless? Great just what I fucking need::**_

**Vegeta withdrew from his sister's mind leaving her to her own thoughts. He stretched his aching muscles trying to remember when was the last time he slept in an actual bed. He rubbed his cheek tenderly. His niece had a nice right hook on her. The three year old girl freaked out when she heard her mother scream. It took Gohan and him to calm her down. **

**Bulma walked quietly into the room. She was holding a sleeping Bra and Belle in her arms. She laid them down on the empty hospital bed. She looked at Caslite who stared blankly at her. The Saiyan's amethyst eyes looked lost. Bulma smiled slightly and sat in the chair by the bed.**

"**Your awake. That is wonderful. Your voice should come back in an hour or so." Caslite nodded and turned her head to look at her sleeping daughter. Many minutes passed, but none seemed to notice**

"**I don't deserve her." Caslite said hoarsely. Her voice was scratchy and dry. She swallowed to renew it. **

"**Oh you got a voice! That's great! I'll go get the doctor." Bulma said hurriedly running out of the room . A strained female doctor strode in a few minutes later.**

"**Well miss… Caslite. You are perfectly healthy by your test results. Let me see something first." the doctor took a small flashlight out of her pocket and waved it back and forth between Caslite's eyes. "Can you tell me the month?"**

"**It's June. I'm fine can you just like sign me off or whatever?" Caslite was annoyed. She grabbed the pitcher of water and poured her self a cup. She drank it quickly loving the way the cool liquid ran down her throat. **

"**Yes you seem in fine condition. If you feel light headed or sick just come back. I know your not leaving the hospital anytime soon." The doctor than walked out of the door.**

"**I'll be outside the door." Vegeta sauntered out of the room. Caslite looked in the corner for her bag. She clambered off the bed and preceded to pull out anything she could find.**

**She had decided to wear a baby pink halter-top with her dark blue denim skinny jeans and her knee high six inch heel black stiletto boots. Her long hair hanging straight behind her back. She was always dressed for the business. Since moving to Hollywood she never wore anything you could say modest. That just wasn't her style. She didn't notice that Bulma had walked into the room.**

"**You always look like a movie star?" Bulma commented from the doorway. Caslite turned around.**

"**Ya it goes with the job. I need to look hot to sell." Caslite gave a cold smile. "You gunna give me crap about what I do?"**

"**No, but if you bring those guys home for Belle to see. Well then that's a different story." Bulma looked at her defiantly. **

"**I would never let my daughter see what I have to do. She will never know what happens when I work." Caslite said harshly. She strode towards her daughter scooping her up in her arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around her neck snuggling closer. Caslite then grabbed her bag from the floor. Bulma did the same with Bra.**

**They walked out of the room together. Vegeta was leaning against the wall arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He looked up and started walking towards the elevator. Caslite for the second time that day was waiting in an elevator that seemed designed to go super slow. They landed on the fourth floor walking on auto pilot to the waiting room.**

**It was much the same from a few hours ago. Except the girls were all sleeping. Chi-Chi was laid out across three chairs, Videl was asleep on more chairs with a sleeping Pan curled next to her. Piccolo was staring blankly out the window. 18 and Marron were slumped in chairs asleep, while Krillin was staring at the ceiling. Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, Oolong, and Puar were quietly playing cards not really into it. The people who was missing was Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.**

**They all looked up when they came to the doorway. Caslite kept her head down and shuffled to an empty area. She put Belle down across two chairs making sure she wouldn't fall. She gently put down her suitcase and stretched her legs. After a quick check she found that the boys were in the food court. She lightly touched her brothers arm before making her way to the food area.**

**It wasn't hard to find them really. Stacks and stacks of plates were piled up on a table. You could hear people eating furiously. she smiled and walked over to the large group. Goten and Trunks were shoving food into their mouths while Gohan picked at his food. She snorted grabbing their attention.**

"**Heyyo" Goten tried to talk around his food. Trunks just nodded and began eating again. **

"**Have your appetites grown any bigger than what they were?" She said playfully. The young teenage boys grinned at her. "That would be a yes." she slid in next to Gohan. After the boys finished up they spoke.**

"**Are you okay? I mean anyone who is Saiyan could hear that mental scream you threw out. I thought you were dying not my dad." Goten said concern evident in his voice.**

"**I was that loud? I am now knowing that he is still living. Have you guys tried giving him a Senzu? Or maybe get Dende?" Caslite asked looking at them all.**

"**Not possible anymore." it was Gohan who spoke. "To many people know about it. It would be quite a riot if someone on the verge of death suddenly started talking and walking around." Caslite looked down in disappointment. **

"**I'm hoping the god damn Saiyan in that boy kicks in." she muttered.**

"**What?" Trunks asked bewildered.**

"**As all of you must know Saiyan's are resilient to most everything. We heal quicker than humans and have incredible power. Goku was earth raised so he doesn't know how to focus his mind on healing. When I talked to him he was more focused on no being able to move."**

"**You talked to my father?" Gohan asked intently. **

"**Yes with telepathy. It is very easy for me to." Caslite's tail curled around her wrist in anxiety. Goten noticed the appendage.**

"**Hey how can you be a hooker with a tail. I mean don't the guys freak out?" Goten asked bluntly. "OOW!" her yelped after being kicked in the shin. Caslite chuckled softly letting her fingers smooth the fine hair on her tail.**

"**You would be surprised how many guys find my tail erotic. I wasn't what you would call a hooker more like a stripper escort. Hey don't look at me like that you perv." Caslite let her tail playfully slap Goten's hand. She flashed a feral grin at the adolescents sitting across from her.**

**Trunks and Goten both blushed madly and looked down at their empty plates. Fourteen and thirteen year olds were so self conscious, so full of confusing hormones. Caslite rolled her shoulders feeling the tension there. She cracked her neck trying to get the ache in her back to cease. She dismissed it quickly already used to the dull pain.**

"**How are you guys holding up?" Caslite asked seriously. Goten's blushed paled instantly and he looked at her with such sadness that she felt a pang. Trunks looked at the suddenly interesting floor. "Hey don't worry so much boys. He is Kakarot son of Bardock and Aislinn the Earth raised Saiyan."**

"**Those were my grandparents?" Gohan asked interested. Caslite avoided his gaze.**

"**Yes I met Aislinn I think twice and Bardock once. She was a beautiful woman Raditz actually took more after her than Bardock. I saw her when I was hiding from my father. Another **_**training**_** session is what he called it, more like a beating. I couldn't take him on at six. It was in the kitchens. She was I think baking bread wearing the normal maid outfit. No not the black and white one. This was red and blue the royal colors. I hid underneath her station. She smirked at me and continued the work. The second time I saw her was when she was being prosecuted for speaking bad of Frieza. I was made to stand still behind my father as she was…well killed." Caslite stopped talking and looked at Gohan for the first time. His eyes were clouded with confusion. He nodded for her to go on.**

"**I saw Bardock once in my life. I don't think it is what you would call a good memory. He was running around in the palace looking for someone. I ran into him while I was coming out of the training facility…"**

**-------**

_**I wiped my still sweaty forehead on the towel around my slim neck. I started humming a tune only I knew. The halls looked extra empty today. Lord Frieza over worked us. I growled quietly at the thought of the lizard. A bloodied warrior came limping down the hallway.**_

_**He had wild black hair with a blood soaked headband. He had strong features and the look in his eyes sent a chill down my back. He was damaged by some obvious fight. Why wasn't he in the Regen tanks? I stood still on the other end of the hallway eyeing him warily. Was he an elite? Or was he third class trash?**_

"_**Warrior what is your name and rank?" I asked coldly. His attention shifted to me and his eyes widened. He ran towards me seeming even more crazy. "I asked you a question."**_

"_**Sorry princess. I am Bardock a third class." He leaned heavily on the wall. Losing his craziness just a little. **_

"_**Why are you in the elite halls? You are…your Raditz's father aren't you?" My eyes widened. The father of my and my brother's personal guard. He rolled his head towards me and blinked his answer. "He isn't here if that's who you're looking for sir." I respected Raditz enough to respect his father. **_

"_**No no. I have grave news princess." He leaned his head back looking even more pale. "My pack has been destroyed by Frieza's men. I have had a vision of Vegeta-sei being destroyed by the Lizard." I stood there blinking at the older warrior with shock.**_

"_**Sir Bardock why are you telling me this. I am nothing to the throne or my father. I can not help you. I am very aware of the impending doom of our home."**_

"_**Your what?" he hissed. "You mean to tell me you know this is going to happen in a matter of hours. That our people are all going to die?"**_

"_**Yes." his eyes bulged.**_

"_**Why haven't you left than princess?" he asked with a certain urgency.**_

"_**I will not leave my people to die alone. I am not like my father." **_

"_**Princess no please reconsider going away. I beg you. Our planet will die you shouldn't go with it. You are only six please go." he begged looking more haggard with each word.**_

"_**Even if I go I won't leave without stealing a ship."**_

"_**Then please steal the ship that you need. You may be the last living royalty. The survivors need a leader to go to when we regroup. I beg you as a loyal warrior to Late Queen Gillian." he begged me. I balked that he still recognized my deceased mothers title. **_

"_**Warrior I wish you luck I have a ship to steal." **_

**----------- **

"**I walked away from him then going towards my chambers taking my mothers armor. I then went to the shipping pods. There was one person going out. It was a female she was a teenager. I knocked her out and stole the ship. I felt my planet die as I sped away undetected by Frieza's and Cooler's ships." All three boys were transfixed by her story. "My mother's armor shrunk to my size and grew along with me."**

"**That is how you got away from the explosion? Bardock saved you from dieing with the planet." Gohan pointed out still intrigued by the thought of his Saiyan heritage.**

"**In essence yes your grandfather in a weird way gave me a push to steal the ship and leave before it was killed." Caslite gave them a soft smile. "The Roiyaru clan is strong within each of you."**

"**The what clan?" Goten asked lost.**

"**The Roiyaru clan is the clan Bardock lived in. You would have grown up in that clan if Vegeta-sei still existed." She could feel their gazes on her. They forgot almost all the time she was an alien not raised on this planet. **

"**Aunt Cas umm what clan did we belong to?" Trunks asked timidly keeping his head low. Caslite looked at him confused. Didn't her brother tell him these things?**

"**Well that is a little hard to explain. The royal families themselves would have been in the Ten Clan, but there are many sub clans within the Ten Clan. The King and Queen are in the Kinachi clan, the princes and princesses belonged to the Tentou Clan, the Dukes and Ladies belonged to the Hebun Clan, and the noblemen and women belonged to Joukai Clan." **

"**Wow so I would be in the Tentou clan and so would you. Dad, if Vegeta-sei still lived, would be in the Kinachi Clan. What do the names mean?" Trunks leaned in wanting to hear the answer.**

"**They are all different ways to say Heaven. Since royalty was supposed to be the closest to the Gods and Goddesses." Caslite gave a slight shrug.**

"**So if we were born on Vegeta-sei and raised there me and Trunks wouldn't of known each other?" Goten's face scrunched in confusion.**

"**The prince would have never even known you existed unless you followed in Raditz footsteps and became a guard for the palace. You would have to work up to become an elite though. You would be after all a third class Saiyan. The first class were the royals, the second were elites and the rich, and the third class were commoners and regular warriors."**

"**Work that is all anyone can do to become anything anywhere why can't we just be born into it." Goten groaned slumping into his chair. Caslite was going to say more but she felt a spike in her daughters ki. She nodded her head goodbye and left to the waiting room. She was ambushed once she got there.**

"**Mommy I was soooooooo scared something happened to you! I heard you scream and I wanted to get to you, but Uncle and Daddy wouldn't let me. I was so scared." The little girl wailed as she tightened her grip around the princesses neck. Her tail thrashing behind her. Caslite let her tail slip from around her waist and she soothed the distressed little one with her scent. **

"**Shh Belle I'm fine. Everything is all fine." her tail wrapped around the girls ebony one soothing the bristled fur. She started humming a lullaby only she knew. Her voice had an eerie longing to it, it quieted the already silent tension. She rocked the drowsy girl in rhythm. In minutes the girls breathing deepened and her body relaxed. Caslite gently laid her back onto the chairs still humming.**

"**Where did you learn that from?" Chi-Chi asked oddly at ease. The humming princess stopped and looked at her. **

"**My mother told me that that song had a deeper meaning to it's soft yet lulling beat. She said it calmed a uncontrolled Saiyan in Oozaru form. She also didn't know why. She used to hum it to me when I scared or distressed." the Saiyan still had the eerie sound her voice still lulling the listeners.**

"**Oh." was all the younger woman could answer. Caslite looked around at the others. They all had that serene expression that made her think she was going crazy. **

"**I do not remember her doing such a thing." Vegeta said blandly. The music was oddly peaceful but it made him feel uneasy. **

"**Of course you wouldn't. you never even tried to see her after…" Vegeta sent a glare her way. Caslite shook her head sadly sighing. "When will you come to understand that the King wasn't a hero?" Caslite made a disgusted noise and stalked out of the room. **

**She could feel the Nameks ki signature in the little garden area they had in the hospital. She decided a peaceful quiet visit with him will maybe calm her churning nerves. She blinked away at the tears that dared escape. Why didn't he understand? Why wouldn't he see?**

"**Caslite." the tall green warrior greeted her. She looked up and saw the sadness that shone through. She nodded her head and sat down on the grass. **

"**Piccolo. I haven't really ever talked you." Caslite said with a forced chuckle.**

"**No you have not. I am sorry to say I have never really wanted to talk with you. You were just another Saiyan another Vegeta." Piccolo said as he leaned against the tree nearby. Caslite looked at the sky taking it in.**

"**Well you could say yes I was another nuisance for this planet. I have learned to accept that this is the planet I must live on to succeed in being the mother my daughter should have."**

"**Yes you are at an unfortunate end. You must be sad for this outcome." Piccolo's deep voice was chilling.**

"**That must be Kami talking right?" the namek looked at her surprised. "You don't **_**chat**_** quietly. I have a trained mind for thoughts. I see what you mean but Piccolo I don't think I'm sad about this." he looked at her incredulously. "Yes I am saddened that my daughter will have her parents separated, yes I am not happy that that the one I want is married, but no I am not sad that Gohan has found a mate…no a wife. He has yet to mate her."**

**Piccolo looked at her than away instead staring up at the blue sky. He stared for a long time. He was thinking, but Caslite gave him the privacy to think without her hearing. She started humming the lullaby again trying to pass the time. The Namek finally looked at her.**

"**The song is calming." he commented.**

"**And your avoiding the subject." Caslite stared into his eyes. "You love the boy. I can see it in your eyes. It hurts you to see him with her correct?" the namek blushed, but didn't look away. "Ever since he came of age you have haven't you? At first it was love of a father, but as he grew older that fatherly love changed. You have loved him for years now. I thought Nameks were asexual."**

"**You are smarter than the average Saiyan. Yes we can be, but like other races Nameks crave for contact. We long for things just as everyone. We can produce asexually or not it is what we choose to do." Piccolo finally looked away back at the sky. Caslite studied him for a while. **

"**You would make a great mate for Gohan." Piccolo whipped his head around to the Saiyan prince who was standing on the trail. "The boy is just to foolish to see that." He came closer. **

"**YOU always know when to show up don't you shorty?" the namek fake growled.**

"**Yes green bean now I must speak to my sister." He nodded towards Caslite who started levitating in the air.**

"**Piccolo I wish to speak with you more, brother if I know what we are going to talk about I am not going to do it here." with out another word the Saiyan twins shot off into the sky away from the weak humans.**

_**+She is very intelligent for a Saiyan+ **_**Kami said**

_**+Ya Piccolo!+ **_**Nail agreed. **

_**+Will you please shut up!+ **_**Piccolo sighed and stared at the sky again. Yes he was in love with his old pupil. The son of his once enemy. Could he do anything about it? No and that is the way it would stay. **

**AN: if any of you are wondering the lullaby is Lilium from Elfen Lied till next time! Reviews are always awesome!**


	10. Glad I Didn't Marry a Stripper

**AN: another chapter of Control! Review I love them and thank you for all who have been. They are all soooo nice **

**Control**

**CHAPTER 10: Glad I Didn't Marry a Stripper**

**They landed in a clearing both barely even breathing heavy. Caslite walked around familiarizing herself with the surrounding place. Really trying to remember it's beauty before they destroyed it. She stopped a few feet away from her brother.**

"**Say what is on your mind brother for I know how to break your barrier." Caslite took on her more formal attitude on things. **

"**You speak to as if I am your younger. We are equal in heritage." Vegeta had decided as well. They only talked this way when had to speak to one of the Ten Clan. She felt her anger rising, but quelled it quickly.**

"**No we are not. I was treated the lesser in the Tentou." **

"**You mistake that for being protected from harm."**

"**More like treated as an exile you mean. Just because of our mother." She could feel Vegeta's anger flare at her words. She let her tail lash out behind her.**

"**You were that way by choice. If only you agreed with father."**

"**Cut the crap Vegeta you know full well Father never wanted me. When mother…"**

"**Don't speak about that!" Vegeta practically roared at her.**

"**Why not!" she hissed, "Because you know she was right!"**

"**IT is forbidden to speak of it!" Vegeta yelled again. His ki flaring with his anger. Where the ki touched the ground it was scorched and burned away.**

"**FORBIDDEN! Our planet has been dead for DECADES! We are the only ones left that know!" Her ki flared around her matching her brothers. The green grass soon grew black and died.**

"**NO MATTER THE DEATHS! I WILL RESPECT THE KINGS WISHES!"**

"**ORDERS IS MORE LIKE IT VEGETA! MOTHER DID NOTHING WRONG!"**

"**YES SHE DID!" Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan. The golden ki pushing the destruction farther. **

"**Mother found a mistress of fathers. It was forbidden for them to ever meet yes, but why would father need a low class Saiyan. He had an Elite Hebun Clan female as a mate. Yet he still needs another. She saw the woman's tests in the lab. The mistress was pregnant Vegeta. You know as well as I do that is also forbidden."**

"**She must have done it on purpose." **

"**Bullshit and you know it! Father is never that careless unless on purpose!"**

"**LIES why do you say such scornful lies. Father didn't do shit!"**

"**My point exactly Vegeta. Father didn't care if it was forbidden or **

**not. He would have been happy to have another MALE child. Mother **

**wouldn't carry anymore of his cubs because she was content with hers already."**

"**Father did what was right."**

"**He LOCKED her up to keep her from talking VEGETA! **

**MOTHER DID NOTHING TO DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! SHE WAS LOYAL TO THE KING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MISTRESS?"**

"**No I do not."**

"**I KILLED HER WITH MY OWN HANDS." Caslite's voice rang out through the deadly quiet ruined field. Her voice dropped into a an extremely low growl. "It was mother's dieing wish that she see justice to her killing. I was only three but a full Saiyan child is mentally developed by than. It also helps when the Saiyan you must kill is heavy with child. She never saw it coming. I blasted a hole through her head then her stomach."**

"**YOU TRULY ARE…mother was killed because of this?" he asked confused.**

"**The mistress poisoned mothers drink." Caslite's ki was still rising trying to match her brothers. She let it knowing it wouldn't work for shit. Her three year old daughter was stronger than her. "She did it so the King would be mate less and she would be accepted into the **

**Ten Clan then later the Kinachi." **

"**Our mother was killed so a low life third class could have her **

**glory." Vegeta stated the obvious. He didn't know that was what happened. He had thought his mother had purposely sought out the mistress and killed her. He never knew the mistress had purposely did such things. He let his ki steady out just below SS2. **

"**Of course idiot now if we are done I would like to get back to my daughter. Your mate needs you as well." Caslite felt her ki strain to keep rising. It pulsed in rhythm with her heart beat trying to go through the transformation that most likely she would never see. **

"**Yes you are right." he let his ki drop and hers did with his. He looked around noticing they were in the middle of a gapping hole. He shrugged and flew off once again to the hospital.**

**They landed outside the huge daunting place. Caslite wearily followed her brother. She could now feel death on her skin. It clung and zapped her of her courage. The closer she got to the fourth floor the more powerful it was. Death seemed to be walking the halls, breathing with them, and in every particle of air. She started panting death pushing on her lungs. It closed her throat and made it hard to do anything.**

"**Vegeta!" she managed to gasp. The prince turned to look at his sister. He blinked she looked crippled by an invisible force. She was hunched and wheezing her body shaking in tiny tremors. **

"**What is the matter?" he said kneeling beside her as the elevator crawled up the floors. She shook her head still wheezing for breath that wouldn't come. **

**As sudden as it came the feeling left. Her tense body relaxed and she breathed in a huge amount of air. She lifted her flushed face and looked around timidly. It was gone the crippling feeling of death was gone. How could that be?**

"**Are you okay do you need a doctor?" Vegeta asked again.**

"**I'm fine just light headed you know? Flying." Caslite breathed deeply again trying to get control again. Vegeta gave her a skeptical look but stayed quiet. The little waiting room was filled with activity. **

"**Bra Briefs if you do not stop chasing Pan around I will tell your father!" Bulma at the streak of blue hair that ran by. **

"**Belle would please stop crying? Cas will be right back okay?" **

**Goten and Trunks were trying to console wailing three year old. Marron was doing a bad job on trying to smooth the girls wild hair locks that came to her shoulders. Gohan and Krillin looked at each other totally out of their league. The running girls were quicker than **

**they looked. Piccolo was still in the garden.**

"**Bulla." Vegeta barked. The little girl stopped running and stared openly at her dad for using her Saiyan name. She soon lowered her gaze and began to walk towards her mother. Pan ran to Gohan. Belle looked at Caslite with concealed sadness. **

"**Belle." Caslite breathed. Her daughter's almost opaque eyes widened before she let her tail bristle and she walked away towards her clothes. "Child forgive me. I did not leave you." **

**Caslite ended up behind her daughter. She let her tail do her talking communicating an unspoken language. She let her tail spread it's aroma tell her daughter that she was okay, she had not left just was talking to Vegeta. The scent calmed the little princess to where she was leaning against her mother's legs. Caslite then bent down and embraced her daughter. **

**Belle's own tail started swaying about curling around her mom's wrist. She was content with the answer. Her mother had not left this time. The little girl began to purr and the older Saiyans body erupted in a loud vibration. They stayed like that for a minute before Caslite stood up.**

"**Get on different clothes girl I will not allow you to look disheveled." the callous princess they all knew was back in a flash.**

"**Yes mom." Belle said happily and started rummaging through their bag. **

**The days passed uneventful for the group. Goku's condition stabilized that was it. He was almost out of dieing section. Though would still be put in intensive care. Bulma went home once to bring more clothes. Chi-Chi never left. Videl left with Bra and Pan, so they could still live their lives. 18 and Marron went with them. Belle had declined going with her for her reason was she had to watch Mommy. **

**As the weeks passed the group began to grow weary. They still had no helpful information on Goku's health other than he was healing fine and quickly. Caslite had grumbled a bit about that. He was Saiyan for Kami's sake! The little girl had been taken to Bulma's house to stay until Caslite came home. They got one big surprise by an old friend.**

"**Hey guys how is he?" Yamcha asked from the doorway. The group turned lazily toward him then shrugged in unison. He glanced at Caslite who wore a barely covering blue mini dress on with matching blue heels. A light blush reached his cheeks.**

"**Getting better steadily." she answered his question never looking away from the wall.**

"**Where have you been Yamcha?" Bulma asked aggravated. She hasn't heard from him in the time Caslite came here. He smiled sheepishly at her.**

"**I have been held up by the Boss." Caslite's gaze shifted sharply to his. **

"**You mean to tell me Boss kept you busy. How did he manage that? Unless your performing now." a look of horror passed through his features.**

"**No, oh no. I have been punished for following up on a **_**client**_**. I have been a personal guard."**

"**A guard?" Caslite scoffed, "Which one of them needs a guard. Kiwi, Ki ki, Cherry, no wait Ebony?" Caslite chuckled coldly. Yamcha shook his head. **

"**The new girl." Caslite turned around to where she could straddle the chair.**

"**Damn! Boss sure works fast! Why does she need a guard?" Caslite looked some what excited by the new topic.**

"**She is new."**

"**Oh. Fresh meat. I bet she freaks out when she is requested. Am I right?" Caslite let her eyebrows rise in anticipation.**

"**Ya." he admitted quietly. Caslite drummed on the back of her chair howling with laughter.**

"**Of course she is man. Almost all freshies are like that, except me of course." Caslite said concededly "How did you get away?"**

"**That is kind of a funny story. She was looking through your left over stuff. When she found the **_**safe**_**." Yamcha shook his head mumbling. "Never stood a chance."**

"**You mean she…**_**the**_** safe. Ha ha ha. I can't…" Caslite started laughing again. **

"**She freaked out and screamed for me to help. I looked into the safe and started laughing. She quit saying that this place was too weird." Yamcha gave a small smile while Caslite was still shaking from laughter.**

"**Poor girl. So which one did you see?" Yamcha turned scarlet red and fidgeted where he stood. "You saw the red one I presume?" he nodded his head. "Don't worry those were for my weirder clients." She licked her lips at the thought.**

"**Cas what on Earth are you talking about?" Bulma asked dejectedly.**

"**Just some kinky bondage nothing to gross." Caslite shrugged it off. Chi-Chi stared unblinking at the princess, but then shook her head worrying on other things.**

"**You know what I **_**don't**_** want to know. No no no." Bulma shook her head and looked bewildered at the floor. **

**Yamcha had moved more into the room and was now saying hi to everyone. They would chat quietly before he would leave to the next person. When he stopped by where Chi-Chi was laying he kneeled down. Yamcha spoke softly to the numb woman. He treated as though one wrong pitch in voice and she would shatter. When he was done he took a chair across from the princess. **

**Caslite had yet to turn around properly in her chair. She was kneeling on the chair with her ass out there. She used to her advantage and started to sway her hips to an invisible beat. She let her tail stand tall slightly curled at the end. Her mini dress was already slipped higher than should and her Victoria secret panties were peaking from under the it.**

**Yamcha stared transfix on the Saiyan woman's movements. She was subtly teasing him by showing something he wanted. From what he knew about Saiyan tails by having it so high it was releasing her pheromones telling by smell she was wanting or aroused. The smell of Vanilla and strawberries was strong.**

"**If you wish to continue. I recommend you do it in private not in front of children." Caslite did a three-sixty to face her brother. There were a collective groan throughout the room. Caslite looked around at the other men.**

"**Oh. I see what you mean brother. They are children." Caslite gave them a smirk.**

"**Hey I'm older than you young lady." Roshi's craby voice called. He cackled a bit. **

"**Do you have anything to say boys?" Caslite addressed the three youngest Saiyan's in the room. Goten and Trunks were peaking through their fingers like curious boys. She snorted at that. She then turned her gaze towards Gohan who was staring with a dark hunger in his eyes. She felt the chill run through her body. That was last the **

**same gaze she saw the last time she saw him three years ago. **

"**Glad I didn't marry a stripper." Krillin said loudly, but he was still **

**staring. "Don't think my poor heart could take." Caslite chuckled and shook her head.**

"**If I am done talking we may go." Caslite sauntered over to a very surprised Yamcha. She grabbed his hand with her tail and pulled him away. She was out the door before Vegeta spoke.**

_**~You are only doing this because you can't have him. You need **_

_**to fill the void.~**_

_**::A girl is allowed to have a little fun.:: **_**she cut the mind link. Caslite glanced back at Yamcha who was following quietly. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Don't say you don't know what I plan on doing."**

"**I know full well, but I'm wondering why." Yamcha said keeping his voice light.**

"**Everyone needs some fun." She lead him into a room. **

"**Please tell me not here." Yamcha looked worriedly at the door and then the white hospital bed. Caslite snorted and let him go. She went to the window and opened it.**

"**No we are going to a spot I know." with out another word she flew off into the sky. Yamcha hurried after her. **

**They landed by a spacious cave not far from the hospital. There were a small mat and a blanket. It wasn't very over the top just kind of there. There also was nothing romantic about this either.**

"**Why is there this stuff here?" Yamcha asked fingering his sleeve. **

"**I can't sleep in that place, but I don't want to be to far away." Caslite stated letting her tail sway behind her. The scent was all over again almost maddening so. She smiled seductively at him licking her lips.**

"**Why?…"**

"**shhh…Don't think just feel." she whispered closing the distance between them.**

**Caslite pushed all coherent thoughts from her mind letting her **

**more animal side take the lead. She only let emotions through, only let them seep into her body. She didn't think of the man she lay beneath just the sensation of him. She let her body do the work while she just basked in the bliss, or what was close to bliss.**

**Afterward she still stayed in his embrace. She got the pain killer that was tragically needed. She could feel the gnawing in her midsection eating away again. The brief contentment never lasted long enough. The growing ache had become almost another part of her, just like those nightmares. She was used to the stomach twisting heart wrenching knee buckling pain.**

**The ache grew the longer she went with out some sort of release. The best way was sex. That was why she kept her stripper/hooker job. It kept the pain at a minimum longer than anything else. Training was the next way, but to obtain the relief she needed it took days instead of a mere minutes. **

**Caslite groaned inwardly sliding out from Yamcha's arms. She had stuff to do that wouldn't be pleasant. She stretched lazily lifting her arms to the air, unfolding her tail. She looked across the cave to where their clothes were piled into a heap. She yawned and started to dress methodically.**

**Yamcha dressed beside the stoic princess in silence. He can only remember her soft moans and purrs that made him not think, just release the building fire in his body. She was exquisite to say the least. He knew they were only doing this to fill each others need for the time being. Quite frankly he didn't care, he knew that he wouldn't probably never find a girl.**

"**Come we must be getting back." she said briskly. They were in the air and on the way to the hospital before he could even utter a word. They landed in the room they had flew out of the window still open. "Thanks Yamcha." she said quietly looking at the door.**

"**For what? We just fucked." Yamcha shrugged off her heavy meaning he didn't understand. She smirked and nodded.**

"**Go back to the waiting room. If they ask tell them I went wandering in the hospital." Caslite said walking to the door. Yamcha followed after her.**

"**Where you going?" he asked with concern. She shot a glance at him from over her shoulder.**

"**To take care of something important." She said mysteriously **

**and disappeared from sight. **

**Caslite prowled the hallways of the fourth floor avoiding every nurse and Doctor that passed. They didn't even realize she was there only a breath away. She was moving to quick for their untrained senses to pick up on her. She was moving closer and closer to a certain Saiyan's room. The black numbers 908 mocked her.**

**Caslite let out the breath she was holding and phased into the room. There wasn't much room to move in the cramped room full of machines. The beeping of the heart monitor was steady. She settled herself on the chair taking a meditative posture. She blocked her mind to everything and ki blocked the door. She did not want to be disturbed.**

**She let a string of her consciousness stretch towards Goku's quiet one. She let her mind feather touch his badly injured body. The feeling sent ghostly shivers up her spine. She reached his face letting her mind caress his bandaged cheek.**

_**::Goku. Honey can you wake up for me?:: **_**she asked him gently when her mind had entered his.**

_**//Caslite? What…?//**_

_**::Shh Don't worry yourself over things of the past.:: **_**She was being unbelievably patient. **_**::Honey I'm going to need you to concentrate okay?::**_

_**//Okay//**_** He trusted her with his life.**

_**::What I need you to concentrate is merging you mind with mine. I know it sounds far fetched, but you don't know how to speed up your healing abilities all Saiyan's posses.::**_

_**//How long has it been since the accident?//**_

_**::Three weeks hon.::**_

_**//Three weeks! I thought it was less than that.// **_**Caslite chuckled at him.**

_**::No three long weeks. Can you do this for me. I can get you healed in less than three days if you'll corporate.::**_

_**//Of course what do I do?// **_**He asked eagerly.**

_**::Just consecrate on seeing our minds meld together. My mind is purple and yours is blue. Concentrate on them meshing forming one solid color:: **_

**He mentally nodded. She began to feel his bright mind enter hers. The darkness lightened into a blue violet color. His optimistic happiness filling her completely. She noted that the pain in her stomach lessened even more. A warm light descended upon her. She didn't let his mind feel the effects of what her mind would do to him. **

_**::Good good Kakarot.:: **_**she moaned in his head. This was the bliss her body ached for, the feeling of pure light was almost enough to make her orgasm. Before she let herself get too far into his mind she pulled her feelings together. ::Okay you can stop.::**

_**//Why?// **_**his voice whispered huskily. Her pleasure was his, her pain was his pain they were one. Caslite had the urge to push her mind farther into the pleasurable depths of his light, but she refrained.**

_**::Anymore and there will be consequences. Okay now all you **_

_**got to do is relax I will do all the work.:: **_**she heard him groan but he complied. Caslite began letting her knowledge guide her as she slowly started healing the Saiyan man. The only way to describe it was like a light balming all the wounds and meshing the flesh back together.**

_**//Ugh it itches!// **_**Goku complained loudly.**

_**::That means it's working your tissue healing itself.:: **_**Caslite snickered. **_**::You can talk if you want it won't distract me.::**_

_**//How is everyone?//**_

_**::As good as anyone could be Kakarot.::**_

_**//Why do you call me Kakarot?//**_

_**::That is your true name Kakarot. If you are ever able to release the animalistic side of your soul you would understand.::**_

_**//You use your true name?//**_

_**::Of course I do. It is the only one I know. You being raised on Earth has suppressed your true nature.::**_

_**//If it was ever released would I change a lot?//**_

_**::No but you will understand yourself better. Your instincts.:: **_**her voice held a cryptic note as she still healed the third class Saiyan **

_**//Oh. How have you been these last couple of years?//**_

_**::Good for the most part. Belle was a hassle at first but she grew quickly. Quite literally too.::**_

_**//What do you mean?//**_** He said trying not to think that the **

**woman he was mentally close with had sex with his son.**

_**::Since she is almost full Saiyan her growing patterns are different. She grew at least two times faster than a half Saiyan.::**_

_**//Oh so how old is she really?//**_

_**::She stopped growing so rapid around last year, but her mind was so far developed. I would say physically around four and mentally a smart five year old.:: **_**Caslite sighed thinking about her baby girl.**_** ::How are you and Chi-Chi?:: **_**Goku cringed mentally.**

_**//Horrible is the best word. We have been horrible. Your metal wipe worked perfectly, but Chi was able to pick up the old routine.//**_

_**::I'm sorry. You have been married for so long this must hurt.::**_

_**//Tell you the truth I'm relieved. I was forced into the marriage. I thought it was food.// **_**Caslite laughed. **

_**::Oh I see. Well it looks like for today I'm about done.:: **_**Caslite started to withdraw her mind, but a searing pain stabbed at both of them. She stopped and opened her eyes. She was laying haphazardly on the bed. She was close enough to touch Kakarot, but she had twisted her body to where nothing was. She could still feel Goku in her mind panting as he came back from the pain.**

**She sat up and smoothed her clothes. The door was still blocked with her ki and it seemed no one had tried to come in. A ki sweep showed they were all in the waiting room. She noticed that the aching in her midsection had ceased altogether. She looked over at the man on the bed. She was surprised to see wide chestnut eyes staring at her.**

**Her breath caught and she almost fell on spot. Kakarot was looking at her with curiosity. He closed his eyes than opened them. He was awake. Kakarot was really awake. She covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes filled with tears. She choked back a sob.**

_**//Caslite I can see you.// **_**Kakarot said surprised. She was unable to speak mentally or physically she just nodded. **

_**::I got to get a doctor alright?:: **_**she asked and ran out of the room before he could reply. She scrambled to find a nurse in the now deserted halls. A quaint little woman was organizing the bed sheets in a cabinet. "Hey go to room 809 now." She commanded. The woman looked at her skeptically but complied.**

**Caslite followed tensely excited behind the woman. She was nearly jumping up and down when the woman opened the door. The nurse gasped and hit the emergency button and ran over to the machines. Caslite smiled at Kakarot biting her lip. One session of healing and he was already conscious.**

_**~CASLITE!~ **_**Caslite flinched at her brother's loud mental voice.**

_**::What? Tone it down!:: **_**She hissed.**

_**~Do you have any idea what you are doing?~**_

_**::What are you talking about?::**_

_**~Kakarot! Don't think I didn't feel that bond.~ **_**his loud growl sent a shiver down her back.**

_**::He is getting better! Why do you care what I do to help him?:: **_**She snarled. She could feel Kakarot's mental flinch.**

_**~Idiot!~ **_**Vegeta hissed. **

_**::You of all people should understand!:: **_**she barked. She could hear Vegeta growl and cut the mind link. She sighed contented. **

_**//Are you in trouble?// **_**Kakarot asked her timidly. **

_**::No no focus on the people I will be back.:: **_**Caslite nodded towards him and stalked out of the room. She was in the waiting room in a second. A hand tightened around her throat and she was thrown to the wall. It creaked and groaned under her weight, but held. **

**Goku's body was set in flames of pain before he realized it wasn't his. Caslite quickly blocked him from feeling her emotions. She stood up wearily brushing the dust off her thighs. She looked sharply at her seething brother. **

"**I did nothing you wouldn't do Vegeta." She said callously.**

"**You know what you did is not ethical. The fool will keep draining you until he his healed. Do you think you can handle such a drain?" Vegeta raspy voice dropped dangerously. "Do you think it will bring you together?" Caslite resisted the urge to howl in fury.**

"**I have my reasons. He will be fine in a few minutes if you let Dende heal him." She said in a tight voice. "I can break it." she whispered so only a Saiyan could hear. The mere thought brought a clawing pain through her body.**

"**You are already attached. I just hope you know what you are doing." Vegeta said equally quiet. "Come all of us must get him to the lookout. Only Kami knows how much he will complain." Vegeta said louder this time. **

"**You mean my husband is okay? He is awake?" Chi-Chi asked tears streaming down her face.**

"**Yes, now come Bulma we will need your charisma." Caslite said sharply turning on her heel down the corridor. **_**`Why is she acting so…so sincere?`**_

_**`Her husband is alive and fairly well not on the brink of dying.` **_**a little voice in her head rang out. **

_**`Yes **_**her**_** husband`**_

_**`You will have to fight.` **_**Another voice hissed shrouded in the darkness of her mind. Caslite dismissed the voices in her head. She didn't want to admit that the dark voice was right, so she lied to herself. **_**`He is well that is all I care about`**_

**They were walking swiftly down the twisting corridors. The human women were practically being dragged by the warriors so they could keep up. People who they passed gave them a weary look. Caslite had to bite her tongue to keep from growling. Her loosely chained beast strained against it's restraints pulling at her mind. **

**Bulma talked to the doctor while the others waited impatiently outside leaning against the wall scowls evident on all their faces. Chi-Chi was fidgeting in place shifting from one foot to another. Caslite tried to meditate but was failing miserably. Yamcha stood across from the impatient princess. Bulma walked out of the room with a smile on her face.**

"**Doctor's say that we will be fine for the fly." She winked deviously as the group relaxed. **

*** * * **

**A couple of hours later**

**Goku was surrounded by his family and friends voicing there **

**relief and sorrow. The Saiyan royalty stayed at a distance leaning against the pillars of the look out. Dende had been able to heal Goku with no problem. Soon the gentle warrior was on his feet and had energy to spare. **

**Caslite had finally felt the drain of ki cease and she was relieved. It had taken almost all her energy to fly for two hours with a sleeping Chi-Chi on her back. Goku had been carried by Piccolo and Gohan. Vegeta carried Bulma there. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but she couldn't.**

**Their mind link kept Caslite alert and ready for danger. Every time she had tried to pull away from the blueness of his mind he tightened his hold. It almost killed her as she stood indifferent to the group. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Kakarot and stay like that forever. **

**Vegeta glanced at his sister noticing her scent. She was flicking the end of her tail. She was agitated by something. He looked to the group of people and quickly saw what was wrong. Chi-Chi had her arms tightly wrapped around Goku's waist sobbing into his gi. He wished at that moment he had a tail.**

**Caslite's agitation only grew and soon her tail was thrashing violently behind her. Her purple eyes started to deepen to a hue of almost blue. They narrowed as her lips pealed back to reveal gleaming incisors. A low growl emanated from her chest that only grew in volume. Vegeta watched in sick fascination as he saw his sister turn into the beast all Saiyans had. Her beautiful feature's hardened into a mask of fury. She whispered only one word.**

"**Mine." she had said it in Saiyan so only Vegeta knew the meaning. He glanced back at Chi-Chi who was, if possible, even more closer to Kakarot. **

**Caslite was furious. She had no claim on the powerful Saiyan, **

**but she was angry. The ningen was touching what rightfully belonged to her. She was blocking the bond, or at least trying to. The panther beast filled her with black ferocity she hadn't felt in years. **

**It walked lazily in a deadly manner on her reason's trying to crush them. She was fighting control with her animal side. They had danced this line before, many times before. It was usually a tie until Caslite really needed the beast. She had been able to harness it and control the fury once before. She snarled at the dark beauty. It sneered with it's pointy fangs.**

**Vegeta was getting nervous. He never got nervous. His twin was fighting with herself. She had her tail wrapped around the pillar and it was coiled so tight he was afraid the delicate bone's would crack. Her hands were pushed mercilessly on her temples as she snarled and growled.**

**As fast as the nerve wracking scene started she had stopped. Her flushed skin paled back to normal, her gleaming teeth her hidden by her full lips once again, and her tail wrapped itself back around the warriors waist. She stood straight from her crouched position.**

"**What was that?" Vegeta hissed in his native tongue. He watched in horror when Caslite lifted her hand to the back of her neck and gave him a sheepish grin.**

"**No clue." the out of character move stopped short and she looked down shocked at her arm as if it had moved on her own accord. "Definitely no clue." she whispered quietly.**

**The turmoil within Caslite's mind had really only lasted minutes, but for the worried Earth Saiyan it had seemed to last years. He had felt her walls lock him from her mind. He had the sudden feeling of being utterly alone when he could not feel her at all. He could hear the snarling in a language that sounded alien yet familiar. He was barely able to dwell on it when his mind was suddenly filled with her essence and the darkness receded. **

"**Dad your okay now right?" Goten looked up to his father noting the look of relief. **

"**Yes of course Goten." He smiled down at his youngest and **

**ruffled his already unruly hair.**

"**Yep." He said still smiling. There was a snort from a cross the wide area. The group all looked up at the scowling twins standing before them. Their similar posture made their resemblance painfully clear.**

"**Dear Kami do you really think that I would let you be eaten by another dinosaur? When will it get through your thick skull I will be the one to kill you." Vegeta said gruffly. Goku noticed the tensing in Caslite's jaw. The peace didn't last very long. **

"**What do you mean **_**my husband **_**can't come home?" Chi-Chi said coldly emphasing the fact that Goku was **_**hers.**_

"**Hn. You have no clue how dangerous it would be if Kakarot did go home. Or maybe you do?" Caslite had spoken every word with venom letting the last question slip out in Saiyan. She saw the coiling in the woman's eyes, but before she could hear the harpy she spoke again. "Yes Kakarot might be in perfect **_**physical **_**condition, but there is no telling about his **_**mental**_** state."**

"**Are you suggesting **_**Goku**_** did this on purpose?" The harpy screeched. Caslite lifted her chin arrogantly.**

"**No, but someone who is the strongest man in the universe being nearly killed by a pathetic animal is quite questionable." **

_**//What are you doing?// **_**Kakarot pleaded.**

_**::Fool you said you were miserable. I am just helping you.::**_

_**//By getting me a shrink? That is not helpful!// **_**He squeaked. **

_**::Ugh If you would just shut up and listen you will see!:: **_**Caslite cut the chat link. Chi-Chi had her mouth agape as she stared at her husband.**

"**He would never…" She started but couldn't finish when Goku **

**refused to meet her eyes. They were locked onto the princess. Her cold eyes looked livid. "Goku you didn't right?" The woman's voice sounded child like. Goku sighed heavily and slide his gaze to his wife. Chi gasped as she saw the pained look on his face.**

"**I'm so sorry Chi-Chi." The powerful warrior dropped his gaze to the floor ashamed of his actions. **

"**Goku! Hon how could you be so selfish?" Bulma asked out right. She was never known for holding her tongue. "You do need help, but I have the best doctors in the world. As of now you are on suicide watch at Capsule Corp." the new president of Capsule Corporation smile triumphantly.**

"**Yes that would be for the best. I will stay at home to help Videl with Pan." Chi agreed which astonished everyone. The woman despised her husband stepping foot in the yellow dome since the princesses disappearing act three years ago.**

"**Thank Kami for that too. I really need to see my daughter and **

**get a good nights rest." Caslite yawned. "If you feel up to it Goku how about you get us all to where we need to be?"**

"**Sure thing. Gohan Chi-Chi?" he held out his hand that they both grasped. In two seconds he was back on the lookout. Everyone got close or at least were touching each other. Caslite was about to grab Bulma's hand when a green hand came into her view.**

**A yellowish light washed over her making her skin tingle. Caslite gasped at the calming sensation and looked to find Dende. He was concentrating on healing her. Slowly the yellow light faded and with it her calm. She was left feeling light as air and not as fatigued.**

"**You were going to pass out soon." was his only answer and the last thing Caslite heard before being pulled into the group. They landed on Capsule Corp. with a thud. **

"**Why are we on the roof?" Krillin's voice rang out between them. A high pitched squeal came from the ground. In seconds a little girl with wild hair was pulling herself up on the round surface.**

"**Mommy!" Belle ran toward her mother with a large smile on her face. Caslite smiled gently hugging her daughter. "Who is that guy?" the little girl asked when she saw the spiky haired man.**

"**That's Goku your grandfather." Caslite answered setting her down on the ground well roof. "But before you go on twenty question hunt we must get off this roof" everyone chuckled and complied. In minutes they were in the living room of Capsule Corp.**

**Goku was literally squished in between Yamcha and Krillin on one couch. Bulma, Bra, Caslite, and Belle were on another. The rest took to standing. No one spoke for a while obviously thinking things over. Tien and Chiaotzu were the first to leave. Roshi and the animals were next. **

"**Soooooo Mr. Goku were you the one in the hospital?" children always broke the silences best. Belle's wide deep purple eyes were filled with curiosity.**

"**Yes and you know you can call me Grandpa." he saw the little girls nose scrunch up.**

"**No way you look to young to be Grandpa." she smiled. "Now **

**let's see. Your Goku, but Uncle Vegeta calls you Kakarot so that must mean you're the one mo…" Caslite's Hand Covered her daughters mouth blocking off the rest of her sentence.**

_**::Belle shush!:: **_**the alarmed princess hissed. **

*****_**Alright alright.* **_**the little girl pouted but shut up. **

"**Have you forgotten I can read your thoughts?" Goku asked hiding laughter. Caslite growled, but didn't comment.**

"**Now we must speak sleeping areas. Caslite you may have your old room back. That should be good for the moment before we can find a room for Belle. Goku you will be sleeping in the special room I have."**

"**A padded cell." the warrior grunted wiggling uncomfortably between his friends.**

"**No it is not a padded cell, but it is designed so that no on can **

**hurt themselves, or destroy it. Not even super Saiyans." Bulma ended quietly. **

"**Why would you need to build I a room like that?" Goku asked ignorantly. Vegeta growled quietly, but answered.**

"**Your son went a little crazy after you died. He almost killed the harpy." the usually gruff warrior looked pained.**

"**What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" Goku looked frantically from each of their faces, but they all refused to look at him. Krillin cleared his throat though always used to being the bearer of bad news.**

"**I was a day before Trunks second birthday. Gohan was there helping set up everything with Chi-Chi who was at the moment eight in a half months pregnant. I was there with Marron and Eighteen also helping in the backyard. Something set him off, no one knows for sure, but the next moment almost the entire area was burned by Gohan's energy, it was coming off of him in rivers. Chi got the worst of it since she was sitting on the patio near where he was fiddling with **

**the grill."**

"**Eighteen who seemed to be the only one able to walk the it got **

**Chi away from the inferno. Vegeta acted quickly and knocked Gohan **

**out before tying him up with ki rings." this all happened in less than three seconds, but Chi was badly burned and it turned out her water broke because of it. It took thirteen hours of labor for Goten to make his first appearance to the world. Gohan was locked up in that room for a while because he wanted to hurt himself for what he did." Krillin looked cautiously up at his best friend. **

**From Caslite's view she knew he was holding back tears. The story wasn't new to her, Gohan shared it with her once while they were about to sleep. It was clear that Goku would blame himself for the whole ordeal because he wasn't there. It was still heartbreaking to watch as the strongest man in the universe was reduced to tears. The princess knew what ticked Gohan off, but she purposely kept that information to herself.**

"**Mommy? I'm tired." Belle yawned loudly snuggling closer to the princesses body. The little girls tail was lightly wrapped around her mother's wrist. Caslite slowly bent down to kiss her forehead before lifting her up. The princess left the silent room thankful for being able to leave.**

**Her room was just as she left it. Nothing was put out of place except the bed had new sheets on it. Gently Caslite pulled the covers back and tucked Belle in. the little girl was already asleep. Silently the woman opened the closet door to find her clothes were still there. They looked horrendously boyish to her now though. Pushing back the millions of shirts she found her dress. The one given to her by Ziran, when they were still lovers. **

**The red silk was still softer than the feathers of a humming bird. Its elegant nature reminded her of the girl she used to be. Practically ignorant of the evil out there, she knew of it but never experienced it. Not until that god awful night. Her fingers traced the royal Saiyan seal. Some one had repaired it though. When she went ballistic there was a tear across the seal and down the front, but there were no new seams. **

"**I still can't believe I have to stay in this thing." Goku complained to the camera. There was a bed one of those foam things that had no springs. I mirror that was built into the wall. The carpet was sealed to the floor with some type of glue. There was a dresser made out of some spongy material, but was sturdy when weight was put on it. A bathroom that was idiot proofed also.**

**He sat down frustrated. There was nothing to do in this room. The walls were designed to cut off any excess ki. Goku pulled his fingers through his messy hair. This wasn't what he planned on doing when getting out of the hospital. Being locked in a room for every night was not fun. A thought occurred to him and he opened up the mind link. He was intrigued by the dream she seemed to be having, si he went further into her mind to see what it really was.**

**_____ **

**(This is a dream thing so it will be in Caslite's POV)**

_**I was lying on his bed awaiting for his return from the food court. All servants were ordered to stay in their warriors chambers for today, because Frieza was here. Flipping through one of the rare books Cole had I waited. There was nothing I could do today.**_

_**After an hour I grew weary of where my warrior might be and slipped off the bed. This wasn't normal for him to spend so much time at the food court. It usually only took fifteen minutes or so. I stepped into my slippers that all the slaves had to wear. I tugged viciously on the dress that was growing far to short for my liking. I opened the door peeking out to check if the hallway was clear.**_

_**I tip toed around the corner using my other senses to make sure I would go undetected. I was almost to the library when a smooth voice made me freeze in my tracks. I turned slowly around afraid of a beating. It was **_**Caslite's dream became fuzzy and Goku delved deeper to continue the journey. **

_**His blue skin glinted in the light making him look like he was glowing. The bright red eyes were a stark contrast to his skin, but just added to his beauty. Great black wings that were almost invisible right now poked out form behind his back. My heart sped up at the sight of the prince.**_

"_**Do you know you could be punished severely for being out here?" his husky voice washed over my frightened body. I nodded to afraid to speak. "Looking for that trash warrior of yours?"**_

"_**He is not trash." I growled momentarily forgetting that I was insulting one of the most feared men on the ship.**_

"_**Feisty little Caslite. I mean no harm, you know that." he smiled **_

_**a little and took a step toward me which I effectively took a step back. "Do you not trust me?"**_

"_**How can I trust one as cruel as you Prince?" my voice wavered showing that I was still afraid. He took another step forward, but before I could move he caught my wrist. **_

"_**Have I ever been cruel to you?" his voice was soft deceiving. I swallowed and shook my head. He was quite the opposite with me. Always being gentleman like. "Then why don't you trust me?" his eyes looked genuinely hurt. **_

"_**I have heard all the stories." I whispered never breaking eye contact. My tail was curly sporadically around my leg. He smirked and whispered something I did not understand. **_

_**Though whatever it was I couldn't look away from him. I wanted to run from his stare, I needed to run. He was so overwhelming though. My entire being was sent into hyper drive when I was near him. My breathing sped up when I saw him slowly bend down. His beautiful face was inches from mine. I stopped breathing all together when I felt his soft lips on mine. **_

_**For many moments I stood stock still unable to think straight. He was trying to coax me to actually kiss back, but I didn't know what to do. I was fifteen god dammet! His tongue licked my lower lip. I gasped at the odd sensation that started to form in my stomach. His tongue was playful and light as it coaxed mine into action. **_

_**His hands thread their way through my hair tipping my head up slightly so it would be easier for him to kiss me. My tail swung in a slow arc behind me. I kissed him back knowing the consequences of my actions could be dire. We stayed like that for a long while before he pulled back breathing deeply. His usual blue lips were slightly pink making them looked bruised. His eyes were abnormally dark for their usual blood color.**_

_**I noticed that it was dark and looked around to see his wings around had created a cocoon of sorts. His feathers looked so soft and fragile compared to his body. Slowly they folded back up behind his back. I steppe back knowing he would let me go.**_

"_**I…I have to get back to my room." I sped off back to Cole's room not waiting for a response. **_

_**_______**_

**Goku pulled out of her mind and cut the link. He looked around his room expecting to be in the metal walls of the ship. Sighing heavily he rolled onto his side and tried to sleep, but was plagued by the scene he had witnessed in Caslite's mind. **

**AN: Ziran finally made another odd appearance in the lives of the warriors. Please review! Till next time **


	11. Special Cereal

AN: Hello guys!!! Another chapter in the hectic life of the Saiyans!

Control

Chapter 11: Special Cereal

The Prince of…well whatever he ruled over really did care for her in the beginning. What exactly happened for her to go as a secret lover to a tortured pleasure slave? Though his son knew the answer the older warrior did not.

He woke up groggy. The horrible dream still implanted in his brain. It couldn't be true, but it was. Ziran and Caslite were together for years before she had been tortured and enslaved. From earlier conversations he put together the pieces. She was first sold into a owners ship as a slave at thirteen, two years from then she must have been traded to Ziran so they could stay lovers. But she said she was raped at age fifteen. That didn't make sense, conflicting stories and memories.

Goku being Goku decided to look for the truth the old fashioned way. Ask. He pulled on his normal orange clothes and waited by the door for the sensor to open it. It had to be around nine someone had to be up, but there Goku stayed stationed at the door. It would only open if someone was awake in the house. He grumbled and slowly opened the mind link with Caslite.

_//Hey Cas. Can you get up so I can get out of the padded room?// _he asked hesitantly.

_::I am up. Just staying in my room, I need to grab my clothes from the cave outside the hospital, but I don't want to wake Belle.:: _she sighed frustrated. Caslite hated always leaving her daughter unexpectedly. It seemed that Belle always awoke to find one of the other girls by the bed. Caslite had a hard time coming to terms with her being a mother a second time. She was always afraid Belle wouldn't wake up one morning.

_//Belle is in the safest place in the world. There are like what four Saiyans in the house? I can IT you there and back real quickly!// _he knew it was wrong to use her problem for an excuse to get out, but he was hungry and didn't care.

_::Wow never been used for food before.::_ The princess chuckled and walked out of her room. Goku's was located right across from hers, so the door opened with in seconds of hers.

"Thank Kami!" Goku gasped stumbling out of the room. "I was standing there like forever."

"Just get me to the cave." she grumbled. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder before putting his other hand with two fingers pointed to his forehead.

They landed with a jolt, but were at least in the cave. Caslite made sure everything was packed before turning to hurry up and get back home. Goku was staring wide eyed at her, seemingly to finally notice her attire. She wore form fitting blue denim jeans with small boot heels, her top was a simple dark green long sleeve.

"What?"

"When did you start wearing stuff that actually showed you had a female body?" Goku asked bluntly. Her old clothes were looser on her, when she first came to Earth she was terribly uncomfortable with her body.

"The day I became a stripper." Caslite smirked as shock ran through his innocent face. "You judge me and I leave you here tied up."

"I wasn't going to." the warrior said quickly, but remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Why did you lie to Bulma about when you were raped?"

"Huh?" Caslite jerked back surprised. He kept his gaze steady though as she growled quietly. "How did you find out?"

"The dream memory thing you had. I couldn't sleep and thought your mind might be a help." Goku looked down ashamed then. The princess snorted at his antics.

"Truth be told I wasn't raped till I was twenty. For five years I was in love with a Prince who I could never truly have. He loved me back, but we had to sneak around. I was after all only a monkey, but I was his mistress. I went through my heat when he wasn't around. My old warrior helped me through it. Of course I told him of it. I was raped, already bound to him forever." Caslite took a deep breath.

"How can you not remember when you were bound?" Goku still didn't get anything.

"It is his race. One kiss, one sweet gentle passionate kiss and the deal is done. I guess I was chosen because of my lineage, well what it used to be. You see his people were dying off. The way their genetics worked was that it would be harder and harder to conceive with each new generation. One out of one thousand coupes would have a child by the time he was born."

"Wait so your telling me that his race couldn't stay the same species for more than a couple hundred years?" Goku stood dumbfounded.

"Why do you think he looks they way he does? The blue skin and red eyes were from the Keirnin, the original species on that planet. He got his wings, and magic abilities from the Frotsh. They were growing desperate. Saiyan females are known to be compatible with many species. I was the only one he knew that was still alive and I was royalty. I don't know why you care though. That is the past. I was a different person then." Caslite shrugged hiding the fact she felt completely exposed.

"Hmmm. Yes you are right, but it interests me because I know nothing. I am stupid when it comes to knowledge about things other than fighting." Goku smiled. Caslite snorted at his truthfulness. She pulled a hand through her hair making it look a stylish messy.

"You are not completely idiotic. You can see snip its of the future, talk telepathically, move at the speed of light, plus you're a decent kisser." Goku turned cherry red as the memories from three years ago popped up. Caslite chuckled sadistically. "Such innocence. Come I would like to be there when my daughter wakes up."

Belle was still curled up in bed when they returned. Caslite gently patted the little girls back. She groaned and snuggled deeper into the pillows. The older princess giggled and started tickling her daughter. The little girl squealed waking almost immediately up. Her dark purple eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Do you want breakfast?" Caslite asked leaning on the bed. Belle nodded and jumped off the bed to her backpack. The little girl dressed her self in a pink long sleeve shirt and a pink skirt. Caslite taught her how to dress her self when she started reading. The mother's tail scooped Belle up off the ground and into her arms.

"Are we staying here mommy?" Belle asked timidly as they made their way towards the kitchen. Caslite's face fell as she thought the question over.

"In time we will go back, but for now we are staying here." `_That is the option we will take if we don't have a reason to stay.` _she thought quietly. Belle seemingly happy with the answer jumped out of Caslite's arms and ran the rest of the way.

"Belle! You pancakes are ready." Bulma's voice trailed from the kitchen. Caslite entered a few moments afterward. "Cas! It is terribly weird to see you in that doorway." the blue haired woman smiled. The Saiyan female nodded in agreement smiling. "Well the food is almost ready for the adults. Sit down." the command was clear and she complied.

"So Aunt Caslite what is America like?" Goten asked eagerly.

"America I couldn't say. California though I could. It matters where you are. If you have money everything is perfect, if you don't it looks like shit. Excuse my language." Caslite said looking at the two wide eyed girls.

"Do you mind telling us the story of your stay in California?" Gohan's soft voice piped in. She looked down the table shocked she didn't notice them sooner. Videl, Gohan, Pan, and Chi-Chi were sitting at the other end. The princess shook it off as out-of-practice.

"Sure thing. When I first got there it was around three in the morning. It wasn't a black night though street lights were everywhere illuminating the world. I didn't exactly know where I was, so I looked for a hotel. I found a motel, one that stank like mold and sex. I used Capsule Corps. Credit card Bulma had given me…"

"So that's where those mysteries deductions came from!" Bulma exclaimed from the stove.

"Yes." Caslite smiled. "I went exploring the next day. I found out I was in downtown Hollywood. I got stares from many people, I was beautiful to the homeless that littered the streets. You could say I was recruited a couple of days later. There was a girl barley entering true womanhood. Her attire was modest to say the least. A dress that barely cover her stomach. I was in cargo pants and a sweater…umm I still was pretty bruised up, so I covered them up so I wouldn't have to explain myself." She stopped a moment.

This was a very touchy subject. Gohan still had no clue what really happened on that day, but him being him must have put the puzzle pieces he had in order. He had fought Caslite when she came barreling through the door. If only he knew that it was that day their daughter came to be.

"It was in the laundry mat. She sauntered over to where I was waiting and began talking to me about my looks. I answered as kindly as I could, but I knew I was still overly harsh. She told me a comment about I could probably be a perfect dancer, and said it paid well. That caught my attention so I agreed to check it out. I spent the whole day with her aimlessly walking around the city. When it was night time well must I really say what happened? A week later I resided in the house I am living in now and put on four shows."

"Wait weren't you pregnant at this time?" Videl asked arrogantly.

"Yes" Caslite snapped. "If you would be patient I would be able

to tell you. When I was first requested the signs began to show, but I took those as after effects of the broken bond. I woke up one morning with my room filed with the scent of pregnancy. Which smelled chokingly of flowers. I was officially fired when I began to show, but with much persuasion the boss let me stay at the house. It wasn't an easy pregnancy. I was ten times hungrier than usual, Belle was unusually strong. Throwing up was a routine, but I stayed healthy. When I began looking like a stupid whale I had the most difficult time not waddling like a duck."

"I hated when that happened." all the other women muttered. The males laughed at their wives discomfort. Vegeta only half listened to his sister's story. He already knew it.

"I went into labor seven in a half months, which is quite normal for full Saiyan children, but not Halflings or in Belles case three fourths. I soon learned why when all the doctors freaked out because there was a glowing child with a tail. Somehow she managed to become a super Saiyan and it put stress on my body which led to her early birth. After that it was pretty much normal. She hasn't been able to do it since then. After she was six months old and out of infantry. She already looked like a one year old, I was hired again. Nothing special." she never mentioned the nightmares that came, or that she was visited by Ziran once right after Belle was born.

"Awww I thought something exciting might have happened." Goten groaned. Trunks his other half laughed at his best friend.

"Well I did beat the crap out of this perverted old man. He was way to grabby. No he wasn't master Roshi." she answered the question that popped into all of there heads. "So anything happen here?"

"Gohan got married. Bulma had Bra. Vegeta got nicer. Grandma and Grandpa went to live somewhere in the jungle. I'm in High school. Goten is in middle school. Goku and Chi-Chi kept arguing. Hmm oh and recently Goku was almost ate by a dinosaur." he ticked off the events with his fingers.

"Oh." was her answer. "So my lovely brother has grown soft?" she mock sneered.

"What ever I can still beat you any day." Vegeta said puffing up his chest.

"Your brute strength or my superior mind…hmm this is a tough one." she stroked her chin looking thoughtful.

"food is served!" was the last words said that morning.

* * *

Everyone was in the pool area. The kids were having fun in the water while the adults played sports. Well if you consider wrestling/ volleyball a sport. To get a goal you had to hit it over the net on the opponents side, but couldn't keep hold of the ball and had to hit it to your teammate, but tackling was allowed which ended up with the wrestling. Chi-Chi and Videl stayed on the sidelines watching the children making sure no one died.

"You know Kakarot you will loose." Vegeta stated. The teams were divided by three people each. Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks were on one team while Goku, Caslite and Goten were on the other. They wouldn't let Caslite and Vegeta play on the same team because of their strong mind link. Goku's and Hers still need work on so they didn't care.

"You keep telling yourself that Vegeta maybe one day it will come true." Goku smiled confidently. It was three to four Vegeta's team winning.

"Stop bickering like old women and get the ball in play." Caslite playfully growled. Both rolled their eyes and threw the ball up in the air. Flying was forbidden, but jumping wasn't. Goten sprang himself off the ground and hit it towards Caslite. She let the ball slam into her forearm before shooting it back up to Goku. This was effectively moving down the make shift court, but when Goku was about to pike it over Trunks tackled Goku to the ground causing the ball to enter possession of Gohan.

Caslite smiled ruefully. Out of all the Saiyans they were the biggest strategists, so were great as opponents. She could read his mind, but decided to use her own brain. Every time he came close to the inner box she would hurdle him across the court with her shear body force. It was a fun game when they began wrestling. She no longer held feelings for the young Saiyan. For the third time she pinned him to the ground.

"Come on admit defeat." she said playfully. Her eyes bright with excitement. He growled and struggled to get up. "Fine be that way." she let him go and grabbed the ball that had fell to the ground. Hitting it to Goten she knew they would make a point.

Two hours later they were exhausted thoroughly from the game. The girls had been done playing a while ago and they watched them play. It was Trunks and Goten were the ones to admit they needed to stop. Caslite, Vegeta, and Goku were still filled with energy while Gohan only looked slightly fatigued.

"So When did you and Videl get married?" Caslite asked genuinely curious.

"Well about a year after you left I was pregnant with Pan and we decided to get married." Videl smiled smugly. Caslite let a small smile touch her lips. Videl was afraid Gohan only married her because she got pregnant. "speaking of children how about we figure out custody plans?"

"Well by law we have fifty-fifty. I would like to keep it that way. We can figure out when she spends time with her father and me though." Caslite knew exactly why the girl brought up this subject, and she hated it.

_//No! Videl wouldn't do that. She isn't that evil.// _Goku said defensively.

_::You know as well as I do she hates me because I was with her precious husband.:: _Caslite said scornfully.

"That would be great." Videl put on a plastic smile. Chi-Chi was oddly quiet.

"I do not intend to stay here forever. I will leave once I am not needed anymore." The Saiyan princess stated bluntly. Videl's eyes brightened at her words. _::See told you.::_

_//Wow she is a vindictive bitch.//_ Caslite barley controlled the fit of laughter her body wanted to go through.

"Caslite you can't just take my daughter away." Gohan said with controlled anger.

"You barley know your daughter Gohan." she snapped back.

"And who's fault is that?" he retorted. Caslite growled so loud the children who were yards away stopped playing.

"Yours" she said so low that the humans barely understood her. "It was yours." she said louder. Caslite kept her eyes locked with the younger Saiyan. He was blushing madly and looked equally ashamed. "Don't ever get blame me for the reason why my daughter didn't know her father till she was three."

"Then I want to know her now. I want her to know her father." Gohan said his voice beginning to sound pleading.

"I didn't say I was leaving soon did I? I have stuff to take care of."

_//Am I that stuff you have to take care of?//_ Goku asked timidly.

_::Yes Goku, you are.:: _Caslite sighed.

"This talk is so morbid. Lets talk about something else." Chi piped in. Caslite for once was thankful for the woman's perfect timing.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Chi-Chi kissed Goku softly on the cheek and hurried after her son and daughter-in-law. Once they were out of sight Goku went to the backyard and sat down.

"Having a rough day?" a rough voice called. Goku looked up to see Vegeta seated on the roof.

"I guess you could say that." Goku sighed and looked back out to the forest. He heard a soft thud and white boots appeared in his line of vision. Vegeta then sat next to him.

"You guess? Kakarot you nearly killed yourself. You are having more than a rough anything." Vegeta said seriously.

"Why are you even trying to talk to me? You usually just insult me." Goku said on reflex. He wasn't used to this side of the prince.

"Because you are a fool."

"I am confused." the gentle Saiyan stated. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you want to do?" Vegeta didn't fully understand why he was trying to help this man, but deep down he knew it was right. Maybe he should use his new 'nice guy' act more often.

"That's the thing I have no clue! Well…I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing. It's so confusing! It's like I grew up with one type of cereal and then one day I ate a different cereal, but it's a special edition. And always out of reach."

"Food. Your using food as an analogy." Vegeta sighed, but continued. "Then the next time you come across this special cereal don't let it go afterwards. Look I know your talking about my sister and your wife we really don't need the food analogies." Goku blushed at being found out.

"I really like your sister, but she is so unattainable. I think that is why she is so thrilling. Chi-Chi was never a challenge, but Caslite…" Goku trailed off looking up at the sky.

"Is the best right? You can't get enough time with her in a day, but yet you don't want her to know." Vegeta said matter of factly.

"Ya how did you know?" Goku looked at the older warrior.

"Bulma. She is like for me. That was why I wanted her so badly, because she seemed so mysterious. I still do and she still is." Vegeta actually looked happy. There was a smile on his face, and Goku thought it looked nice on the prince made him look less scary.

"But Bulma was never raped, or beaten by the man she loves, loved. Which would have been Yamcha way back then. She gets so timid sometimes." Goku stated quickly. Vegeta sighed heavily the smile melting back into oblivion.

"Then be gentler." he said beginning to get frustrated. "My sister may have a bad past, but please for her sake don't let that hold you back." with that said Vegeta walked back into the house, but before he got there he added. "You're not allowed outside all by yourself."

Goku growled at the prince, but obeyed. When he was inside he assessed his current situation. It was awkward to say the least. If he went through with what he wanted he would be Belle's grandfather/step father. Then again who cared what people thought. By blood him and Caslite were not related only by a precious little girl. Belle was smart. She wasn't oblivious to the world like Bra or even tiny Pan. Maybe it was because of the Saiyan blood coursing through her veins maybe it was just good genetics, but all he knew was that the little girl would have no problem with it.

"Thank Dende you're here. We are about to watch a movie, sit." Bulma commanded. Goku sat in the only empty seat left, which just happened to be next to the Saiyan Princess herself.

Cautiously he peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. Caslite looked bored, but content as she rubbed her daughters back. The little girl was curled up in her lap and was already sound asleep. Her eyes were soft and warm unlike the woman he met four years ago. She had softened, became one of them. Her body still looked toned, but just enough so she would be strong enough to kill anything that tried to harm her. Caslite looked up and their eyes met. They held each others gaze for a long time before something amazing happened. Slowly a small smile formed on the princesses lips, and her cheeks grew red.

Goku was speechless. She was blushing? At him? He still stared at a loss of what to do. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He returned her smile with a smirk, which caused her to blush harder. Seeming to get that he wouldn't look away Calsite turned her head quickly to the TV.

_//Why are you blushing?// _Goku asked curious.

_::Why are you staring at me?:: _She retorted sounding like a flustered school girl.

_//I don't know…because your pretty?// _

_::That's the best you can come up with?:: _Caslite snorted.

_//It's true though!!//_ Goku tried to save his dignity.


	12. Ezekiel is

AN: I found the perfect song for What Ziran and Caslite have going on. It is in Ziran's pov. The song is Mirotic by DBSK. It might not fit perfectly but if u read the English lyrics it fits pretty well.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Control

Chapter 12: Ezekiel is…

_::Such a pathetic excuse little Kaka.:: _Despite her teasing Caslite threaded her tail through his hand which was resting on his thigh.

Bulma watched the exchange with interest. She stared openly as the two obviously exchanged a private conversation. It was easy to tell because Goku would react physically to her mental words. Her eyes bugged when she spotted the ebony tail twisting through his hand. Her childhood friend's Fingers pet the fur gently. She looked to see Caslite's reaction, but to her great disappointment the princess looked neutral.

She cursed the fact that she didn't know what was going on. Of course she could ask Vegeta, but he would grumble and ruin the scene. Bulma pouted and turned back to the TV. Her mate eyed her before nudging her arm with his hand. She looked at him sharply, but was smiling. Vegeta shrugged giving up trying to comprehend his mate's actions.

The movie went well and they all went their separate ways after it was finished, which really meant Bulma sneaking off to her "lab" and Vegeta going to "train". Trunks and Goten, since the younger volunteered to stay the night, went off to the play room. Caslite put Belle to bed with Goku trailing behind.

"Am I always to be stuck with you?" Caslite said falsely annoyed when they exited the room. Goku chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "you are actually listening to what they are telling you to do?"

"Well ya why wouldn't I?" he cocked his head to the side confused. The princess chuckled at his puppyness.

"Because you're an adult. And we make our own decisions."

She said with a quirk of her lips. She was leading them outside. Being out in the open was always more comforting then the indoors.

"Yes, but I made a mistake they are just trying to help…this was your brilliant idea anyways." he snapped sounding out of place. Caslite looked to the sky contemplating what her words would be next.

"I got you away from your wife correct? If I recall correctly she was half of the reason why you did what you did."

"Yes you are absolutely correct." Goku sneered. Through the bond Caslite knew he was taking on the more animalistic side of a Saiyan, yet she didn't stop him. She wanted to see how he acted.

"What was that other reason then? I hope nothing to trivial." she smirked as she felt his ki spike. Taunting him when he was like this was dangerous, but to fun to pass up.

"I already told you." he gritted his teeth fighting the irrational side he was feeling.

"You did?" she feigned ignorance. "I do not recall you telling me anything of importance." she smiled maliciously. Her companion growled viciously, but didn't advance. _::Don't fight it::_

Goku snapped at the words she whispered in his head. In mere milliseconds Caslite was pushed against the side of the house with Him towering over her. His eyes were Bright with excitement as was hers. He stayed there a second looking down at the tiny but powerful woman. Her breathing was shallow, coming out in little puffs. He smirked and bent down to taste her lips. Slowly his tongue traced them familiarizing himself.

She tasted of a spice he couldn't pinpoint, but a hint of vanilla was there. Caslite stayed still knowing it wasn't smart to provoke a Saiyan male when he was testing out a would be…No Goku wouldn't do that. At least not yet anyway. The princess opened her mouth inviting the man in. their tongues twisted together neither fighting for dominance.

It was a gentle yet passionate kiss that lasted many moments. When they finally broke away they were both breathing hard. Caslite's purple eyes looked as if they were sparkling. Goku laid his head n her forehead catching his breath. He seemed to be the normal Earth raised Saiyan now. The one who was still married.

"I shouldn't of done that." Goku said pulling away. The princess didn't stop him, she stayed firmly against the wall.

"But you did anyway."

"Yes now I have cheated on my wife twice." he looked miserable.

"She has done no better Goku." Caslite said quietly. She felt his shock and anger through the mental bond.

"When?" he managed to say.

"The seven years you were gone." She couldn't face his saddened gaze. His breathing was coming in short gasps, but not from passion this time.

"Who?" he gasped. Caslite finally looked up to him in a panic.

His face was pale, he looked to be sweating terribly, and he was hyperventilating.

"Yamcha." The princess took a step towards the Saiyan male . Trying to calm him before he fainted. Goku's face crumpled in defeat. He fell slowly to the ground, but before he could pass out Caslite supported him.

"Hey. Its alright Goku. You and Chi aren't good for each other anyways. So what if she cheated, you did too." she spoke in soft tones.

"I know it is just. I never thought she was capable of doing that to me." he was calming down, because of her reassuring presence and her mind.

"Your wife is capable of almost everything Goku. Just as you are. I bet she never thought you could cheat on her, but here you are. Being comforted by the woman you just kissed for the second time." she smiled when he chuckled. He started standing up and she followed. This time his hand threaded through her thick hair. Cupping her head he tilted her back so he could reach her better.

"Now I am going to kiss her for a third time." he said with a soft smile and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Caslite slipped into her room quietly. Goku was already in his padded one. They had agreed that their relationship was to be strictly secret. No one was ever allowed to know about it. Though he was reluctant to lie to his friends Goku knew it was for the over all good. Everything was to fragile and her hooking up with a married man barely out of recovery was not the smartest thing to do.

The princess took off her clothes quietly she didn't want to wake Belle. Caslite looked a herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still flushed from their kissing and her lips were swollen. A small smile curved on them. He made her glow much like Ziran did when she still loved him. She turned around to run into a solid blue body. Her scream was covered by his large hand.

"Shhh…" he whispered and pointed to Belle who was still soundly asleep. The world grew blurry as he transported them somewhere. Caslite struggled but couldn't fight his hold. She couldn't feel her mind link with Her Brother or Goku.

They landed in a desert like area. One that had massive stocks of rock shooting out of the ground. Ziran pushed Caslite away from him. The princess struggled to stay upright. Why was it that every time something good happened Ziran showed up?

"What do you want with me?" she gritted her teeth cursing the moment she let down her guard.

"Nothing important, but Caslite you owe me a son." His deep red eyes blinked at her. She barked a laugh trying to find the cold hearted woman he molded her into.

"You killed the son I bore for you." she sneered ignoring the pain that inflamed her back. It wasn't a new cut, but a very old one. Her very first one actually.

"If I recall you killed him. Pushed your energy ball into his puny heart." Ziran's Wings twitched behind him. She grew to learn it was a sign of deep distress.

"By your orders Ziran!" she pleaded falling to her knees. She was practically naked wearing only her bra and underwear. Caslite didn't care though, her old love was torturing her with his own emotions. "So you do regret what you did to our son." the princess panted.

He truly did. She could see his eyes turning a more pink color. That only happened when a strong emotion took over. They glistened with unshed tears, but why would he want to come back now? After years of torture? Caslite wouldn't have him anymore. Couldn't forgive him of what he did. Ziran of all people should know that.

"What if I do?" he voice cracked, but still held the ferocious tone. "I need an Heir and you will be the one to carry it."

"I will not Ziran. We had a chance, but you tortured me. When you had what you wanted you had him killed by his own mother." she snarled. The pain was subsiding, but her own was still there.

"Yes. Yes that is true." he mumbled looking down at the ground. Caslite couldn't help, but feel an inkling of pity for him. She cursed Goku's kind heart.

"Ziran what was the real reason you came here?" She took a small sep toward her old master. Caslite swallowed down her pride and kept walking toward him.

"I…You betrayed me you know. With the warrior you called Cole. You slept with him in your most precious time. Even became pregnant, but I made sure that one never saw the light of day." He clenched his teeth. She saw the salty tears dripping off his handsome face.

'_What is wrong with him?'_ Caslite thought. Yes she did remember the moment when she told Cole she was with child. The way his face lit up with joy. Then the moment she stared terrified as Cole was beaten to almost to death, but was kept alive long enough to watch Ziran kill the child as it was still inside of her. His last moments he stared in agony at her while she was being raped.

"You loved him as you loved me. Cole would have killed himself to see you stay alive. Which in the end I guess he did." The cold man looked up for once. He examined Caslite with great scrutiny. "You have changed so much from then. You are no longer the naïve princess slave."

"Ezekiel." she whispered touching his cheek. "Tell me what is wrong with you?" Her bond with him would always out rule a Saiyans mating bond. She couldn't help but love him. "Why trouble yourself with the past? Find a new girl. One that doesn't have a family, like I was back then."

"Suppa, no Caslite. You will always haunt me, that tricky little bond you pulled seemed to make me love you." Ezekiel shook his head. Caslite smiled at the memory. The moment he had lain with her she had bitten him. Even took a chunk out she bit so hard. Because she was bonded with him, it was impossible to break her bond by sleeping with other men.

"You mistake your feelings Ezekiel. You hate me. You want to see your revenge on me for what I did." she pulled back away from him then. Ezekiel looked up with lost eyes, but slowly they turned into the molten lava she knew too well.

"Why yes I do hate you Suppa. What was I thinking? Until next time Princess." he nodded and disappeared leaving her stranded. Something about his peculiar smirk made her think he was up to something. Exhausted from her encounter with him Caslite sank to her knees again. She stayed there for what seemed like hours before she heard a noise.

"Princess?" her heart stopped as she recognized the voice. Turning around she took in the broad stature of a Saiyan male.

AN: A very short chapter and I haven't posted in soooo long. I am very sorry about that, but I have been in the school play and the computer was last on my mind. Now I have time to write cause of spring break. Well I am posting another one today as well probably just as short, I need these to be short though, cause of awesomeness coming up. Please review and feel free to complain if you want.


	13. Merged With an Idiot

AN: another short one, but hey u got two chapters here. I needed them to be two also. Ummm well here u go.

Control

Chapter 13: Merged With An Idiot

His broad shoulders, and ebony long hair that suck in all directions on top of his head made Caslite cry out.

"You can't be alive. Piccolo and Goku killed you." she gushed backing away from her childhood guard. Another figure appeared out of the loom that had fallen upon them. He was much larger and bald. "My brother killed you. Great I'm going crazy." Caslite still back away.

"How is this possible?" The larger Saiyan asked the slightly

smaller one.

"I don't know." his voice was smooth and low with a slight rasp exactly as she remembered. "Caslite did you do this?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" she screamed freaking out. Must the world come crashing down now?

"I am real I assure you." he took a step forward and she stumbled a few more back. Seemingly annoyed that she didn't believe him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

Now here's the thing. Caslite never ever kissed this man before, so why would he kiss her now? If he was dead why would he care? His tongue shoved it's way into her mouth and coaxed hers into action. The princess began pulling herself away convinces that she wasn't crazy anymore.

Her old guards breathing was labored and he looked like hell, but happy that she wasn't freaking out anymore. Caslite looked at Raditz a man who had died nearly twenty years ago. And past him was Nappa Vegeta's old guard. They were both supposed to be dead, but they were alive and kicking.

"Hey Raddy." she greeted finally back to her senses. He growled a warning at her nickname she used. Chuckling she greeted the other with a wave.

"Princess." Nappa bowed his head.

"I guess I should call my brother." Caslite calmed her nerves and sent out a mental thought to her brother. _::Vegeta are you there?::_

_~Where the fuck have you been? Your daughter is freaking out, Goku is pounding against the walls in his room. Gohan is frantic because Belle is frightened.~_

_::I was kidnapped. Guess who is alive? You will never suspect a thing.::_

* * *

Twenty minutes later a large hover bus flew into view. Caslite stood up grateful they were here. Belle barreled out of the door first, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two warriors next to her mother.

"What are you two doing alive?" Vegeta sneered when he saw them. Nappa bared his teeth and snarled, while as Raditz glared daggers at his younger brother.

"I am wondering the same thing." The long haired warrior answered never leaving his brothers face. Vegeta looked to Raditz and shrugged. Caslite on instinct looked up to the sky. Carin's sword shone brightly it's tip finally restored.

"FUCK! VEGETA LOOK AT THE SWORD!" Caslite yelled at her brother which everyone complied. The one's who knew what to look for all had the same slur of curses.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!" Bulma yelled. It was by now the middle of the night and Bulma could hardly see anything.

"Planet Vegeta has been restored Bulma." Caslite answered her voice filled with awe.

It took awhile for Caslite to get Nappa and Raditz over their grudges so they could work together to find what happened. The drive home was silent. And she was still half naked. For some stupid reason Bulma had called the rest of the warriors to come and meet them in the morning.

* * *

The following morning was a little more than hectic, all the Saiyans beside the Earth raised ones were locked up in Bulma's lab. Although their race was not known for their smarts Saiyan's were adept in some area's of science. They were all bent over some type

of papers concentrating.

Raditz was looking at trying to find a way to communicate with Planet Vegeta to see if all the Saiyans were revived. He was trying to figure out the set of blueprints to send out frequency's to the planet. It wasn't like on Namek where Bulma knew the frequency and signals to set the device on. He had long forgotten those details about his planet.

Nappa on the other hand was staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. This astrology crap was harder than he had imagined. Trying to find the safest and fastest route halfway across a galaxy to a planet that shouldn't be there was to say the least challenging. There were all these asteroids and stars that were in the way not to mention having to fly through the badlands.

Caslite was brooding on her section of the lab. She resisted the urge to blow up the computer in front of her. This was no help. She hadn't been able to find anything on how the planet had magically appeared. The dragon balls were still scattered and unused, so whoever did this did not use the dragon balls. There was Namek, but after a quick chat with King Kai there were no leads.

Vegeta was having a little more success with his work. He had the easiest out of all the jobs though. All he had to do was see what kind of modifications the ship would need. Surprisingly there were a lot, but nothing Bulma couldn't handle. There was nothing really exciting about what he was doing.

"Well I'm done." Caslite said stretching her stiff shoulders. "Anymore of this and there won't be any lab left." she muttered.

"I hear you there. This is confusing and annoying. Nothing seems to work. If we're going to go to Vegeta-sei we have to go through the badlands. There is no other way from here." Nappa commented towering over what little space he had.

"You try remembering codes you haven't thought about in twenty years." Raditz sneered running a hand through his hair.

"Stop your complaining all of you. I swear your like two year

olds." Vegeta growled stalking out of the room.

"Yes your highness." the three Saiyans answered timidly following closely behind. They were trying to get back into the habit of formal palace talk.

The kitchen wasn't any better than the moods of the four Saiyans. The long table was shoved full of people. Chi-Chi was cooking up a storm along side the kitchen bots that were helping. The place was loud with so many voices filling it. Vegeta's eye twitched as he resisted the urge to snarl. He sat down at the empty chair at the head of the table.

Nappa, Raditz, and Caslite stood stoically behind the prince. This would get old quickly if they didn't get to their home planet soon. Caslite might be the princess, but she was under ranking the prince and needed to be told to sit down. She was beginning to think that the prince had forgotten they were even there when he spoke.

"Sit down fools." he hissed never looking back at them. Caslite nodded her head and sat next to her daughter a couple of chairs away.

"Mommy where have you been? Auntie Bulma has been yelling." Belle complained quietly looking around to make sure she wasn't heard. The princess smiled down at her nodding in understanding. She knew what Bulma could be like when angry.

"Raditz!" Caslite said sharply. Her old body guard, or new body guard, leaned in. "Just sit down and relax. They won't let you just stand there. Trust me." he nodded and looked for an empty seat.

"Shut up!" Bulma managed to grab everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now as you all must know we are in a crisis. A long since dead planet has suddenly appeared and we have two Saiyans here brought back from the dead. I know we don't know much, but guys would you like to say something?" She looked expectantly at Vegeta who just stared blankly ahead.

"I can give you something." Caslite commented coldly. She was not in the mood to do this. "My planet has somehow rematerialized itself with my people also revived. At the moment I have Raditz working on a way to contact them, but we are having trouble finding the communication codes. Also Vegeta is prepping a ship for us to go to Vegeta-sei. We have Nappa plotting our course, since we're taking a big ship instead of pods it is difficult to travel in." she finished with a heavy sigh.

The group was silent far a while letting the information sink in. Some of the humans who weren't very familiar with the situation sat dumbfounded. They didn't do much, but stare back and forth waiting for more.

"Why do you guys need to get there so quickly?" Goku asked diligently. Caslite was going to answer, but Raditz beat her to it.

"It is our duty as Saiyans to contact our planet." Raditz nearly

snarled at his brother for his stupidity. "It is a waste that you do not get that."

"Hey! I know what duty is!" Goku yelled defensively. Anyone with trained senses could feel the men's ki rising.

"All of you shut up!" Vegeta barked right before mounds and mounds of plates entered the room. After that the conversation was forgotten.

When breakfast was done the z fighters who weren't Saiyans went home. They were told they were not needed by anyone at the moment. Yamcha lingered behind before he got a short growl from the princess. He scampered off afraid of her wrath.

Raditz and Nappa were squished on a couch in the living room. Caslite was lounging on the lazy boy with Belle on her lap and Vegeta stood against the wall. They were at a loss of what to do and none were happy of the presence of the other Saiyans. They were to say the least clueless why it was so important to them. Planet Vegeta was

alive and it was in reach.

"Caslite when will you be leaving?" Bulma asked timidly from

her spot on a couch. Next to her was Chi-Chi then Goten and Trunks.

"Princess." the stoic female didn't stop idly running her fingers

through her daughters hair.

"What?" the heiress asked bewildered.

"I must be addressed by Princess Caslite or your highness." her

voice was detached.

"Power trip anyone? Just because you suddenly rule over a race doesn't mean you have to get cocky." the blue haired woman flipped her hair. Caslite growled shortly causing the girl in her arms to flinch.

"If we are to travel to my home planet we must be addressed by our titles. It is only proper and it will keep you from being killed." the princesses voice was unearthly formal.

"WHAT!" everyone in the room flinched. Chi-Chi's outburst was not helpful.

"Woman you heard my sister." Vegeta said curtly. Chi-Chi set her widened eyes on the prince.

"Why must we all go? I mean it is of no importance to me." a snort from across the room made everyone turn. Goku looked up from his spot in the door frame a out of character smirk on his face.

"We are all Saiyan it is our responsibility as loyal subjects to the royal family to follow them. We will all see to it that our planet is really back." he smirked again and crossed his arms. Finally he got what was his brother was trying to tell him.

"I am human if you forgot." Chi-Chi- pointed out cruelly. "And so are our children." unfazed by his wife's antics Goku just stood there waiting for someone to reply.

"It would be awesome to see Vegeta-sei!" Goten and Trunks said in sync.

"If Dad goes then so will we." Gohan answered quietly.

"Gohan what do you mean we?" Videl asked nicely.

"I am going to bring Pan of course. She deserves to know her heritage." He let a small smile touch his lips.

"I wouldn't let her go if I were you. I'm not sure what awaits me and my brother once we get there." Gohan looked surprised that she even cared for the well being of the child.

"Princess Caslite? Will you be bringing Belle with you?" Videl asked inquiringly. The Saiyan woman looked up from her daughter and locked eyes with the woman she nearly killed three years ago.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her by my side. She is

also royalty and must be present." her eyes burned with unshed emotion. They understood what pain it was to know your baby was in danger.

"Oh thank you." she answered even more quietly. Caslite let her powerful gaze drop down to the three year old.

"Mommy? Am I going to meet grandma?" Bella asked twirling a piece of her mothers endlessly long raven hair. Her mother's face paled considerably.

"Honey let's just get there first okay?" she gave her a weak smile. The little girl nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Goku addressed the royal twins. Vegeta scoffed and looked away annoyed, Caslite didn't even move just sat there.

"Mind digging." she answered right before Raditz fell to the floor. He pulled roughly at his hair as his face contorted in pain. A vein in his eye popped making him look just a little crazy. People in the room stood shocked at his sudden display of pain.

"Raditz!" Goku said abruptly next to his brother in a moment. The long hair warrior bite his lip brutally biting back a howl of pain. "Is he okay?"

"Don't touch him!" Caslite said harshly. Her body was tense and she was gripping the arms of the chair painfully. Her knuckles white from exertion. One of her eyes started twitching before she slumped into her chair.

Raditz relaxed into the floor. His face shiny with sweat. He was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his bearings. Confusedly he looked up to the princess who had yet to move. He continued to stare thinking through what she had just done. He had been mind swiped before by her, but it was never that painful.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked cautiously. His young face twisted up in confusion. Raditz nodded his head slowly, his gaze never leaving Caslite's figure.

"That was uncalled for 'lite." the large warrior still on the couch commented. The princess gave a harsh laugh. She lifted her head and let it roll to the side her gaze locking with Raditz.

_::As I admire how your barriers improved it would have been less painful if you let them down.::_

"You gave no warning." he snarled.

_::You felt my mind before I entered that is enough warning and you know it.::_

"My brother's mind is who I felt not yours." his voice dropping dangerously.

"Merged Raditz. Stop complaining I found the codes." the older warrior gaped at what the princess just said. _`She had merged with the idiot Kakarot` _

"Nice work." Vegeta's rough voice cut in. "Now for our plan. Caslite, Raditz, Nappa and I are going no matter what. I give you the choice to go along with us or stay here. Mind you my father may find it insulting we didn't take our Saiyan subjects. Kakarot?" Goku nodded his head. Vegeta slid his gaze from one warrior to the next. They all nodded their heads. "Well then we all go."

"I refuse to be left behind while you go reclaim your title Vegeta." Bulma said tersely. "You are not taking Bulla with out me." the prince nearly snorted.

"You had no say in the matter woman. You were going from the beginning. My mate will not be left on this mud ball."

AN: please review


	14. Only By Death

AN: HEY…well as you can see I'm updating like I told you guys I would. My comp is fixed and now I'm having internet connections…but it stayed connected long enough for me to post this and I'm uber happy. Please review!

Control

Chapter 14: Only By Death

It didn't take long for the twins to make their way back to the lab. Ready to type in the communication codes. They cleared the area so if someone answered they didn't look cheesy. Caslite stood anxiously near the door her foot taping furiously. she had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, but instead of looking callous she managed to look worried.

"Hey calm down everything will go smoothly." Nappa put a meaty hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Caslite gave him a half smile. "He'll forgive you." he added before walking away.

Raditz had yet to forgive her for pretty much mind raping him. It was one thing physical, but the mind was a whole different thing. He managed to avoid her the whole time. She didn't mean to make it that painful on her old guard. His barriers were so high and thick. He wouldn't let them down so she did the first thing that came to mind. Push. She had pushed her way through to his inner mind.

"We're ready." Her brother's voice cut into her revere and she pushed herself off the wall. She took her spot beside him.

The large screen was blank for a while before it started to blink colors. There was a shrill ringing sound for a while as the group waited. A distressed looking male popped onto the screen. He blinked at the sight. He was tall and had short spiky hair with cream colored skin. He stared blankly at them for sometime before yelling in a foreign language.

"I am Prince Vegeta I demand King Vegeta come here immediately." Vegeta replied in the same growling language, the Saiyans who didn't know what it was stood fascinated at the throaty language. It sounded like growling and purring all wrapped up in one.

"Well so would I _Prince_." the man sneered. Caslite growled.

"I don't know who you are bud, but if I don't see my father within three seconds I will tear your sanity apart." her growl grew in volume. The man swallowed and nodded disappearing from the screen. "That is how you do it."

"I think we might have contacted a third class." Raditz commented. They all nodded.

"Will you teach us the Saiyan language?" Gohan asked

curiously. Caslite turned her head toward the young man.

"Yes." she answered in her native tongue before catching herself. "Yes we will or at least the basics." he nodded.

"This better be important." a gruff voice came from the screen. A

timid stuttering followed.

"T-t-t-they c-c-claim to be t-t-the P-p-p-prince and p-p-princess." a man who looked exactly like Vegeta except for looking older popped onto the screen.

His eyes widened at the sight of his two children. He stood there for many minutes staring openly. Emotions crossing his face so fast that if your eyes weren't trained you wouldn't of caught them. Caslite allowed her self to stay calm as the king eyed her suspiciously. She wondered idly if he would accept her as a who she was.

"Father we have contacted you to see if it was true and you are alive." she spoke informally to her father after almost forty years.

"Yes of course. I don't know how we came back alive, but…"

"Actually Father Caslite and me never died we have been living on Earth with more Saiyans." Vegeta pointed out.

"Saiyans who survived the blast?" The king asked incredulously.

"We are prepping a ship to go home now and we wanted to make sure we had permission." Caslite slid the conversation to a safer subject.

"Of course you do. You are the royal family after all. Get here quickly I am holding a planetary meeting in a few months." With that the king disconnected leaving the twins in silence.

"He was nice." Nappa sated the obvious. "I think he is in shock."

"Ya I mean I wasn't called a pathetic weakling." Caslite scoffed talking back in Japanese.

"So I take we are leaving soon?" Bulma asked. They all nodded in unison.

"How are you going to explain how you lived Caslite?" Vegeta asked his sister as they made their way to the back yard. The Saiyan princess chewed her lip going over the possible out comes.

"I could tell him the truth…I stole a ship at the last minute, but knowing King Vegeta I would be beaten." She said it as if it was nothing. The other women in hearing distance gaped.

"Caslite how can you act as if being beaten is nothing?" Chi-Chi asked loudly. The older woman merely laughed. Chi bit back her retort.

"Say what you will miss. King I do not care." Caslite threw over her shoulder before sitting on one of the patio chairs. Everyone eyed each other completely aware that she addressed a married woman by her maiden name.

"I am Mrs. Son if you can't remember." the raven haired woman gritted her teeth.

_//Caslite I thought we agreed to keep it a secret.// _Goku's petrified voice rang out in her head.

_::Your _wife_ is annoying me. Plus Kaka you didn't want to have to lie to her.::_ Caslite drawled. Distantly she heard the laughter of children.

_//Doesn't mean you have to blow up. Come on Caslite, let her be happy for a little while longer.// _The strongest warrior pleaded.

_::Fine whatever.::_ Caslite snorted. "Oh yes sorry it must have slipped my mind." She put on a plastic smile, feeling worse with each second. Ezekiel's visit had shaken her up more than they could realize. None of them knew of his visit besides Vegeta and Goku, but

she had been avoiding that conversation with them.

They didn't need to know her troubles. Or why Ziran was

pleading to her so. Caslite just hoped he would forget about her. She knew he wouldn't though…they were bonded beyond any comprehension. The princess hated that fact, but she couldn't deny it, not anymore. One day she would have to face her mate, and break a bond that has been growing since she was fifteen.

"Mommy!" Belle's voice cut deeply into Caslite's attention. The older woman looked down to see that she was gripping the girls arm. Her knuckles were white from the pressure she was using. Instantly she let go. The little girl rubbed her arm sniveling.

"Uh…sorry Belle." the mother patted her daughter's head, before speeding away from everyone.

When Caslite knew she was a safe distance away she took to flight. What was wrong with her? Why was she being so spacey as to hurt her little girl? The princess shook her head violently to get the racing thoughts out of her mind. The absence of her brother and Goku in her mind made her afraid.

"I need out of this place." Caslite muttered to herself while still flying at top speed. "This isn't right." The princess looked around, she was in some city. Well she was above some city on an island. She dropped her ki letting herself free fall to the streets. She stopped from splattering on the street seconds from impact.

A few screams echoed in her brain, but Caslite didn't register them she just kept walking. Her ki was low enough that they couldn't trace her, and her barriers were high enough to where no one could spy on her thoughts. She remembered that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. Shrugging Caslite walked.

Blindly walking never has the effect you would think it did. Though she did not know where she was going her feet carried her to a tiny shop. One that held an assortment of things from shoes to little trinkets. The princess absentmindedly looked down the isles. At one point an old woman approached her.

"Do you see something u like ma'am?" she smiled. Caslite slid her gaze over to the short fat woman. Her purple eyes nearly black. The old lady merely smiled wider.

"No."

"Well you seem interested in those ma'am." the woman pointed at what Caslite was holding. It was a silver necklace, there was a mini dagger hanging from the chain. The hilt had a tiny dragon wrapped around it there was a small jewel within it's open mouth.

"I'll be taking this then. You will not remember me ever walking into this shop. Are we clear?" Caslite smiled icily wiping the woman's memory clear. Her eyes filmed over and she nodded as if she had a choice. The near crazy princess clasped the necklace around her neck. The point of the dagger rested lightly on her chest.

She walked on a for a little while longer. Bored out of her mind, and afraid they will blame her. Blame her for bringing this mess unto them. Making sure they didn't live peacefully as they should have. Goku and Chi-Chi would have stopped fighting a few weeks after she arrived if she didn't ever arrive. Gohan would have stayed with Videl forever, instead of being with her for a few months and having a child.

The only person she could think she helped was her brother. Who was a lot more laid back these days. He wasn't indifferent to his loved ones. Vegeta actually showed that her cared about them. Caslite sighed miserably. She had ruined everyone's lives for coming to Earth. Her presence severed the harmony between them. Always and forever.

The princess slowly let her barriers fade to nothing. They would come find her. They always did. No one was in her mind though. No one had even tried to get passed her barriers. Why were they leaving her alone? Caslite sighed again, but kept walking. The light began to fade as the sun disappeared around the horizon. She knew she should head home. Her daughter was waiting, and….Did she even have another reason why she should return? They would question her beyond belief when she got back home.

`_Why didn't I just stay with Ziran? Sure I would have many more scars, but I would be relatively happy. He would have given me another child. One that he wouldn't kill. He needed an heir, but I couldn't give him one anymore. I have a daughter, and I don't want anymore children. I already lost two.`_ the pain that erupted in her was breath taking. Caslite all but passed out as her emotions came crashing down around her.

The princess fell to the ground screaming. Hot tears blinded her as she curled into the fetal position. People surrounded her, but they didn't act. Her tail writhed in agony behind her as her fingers scratched bloody trails down her arms. What was wrong with her? Someone screamed and she didn't understand why till she looked to the ground in between a wave of pain. There beneath as black and tinted red as death was her blood. A moment of clarity made her wonder how she started bleeding.

She knew she wouldn't stay awake much longer. It was going to become impossible with that amount of blood spilling out of her. Caslite didn't understand why. Pain was being replaced with a cold numbness. She looked wildly at the people around her, they weren't doing anything, they were merely staring at her. Were they stupid?

_//CASLITE! What is wrong with you?//_ Goku's panicked voice came out of the darkness that was her brain.

_::What do you mean.:: _her words were slurred and heavy.

_//Why are you just laying down in the middle of a busy street?//_

his voice rang with anger.

_::Are you here?::_ Caslite tried to lift her head, but she found it too heavy. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she was till awake.

"Yes Cas I am here." Goku sighed coming out of the crowd. Her bent down to pick her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" her screech caused everyone to take a step back.

"What do you mean Cas?" Goku swallowed nervously. He had been tracking her since she left Capsule Corp four hours earlier. Caslite was so wrapped up in her mind she never noticed him.

"I'm BLEEDING!" he looked to the ground. There was nothing but an array of cracks on the cement. His heart pounded as he realized what was wrong. Someone was making her see this, a hallucination, but only her and Vegeta knew. Dread crept through his being as he realized it could have been her old master. Ziran.

"No your not Caslite." his voice was soothing, but it didn't convince her. "Come on lets get you home." her scooped her despite her protests. Caslite fell limp in his arms after he silenced her with a growl. "Sorry for that guys. She recently had a miscarriage and is taking it pretty hard." the lie flowed through his lips easily. People believed him to, their eyes went from scared and judgmental to sympathetic.

When he was far away enough from crowds he decided to fly instead of IT. The cool dusk wind was comforting. Caslite was whimpering things unintelligible and he ignored her for the most part. Then she looked up with her watery violet eyes. She didn't look like the woman he loved. She looked like a shell.

"You came." those two words were filled with such gratification that Goku didn't know what to say. "I thought no one would come, but you did."

"I couldn't let you hurt yourself." he smiled sadly at her. Goku hoped with his whole being she would be okay.

"Can we stop flying? I don't want to go home right now…not like this." he complied and they landed somewhere in a forest. She pulled away from him and fell to the ground gracefully. Caslite landed on her feet, but sat down almost immediately after. "How is Belle?"

"A few bruises, but nothing major."

"How long have you been following me?"

"So you knew?"

"No but I figure if anyone followed me it would be you." she chuckled lightly.

"Hmm since you left Capsule Corp. I began to worry when you started screaming and falling on the floor. Cas what happened?" his eyes were sincere with concern.

"I have no clue Kaka." her voice was small, afraid.

"We will figure it out." her smiled reassuringly. "No one will make you crazy. Not with me around." Goku sat across from her. Caslite blinked then a smile spread across her features.

"I bet you wife is mad." the hint of malice was barely detectable in her voice.

"Ya probably." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "But it wasn't her the one I wanted to be near." Goku looked up to see the princess staring at him oddly. The expression that was carved into her face he couldn't pinpoint.

_`I had to go home to see Belle and him. He is my other reason.` _Caslite moved toward him slowly before climbing into his lap. She pulled in her knees and burrowed her head in his chest. Breathing in deeply she finally felt at peace.

"You are my other reason." she repeated out loud. Goku's eyebrows furrowed , but he pulled her closer. Wrapping his long arms around her small frame Goku smiled content. They were quiet for a moment before she talked. "Ziran came to visit me."

"I know." his voice was calm and quiet.

"He want me to give him another child." she whispered.

"Will you?"

"No. I don't think I could handle it."

"Having another child?"

"No having another one taken away. I never told you this but I was pregnant once before Luke. It was the man that helped me through my heat. He was the father, but Ziran killed the child while I was still pregnant." Goku pulled her closer into his body. No woman should have to go through loosing a child let alone two.

"Oh."

"I am bonded to him you know. Him to me and me to him. A bond so strong I can bond with others with out breaking ours. That is why I love him. I am unable to hate him fully. He has brought me to my knees many times but I still hold feeling for him." she poured out into his chest.

"Do you know how to break it?" Goku was oddly calm.

"I have to kill him. Goku I'm not sure I can though!" her voice tightened in panic. His hand rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her. When her breathing was normal again he spoke.

"When the time comes I will be there. Helping you beat him." the Saiyan said with such conviction that Caslite looked up from his chest to his face.

Tentatively, almost afraid like, the princess stretched up to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, one filled with happiness and tainted with sorrow. It was so unlike the fiery ones they have shared before. Caslite stayed curled in his lap. It was easier knowing that he knew. That she didn't have to lie to him anymore. They broke away slowly.

Goku held her tighter and breathed deeper. He could see his life with her. She was simple, but complicated enough to keep him on his toes. Caslite sighed letting herself for just a moment to act as if everything was normal. Things seemed right at this very moment. Everything seemed to fit in place. But reality always struck.

Caslite reluctantly pulled away from her…well she didn't know what he was to her. The princess began racking her hands through her hair, trying to get it soft and glossy. Goku stood silently by her, a comforting source. After a few minutes she took his hand.

"We have to get home." she said quietly wrapping her tail around her waist. Goku nodded and put his two fingers of his free hand to his forehead.

They appeared exactly where she left. Caslite checked to see if

anyone was outside, which there wasn't. They began walking to the back door, but before they rounded the corner Goku grabbed the princesses wrist. Spinning her to face him he kissed her. This was more normal, the fire between them grew until they thought it would be to much. But Goku pulled away. His cheeks were red and his breathing was hard, but he looked relatively happy.

"Look who decided to hook up." a gruff voice carried from above them. Caslite looked up to see Nappa's towering form hovering above them.

"What is it to you?" she shot back. The old Caslite, the one who didn't break down in the middle of the streets, was back with in moments. As if nothing ever happened.

"Not my business, but isn't he mated to that harpy?" Nappa scrunched his face up slowly descending to the ground. When his feet touched the ground Goku growled loudly.

"Married you fool. I would not mate a creature like her." his dark eyes flashed a golden yellow before changing back to normal. Nappa put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. You." he pointed at Caslite. "Need to calm that thing u call a daughter. She is tearing the whole place apart. Vegeta and Gohan are having a bit of…." he trailed off when she suddenly disappeared.

Sure enough what Nappa said was true. The kitchen seemed to have imploded on it self. The only thing left standing was the massive refrigerator. She kept going. The living room's Plasma had what looked like a shoe through it, and the couches were tipped over. Caslite followed the noise though. It led to the gravity room which was

barely closed. She walked in quietly.

Belle was literally floating above her Uncle and father. She was throwing ki balls left and right, but was also struggling to keep away from them. Vegeta looked annoyed, and Gohan looked tired. Caslite was more angry at herself then Belle, but know one needed to know that.

"BELLE." The princess snapped. Everyone froze and looked at her. The little girl's eyes filled with tears, but she threw her new ki ball straight at her mothers face. Caslite deflected it with ease. "Get down here now." her voice was cold.

"Why should I listen to you? You always leave me." Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. "Your never here for anything. Always to busy for me."

"Get down Belle. Then I might talk to you about this." on her last nerve, though Caslite felt terribly bad that what her daughter said was true, she compelled her daughter to get down. Belle couldn't even struggle. "I am busy, but never to busy for you sweety. I just have a lot on my plate right now." Caslite walked over to her daughter. Who looked every bit angry.

The princess looked around the room to see there were other people in it. Bulma was in the far corner with Bulla staring, but not afraid of the little girl more afraid for her. Chi-Chi and Videl looked accusingly at her and Belle. Pan was clutched in Videls' arms. Getting down to her height Caslite looked questionably at her daughter. She felt that Goku had finally arrived with Nappa and Radittz.

"You mean the fact that you and…" Caslite growled so loudly no one could hear the rest of her daughter sentence.

"Belle you do not talk of that. Are we clear?" Caslite eyed her daughter. The little girl, having actually no choice in the matter, nodded. "Good now come you must go to sleep."

Belle walked without complaint to her and her mothers room. The little girl crawled into the bed and fell immediately asleep. Caslite stood in the door way for a few minutes silently apologizing to her slumbering daughter. She wasn't supposed to hurt her, or ignore her. The princess turned away to face everyone. She closed the door so

Belle would not wake.

"Are you INSANE!" Vegeta hissed at her. He grabbed Caslite's

arm and pulled her to the living room. The others trailed after. "YOU CAN NOT just leave her like that. You have a responsibility Caslite. Your not just some troubled Saiyan. You're a troubled Saiyan MOTHER." he didn't yell, but his words stung worse then if he had.

"How could you have done that Caslite? How many times have you left Belle without an explanation?" Gohan asked deeply worried. "From the looks of it you leave her a lot. How do you expect me to just sit there and watch as you forget our child? Just because you have some messed up shit doesn't put your needs in front of your daughters."

Caslite swallowed her pride and let them tell her the truth. They were right. She did put her needs in front of Belles'. She was never a good mother. Not with Luke. She was a slave then…there wasn't much she could do. With Belle she was free to do as she pleased. She didn't have to leave, but she still did.

"Your daughter is a threat…and I'm not just saying this because I don't like you." Videl spoke up handing Pan to Chi. "Belle can do serious damage. Look around you…she went Super in the kitchen. What if the guys didn't have such fast reflexes? Anyone of us who are more human would have died. Caslite your daughter has potential, but if you don't get your act together she will destroy everything." she had to look to the floor on that one.

"I know where you're coming from Caslite." Chi said. "When I found out I was pregnant with Goten and Goku was dead. I didn't do anything. For months I sat at the kitchen table. Gohan was forced to cook and clean for himself. I ate only enough to survive until Bulma came over and kicked some sense into me." she took a deep breath before going on. "This is me kicking you. I know you're having a really hard time. With Ziran and now planet Vegeta popping back up. I don't want to know anything else that you are going through. All you need to know is that you have a perfect little girl up there who could be the best female fighter in this planet, but you have to encourage her. She won't make it if you don't pull your shit together and notice her."

"I know…and I'm just not cut out to be a mother. Not now. To many things are happening. But I am a mother and I need to start paying more attention to Belle instead of my problems. I am going to sleep now I do not feel well."

_//Are you okay?// _Goku's concerned voice asked quietly as she walked into her room.

_::Yes I am fine.::_ she lied so easily to him. He couldn't even tell through the mind connection. Caslite had a lot to think about and the most present thing was her daughter. She undressed into nothing but her under garments and curled up next to her daughter. Willing sleep to come she fell into a deep troubled slumber.

_________

_Ezekiel stood by the open window looking at the purple sky. I looked around to see I was naked under red satin covers. I pulled them up over my breasts to cover them. I remember this place. Ezekiel took me to one of his planets he ruled over. _

_That was when we first…Oh no why was I thinking of this? _

"_Ahh you pull me into the weirdest dreams young Caslite." he turned around showing his pale pink eyes. They were always lighter when he was feeling a strong emotion. "I liked this time too. It was peaceful." a miniscule smile touched his full lips._

"_What do you mean?" my voice was still it's high musical tone. I was only sixteen then. _

"_This is our bond at work…your mind is searching for me so here I am. What is it that you need?" he looked at me gently. This was the man that I fell in love with._

"_I do not need anything from you Ezekiel." I said turning away from his enticing body. Why was I here? _

"_Do not lie to me young Caslite…you need something." he clambered onto the bed like he use to when I was being stubborn. Ezekiel gently pulled me to face him. His hands cupped my face, his thumbs massaging circles into my temples. "Please tell me what you need." I looked into his light eyes. I saw the truth beneath them…he truly wanted to help me._

"_I'm having parenting problems." I said. He pulled me into his _

_lap. I sighed relaxing into the familiarity of this._

"_I see…you need a tension releaser correct? And the one you want can not give you that?" he asked running a hand through her hair._

"_Are you a dream? Or are you the real Ezekiel?" I asked closing my eyes. I felt him bend down to whisper in m ear._

"_This is your dream not mine. I am what you want me to be." he nuzzled her hair before lifting his head. I looked up at him and knew where this would lead. This was just to good to be true. It must have been my imagination._

"_I shouldn't do these Zeke…its not good for me to be like this with you." I said and began to rise, but with in moments his mouth was on mine. I moaned feeling wonderful. It had been a long while since he had kissed me with out the bit of his teeth. After what seemed like forever I pulled away. He was breathing heavily. "I have to wake up."_

"_Please don't g…"_

___________

Caslite woke up with a jolt.


	15. The Animal Side

AN: hey guys! Well here is another chapter! Please review and hope you enjoy!

Control 

Chapter 15: The Animal Side

She was covered in sweat. Her long hair was matted and clung to her head. Her breathing was uneven and she felt like she finished a couple hundred laps around the world. Shaking off the dream Caslite got up from bed and looked at the clock. It was twelve thirty in the morning. She groaned looking over to see if she woke up Belle. The little girl was still curled up in bed. The princess stood up and headed for the shower.

Caslite crept down the stairs. She didn't want anyone to wake up…especially Goku. The last thing she needed was to put up her shields. The Saiyan princess walked into the kitchen to come face to chest with the one man she didn't need to see.

"A wall much?" she hissed quietly at him. When she looked up

his expression was hard. Caslite tensed at the look.

"Thanks…a lot." he said through clenched teeth then he walked past her and into the living room. Caslite stood still for many hours. She was confused and more then remorseful for what he over heard in her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it was just she couldn't deal with her onish lover.

"What are you doing Caslite?" Trunks asked running a hand through his hair. She snapped out of it instantly.

"At a loss at what to eat." the lie slid smoothly off her tongue. Trunks chuckled and went to the fridge.

"We could wait for Chi to come by and make food. She makes the bomb food." Trunks was silent while he rummaged through the fridge. "Hey do you know what's up with Goku? He is sitting in the living room staring blankly at the turned off TV." Caslite grew still again. "Well?" Trunks turned to face her. She was stalk still. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned of. Go back to bed Trunks Mrs. Son will be here in a few hours." she managed a smile. He looked at her confused but complied. Caslite took a deep breath and went into the living room. Sure enough Goku was sitting on the couch spacing.

The Saiyan princess went over and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand that was limply set on his lap. Caslite looked at it. She thought that from years of battle they would be rough and calloused, but his hands were so soft. They showed no signs of the power he had or the years he had used it. She lifted Goku's hand and kissed his palm.

"I didn't mean what you heard Kaka." she whispered looking down at they're intertwined fingers. He didn't react in anyway to her words in anyway. Caslite sighed but didn't get up. "I'm having a terrible time adjusting. I barely managed three years of taking care of her. Then you got into your accident…and this popped up." she motioned to their hands and closeness. "Ziran appeared and disappeared. Our dead planet and race were brought back from the dead. I'm on overload." Caslite stopped talking because she could feel her emotions choking her up.

Goku knew she meant her words. Their new bond showed him that much. He hadn't slept that night. He didn't want to be locked in that cell either. He tried to find comfort in the house, but found none. Then he heard her thoughts. They were so sure of what she wanted and didn't want. His mind shut down after that. He didn't understand why she had that effect on him.

Slowly he flexed his hand. He heard her outtake of breath as if she had been holding it. Goku relaxed his posture. He felt all his tension melt away as he felt the warmth she gave off. He knew somehow as long as Caslite was near nothing would trouble him. A smile found it's place on his lips.

From around the corner a boy watched the two lovers with confused interest. They didn't notice his head poking out from around the edge of the wall. He stared at them confused at his aunts words. _'What did she mean by popped up?'_ Trunks asked himself. His eyes grew large as he watched Goku turn his aunts face toward him. His hand cupped her jaw before he leaned in to kiss her lips.

The boy covered his mouth to stop the shocked gasp. He tried to keep his ki even and low. The two adults kissed as if no one could see, because well to them no one was there. Trunks was there and he saw them. The boy didn't know what to do. He didn't know why Goku had kissed his aunt Caslite. Well he knew the mechanics of attraction, but not why they would… He did know one thing for certain. He couldn't by all means tell Goten that his dad was having an affair on his mom. Trunks crept silently back t his room wishing he would have listened to her when she told him to go back to bed.

The weeks past after that with out much drama. Caslite began spending most of her time with Belle trying to be a good mother. Goku and her relationship stayed unknown to everyone. Trunks had started avoiding them both unable to forget what he saw between them. The ship was almost ready when Caslite realized she would have to get all her other stuff from the house. Sighing she got up from the couch where everyone was spacing.

"Who wants to go with me? To my old house to get my stuff." she asked suddenly to the lounging warriors. They barely lifted their heads to glance at her. "Come on there is like nothing to do here."

"I'll go." Gohan stood up. Caslite smiled and walked out of the

door. He followed quickly behind. They flew at a leisurely pace not rushing.

"You can talk about what you want to talk about Gohan." Caslite twisted around so she was flying on her back. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"You always know when there is a question in the air." he said genuinely.

"Why of course! You Son's sure do fidget a lot." Caslite chuckled. He smirked at that.

"What was she like…growing up? You know like learning how to talk and walk?"

"She was a handful. The sweetest little baby you could of met.

Except when she decided that walking was the best thing for her to do. The guards were made to barricade the living room. She wouldn't stop moving. Talking was a different story. She was quiet oh so quiet. When she would speak I had a difficult time hearing her. I remember most when she was born. It was painful at least this time I had painkillers. She was determined to see that she was seen into the world with an impression. The doctors at first thought something was wrong because she had a tail and was glowing." Caslite stopped and smiled thinking about that moment. "They gave her to me with bewilderment when I laughed. She was blonde with ocean teal eyes."

"Belle was born a super Saiyan?" Gohan felt pride well up in his heart. Caslite nodded blinking dreamily. "You know Caslite I wish you would of told me. I would of…" The princess looked at him with a piercing sharpness.

"You would of what? Dropped your life, ran away to go play daddy to a single mother? Gohan get real. The most you would have done was send money you don't have. I didn't need anyone's help." she answered quite logically only letting some scorn show.

"It would have been something. You wouldn't of have to…"he trailed off not knowing what words to say.

"Be a stripper or more like it a prostitute say it I'm not ashamed." she still held her temper in check. Gohan shook his head, and let the conversation drop. After that they were quiet for the rest of the flight. They landed in front of the mansion by midday.

"Hey hopper!" she called as they walked up to the front gate. A tall lean man stood in front of them.

"Miss Cas what you doing in this neck of the woods?" he had a southern drawl despite being born and raised in sunny Cali.

"Getting my things I'm leaving." she sighed.

"we'll be missin ya then miss." hey opened the gate eyeing

Gohan.

Caslite entered the grand house with pride. She was always the lively one here and she would leave that way to. The stark white living room was filled with the girls watching a chick flick. They didn't look up at first, but then Kiwi threw a glance at the door. She squealed and ran full throttle throwing herself at the woman.

The princess returned the gesture gently. She chuckled quietly when the other's girls joined in. Ki ki started tearing up and standing away from the group. Caslite detached herself from the other women and went over to her best friend. She wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl.

"I'm back. Sheesh Ki I swear you thought I was dead or something." Caslite murmured pulling away from her.

"You were gone for so long I thought you forgot about me." she gave a weak smile.

"NO! I would never. It's just there have been a lot going on. I'm leaving for my home planet." the four girls who knew what she meant gasped. "Yep it's back."

"Now Caslite you must tell me who is this hunk?" Cherry asked licking her lips. She started to advance.

"Belle's father." two words and all the girls spread apart from him. They looked at him with new eyes and decided he wasn't worth it. Gohan blushed looking at the floor. "Come." a single command and Caslite was up the stairs and in her room.

Gohan entered and was over powered with her scent. She was everywhere in this room. Filling his senses with the intoxicating fragrance. He looked around for an escape, but found none. A festering pressure began at his forehead. He pushed his fingers on his temples to relieve it. He grunted and bit his lip.

"Hey you okay?" her voice cut into his consciousness searing it with pain. She leaned forward unaware of why he was hurting. "Gohan?"

He lifted his head locking eyes with the concerned woman. Gohan saw three things in her lavender eyes, concern, sincerity, and trust. She trusted him. A primitive feeling crept it's way up the demi-Saiyans body. As he continued to stare the emotion grew while the pain rose with it. Her breathing hitched when she recognized the look he was giving her. The breathtaking beauty of it was enough to make her shake.

"Why?" he rasped in a language he wasn't supposed to know. Caslite clenched her hands to keep from attacking him. Through a taunt jaw she managed to say.

"What do you mean?" His feral eyes glinted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he purred. His warm breath washing over her. She inhaled his scent deeply reveling in the familiarity of it.

"You wouldn't of known." her lip started quivering. He slowly lifted his hand letting the tips of his fingers brush against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the caress.

"Why do you say that?" He whispered moving his thumb over her lips. She let her tongue quickly dart out to taste him. He tasted like a warm breeze on a summer day. A small purr left his chest.

"I took it away." her voice heavy with sadness. His hand jerked away from her face. She sighed, but let him move away. _`I guess it was time he knew.` _She felt for the wall quickly, with a deep breath she lifted it with one smooth tug.

Gohan gasped as memories that had eluded him for years came rushing back. He started to shake violently as he relived the past. Caslite dared not move for afraid that he might just strike. He narrowed his eyes at her before closing the tiny gap between them. Gohan crushed his lips to her. The kiss was brutal and invigorating while his tongue pushed insistently for her to open. She did the only thing she could kiss him back.

His hands were fisted painfully in her huge amounts of hair. She growled against him fighting what her body was screaming for. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed as he lowered himself on top of her. Gohan balanced himself on his knees as he straddled her. Finally he let go of her hair to let his hands roam freely. Caslite resisted the electric touch trying to think through. With one shove he was sprawled on the floor looking bewilderedly at her.

"No, we missed our chance three years ago. Our paths do not belong anymore." she panted heavily sitting up on the bed.

"We can try. This" he motioned from himself to her. "is right. How can you deny that?" his innocent face turned into a confused one. The relentless pushing of a very concerned Saiyan linked to her was an obvious one. But she didn't mention that.

"You chose her. I might have been marked as yours, but in the end she was the one you chose. We have to get going the ship is ready." she ignored his presence and began gathering her things in a suitcase. "Here."

Caslite walked out into the hallway feeling a certain home sickness. She let her fingers trail against the pale wood of the wall as she walked to the stairs. The girls were back to being huddled in front of the TV. They didn't even notice what had happened upstairs. She smiled faintly to herself before leaving quietly. Gohan was right behind her.

They made it back to Capsule Corp in record time. She wasn't in the mood to talk. At the moment she really wanted to strangle the strongest man in the universe, her head was pounding from the inane chatter he came up with. Caslite strode into a living room for the second time that day. This time in anger not pride.

"Kakarot get your sorry Saiyan ass in here now!" she roared her voice echoing loudly. She could here murmurs from in the kitchen. Kakarot scurried into the room. Shuffling in place from across the room. "YOU! You! BAKA! I swear Kakarot I will strangle the life out of that body of yours! If you do not shut that mouth of yours for two fucking seconds I will kill you!" she snarled.

"Yes." he squeaked. He closed his mind to everyone. The princess sighed audibly. Kakarot thought with his mouth, every word he said had a thought behind it. "We are all out back." he said quietly scampering off back into the kitchen.

"Gohan I would get say your goodbyes if I were you. We are leaving sooner than expected." she repeated the words her brother was telling her. Before Gohan could answer she strode outside.

Bulma was scrambling around in the hanger checking everything twice for problems. Her workers cowering for fear of her wrath. She barked something at them and you could see all of them cringe. Vegeta was lounging against the side of the ship smirking. He was enjoying watching his woman work. Caslite turned her head away from the ship to where she could hear yelling.

Kakarot stood with his head down as his wife bombarded him with her voice. From a distance you could clearly see his anger, but the ningen seemed unaware. Her face was beginning to redden and her voice rose in notches. The princess cocked her head in confusion. He was so much stronger than the human yet he lets her treat him badly. A malicious smile curled on her face.

She opened her mind fully letting all her thoughts pour through their link. His barriers crumbled easily as he was fed her emotions. She directed her thoughts to violent fantasies. Feeling a person's neck crack under her fingertips, the metallic taste of blood as it burns through her body, the pitiful screams of the dead. She let him feel the joy out of all that. The pure power you feel when taking someone's

life.

Caslite let the gentle earth raised Saiyan absorb the

information. She was curious on how he would react. There were two possible outcomes in this situation. He could resist her images of killing and nothing would happen, or he could let the animal side take over and the ningen woman might just die. He was so unpredictable in this area it was nerve racking.

Goku clenched his fists tighter causing his finger nails to dig into his skin. The images that flooded his mind were disturbing, but the emotions that went with them made it appealing. He could barely see the woman in front of him. He couldn't even remember why she was yelling. His brow furrowed as the images sped up. They were going so fast he could only see flashes.

Unconsciously Goku lifted his hand to silence the yelling. Chi-Chi cut off mid sentence. Her husband lifted his gaze to look at her. She gaped at the sight. His eyes were a deep gold, they were clouded with an emotion she couldn't quite figure out. His face turned up into a silent snarl. She backed away afraid of his sudden aggressive behavior.

"Go-ku?" she stuttered still backing away. His wrathful gaze fell on her.

"Kakarot." he growled.

"What?" she momentarily forgot to be afraid.

"My name is Kakarot." he was deadly quiet.

"Goku don't be silly." her tone was like when a mother talked to a young child.

"I'm not." his heavy gaze sent a chill through her body. Suddenly Caslite popped in front of them. She was facing Kakarot and laid her hand on his chest .

"Kaka forget about it." she said quietly glancing back at Chi-Chi. Goku's golden eyes disappeared and returned to there chestnut brown. "Go to the ship." he left with out another word. Caslite turned to the shocked woman when he was out of sight.

"What was that?" her voice shook slightly. The warrior just

smirked.

"That is his true self." she turned on her heel and walked away,

leaving Chi-Chi more confused than before.

_~Must you cause trouble?~_ Vegeta asked annoyed. Caslite flashed him a toothy smile as she passed.

"Well guys are we all here?" Bulma asked from the control panel. "Good because this might get bumpy." the ship started shaking and rattling the warriors in their seats. They sank into their seats as the ship pushed past the atmosphere. One more jolt and they were out of the pull of the Earth.

"Well guys we're stuck on the same ship for a month. It would be nice if I told you where everything is. Bottom floor is the training facilities and medical dorm. Second floor is the kitchens and the rooms we will be staying in. Third floor is the living areas, it consists of TV's with millions of movies to select from, a pool and Jacuzzi, pool table and I think a bar. The top floor is the cock pit where we will have to stay when landing. We are on the top floor." Bulma sucked on her lip.

"Are our rooms pre selected or do we get to choose?" Raditz asked quietly. Bulma turned her head to the laid back guard.

"Why they are already picked. The rooms have names plates." she smiled. "Now go off and find your rooms." she clapped her hands and began fiddling with the controls again.

Caslite picked Belle up and strode for the elevator. The little girl wiggled around trying to break free of her mother's firm grip. The princess tightened her grip growling. Belle stopped immediately and looked worriedly up at her mother. The elevator was soon packed with the rest of them.

The ship was quite spacious and comfortable. With so many floors it couldn't get that boring for a whole month. Vegeta's room was the first in the long hallway. Nappa's was next and was smaller than Vegeta's. Raditz's was right across from Nappa's and was the same size as Vegeta's. Bra and Belle were roommates so Caslite had to gingerly let her daughter go. The room was very big. Gohan's room was next and the same size as the other's.

Caslite came to a stop and the end of the hallway. There were two doors left and four warriors. Goten and Trunks' name were on theirs. She suppressed a growl as she threw open the door. The room was huge. The couches were a deep red as were the carpet. There were two doors in the room and she hoped with all her heart that they were both rooms.

"I will kill that woman." she heard Goku vow as he looked around the room.

"The effects are still lingering I see." Caslite commented. She ignored the look he was giving her and opened the first door. A huge bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub. She let a irritated smile cross her lips as she opened the last.

A king sized bed filled most of the space. It had red satin sheets with a goose feathers comforter red also. That color seemed to be the theme of this condo like thing. A dresser and desk were all that occupied the rest of it. They were made out of cherry wood.

The Saiyan princess stalked out of the room and was in the control floor in less than a second. She stood behind Bulma for a while letting her anger simmer down. Only Kami knew what Vegeta would do to her if Bulma was hurt. She allowed her fists to raise.

"Bulma." she strained to keep her voice down. The surprised ningen turned swiftly around. She took one look at the seething woman and knew what it was.

"Don't be mad please? Vegeta rushed the team so they didn't have enough time to make all the rooms. That room was originally supposed to be mine and Vegeta's but the room that was supposed to be yours and Goku's is unfinished. That's why I had Vegeta and me move in there and you have the master suite."

"You were still planning on having us live together." she growled under her breath.

"In separate beds and rooms just the same common area." she pleaded knowing full well the wrath of an angry Saiyan. Caslite seemed almost content with that answer. She shook her head cursing in Saiyan and left the room.

"Kakarot I will be sleeping on the couch. Question my authority and I will kill you." this was no time for slack discipline. The king needed to believe that they had a firm hold on their tiny empire.

"Okay, but you know I don't mind sleeping out here." he turned into the room before she could say anything else.

Truth was she knew that if she laid in that bed she would bring him with her. And it wasn't exactly the best time to let everyone know her and Goku were together. Bulma wasn't joking when she said this room was made specifically fro her and Vegeta. The color red and whatever that material was made of appealed to Saiyan lust. The Baka wouldn't know that though since he hit his head as a child. Caslite hunkered down onto the too skinny couch and fell asleep.

_Caslite's dream:_

_I screamed when another one of those sharpened nails dug into my skin. My whimpering didn't stop as they were carefully pulled out one by one. A pattern he had said to me before this began. He was making a mark on me so I would remember him forever._

_I could hear his heightened breathing behind me. He is excited about what he is doing. My whole being pulsed in rhythm with the pain. It radiated from the lower half of my body. I knew he was methodically pushing the thin nails into my foot. Making the pattern he was bragging about. Another one of his sick twisted games he liked to play with me. I felt his fingers pushing on the holes shooting pain up my leg. _

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty." _

_End of Dream_

Caslite woke up in a cold sweat. She stayed immobile trying to

calm her labored breathing. She eyed her surroundings completely unaware of where she was. There was a slight creak in the room and the frightened woman jumped off the couch. She landed on the floor crouched in a defensive stance.

With out another word she ran out the door. It had been years since she had a nightmare that disturbing. She had been able to bury it in the shadows of her mind. But being in space had managed to throw it back in her face. Who was she kidding there was no way to escape it. Without realizing it she was outside a door pounding furiously. The sleepy eyed warrior yawned before opening the door. A sobbing Caslite was what met his hazy brain.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Raditz asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The crying woman merely looked up at him before wrapping her arms around his waist. She began sobbing

frantically as she tightened her grip.

"It's horrible. He-he-he is horrible." she hiccupped burying her face deeper into his abs. A deep growl erupted from the tall warriors chest as he pulled her closer.

"What did he do?" he could barely stand there knowing his retarded brother hurt her.

"Not h-him. Him." she wailed loudly. Raditz looked down at her then quietly leaded them into his room.

"What happened?" he whispered into her hair. She shook her head. "Then what is the matter?"

"Dream scares." her voice muffled by his body. He relaxed greatly knowing that his brother had not touched her. He rubbed her hair smoothing it. His tail swaying behind him his scent calming her wracked nerves.

"Hey they are just dreams. They can not hurt you." his voice was

like honey. She began to relax further.

"You know that our nightmares are more than that." she breathed in his scent realizing that his torso was bare. He sighed

silently agreeing with her statement. They were all in their own way were haunted by the past.

"I know I know." he crooned. His hand brushed lightly against

her back. He noticed with slight conviction that she wore nothing beneath her unbelievable long hair.

"Raditz may I stay here tonight? Please?" she lifted her head to look up at him. His hard eyes softened and he nodded his head stepping away from her. Her eyes roamed around his body. _`Such toned muscles'_ he was wearing nothing more than pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. His long hair in a low ponytail to keep away from his face.

"Come it would be wise to get some sleep." Raditz climbed in bed lifting up the covers for her to get in. she smiled slightly and clambered in next to him. She curled herself into his body nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his thick arms around her form and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Caslite awoke the next morning with a groan. She squinted her eyes open, they were met with the deep golden tone of Raditz chest. It expanded and collapsed in rhythm with his deep breathing. She was still in his comforting embrace. He stirred with a surprising jump making her jump off the bed.

"What happened?" he shot up like a rocket. The jolted princess nearly chuckled.

"You are a horrible person to be woken up by." she stretched her muscles lazily. Raditz eyed his grown liege with interest. She was so much more mature than the last time he had seen her. Well that was almost forty something years ago. To his surprise she was wearing clothes, but they were only a bra and underwear.

He stretched out of bed before walking over to the dresser. Raditz searched around for clothes that might fit her, but without finding any he decided on one of his shirts Bulma had bought him. It was a white t shirt that fit him tightly. He threw it at the princess. She nodded gratefully pulling it over her head. Her short height made the shirt look like a dress that hung below her knees.

"Ooh I smell breakfast." Caslite's face lit up and she grabbed his hand dragging him to the kitchen. The huge place was filled with hundreds of platters of food. She sat down next to her daughter and began eating not noticing the weird looks everyone was giving her.

After breakfast they stayed seated wondering what to do next. Bulma had programmed the robots to do everything, so that was out of the question. The children couldn't sit still, and they all ran off to the procreation part of the ship. Vegeta looked around at his oddly made domain. They were all completely different yet the same.

"Caslite I was wondering how do you know so much about the Saiyan race when everything was destroyed and you were at such a young age?" Gohan asked curiously. The princess looked at everyone's faces realizing they all wondered the same thing.

"My master thought it would be fun if I knew everything about my dead race. One of his many games of his to torture me. I learned everything there is to know about my race he had a whole library on Saiyans. I can tell you anything you want to know."

_//That's a lie. You asked to learn and he let you huh?//_

_::Yes Kaka if it gives you peace I am lying to Bulma and them. They do not need to know that Ziran and me loved each other::_

"Really?" Bulma asked her face lighting up. _~Caslite don't I beg of you.~_

_::Vegeta why are you so worried? She has to know about this stuff_ _if she is going to be the new queen_.::

_~Just listen you decide if you should tell her.~_

"So Caslite I was just wondering umm what is the life

expectancy of a Saiyan?" Bulma asked with fake cheer. Caslite's heart sunk as the realization hit her. They were all human in some way except for her brother, Raditz, Nappa, Goku, and herself.

"Bulma why do want to know this?" she worded her question carefully.

"You see I am getting more wrinkles everyday while my husband hear just stays unchanged." she shrugged nonchalantly. Caslite could see the tension in her eyes though.

"The average human can live to about ninety years old. The average Saiyan can live up to one thousand eight hundred years old. We age twenty times slower than humans so we can fight longer and have more children. I would say a half Saiyan ages ten time's slower than a human." she swallowed the lump in her throat. They were all looking at her with wide eyes.

"That's a long time." Bulma said quietly. "How did the name Vegeta come to be?" she changed the subject just like that.

"Well it started around ten thousand years ago. The first King was named Waizu, he named his first born son Vegeta. We do not know why really, but after that all Saiyan kings named their first born son Vegeta. Normally it is common for the king to have a son first before they have a daughter. So all the kings were named Vegeta, and yes there are Queens that ran the show. They aren't common though. The Kings liked anointing their sons even if they are younger."

"Seriously that is awesome!" Goku exclaimed.

"Caslite do you know other things?" Gohan asked smiling slightly.

"Of course I do. You don't even want to know everything I know. I know the traditional way to take a mate. I know our whole history. I know almost all of the king and queens names. Ask me something and I could answer you." Caslite looked worriedly at everyone.

"Nappa I know your great great great great great great great great great great grandmother had an affair with the crown prince ummm on his wedding night I think. She had his first born son that ended up being the only heir to the throne, so he became king. After that his sister's son killed him in a duel. The son became king." she ended with a huge breath.

"I could have been royalty, but Your guys crazy ancestors had to go and kill off my one chance." Nappa pouted. The twin royals chuckled at his antics.

"Lets see umm hmmm. Raditz and Kakarot your guys grandmother was the personal maid to the Queen my grandmother. I don't know how encouraging that is, but it shows you guys had favor of the royal family?" she lifted her shoulders. "Lets get done with the history lesson okay? I have to change and get these knots out of my hair." she unsuccessfully tried to brush her fingers the rivers of hair.

Caslite left them at the table and went to her bedroom. She didn't let herself dwell on the dream she had. Her past would always be her past and it would haunt her forever. Sooner or later she had to get used to it. One point in her life nightmares were nothing and it was reality she had to worry about.

She passed the doors worriedly. This was going to happen every night she could feel it in her bones. The nightmares would probably just keep getting worse every night, most likely until they landed on Vegeta-sei. She wasn't cut out for space if she was awake during the duration of travel. Caslite came to a stop in front of her shared room. With nothing more than a wayward snarl she stepped in.

After a hot shower and a long soak in the bath Caslite started brushing her mane. When all the knots were out she decided to braid it. Humming to herself she put on her lacy black bra and matching panties. Her horrible realization didn't seem so bad right now. Maybe it was just the lingering affects of the steam. She walked out of the bathroom and promptly screamed.

"What are you doing in here!" she screeched trying to cover herself. Goku turned from the TV to look at her. "Hey you need to pay for a show man."

"Oh sorry, but it doesn't seem my brother needs to pay." His eyes were hard even as she could feel his eyes wandering over her body.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing going on between me and Raditz. I slept in his room last night because I had a nightmare and that was where I first thought to go. God do you think I'm a slut or something? I only do what I do because I needed to. Whatever Goku." she brushed him off and began getting dressed.

"I heard that you and Yamcha…" he trailed off unable to finish the sentence. Caslite was on him in a second. She was on her tippy toes so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I did what with the ningen warrior?" she nipped at his ear lob. She could feel him shudder under her body.

"you guys…." he still couldn't say it.

"We fucked." she emphasized the last word. He growled softly. "You have no say in my life Kakarot." she purred his name. He snarled grabbing her arms and pushing her away.

Her body tensed ready for a fight, but was cut short when soft lips were on hers. She stood there pinned in his arms as he kissed her desperately. She found herself relaxing in his grip threading her fingers into his wild spikes. His tongue attentively came out to lick her lips, tasting her. She opened her mouth allowing him access. Their lips molded together with perfection.

He lifted her up from the floor balancing her on the couch. Kakarot purred against her lips deepening the kiss. He pulled her against his rock hard body. He opened his mind to hers bathing her in his light. She moaned grinding her hips into his. She could feel his hard member straining to get free. Caslite broke the kiss panting. Kakarot trailed kisses down her neck, the princess found her senses quickly.

She gently pushed him away. Her skin was flush as she tried to regain her breath. Goku licked his lips still tasting her fiery scent. He didn't say anything just continued to compose himself. The connection between them was still there after all those years. The same one that had caused him to kiss her when she was leaving three years ago.

"We cant do that Goku…not in this tiny space. It's to dangerous…" Caslite quietly said. Goku sighed nodding his head.

"You tell me when you're ready Caslite because I don't care about the consequences anymore. I am going to train." with out another word he left her to think.

It was clear they both had an attraction for one another. One that ran deeper than just physical. Even now she could still feel his comforting presence in the room. They were connected by mind that was for sure, but Caslite wasn't ready for anything serious. Sure she and him had been having a good secret relationship, but she didn't know if going public would make things worse for everyone or relieve a burden. For far to long she had hid from her daunting past and now that it was back…Well she didn't know. The reawakening horrors had untangled a tightly wound knot in her.

"I just need to breath. I will regain my senses once I am on solid ground." she said fiercely trying to convince herself. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in it's unlocked." Caslite turned to see who was entering. Surprisingly it was Goten.

"Uh…Cas may I speak with you?" the young teen asked shyly hiding his face. A small smile splayed on her lips.

"Sure come lets sit on the couch shall we?" Caslite sank into the cushions. Goten followed after. He fiddled with his thumbs embarrassed of what he was going to say. "Spit it out boy I do not bite." Caslite said with mock anger. The boy nodded taking a deep breath.

"What will become of us when we reach Vegeta-sei?" he looked timidly at her his deep eyes full of wonder.

"It depends on my father really. I will not sugar coat it for you Goten. You are old enough to know what dangers lay in the universe. My father truly favored my brother. He will not be looked down upon for mating with a human and having cubs with her. I will most likely be punished for my actions. I had a child with a Saiyan yes, but he is still tainted by humanity and a third class. Technically me and Raditz are the only ties keeping you, Gohan, and your father in safety."

"If my father decides to completely shun me and Belle I would either be executed or sent away. Raditz being my guard will go with me even if it means we are exiled. Goten it completely depends on my father. I hope now you know where we stand in this game." she didn't have the guts to look at him. She pretty much told him that if she was exiled he would most likely be gone also.

"Thank you Caslite. I hope it works out with you two. My brother was a fool." the young demi Saiyan left the room leaving her speechless. Caslite decided on getting out and going to the rec room.

Turns out that is where most everyone thought to go. The kids

were playing in the pool. Their shrill laughs and squeals were oddly relaxing. Bulma was reading a book on one of the many couches while Vegeta remarkably was sitting next to her also reading. Raditz and Nappa were having an all out tennis match. Gohan was lounging across the floor staring intently at a six by six rubrics cube.

Caslite sat down on a patio looking set. She stared vapidly at the table. Her mind mulled over her daughters fate. She would not let anything happen to Belle, not to a third child. Her mind began to wonder when she first found out she was pregnant.

Stretching her aching muscles Caslite stood up from the bed. Looking back at it disgustedly. It was her first time being requested and she didn't let him have his way. She stalked out of the room leaving the unconscious man there. The girl Ki ki stare openly as she walked by.

"You have so many scars." the young girl stated. Caslite curtly nodded stopping. Her stomach rolled once more before she emptied last nights contents on the floor. She spat out the puke that stayed in her mouth. "Oh are you okay? Was the whole Request thing too much?"

"No I've done this before I don't know…" she heaved up another meal. this time she could taste the acid in her stomach. Ki ki ushered her to her new room. It seemed clean enough.

"Just lay down and get some rest alright?" the woman smiled genuinely closing the door quietly behind her. Caslite slept for 2 days with out waking up.

When she finally gained consciousness the room was thick with a aroma. She recognized it immediately groaning loudly. Getting slowly up from bed Caslite stood on unsteady feet. _::Not this again!:: _her stomach clenched causing her to double over. Nothing came up though. She hastily put on some sweats and a tank top and began making her way down stairs.

"New girls up!" one of the more experiences girls snickered. Caslite growled, but kept walking down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Ki ki rushed up to her. She managed a small

grimace. "Hungry?" the woman pulled her into the extravagant Kitchen. "We just finished breakfast."

After a large meal Caslite excused herself to go out in the town. She stayed in her casual wear not wanting to gain any attention. Walking swiftly to the nearest store she grabbed the first pregnancy test she could think of. Her barriers were firmly in place keeping her nosy brother out.

"Ah shit!" she cursed looking at the little plus sign. Caslite punched the wall leaving a dent in it.

_~What's the matter Caslite?~ _Vegeta asked uninterested.

_::Stupid boy! Stupid me!:: _Caslite cursed louder this time. Her barrier slipped slightly.

~_You are very stupid my sister letting that boy get you knocked Up._~ The prince snickered cruelly.

Goku wasn't training. He hadn't even been able to bring himself to the training rooms. Instead he sat in the middle of the top floor. The cock pit was empty and peaceful just what he needed. He knew that he had a small case of multi-personality disorder that was clear. There was him and Kakarot. His true self, his animal side that was dying to come out.

What he didn't understand was why he reacted so violently to the thought of just being both of them. He has seen what he was like as himself truly himself. He was still the lovable gentle Saiyan, but he was more logical not so whatever about everything. This was nothing completely new to him. He has seen it more than once.

When he turned super Saiyan three it was like that. He became more strategic, more capable of handling large tasks without the complete break down afterward. After Namek Goku had gone into a weird state of mind. Everything to him was a haze for a while until he was able to control the new found emotions. Then there was the hyperbolic time chamber. He was thankful that Gohan didn't see the mental break down he had after obtaining super Saiyan 2.

For days afterward he couldn't think, couldn't move. Anything that would have been easy to a child seem to be like an impossible feat. He pretended to be meditating, so Gohan wouldn't think it weird of him not doing anything. After the fight with Buu he seemed to take to not sleeping. Just staring blankly at the night sky wondering when something would come. It was those times when he let himself be himself, truly himself.

At that moment when he was everything seemed right. He felt complete like nothing could ever trouble him. He also didn't care much for the planet on those moments. He felt no connection to the planet he called home. No nagging feeling that he had to save it if something happened. It were those times when he became deathly afraid that he would become this isolated person permanently.

"Your brain is going to quit working thinking that hard." Raditz harsh voice carried in the room. Goku grunted in reply. "Now now I know you aren't as stupid as everyone thinks you are."

"Did you come here to just insult me?" Goku was on his last nerve as is. Raditz chuckled and came to sit next to his younger brother.

"No I do have a motive for being here." the long haired warrior looked out the window watching the stars pass by.

"Oh ya and what is that?" Goku scowled deeply. Raditz sighed at his brothers impatience.

"Did you know I am twenty years older than you?" Raditz said

quietly. Goku turned wide eyes to his brother. "When you were born I was already an adult. I was already killing off planets and working for my King. I was assigned to guard the princess with my life. It was the queens orders and I didn't change them when she was torn of her title. So when I heard news that you were born I didn't care much. Our mother was a genius that is how our parents met."

"I didn't think you were that much older." Goku contemplated.

"I was sixteen when I began guarding the princess. She was only two at the time. One day she led me to the nursery where you were being held for the moment. When I asked what she was doing here all she did was smile. At six she already knew bonds between Saiyans. I ended up leaving because you only had an average power level.

Our parents died in the explosion Kakarot don't you see? They are all alive. The people you never got to meet are on that planet, our home planet. I came here to tell you that I Raditz am proud to call you my brother. No matter what happens you will always be my brother."

Goku stayed quiet letting his brothers word sink in. Another

piece fell from his heart exposing it further. He felt joyful that finally he brother had accepted him. He blinked back tears that he couldn't explain really.

"We must speak about more demanding things now I am afraid. As you must know Caslite is changing. You are connected to her so I am grateful that you have an influence. She is not made for space travel. There are too many nightmares lingering out here. I know that you will help her in ways I am unable to." Raditz drew in a deep breath.

"What are you getting at?" Goku asked intrigued.

"I am saying that if you hurt her I will kill you, but I give you my trust. Don't think of what I know you're thinking. Yes she has a cub with your eldest, but Saiyans aren't as judgmental as the earthlings. As your wife. I have seen the way she acts towards you. The fact that you are an alien terrifies her, yet she will not let go of what you once had."

"I could never leave Chi-Chi it would tear the…" Goku was cut short.

"Have you asked them what they would think if you merely left your wife? By that face you haven't even considered it. You might be connected to her, but she can not afford to wait for you to realize it." Raditz got up ruffled his little brother's hair and left.

"Trunks thats no fair!!!" Bulla hollered after her brother as he sped down the hallway. Belle grabbed her cousins hand and followed hot on his heels. The two girls squealed as they caught up to the teenage boy.

"Too slow Trunks." the little girl hissed quietly. Belle sneered at her older cousin. "That only works when the person is slower than you."

"I know squirt. You are really fast you know that?" his labored breathing began to steady. The little girl grinned. Soon growing bored of the cat and mouse chase they hunkered down to watch a movie.

"Hey Goten."

"Hey." Goten gave his best friend a small smile before going into his room. Trunks brow furrowed at his friends mood confused of why he was so sullen. They have been best friends since forever, and he knew something was bothering Goten.

Trunks silently entered the adjoining bedroom. Goten was face down on the bed. His body spread eagle across the bed. The purple haired boy stood there a moment watching his friends body move in rhythm with his heavy breathing.

"You asleep Chibi?" he called out quietly. Goten's body twitched, but he made no other signs of consciousness. "You know I'm here if you need me. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I know Trunks. It's just I'm afraid. I can feel change you know?" Goten turned over so he was facing his long time friend. Trunks pushed him over and laid down next to him.

"Me too. It's weird though. Lets make a pact. No matter what happens we will be best friends forever. Deal?" He looked at Goten expectantly. He felt bad for not telling his best friend about the scene between his Father and Caslite, but he stayed quiet about it.

"Deal." Goten smiled assured. Trunks made a small cut on his palm. Goten did the same. They clasped their bloody hands together sealing their fate.

"I wonder how we are going to get through a whole month in this place?" Bulma asked Vegeta threading her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes staying silent for the moment. "Will they like me?"

"Who?" he asked quietly relishing the feel of her fingers.

"Your people. I am a weak Earthling." He sat up and stared at her hard.

"You my mate are far from weak. If they don't like you I will kill them." he softly pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and kissed him back pulling him closer. They fell back on the couch still kissing.

"Hey if you guys want to have sex that's fine with me just will you please do it in private. I am still in here you know." Caslite called from her seat. Vegeta got up and sat upright. "Ahh did I ruin your mood veggie?" she barely suppressed her laughter.

"You sure did ruin mine Cas." Bulma pouted, but walked over to her sister-in-law. Caslite gave the woman a triumphant smile.

"I'm outta here women are so annoying when they talk." Vegeta walked off. Bulma sat across from Caslite and sighed.

"What's the matter Blue." Caslite probed gently. The Earthling fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm realizing that when I met Vegeta I thought he was as old as me. But really he was still a child in Saiyan terms. It's just now I feel as if I took away his youth you know?"

"No I do not. Bulma do you not realize that when you met my brother…yes by Saiyan terms we were still youth's, but I was already raped to many times to count. He had been beaten down so many times I don't think he ever was truly a child."

"That's no the point I'm getting old! I will be dead and he will still live on not touched by time. I am forty six years old!"

"As am I! I might have hundreds of years to live after that, but Bulma he chose you!" Caslite's voice vibrated off the walls. The others pretended not to hear even though they were aware of what was being said. Bulma stared blankly at the princess. The female rubbed her temples. "Listen closely Bulma Briefs. The son of King Vegeta the prince of Saiyans chose you as his mate. That word is deeper than you think. When Saiyans mates someone they do it for life. Yes there is a death do we part thing, but when a mate dies the Saiyan who is still alive is never the same. Even if they find another they can still feel the emptiness of the missing mate. We know your fear. We will live on longer than our children. I do not like to think of me alive and my child buried in the dirt."

"Caslite, please stop." Bulma whispered realizing she shouldn't of brought this up. The Saiyan princess stood up abruptly. She held no expression when she spoke.

"When you have a stopped being a child you may speak with me." Caslite left the room leaving everyone in silence.

AN: hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how you felt


	16. I Do Not Deserve This

AN: sorry this on is a lot shorter then the last chapter please review.

Control

Chapter 16: I Do Not Deserve This

Vegeta didn't go comfort his mate. He had to let her work this out on her own. He didn't fully understand why she was so affected by knowing he is still young. When he met her his body might have been still going through something like puberty, but his mind was matured far beyond that. He was no more a child then her at the time.

The rest of the day went uneventful. The warriors were at a loss as of what to do. Since most of whom when they were in space they were asleep. It was some kind of vertigo the sky didn't grow darker as the hours passed. The stars just kept passing at speeds that they were just a blur. Living in this place was going to be hell.

Hours tuned into day as days sped by to a week. Before any of them realized it, they traveled a whole week. Everyone surprisingly was still alive. Bulma somewhat got over her depression of being old. Caslite's dreams grew worse every time her head hit the pillow. She went to not sleeping and staying up to watch TV. No one commented as the circles around her eyes grew deeper and deeper.

"Hey mom." Belle said when she saw her mother walk into the kitchen. She was helping Bulma cook lunch and was having a great time getting food everywhere. Caslite merely nodded sinking into a chair. Her body looked passive as if it had shrank in on itself. She did not look like the warrior princess they were familiar with.

"So Caslite are you happy to be going back home?" Bulma asked hesitantly. Caslite lifted her dull lavender eyes to the blue haired woman. She blinked a couple of times before lowering her gaze to the table. **_Dammet something is wrong with her!**_

::_Bulma I'm fine just tired.:: _The earthling gasped when she heard her sister-in-laws voice in her head.

_**Your more than just tired.**_

::_What do you know?::_

**_I know it's you past. He is back in your head isn't he?_**

::_All I need is to get off this ship and back on land::_

_**You better be right because I don't think Belle could handle her mother going crazy.**_ Caslite nodded her head still looking down.

"I knew I smelt food!" Goku's happy voice came from down the hallway. Bulma noticed how the other woman's body tensed slightly, but relaxed when the jolly warrior entered the room.

"Of course you would Goku." Bulma joked lightly. "How you holding up being stuck in this place?" Goku sent a worried look at Caslite who gave no indication that she was even alive.

"Pretty good." He gave her a forced smile. She nodded in understanding.

"Sit Ku sit. Food will be ready." Belle ordered. He saluted the

tiny girl and sat across from Cas. Belle had taken to calling him by Ku since she said he was not to be called grandpa. He laughed lightly at her when she said that, but understood why she would do that.

"Only Three more weeks on the metal ball and then we're on land again!" Bulma cheered putting the pizza in the oven.

"I know I can't wait to see Vegeta-sei." Goku agreed watching the princess intently. "Caslite what is it like?" the woman once again lifted her dull eyes to meet another. A shiver ran down his spine at how dead she looked.

"The sky's are a deep red like blood. There are two suns that we orbit, but it matters what time of year which one we see. There are beautiful prairies and harsh deserts…" she trailed off looking back down.

"MOMMY!" Belle screamed. Caslite jumped up and growled. Her dull violet eyes flashing with clarity turning them back into the jewels they once were.

"What girl?" she quietly snarled. Belle shrugged and went back to working. Caslite's erect body once more grew limp and her eyes slowly shrunk back to the fuzzy purple. She sat back down.

Bulma and Goku locked gazes answering each others questions silently. Going back to business Bulma began making pizza with Belle spreading the cheese and stuff. Goku tried unsuccessfully to gain access to Caslite's mind. Every time he would push the wall would bend than bounce back flinging his mind away.

_// Come on Cas_.// he prodded her mind once more. _//Hon what's the matter?//_

_::Nothing.:: _even her mental voice sounded muted.

_//Please kanojo don't hide from me.// _

"I said nothing Goku." Caslite whispered. Any hope of conversation was lost as the rest filed in.

"I am starved!" Goten rubbed his growling stomach and sat at the table. Trunks sat next to him nodding in agreement. "I am so bored up here! There is like nothing to do!" the adults agreed silently with the teenager.

"All I know is that if I have to keep seeing baldy's ugly mug everyday I will be dead." Raditz chuckled when Nappa touched his head.

"Can it Repunzal." he retorted. The younger boys burst out laughing.

"Your just jealous q-tip." Raditz said rather smugly at the larger warrior who turned bright red.

"Hey Nappa were you born bald?" Bulma asked curiously. The bald warrior looked at her and shook his head. "What happened?"

"Ask them." he said quietly. Pointing to the royal twins.

"So papa what did you do?" Bulla piped in. The prince nodded his head before speaking.

"Well me and Caslite were tag teaming Nappa and well things got out of hand." he chose his words carefully. A soft chuckle could be heard from behind the princesses hair. They turned bewildered that she even moved.

"Out of hand you say." she smothered yet another giggle behind her hand. "We practically burnt his hehehe whole head." her giggles began to leak out from under her hand. And she gave up trying to hide them. Her laughter had an off note to it as her face grew flush. "Excuse me." she got up still giggling. Once in the safety of her room she fell to the floor sobbing.

Hot tears slipped down her face making it hard to see. Her chest clenched as another sob tore at her lips. She curled into a ball trying to hide from the world. She clenched her fingers in her hair trying to control her shaking body. A loud wail reverberated through out the ship.

The warriors ignored the loud cries and kept eating. It was futile if they tried to help. She would not let them in. Her pride was too high for any help. Belle fidgeted restlessly in her seat unable to eat over her nerves.

"Are you just going to sit there?" she finally said looking at each one of their faces. They gave no answer to the girl. "Auntie B you know what I'm talking about?" she looked to her aunt for support.

"Of course sweetie." Bulma gave belle a tiny smile.

"Then why do you all sit here?" she demanded tears stinging her eyes.

"Belle we can not do anything to help her." Raditz was unable to meet the little girls eyes. "She will not let us."

"If we could we would not hesitate." Vegeta said quietly. Belle turned her angry gaze to him.

" You are her brother, you are connected to her. And you still do nothing. You." Belle looked at her father. "You do something then daddy please help mom." she pleaded her chin began to quiver. Gohan looked away from his daughter. He couldn't do it. Goku stormed out of the room tired of seeing the girl plead.

He waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the rooms. His anger building with every step. Fuming questions sped through his head. She was being unreasonable. He was shaking from anger when he entered their shared room. Caslite was curled up on the floor her body shivering. He made a disgusted noise and roughly pulled her up.

She went up with out a struggle. Her eyes still streaming with tears. He growled shaking her. Her body limply followed a half beat later. Had she truly given up the fight? She lazily met his eyes her breath barely a tremble. Her mouth formed a perfect o letting out an earsplitting scream. Caslite began to gasp as she stared at him. A tiny whimper escaped her lips.

"What is wrong with you?" he let her go. She backed slowly away from him. "Caslite? What is wrong?" she shook her head. "Your weak just like he said." her doe eyes widened at his words. "What kind of Saiyan would let her daughter take the brunt of her weakness? A pathetic one. The type of Saiyan that doesn't deserve to be one."

"Kaka-rot?" she sucked in another sob. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because it is true. You are nothing more than a weakling slave who let herself be raped. You deserved it for being such a whore." she whimpered again bumping into the wall as he cornered her.

"I'm not.."

"Don't deny it." he growled. Her lip curled revealing perfect whit teeth. She met his gaze her amethyst eyes bright with fury.

"I am not a slut." she said through clenched teeth. "I am not a slave. I do not deserve this. Why are you being so mean?" Goku sighed in relief and hugged the still snarling princess.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." he crooned into her hair. She soon relaxed into his embrace. His bright presence calming hers. New tears formed in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his waist sobbing into his abdomen. He brushed his fingers through her long ebony hair.

After a while they ended up in the bed in the next room. Caslite's form curled around his. She was sleeping for once and her dreams did not plague her. He was beginning to doze off when she whispered something. He strained to hear it again.

"Kakarot." she whispered again clinging closer. He smirked letting himself fall asleep.

Hours later Goku woke up feeling rejuvenated. He turned his head and saw Caslite's peaceful face. A smile found his lips as he carefully got up. She didn't move just kept sleeping. His stomach growled reminding him he skipped lunch and now most likely dinner. When he got to the kitchen they were all seated for dinner. Goku took his seat quietly.

"Have a good nap brother?" Raditz asked knowing the answer. Goku snorted and nodded. "She is finally resting I presume." again another nod.

"Food is served." Bulma strolled in with mounds of plates. They began eating profusely.

Caslite remained in her catatonic like sleep for another week. Goku each night sleeping next to her. Only once did she have a nightmare that left him almost being strangled. He had managed though to calm her back into a peaceful state. Each day the color in her skin came back. They were nearing a rest station in space the last before the bad lands.

Caslite opened her eyes disoriented. Her body still heavy from sleep. She looked around the room being blinded by red. All she could remember was the horrible break down she had and Goku. There was a slow breath from beside her. She turned and saw Goku's

serene face asleep. _`Why would he still stay when I am so crazy?`_

"I already told you. You must figure it out." She gasped when his deep brown eyes met hers

"You were pretending to be asleep?" a smirk formed on her face. "Thank you." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You know I think that is the first time you actually did that." he nodded his head agreeing with himself. She shook her hiding her blush. "I'll leave you alone to take a shower and get dressed. We are docking for a rest stop in a few hours." he left the room.

After a long needed shower and fresh clothes Caslite felt somewhat normal. She went to the cockpit after reading Goku's note. They all gave her smiles when she entered. Belle ran up to her and crushed her in a hug. Caslite didn't let her go as she sat down in her seat.

_~Good to have you back~ _Vegeta said

_::Good to be back.:: _she retorted. He gave his sister a smirk

"All right people get ready for it." Bulma warned the group before they bounced slightly from the landing pad. Eagerly they got off the ship.

"Fresh air!" Trunk said breathing in deeply. Goten snorted

"As fresh as it can get in space." the spiky haired teen teased.

"Boys don't stray far. We are only here for food and more supplies. We leave in two hours." Vegeta said walking away with Bulma and Bulla.

"Truten." Caslite barked at the boys. They both turned to her. "If you want to buy something just give them this number. 522447 I should have credits." they cheered and ran off into the crowd.

"So what are we going to do?" Goku asked. Raditz and Nappa shrugged.

"I am going to a bar and getting drunk. Nothing beats space beer." Nappa was gone before he even finished his sentence.

"I presume Raditz you will follow?" Caslite glanced at guard he nodded and followed after the larger warrior. "okay lets go." Gohan, Goku, and Belle followed quickly after the retreating princess.

The crowds gaped as they saw the Saiyan princess walk down the crowded streets. They were mostly humanoid aliens, but some looked like bugs or lizards. She stopped in front of a cloth covered doorway. Pausing only for a moment she walked in.

The eccentric looking woman stopped in her tracks. She had long leafy hair that was a dark green. Her skin was a pale brown and her fingers looked like long branches. She smiled revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Princess Caslite. Funny seeing you here again." she leaned against the counter. "What do you need this time?"

"Can't I just be passing by?" she smile deviously. "Just a reading for my daughter." the woman's face lit up.

"This pretty little thing is your cub?" she said bending down to look at the girl hiding behind the man's leg. "He is the father. Quite a looker you got there!" she cackled. "Oh, but he is not yours." she stood back up saddened.

"You always know Wisom." Caslite smirked. The woman nodded conceitedly.

"Of course I do child. Isn't this why she is even here?" Wisom looked both men up and down. "Saiyans, so I was correct? You found your brother?"

"Yes I did and others." the woman nodded again.

"Well bring her here then. I do not have all day." Wisom got down on her knees so she would be Belle height. Caslite encouraged her daughter to step forward.

"You will not hurt me?" she asked the tree woman timidly. Wisom laughed and shook her head.

"Close your eyes it will only take a second." Wisom put her branch looking hands and laid them gently on the girls head. She stayed like that for a moment before opening her eyes. "Tragedy will befall her as life goes on in peace. Oh don't worry though everything will work out in the end." Belle nodded and shrank back next to her father.

"Thank you Wisom." Caslite said turning to leave.

"Don't you want one?" her hair rustled as she flipped it back. Caslite smiled and walked back to the fortune teller. "In the end you will be complete."

"Same as last time I know Wisom. I will one day be complete free of all my demons." Caslite laughed. "It was nice to see you again."

"You too!" the woman called after the Saiyans. "If she would only open her eyes." Wisom muttered going back to work.

"That lady was weird." Gohan commented after a few minutes. "She looked like a tree."

"They call her the tree of wisdom. Hence the name Wisom. She was the one who told me to go to Earth." Caslite passed multiple stores, but found all the clothes looking drab.

"Wow that's cool." Goku said ogling at how different this place was. A lizard type person walked passed them with two heads on top of it's shoulders.

"Caslite is that you?" a frail girl shuffled out of the shadows her skin pulled tight against her bones. She looked half dead and she twitched from time to time. The princess gasped to shocked of what to say.

"Belle." she said bending down to eye level for her daughter. "See that store it has the best dresses in this galaxy. Go pick one out while I speak with my acquaintance." the little girl was about to complain when Gohan cut in.

"Belle mind your mother." she nodded and scurried across the street avoiding her father getting mad.

"Yes it is me." Caslite said when her daughter had run off. The

sickly looking woman sighed her angular slouching.

"You look well my friend. Most of us withered when he left." she combed her hand through the few pink patches of hair that dotted her head.

"I am sorry." the woman let out a haggard chuckle.

"Why? We are free of his madness. None of us care that our beauty was the price for freedom. Fine looking men you got there." her pale green eyes flashed for a moment.

"I wouldn't Cotton." Caslite mocked a warning. Cotton gave a tired smile to her old friend. "The others?"

"Went off their own ways after landing here I would guess. I liked it here so I stick to the shadows and mind my own business."

"Sounds drab to me." Caslite shrugged.

"You had another cub. Let's hope she doesn't meet the same end." the woman's eyes flashed again. "I always blamed you to why I always limped."

"I am sorry for that." her voice was strained as it brought up appalling memories.

"And now you have taken my beauty." cotton said wistfully.

"I am terribly sorry my friend." Cotton sent a wayward glare at her.

"But I do not hate and I always forgave you. I could not hate you. Couldn't hate his Suppa…" she trailed off. "Good to see you." she shrunk back into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Gohan said staring at the spot vacated by the odd woman.

"No one to important." Caslite said briskly walking to the store her daughter had entered. She found her in a pink flowered dress that flared out in the waist by fabrics and fabrics of sparkly material.

"Pretty?" Belle smiled from ear to ear.

"Very pretty." Caslite and Gohan said at the same time. The little girl squealed clapping her hands. "How much is it?"

"For this adorable princess 200 credits." the Chubby cream colored woman said

"My account is 522447." Caslite waited for the dress to be wrapped up in petite little rose colored box. Belle seemed happy with her self, so Caslite was fine.

"For you Princess Caslite?" the woman smiled through yellowed teeth. She nodded her head.

"Same as last time." the princess smiled. The woman went into the back of the store before coming out with a red box. "thank you." it was almost time to head back to the ship, so they started toward it.

"Uhh I'll be right back I saw something I liked at one store tell them I'll be there in a moment." Goku ran off before anyone could reply.

"I knew you would be back." Wisom looked up from the massive book she was reading.

"Oh really?" he chuckled embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know everything there is to know. Sit." she patted the seat next to her. He sat down slowly. "You want to know something important?"

"Yes it concerns…" he stopped cut short.

"Hush boy. I know what it is. I was making sure you did." her eyes flickered a moment before closing. "For happiness there will always be a price. Close bonds will be tested and separations are inevitable. Remember Kakarot son of Bardock, it is he whom is raised of two different entities will never be able to have his other half." her eyes opened slowly and she smiled. "That is it."

"Thank you." he whispered before using IT to go back to the ship.

Raditz and Nappa were stumbling over the words of a song, slurring thing together. Goten and Trunks watched wide eyed as two grown men made fools of themselves. Vegeta and Caslite were shaking their heads cursing the day their guards were born. Bulma was videotaping them snickering every once in a while.

He could hear distant giggles of girls, so he knew they were all there. Gohan stood against the wall trying his best to ignore his uncle. Goku chuckled and went to stand next to his eldest. Gohan barely acknowledged his father's presence.

"We all here? Good lets get going. The space travelers will explain what will be coming our way." Bulma said over the two men.

"Shut up!" Vegeta barked. Raditz stopped almost instantly and had to cover Nappa's mouth to shut him up. "The badlands are actually just giant asteroids scattered everywhere. When traveling in pods this is not a problem, but as you know we are in a huge metal ship. It automatically makes it hard to maneuver around them. We will be hit every once in a while, but the modifications should keep us in one piece."

"That's where I come in." Caslite stood next to her brother. "I am a master at the bad lands since I have lived in them. Some of the asteroids are large enough to hold space facilities like the one we just left. The only difference is that they are usually bandits or are travelers. These space places were all divided so we would have to travel by ship from each one. Before I went to the rest area I lived here. I was a pilot for one of many ships. I know my way around this place. I will be flying for the last duration of this trip."

"Expect a bumpy ride." Vegeta added in. Caslite narrowed her eyes, but stayed quiet.

Raditz and Nappa were sent to bed while the others sat down to eat. The boys told their adventures of the space station which made them laugh. Since Goten almost got eaten by a giant slug. He swears though it looked like Jell-O. the day passed relatively peaceful considering they didn't bump into anything. Caslite checked on Raditz before going to bed.

He was sprawled across the tiny bed snoring loudly. He hadn't bothered taking his clothes off so they were wrinkled. His hair fanned out in front of him making him look like the ring girl. She smiled and closed the door quietly deciding to leave him in peace.

"He really does mean a lot to you huh?" Goku stared

thoughtfully at her. She gave a tiny smirk and nodded.

"He was the only person who didn't treat me like shit." Caslite and Goku walked into their shared room. She looked at the dreadfully small couch not wanting to fall asleep on it. A hand thread through hers and began to pull her into the bedroom. She looked confusedly up at the larger warrior who just smirked.

He let her go and went to the dresser. He found his black sweats and began undressing. Caslite stood back enjoying being able to look at him. Goku's broad muscles didn't seem to end. They rippled with his every movement causing her mind to drool. She shook her head and stole one of his clean shirts from the closet. _`Two can play this game` _she thought. She pulled off her shirt letting it fall to the ground, and began to tug off her too tight pants, unfortunately gravity seemed to hate her and she fell sideways.

Goku caught her before she fell completely on the ground. He was trying not to laugh. Despite acting like it was nothing she had a blush on her face. When her damn pants were off she slipped on his orange shirt. It hung just above her ankles and made her look shorter than normal.

"You look cute." Goku commented earning a growl from the Saiyan princess. He pulled her to the bed covering them both in the red fabric. His arms encircled her body making her feel safe. She purred softly falling asleep.

AN: well here it is! Please review till next time!


	17. Monstrous

AN: thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here is another Chapter of Control

Control

Chapter 17: Monstrous

The next morning Caslite awoke to the sound of the shower going. She absentmindedly looked to the other side of the bed finding it empty of it's occupant. A devious smile crept onto her face as she thought of all the fun things she could do to Goku while he was showering. Still having thoughts of fun in her head she walked out into the living room. On the couch were Bulla and Belle glued to the TV. Her mood fell immediately.

"Don't you have a room of your own?" Caslite mumbled around a yawn. The two girls nodded, but didn't look away from the screen. There was a large purple dinosaur prancing around a room full of toys and colors. "Then why are you here?"

"SHHHH!" they both hissed. Caslite stood dumbfounded a moment before deciding to tell him about their guests, so he wouldn't come out of the shower in the nude. She opened the bathroom door quietly shutting it equally quickly. She sat on the ground in front of the curtained shower. The small room was steamy and hot.

"Did you know we have a purple dino on the TV?" Caslite asked blandly. Goku yelped in surprise at there being someone else in the room.

"Yes his name is Barney." he continued to lather the shampoo in his hair.

"Why would you put a Purple dinosaur named Barney for kids to watch?" she crossed her arms thoroughly confused. Goku sighed, but answered her.

"It's educational for children. Gohan used to watch it." he began to wonder if she was still in the room.

"Did you also know that this thing you call Barney ruined my fun for the morning?" she whispered into his ear from behind. Her small hands replacing his massaging his scalp. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach the top of his head, but it worked.

His breathing became short as she continued to wash him. She chose the pine smelling body soap and poured a glob into her hand. Lathering it up in her palms she began to wash his back making sure to massage all the knots out. Her small hands ran down his legs careful to avoid his already wanting body. Turning Goku around to where he faced her she began to wash his font side. He stared at her transfixed on her motions. Her now very wet hair stuck to her body.

"Under the water." she lightly shoved him into the spray of water. Still on her tippy toes she began to rinse out the shampoo. Through his half closed eyes he watched her work. She stepped away then to let the soap wash off. Caslite was barely in control. So many things she wanted to do. She began to wash herself when Goku said.

"may I?" his hand barely skimmed her scarred back and flinched away. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly.

She eyed him but moved her hair out of the way. He could barely cover his reaction. He had never actually took the time to look at her back thoroughly. Goku cautiously traced a scar that ran from her lower neck to her lower back. She shuddered under his light touch. There was no skin untouched by the raised abrasions.

"What horrible things did he do to you?" Goku whispered horrified. Caslite timidly looked over her shoulder.

"Once there was a pattern carved into my back." the Saiyan princess said quietly.

"It must hurt to move." he said simply bewildered by the magnitude of it. She shrugged the thick scars barely moved. "I'm sorry." he whispered so low she had to strain to hear him.

"You had nothing to do with it." her voice was clipped by an unseen emotion. She was aware of how hideous her back looked. For years she had had a hard time trying to make sure her scars were petty looking. Only letting people see a glance, so they think it didn't look like she had been put through a meat grinder. Quickly before she could let her feelings get in her way, Caslite stepped out of the shower away from Goku.

In less than a second she was dressed back in her pajama's with her hair up in a towel. Hyper aware of his stare as he got dressed next to her. Her mask was firmly in place, but it was as if he could see straight through her. Caslite realized the room was too small, too hot. Goku's mouth opened to speak when the intercom came on.

"Hey Cas hope your awake we got trouble." Bulma's voice rang out from the speakers. Sighing audibly Caslite quickly went to the cockpit.

"Hey what's the problem?" she asked breathlessly. Running here didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. The blue haired woman pointed out to the window. There was a fighter ship pointing one of it's lasers straight at them. "Have you tried to talk to them?"

"They don't understand me." Caslite grunted pushing Bulma out of her seat.

"Hey this is C-29 delo. Anyone there?" she spoke in a language where all your syllables seemed to be backwards.

"C-29 delo. This is D-40 selka. Do you have clearance." Bulma knew that was a male voice. Caslite growled softly, but answered.

"D-40 selka I do not, but permission to board and work things out?" she could here multiple background voices arguing.

"Yes." they were sucked into the larger ship instantly.

"Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Goku need you here now!" she yelled over the intercom. In a flash they were there and looked worriedly at her. Belle, Bulla, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan stood back waiting anxiously. "You stay here Gohan watch them for us while we work this stuff out k?" Gohan nodded shooing them out of the room.

"We got picked up?" Raditz asked. He hated it when his ship doors used to be pried open, and he would be rudely awakened only to find out that he was captive.

"Not really trying to get clearance." He nodded understanding this also. Caslite instructed them to stand in order of rank it was always easier that way. At the front it was her and Vegeta, next to him was Bulma and Goku. Raditz and Nappa as guards took up the back. She open the ramp praying it would go well.

The man who greeted them was not the captain. Caslite could tell by the way the green haired boy fidgeted around looking at the ground. They were led to a larger room, the throne room, and at the head was a man she recognized from her time here.

"D-40 selka nice to see you." her scowl deepened when he laughed.

"Caslite my dear old friend is that you? You look old!" his sneered. She resisted the urge to strangle him.

"We were never friends Das." she answered politely. His mouth twitched in irritation.

"Has he sent you here again to keep peace?" this time she did growl, loudly. Das felt his muscles tense.

"Haven't you heard? He disappeared when I beat the shit out of him." she let a proud smile form as he shifted nervously in his seat.

_//Cas who is this guy?// _Goku asked.

_::Someone from my past.:: _though she would not admit it she was glad he was there.

"No wonder his trash has been leaking through. They all look so hideous too. What a pity." he mutter to himself. "So if your not here as a present than why is your monkey ass in the badlands?" Vegeta stepped forward ready to assault with verbally, but Caslite waved him off. "I see you found your brother. Greetings Prince Vegeta." Das inclined his head. He had heard rumors that the prince had lived on with other Saiyans on a tiny planet. He had also heard that Vegeta was psycho and obtained the level super Saiyan.

"Your talk is with me not him Das. I am not a servant anymore. I have regained my title as princess of Saiyans or have you not heard planet Vegeta is back." Caslite felt sweat begin to pool on her neck. This was a dangerous game with Das, one she had used to play often.

"Yes I know they are back I should have known." he glanced at the rest of them noticing the blue haired woman's beauty. His lips pursed as a familiar coil formed in his stomach. "Why don't you stay?" his eyes set on having the beauty in front of him.

"You will not touch her." Caslite said through clenched teeth. She knew that carnal look on his face all to well.

"You are no fun. You used to be so willing Cas what happened to you?" Das exaggerated slouching deeper into his throne. "You were so young when he came here last. Just blooming into a flower. If I re call then…"

"SHUT UP!" Caslite lost her cool. She threw herself at him landing a blow square on his jaw. Before he could recover she grabbed his neck lifting him off the chair. Das choked on his tongue as she flex her hand closing his airway. "Give us clearance out of this place. All I wish is to go to my home planet." with wide eyes he nodded. She dropped him to the floor and straightened out her over sized shirt.

"Your shit crazy Cas, but I guess that's why he loved you." he rasped. She growled and walked away from the wannabe king.

"Lets go we have clearance." she walked away like nothing happened. When she reached the door and realized they hadn't followed she turned. Her face flush with anger. "I said let's go."

Goku was the first to listen and shuffled towards her. Raditz shook his head, but followed suit. Vegeta didn't want to listen, but didn't want to find out his sister's wrath. He softly grabbed Bulma's hand and led her out of the room.

"Get me out of this ship now!" Caslite shook the boy once more. Memories she had buried were starting to come up. This was not the place she should be.

"Ma'am there is a m…meteor s-shower going on the doors will not open." he stuttered along afraid of this wild eyed woman. She let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"When will it be over?" she asked quietly her tone completely different. If he didn't know any better he would say she was a different person. Swallowing hard he answered.

"An hour at tops." she nodded and went into their ship that looked minuscule compared to Das's war ship.

"Mommy!" Belle screamed when she saw Caslite. She was in her father's arms and seemed comfortable there. Caslite gave her daughter a small smile and went over. She planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead earning a squeal from the little girl. Looking up to Gohan smiling she saw that he was smiling too. His eyes shone with pride as he looked down at his daughter.

Goku watched with mild amusement at the family. They seemed perfectly happy the three of them. Caslite looked like a gooey mother herself. He had never seen her eyes so soft before. It looked as though all her guards were dropped.

"We leave in an hour." in an instant she was back to her old self. Her soft expression replaced by a strained one. She stalked to her room not wanting anyone to question who he was. Caslite didn't think she could handle it.

Once inside her room she took off her night clothes and began digging through her stuff. She needed something that didn't make her look like a slut. For once she regretted dressing like she did. Das would certainly be a letch if he saw her in a mini skirt and tank top. Thanking Bulma internally she pulled out her repaired training suit. She had it stitched back together after she had sex with Gohan.

Tugging on her armor she decided she looked much the same from the last time she saw Das. Except she had grown a little, her personality filling out her body better than the timid teen she was way back then. Those were times she really didn't want to remember, but they were resurfacing anyways. She found Goku on the couch blankly staring at the TV. He merely glanced at her when she emerged.

"Going to battle?" he asked uninterestedly.

"No, but some would think so." she sat down next to him. Barney was still on. She didn't even try to understand what the purple guy in a suit was saying as he danced around the screen.

"I take it you know him." it wasn't a question just a statement. Caslite thought it over whether to tell him or not.

"He was my master before Ziran bought me." she answered quietly waiting for his response. When he said nothing she glanced up timidly.

"Did he ever touch you?" his face was set in tense manner as she saw his jaw flex. She gave him a faint smile.

"No not when I was his slave." she lifted herself up off the couch before the conversation turned to dangerous waters. Once back in the cockpit she waited for the time to be over. It was never that easy though. Das appeared around ten minutes into the wait.

"Caslite you do look better since the last time I saw you." he stood next to her staring out at the window that showed nothing but the inside of his ship.

"I am not starved half way to death is what you mean."

"Ah yes that could be it." he said thoughtfully. "I noticed you have a child now. That is good." she gave him a sideways look before turning her attention back to the window.

"Yes I do. You may not have her." she knew him all to well.

"I know that." he said curtly. "Do the others wonder why yet?" she didn't react although she knew what he was asking.

"They have only met one of his concubines."

"When do you think they will wonder? Probably never correct? Wouldn't want them to know your dirty little secrets." she let that one pass controlling her anger.

"Why would I care if they knew?" that was a really stupid question.

"They will find out. I wonder why they all turned to hags while you stayed untouched?" he chuckled knowing full well he was getting to the Saiyan princess. Quietly almost inaudible she spoke.

"Because I never belonged to him. Bonded yes, but that…" she turned away from him then looking down at the control panel.

"Yes you never did. I wonder how he felt…" he was cut short by her growling.

"He changed long ago into something monstrous." her voice low. She didn't want anyone to over hear this discussion. All she needed now was for them to find out. "monstrous." she whispered again more to herself than Das.

"I guess you may go now. There isn't a shower. I just needed you to remember." he walked out of the ship leaving her speechless. He wanted her to get hyped up. To get under her skin and make her think.

"Hey everyone here?" she called over the intercom. `_they better be.'_ she thought moodily to her self as they were propelled out of the ship. She typed in a series of codes and they were off once again. Leaning heavily into the chair she closed her eyes tired of the days events. In space time was disoriented, it seemed to never stop going by. She dreamed of the very first time she met him.

Caslite's dream:

_I stood with the other slaves as the ship landed. We were behind all the warriors so it was somewhat hard to see. Of course I was a warrior also, but here I was only a slave. A young man emerged from the ramp._

_He looked older than me, probably in his twenties. His pale blue skin glittered in the florescent lights. He had a strong face almost angelic. He wore royal clothing also blue. Behind him were great big wings that were stretched out. Slowly they folded back on his back. Altogether he was handsome. _

_I heard the other females whisper in appreciation. This was the man Lord Das must have been talking about. He looked amazing from where we were standing I wonder what he looked like up close. He was a looker alright. It seemed his presence demanded to be known. I looked away when Lord Das spoke._

"_Greeting Prince Ezekiel! It is a pleasure to have you here!" Das gave him a short bow recognizing the higher title. _

"_You to Lord Das." his voice was a deep baritone that sounded like melting butter. _

"_He is a god." a girl whispered to me. I only could nod. Yes he was a God. _

She woke up calmly. Her eyes blinked open and she didn't have any type of scare. It had been decades since she had thought of that day. The day her fate sealed. Now that she thought about it, that day was a good day. Almost unwillingly she left the chair and went to find the others.

They were in the kitchen. Bulma was preparing lunch or was it dinner? The others sat on the table waiting patiently for it to be done. Caslite slid in next to Goku.

"Goldie locks and baldy are awake." Vegeta snorted as the two male Saiyans limped into the room. "Aren't used to that alien beer these days huh?" they nodded holding their head.

"Only two more weeks and we are finally off this thing." Bulma sighed as she set down the mounds and mounds of food before sitting next to Vegeta.

"Thank Kami for that too. I hope to never travel with you guys ever again." Nappa said gruffly shoving food in his mouth.

They ate in relative silence. No one could really make

conversation with mouth full's of food anyways. This was the part they liked best. There were no troubles what so ever. There were for once no fights or breakdowns. Until the sirens started going off. They stared stock still for an eighth of a second.

Caslite dropped her fork midway to her mouth and zoomed up to the cockpit. She was closely followed by everyone else. Her fingers twitched on the panel pulling up the outside camera. Coming full throttle toward them was a giant chunk of scrap metal left from a wrecked ship.

Reacting quickly she took off the auto pilot and switched to manual. Almost immediately a steering wheel popped up. Caslite gripped it harshly stopping its crazily spinning.

"Get ready for a bumpy ride." she muttered before sharply pulling it up. The warriors were thrown to the wall. Luckily the girls landed on them instead of the wall. The stupid metal followed them though. Thinking quickly she began turning to the left. There was a loud screeching before they were clear. "Shit what got damaged?"

"Here let me see." Bulma said quietly still dizzy. The princess nodded and stepped back. After a few moments Bulma found it. "Nothing to important guys, just a scratch. Thank god I made it out of alien metal."

"Yes thank you Bulma." Gohan let out his breath. He had been holding it. An odd thought accrued to him when he saw his daughters tail moving sporadically behind her. "hey aren't we supposed to have our tails?" everyone looked at him bewildered. "Well isn't it a shame to have your tail cut off?"

"Uhh…yes it is, but Gohan what do you mean?" Caslite watched him intently.

"The only Saiyans who have tails are you, Belle, Raditz, and Nappa. The rest of us have our tails removed or cut off." they stayed quiet no knowing what to do.

"That does pose a problem." Vegeta considered the possibilities of growing their tails back. "It would be a great shame to our race if we came back without them."

"I knew that would come in handy." Bulma snapped gaining their attention. "You see quite awhile ago, when Trunk was born, I kept the DNA of his tail. I don't know why though, but I made it into a serum. In theory it should trigger your body to re-grow your tail. It will only work for half Saiyans though. It will be easy though to make a serum for full Saiyans. All I need is tail DNA."

"Why haven't you said anything before woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"You never asked meat brain!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta growled at her, but she won.

"Hn." the prince crossed his arms. "Just get over with it then." Bulma glowered but led them to the medical facility.

"I want you guys to know this might be the weirdest thing you will ever experience." her voice held an eerie tone to it. She went to the medical fridge in the room and brought out four syringes. They were all filled with a yellow liquid. "Bulla this might pinch okay?" she asked her daughter. The little girl nodded and Bulma slid the needle into her vein. She pushed the liquid into the girl's veins.

"That feels funny mommy." she giggled. When it was emptied Bulla collapsed. Vegeta had her set on the cot in the room.

"What happened?" he asked looking worriedly at his daughter.

"She has to be asleep for the tail to re grow." all the half Saiyans went one by one and collapsed one by one. "I need to make a serum for full Saiyans for you and Goku. Caslite? You willing to give some of your blood?"

"Yes I am. Blood has never bothered me just please don't hurt me." The princess said sincerely grabbing her tail from her waist. She hissed in a breath when Bulma got the empty syringe in her. The woman drew a full syringe worth of blood from her tail.

"Take them to their rooms they will wake up tomorrow and by that time I will have the serum for you two." Bulma shooed them off. Caslite carried Bulla up to her room. Belle followed after.

"Now I have no one to play with…" the little girl pouted. Caslite chuckled laying the blue haired child on her bed and tucking her in.

"You are always welcome to play with the adults." she smiled, but the little girls mood didn't let up. She knelt down to her daughters eye level. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Are you going to be the same when you are Ku get married?" Belle asked sincerely. Caslite sighed heavily.

"I don't know what will happen between me and Ku. You must keep it secret though okay?" she smiled at her daughter who nodded. She went off to play or watch TV. Caslite searched for Goku's ki signature. He was in the cock pit.

The princess went up to the top floor. It was dark and quiet. An ideal place to think. She could see Goku in one of the chairs. Caslite walked towards him knowing he knew she was there. She didn't sit down, but merely stood by him. She took three deep breaths before speaking.

"If we keep doing this someone will be hurt." she looked away from him afraid of his answer. Goku sat still for a while longer thinking through her words.

"I know…and I think we should do something about it." he got up from the comfortable chair. It was times like this when her true height showed the best. She came to about his mid chest. He towered over her, but still it didn't matter.

Goku bent down threading his fingers through her hair and tugging her to lift her chin. When she did he saw her violet eyes wide with surprise. He smirked at her and bent down till his lips were on hers. He kissed her once, twice, and three times before pulling back. Caslite looked at him with a mix of confusion and love. He had never seen that look in her eyes directed at him only at her daughter. He decided that that look on her was perfect.

"When we get back I will tell Chi-Chi it is over between us. And we could tell the others now if you want…I don't know how Goten will take it though." the gentle Saiyan looked worriedly down. Caslite chuckled remembering his youngest son's remarks.

"I don't think he will mind." she smirked. "But do not tell them yet. Most are asleep. We shall tell them when we arrive on my…our planet." she leaned against his reassuring presence. Caslite breathed in his Earthy scent, like morning dew.

"Sometimes I wonder why you wanted me." he muttered above her head.

"Because you are…different from them all." she said her head buried in his shirt. Goku smiled content with the answer and stayed their embracing his…he stopped short of the thought. What was she to him now? He pushed the thought aside leaving it for another day.

Bulma was working away on the serum when she felt Vegeta walk into the room. She had been doing that lately. Feeling when he was near, or far away. It was a weird thing like a gut feeling. She pretended not to know.

"Hey." he said quietly. She looked up and smiled. "Do you need any help?" Vegeta looked at his wife softly. She shook her head and went back to her work. He didn't leave like he normally would. "You must know my sister and Ka- Goku have a relationship."

"Yes I am aware of their explicit activities." Bulma said tinkering with a fire below a test tube. "I am happy for them, but I believe they should either come out in the open with it or stop it completely. Chi-Chi will be hurt enough as is. The last thing she needs to know is that her husband has been cheating on her for a long time. Goku isn't like this…he would have come clean a while ago." she stopped herself knowing a judgment was coming on.

"No he wouldn't have…Goku isn't the boy you grew up with anymore. He is becoming more. My sister is bringing out his Saiyan side. I can not tell if that is good or bad as of yet, but whatever it is my sister can handle it." Vegeta said with a fierce expression.

"I know…I can see it in the way he acts. All brooding and stuff. He is fighting the change though…" Bulma trailed off looking at her work. What if getting his tail back brought his animal half farther up? She shuddered to think of her best friend as a power hungry ape.

"He will learn the how to cope…I am worried about you though love." Vegeta finished quietly. It was rare to hear him use gooey names. "I might be young…but I was no child when we met. Why do you question that now? Is it because of what my sister has said?"

"No…I'm afraid you will start to like younger women or Saiyan women…I'm getting old." Bulma muttered. "It was a miracle I had Bulla with out any bad effects on her. I'm forty eight…each day I get older."

"I do not want them. I want you and only you." Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. He softly kissed her. Yes he could see her beginning to get older…feel as she became frailer to his touch. But he still wanted only her. Even after she passed he wouldn't be the same…couldn't think of taking on another mate. For once he was completely jealous of his sister. She would mate Goku and they would live together for a very very long time. He shoved all thought out of his mind as he brought Bulma up to their room.

"Is it me or does everyone seem to have gone weird?" Nappa asked passing the large bowl of chips to Raditz. They were watching some movie on one of the many TV's. everyone was either asleep or paired off.

"They have gone weird." Raditz answered before shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. He chewed quickly and swallowed. They had a ranch taste to them.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if our planet wasn't destroyed?" Nappa asked suddenly a few minutes later.

"Ya. It's weird to think about though. If our planet wasn't destroyed I would be the one in bed with princess Caslite not my younger brother, we would be mated. But it was and I am glad it turned out the way it did because truthfully I do not see Caslite as anything but really good family." he finished with a nod. Nappa

snorted.

"I would have been the same position…head of the army." Nappa sighed.

"You would have found a mate." Raditz said trying not to smile. He just couldn't see Nappa with a woman or male.

"Ya a blind one…." Nappa sunk low into the couch. Raditz chuckled at his friends antics. "Back then…when we were still on Frieza's ship did you wish that our planet had not blown up?"

"Everyday. I thought back then it would have been the best to be mated with the princess, but when I saw her on that night. I couldn't view her as that. She looked like a long lost family member."

"You sure didn't kiss her like a family member." Nappa elbowed Raditz in the ribs. The long haired Saiyan growled.

"I was overwhelmed.." Raditz didn't say anymore. The truth of the matter was when he saw her…he was overwhelmed. Being alive again was a huge thing. But he saw an exotic female Saiyan who had beauty beyond all others. He quickly got over it though. "Have you ever thought of being with…."

"No way! I am totally heterosexual!" Nappa waved his hands in front of him.

"But weren't you and that one slave involved?" Raditz asked

confused. He had definitely walked in on Nappa and a young male

slave. Nappa hunched his shoulders before talking.

"Yes we were, but I do not like guys." he wouldn't look Raditz in the face and his tone was final. Raditz let the subject drop.

AN: till next time review please J


	18. Fathers Study

AN: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while…I just have been really busy and had major writers block on this story…I currently wrote this chapter at two in the morning…I got inspired again by the saddest songs which are Daddy's little girl by Frankie J and heaven 911 by DJ Sammy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…and I never will sadly

WARNING: slight lemon

Control

Chapter 18: Fathers Study

Gohan woke up feeling disoriented. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes. Yawning largely the man stood up and promptly fell back on his bed. Confused Gohan turned to see what was wrong. He saw the trail of a brown thing. He caught it in his hand and felt its soft fur. A large smile planted itself on his face. He had finally gotten his tail back.

Feeling rejuvenated he walked wobbly out of his room and went to find someone to talk to. After a few feet he began to get use to the extra appendage. He worked on keeping it wrapped around his waist, but it didn't want to stay put so he gave up. He came up to the living area, but decided against talking with Raditz and Nappa they looked as if they were in a tense conversation.

He felt for his father's ki and found it up in the cock pit along with Caslite's. Gohan thought nothing of it at the moment and took the elevator up to the top floor. Vegeta was in the kitchen, and Bulma in the lab. The young man tapped his foot impatiently. The doors opened with little more then a whir.

The room was dark, but he could hear two sets of breathing. They were both calm. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he saw his father embracing Caslite affectionately. They weren't doing anything wrong just being held by each other, but the sight made Gohan recoil.

He wasn't blind. He knew they were having some type of an affair, but he never thought they would be so open about it. Sure the room was dark and they were suppose to be alone, but the ship was small. If they did this in such a small area where anyone could walk in what did they do in Capsule Corp? The image of Caslite flush and writhing under a large body as she was going through the stages of an orgasm came to mind.

Gohan went back into the elevator and cursed his mind silently. His father wouldn't do anything overly sexual with Caslite as long as he was still married to his mom. The image still burned in his mind, but instead of his body over hers he saw his fathers. Growling out loud Gohan bit his tongue to stop the nightmarish memories. He wouldn't deny it sex with Caslite had been great probably still would be. But that road was lost. He chose Videl and Caslite apparently chose his father.

He looked down to see the tall tale bulge in his semi tight pants.

He cursed again. He might know that he would never have a chance with Caslite again, but their shared intimacy still got to his more lizard brain. Taking a calming breath Gohan thought of nothing and when the elevator stopped in the living area again he was calm and not turned on.

Caslite knew when Gohan had walked into the room. She knew his reaction to the scene. Though her and Goku were literally doing nothing but hugging. She could only guess it looked very intimate from someone else's point of view. She definitely recognized the smell of his arousal. She knew he thought back to when they were together, then it changed into something else and he ran away. She kept Goku from ever knowing.

"I'm hungry." Goku said out loud. Caslite chuckled and pulled away from him. Her eyes were playful. "REaaallly!"

"Then let us eat." she said walking to the elevator. They waited and walked in silence to the kitchen. "OH great you're here!" she mocked growled at her brother. He bared his teeth at her then began eating his sandwiches again. "Hmmm what to eat…." Caslite stared vapidly at the screen. "Oh pizza!" she pushed the button and twelve pizza's appeared from under the counter. Caslite took four and went to sit at the table. She saw Goku take the remaining and sit down next to her.

"Are you guys excited to get back to planet Vegeta?" Goku asked the royal twins after he finished eating.

"In a way yes." Caslite answered for both of them. "There is no telling what might happen when we arrive. King Vegeta might not approve of Bulma. She might be a very rich and powerful woman, but our father loves royals and other royals marrying."

"Yes I am afraid she is correct. Our father is very strict in that area. So I am hoping because the planet was destroyed he will be lenient." Vegeta said after Caslite finished.

"How about a relationship with a 3rd class and a royal?" Goku's voice was barely a whisper.

"Death." Caslite said with an even tone. "It is against the ancient laws for a Royal to be with a third class. It is death if they are caught…unless the third class could show that they need their social class changed. like Raditz. He had a high power level for a third class and he showed he was worthy to be a second class, then an elite when he began as a palace guard."

"DEATH!" Goku squeaked. He looked at the royals of Vegeta-sei and saw that they weren't kidding. It was an actual law. "but…but"

"You have obtained super Saiyan three Kakarot. You have no need to worry. You can be such a fool." Vegeta muttered. Goku didn't feel to reassured though. Caslite's face was too still…guarded. Vegeta got up and left with out another word. He set his dish in the sink and went out of the kitchen.

"Hey….what has got you so tense?" Goku asked gently. Caslite gave a soft groan.

"My father doesn't like me. He would use every bit of power he has to see me dead. I have had a child with a third class and now am dating a third class. Two very large penalties. I'm afraid I will be…." she paused and took a deep breath. "killed."

Goku sat shocked. He never thought of the laws in Vegeta-sei. He never thought they would keep their people so separated by class. Was he such an anomaly to the third class? To be the most powerful of them all he surely could be considered an elite. But his son…the father of Belle. How would he explain that?

"We were merely heat mates. I needed a male Saiyan through my heat and he was the male that was around me. It will be a penalty that we had a child though." she answered his thoughts. "But let us not think of such down things I believe your son is awake." Caslite strode out the door and went to the living area.

"Hey! Your tail grew back!" Goku said with a large smile when he saw his son Gohan. The male was trying to keep it wrapped around his waist as Raditz and Nappa were instructing him to.

"Yes…it's a pain in the ass." he muttered. Caslite chuckled and

went to help him. She grabbed his tail gently between her hands. It stilled beneath her touch. "whoa that feels weird!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Ya…our tails hate listening to us when they first grow back. Here." Caslite walked around him so his tail was wrapped around his waist. "you have a good sized tail. It over laps some" she moved the tip of the tail to where is was tucked beneath itself. "That should hold it for a while. Get you used to the feel of that and you can do that by yourself."

"Thanks Caslite. Those two are horrible." he pointed at Raditz and Nappa where they were both hysterically laughing.

"No problem Gohan." the princess smirked.

"Am I going to have that much trouble?" Goku asked.

"Yes probably even more."

"WHY?" his eyes bulged.

_::Because I wont merely teach you how to wrap it around your waist:: _"Because you are an adult." Caslite answered.

"oh." was what Goku said to both.

_~Man Caslite keep your dirty thoughts to you and him….I don't need or even want to know that stuff.~_

_::You know you're thinking of all the fun you can have with Bulma when you'll have your tail::_ Caslite laughed and closed her mind link with her brother. Still chuckling Caslite went over and sat next to her old guard. Almost automatically she grabbed a piece of his thick hair and began braiding it.

"God get away from me!" Raditz yelled trying to scramble away from the princess. She laughed and held tight to his hair.

"Stop fidgeting. I am merely trying to get it out of the way." Caslite growled playfully.

"Hey Gohan want to play me at tennis?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Sure dad." Gohan said with a smile.

"Turn around all the way to where your back is facing me." Caslite ordered. Raditz complied grumbling the whole time. She started low on his neck. It took merely minutes for his hair to be braided to the tip. She took a rubber band off her wrist and tied the braid closed. "Come on turn around so I can see you."

"I swear if you made me look like a girl." he said swiveling around. Caslite smiled at her work. His hair looked tame. She patted his cheek before turning toward the tennis court.

Goku and Gohan were floating in the air and hitting the ball back and forth at high speeds. They were playing tennis while flying. Smooth. From the way things looked Gohan was winning.

"Hey Goldy locks you look clean cut." Nappa smirked. Raditz growled at him. "I don't mean it as an insult." he chuckled. "So Princess when did you decide third class was the way to go?" Caslite turned towards The very large Saiyan. And began speaking in Saiyan.

"Well Kakarot made me go into heat, but it was his son that I had. We were together for a while and I mated to the young one, but didn't tell him which ended up biting me in the ass. He took his human female. Well I went bat shit crazy and almost killed the ningen. He went full on instinct mode. We all know what that is like."

"Sure as hell do." Nappa muttered in the same growl like language.

"I ran from the scene. My brother found me, Bulma washed me

up, and after a few hours of sleeping I began packing to go. Kakarot came to check if I was okay and we kissed. I left after that to Hollywood. I became a stripper/hooker. Worst thing a Saiyan princess could do, but it was the first thing that I could do. I found out I was pregnant. It sucked. I hated it. Three years later I hear Kakarot tried to kill himself. I come running back. I loved the man. I hated that a third class could do that to me. Everything from there has been fate I guess." she finished.

"Whoa…" Goku said wide eyed. The three Saiyans native to the language turned to him.

"What is so whoa about your language?" Raditz asked remembering to speak the common language.

"It sounds so familiar yet alien. The only thing I got from that was my name." Caslite laughed loudly.

"You need to know this language if you plan on going to our planet. It isn't very hard. But I will not teach you. You must learn on your own." she said in the same growly language. When he gave her a confused look she snorted. "Okay fine I'll talk normally this once. Look deep with in yourself Kaka you have the knowledge you just buried it."

"You were always the cruel teacher." Vegeta said coming up with Bulma. His arm was around her waist.

"Not my fault. I had a harsh upbringing." she shrugged nonchalantly. He nodded in agreement.

"Well guys the serum is ready. Thank you Caslite." Bulma smiled. The whole load of people started down to the medical wing. Bulma brought out two syringes. This time they were a dark green color. Caslite felt Goku tense. She moved her tail to where it wrapped around his wrist gently. She stroked his wrist with her tail calming his nerves. "Vegeta you first?" her husband gave her his arm and she administered the liquid.

It took seconds for Vegeta to collapse on the floor. Raditz moved him to the cot. Goku was sweating by the time Bulma was ready to give him the shot. He looked scared out of his mind. Caslite sighed and went behind him before encircling his waist with her arms. She held on tightly. Raditz took Goku's right arm and Nappa took his left.

"NO…pleaseee I hate shots…." Goku muttered trying to wiggle away but failing.

"Nappa hold out his arm." the large warrior complied. The most

powerful man in the universe fainted right before Bulma gave him the shot. He sagged only standing because of the three warriors.

"Hey Raditz take up your brother. I'm going to check on the others." Caslite gave the sleeping Goku to his older brother and went up to the rooms.

She checked on Belle and Bulla first. Belle was watching TV silently. Caslite gave her daughter a tight hug before going over to the sleeping girl. Bulla was sweating heavily, but otherwise peaceful. The princess wiped the girls forehead before leaving the room. She checked on Trunks and Goten next. Both boys were sprawled out on their beds. They looked peaceful. Caslite left the room and went to hers.

"Caslite." Raditz said when he stepped out of the bedroom. They were in the sitting area.

"Yes Raditz?" she said with a peaceful smile.

"Be careful. I know the game you are playing…don't piss off his human." he bowed his head and left the room. Caslite sat down heavily on the couch. She sagged her shoulders as she thought over what Raditz had said.

She wasn't exactly playing a game. It was never a game with Goku. But his wife was a problem. He was too hesitant to tell her that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Caslite would have told her straight up, if she wasn't so out of it before she left. She knew she wasn't the best person in the world. Caslite knew Goku deserved someone much better then she, but she loved him too much. He made her happy. Allowed her to forget her haunting past and be able

to just live.

"I guess I could teach him the language in his sleep…" she said out loud before getting up and going to the bed room. Raditz had put Goku on the left side of the bed. She sat down crossed legged next to him. Caslite fell easily into his mind.

He was currently thinking of food. She chuckled at his antics. Then the princess began searching for the memories that had been blocked by his own doing. When he had fallen on his head everything he was born with was lost. Saiyans were constantly taught things in their mothers womb, and then after birth. They had audio going on where they could hear. They used this especially when making a new born child go to a different planet to conquer. They made them learn everything they needed to so they would survive.

The memories were pushed into a cramped metal box. Well not literally, but it was easier to see suppressed memories in metaphors and images. The lock was pretty thick. It looks like over the years he had been adding to keeping them down. She broke into it easily. Caslite felt the unease he felt from this. He had been trying to completely forget these. Trying to be human…she felt a piece of her begin to comfort him. Poor Goku trying to fit in so badly he tried to erase who he really was.

Hesitantly the princess began to take the memories out. With each memory she released the box began to warp and try to close again. It took hours for her to get everything out because twice she had to open the box back up. When Caslite finally left Goku's mind she was laying haphazardly on the bed. One of her legs were dangling off the edge and her hand was hanging from the edge.

She got up slowly and looked down at the other Saiyan. He was sweating and pale. Caslite wiped the sweat away with the bed spread. He was pale and burning up, but the look on his face was a peaceful one. Getting up Caslite got dressed into one of Goku's shirts again and curled back up next to him. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Goku woke up feeling weird. He had a major headache, and he felt lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He inhaled deeply and slowly let out the breath. Yawning the Saiyan warrior sat up. He was in the bed he shared with Caslite. Looking around the room he saw that he was alone. Sighing he stood up feeling dizzy. He grabbed onto the night stand next to the bed. The world swam for a while before it stopped.

He felt something brush against his thigh. Looking down Goku saw an dark brown tail swishing behind him. He smiled and petted the soft fur.

"Hey buddy. Haven't seen you in a long time." smiling even wider at how idiotic he sounded Goku began to slowly walk to the dresser. He got dressed into his normal gi. He still felt oddly light. Something had changed, but he couldn't pin point what though.

Goku tried to shake off the feeling as he began the journey to the kitchen. He stomach was grumbling at him. He wondered how long he was out before he had woken up. When he neared the entrance of the kitchen he heard everyone's voices. They seemed louder somehow. He shook off the vertigo and walked in. They were all at the table talking and eating breakfast. Even a very irritable looking Vegeta was there.

_/Why was I the last to wake?/_ he thought his face turning up in confusion.

"Hey your finally awake sleepy head! Here we left you some plates of food." Bulma said with a smile. Her bright blue eyes were filled with joy. I looked to see an empty seat next to Caslite. Her face was turned away from him so he couldn't see her.

"Thank you." He said moving to sit down. At the sound of his voice Caslite turned around. Goku stopped mid step.

To his eyes she was extraordinary. Something about her had changed. Like a star had been turned on from with in. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow with energy. Every angle on her seemed to be more defined, her lips looked larger, redder, and her cheek bones seemed to soar. Her lavender eyes were illuminated by two bright bulbs. She looked more feminine, yet with it came a great sense of malice. But she wasn't malicious…not to me. This new view of her was troubling, but unearthly captivating.

"What's the matter Goku? You look as if you have seen a ghost." her red lips curled into a teasing smile. It revealed her pearlescent teeth, each one, though straight like everyone else's, seemed sharp. He shook my head to disperse the view of her, but it didn't budge. He decided would ask someone about it later.

"Nothing…I just spaced out." Goku smiled easily and sat next to her. He looked to the others and noticed they all seemed a bit different, but not as contrasting as Caslite had to him. He put his questions off to the side as he ate.

"Looks like you got your tail back brother." Raditz said with a hint of pride in his voice. Goku nodded and sat back. He had finished eating a few moments before. "And you seem to have complete control over it."

"I guess I do." the younger brother smiled slightly as he looked at his tail. "How is your tail Vegeta?" the man asked looking down the table at his friend.

"Fine." he growled annoyed. Goku's face scrunched up confusion.

"He is just mad because his tail grew back black." Caslite answered his un spoken question.

"Why is that bad?" Goku somehow already knew the answer was yes, but he didn't believe his thoughts.

"Yes because it means there is a defect in you tail bone DNA." she answered looking at her own ebony tail.

"What do you mean?" Gohan had asked. He was looking at his dark brown tail. Belle looked at her black tail and huffed. Belle looked at her bright blue tail and smiled, while as Trunks looked at his deep purple tail with a frown. Goten saw his tail was brown.

"A Saiyans tail is not suppose to be the color of ones hair, it is suppose to be brown. If it is the color of the hair it means the chromosomes didn't separate properly. It isn't a big thing though…just annoying." the princess shrugged and pet her tail lovingly. Goku nodded.

"I had a perfectly fine tail before…." Vegeta muttered. The princess snorted.

"Get your panties out of a wad. It's just because it was my blood that had your tail grow back. We share a lot of things, and my mutation just happened to dominate over your perfect DNA." Goku noticed her voice was high like a flute, but it had an under laying tone of rumbling.

"Well I like my blue tail!" a three year old Bulla said before grabbing Belle and running off.

"No offense mom, but your human genes are killing me here." Trunks said before scampering off with Goten. His purple tail swishing behind him.

"I think my son just insulted me for being human…" Bulma stared off at the entrance.

"It's alright Bulma I have been insulted for worse things." Goku sympathized. He could never forget the melt down Gohan had had in the hyperbolic time chamber. His son cursed him for being alien, and always endangering the world because of it.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Caslite left without a goodbye to him. One by one they left to do their own thing, but before Raditz got up Goku asked him to stay.

"What is it Ka-Goku?" he caught his slip up in time.

"No it's fine you can call my Kakarot, but I wanted to ask you something. Did Caslite look different today?" his older brothers eyes widened at his words. Goku never wanted to be called Kakarot.

"No why?" Raditz asked concerned.

"She seemed breath taking beautiful but terrifying…I don't know what is wrong with me." he hung his head ashamed to think such thoughts of her. He had never been afraid of her, what had changed? to his great annoyance Raditz began laughing. "Why are you laughing?" the younger man growled.

"Don't get mad…" Raditz trailed off as he began laughing again. He stopped though when his brothers glare became deadly. "That is how se always looks…like she has her own personal sun right?"

"Yes…but I have never seen her like that before." he looked away confused. What had changed?

"That might be because you are no longer forcing your instincts away." Raditz had noticed something was different about his brother. He seemed more fluid somehow.

"What do you mean?" he asked stupidly. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't having to struggle against anything. There was no war with in Goku's mind. It was just him. He finally felt…peaceful. "Don't answer that I know. Thank you brother." the younger of the two smiled before going off to watch TV in his room.

Sure enough she was still in the shower. Goku sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, but he didn't care what was on. He didn't plan on watching it for long anyhow. He only had to wait a few minutes before Caslite came out in only a towel. She stopped walking when she noticed him.

"What's on your mind Kaka?" the princess asked moving towards the couch.

"Everything. I'm at peace…finally." he looked up at hr and smiled. Though her sharp beauty was different it made her even more enticing then before. She came and sat down next to him. Her weight barely effected the couch cushions.

"I know I have helped you." She smiled softly. Goku bit his lip before leaning down to kiss her. It was soft and gentle at first, but soon their tongues were clashing fighting for dominance. Even a

simple thing as kissing they fought to see who was more powerful.

One of his hands threaded through her long wet hair while the other encircled her waist. He pushed her down until she was laying on her back. Goku was on top of her straddling her waist. One knee was on the couch while his other leg was supporting his weight. Her towel was becoming loose, but he didn't move it. He nipped her bottom lip before moving down and kissing her neck. He had the strong urge to bite the junction between her neck and shoulder, but something told him not to. He kissed lower until his lips were at the top of the towel.

Goku hooked his finger under the soft fabric and pulled it off her. Then the Saiyan princess lay gloriously naked beneath him. He felt his already hardened member begin to throb. It was becoming painful to be turned on, but he still moved slowly. He moved his mouth to one of her perfectly round nipple. The nub already hard. He sucked and rolled it between his teeth. He heard her sharp intake in breath and felt her sharp fingernails score his back. As he did the same to the other her back arched into his body.

He kissed lower until he was at the patch of unruly hair. Goku glanced up at her. She was watching him with heavily lidded eyes. Her aroused scent was making all his senses fuzzy. Her face was flush. His hands grabbed her waist. His thumbs rubbed circles into her soft skin. He kissed her opening finally tasting her. Kakarot growled low in his throat before licking her slit slowly.

She moaned softly. Caslite knew this was foolish. She knew it would just have consequences, or he might get mad because she would stop him before it got to far. What ever he was going with his tongue and one of his hands was driving her mad. She moaned louder this time. It conjured a satisfied growl from the Saiyan male. She felt his fingers enter her and she couldn't help but grab his hair in her hands. His clothes had been gone since…well she couldn't remember when he had removed them.

Suddenly his mouth was covering hers again. She relished in his kiss, though she could taste he bitter sweet juices on his tongue. She felt his fingers slip out of her heat leaving her wanting. She growled at him for teasing her that way. His hands were everywhere. Even on her back. Caslite felt his hard dick at her entrance. The princess wanted to let him, but she knew it would not be good. She turned her head and broke the kiss. His breathing was heavy in her ear. She felt him begin to prepare himself to enter her.

"No Kaka." she said with out looking at him. He growled and readied himself. Caslite knew he would not take her against her will, but she also knew it would take a lot for him not to.

He wanted her. Every cell in his body was telling him to take the woman under him. Everything had taken on a red haze. He recognized it from when he would go into super Saiyan 3. Kakarot knew that he had to stop. He knew it would be fore the best, but he kept on pushing his dick on her entrance. He didn't enter which he was kind of thankful for. He heard her gasp, but then felt her soft hands on either side of his face. She looked like she wanted him as well, but he understood the look she was giving him.

Growling loudly Kakarot pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked away from the still wanting woman and tried to calm himself down. He thought of things that weren't a turn on. And slowly his arousal went away as did the haze. He stood up then and went to the bathroom. He would take a shower.

Caslite watched dejectedly as he left to the bathroom. She knew it was horrible of her to let it go that far anyways, but she couldn't help the feeling he made her have. Never in her life had she ever been so willing to give herself to a man. Not to mention his arousal scent was intoxicating. Regrettably the princess went to the room and got dressed for the day. When they had both come out they were back to their selves.

Both people went to the rec room to hang out with the rest of the group. No one noticed that the air around them was tense. No one seemed to notice anything was wrong between the two.

_::I'm sorry.::_ Caslite said as she sat on the couch watching

Trunks and Goten play video games.

_/For what?/ _Goku asked from the pool.

_::Leading you on…I knew I shouldn't have it's just I can't…not with you still…:: _she couldn't seem to be able to finish the sentence.

_/What do you mean? Caslite I am not mad, just sexually frustrated./ _Goku would never be mad at her for stuff like that.

_::I mean I won't sleep with you when you are still hers. I don't care if you say you never mated her. You are still married to her. I don't want to have another slip up with a guy…I don't want to fool around in the shadows with people anymore.:: _she looked pointedly at the screen to keep tears from slipping down her face. She felt Goku's comfort envelope her mind.

_/I understand. When we get back to Earth I will tell her it is off./ _he smiled as he did laps around the pool. When he got to Earth he would finally stand up to his controlling wife.

"Well…I would buckle up guys because we are finally landing." Bulma said fiddling with the controls once more. The group sat in their seats and buckled their seat belts.

The landing was pretty smooth actually. Since there was a specially made landing pad for large ships. It was a cushiony landing instead of a hard impact like at Earth. Everyone was in a way dressed up for this. Caslite had on her red satin dress, Vegeta was wearing armor that had the royal seal on it, Bulma was wearing a dressy shirt and skirt, Belle and Bulla were both wearing dresses, and Trunks was wearing armor much like his fathers. Raditz and Nappa were wearing their Saiyan armor while Gohan and Goku wore their gi.

"Oh good you finally landed." a short fat alien said. "Come this way your highnesses the King wishes to speak with you." he motioned for them to go.

Vegeta-sei's sky was blood red, and the atmosphere was dense. Bulma had trouble walking so fast, but Vegeta had taken her arm lightly and began helping her. The port was high tech even to her standards. She didn't understand any of the writing and even more the things that were there. Vegeta, Bulma, and Caslite were at the front. Next was Trunks, Belle, and Bulla. The third line was Goku and Gohan, while Raditz and Nappa took up the rear.

"Get in." the alien gestured to the large shuttle. The got in quickly.

"Close your eyes Belle or you'll get sick." Caslite whispered in her daughters ear. The little girl obeyed her mother and closed her eyes. She felt a whoosh of air and they stopped.

"Hurry hurry." the alien hurried them along. They went through a grand hall and at the end of it was the throne room. "Be sharp." he said before two guards opened the doors. Vegeta and Caslite walked ahead of the alien who had stopped at the entrance. The Royal twins bowed and the others followed suit. The man on the throne looked almost exactly like Vegeta, but his skin was a shade darker and he had a beard and mustache.

"You may rise." he voice was commanding and powerful. Caslite felt her heart rate spike, but she showed no emotion. "Well I am glad to know my son had not died." she feigned from closing her eyes. Everyone that wasn't accustomed to the cold treatment the king had for his daughter was shocked and outraged.

_::Please don't do anything.:: _she told them all, except her brother Raditz and Nappa.

"I am lucky Frieza had a liking to me." Vegeta answered coldly.

"I suppose you are…now what did you do to not die?" he addressed his daughter with a venomous tone.

"I stole a ship." her voice was like razors. None of them had seen this woman for years.

"Resourceful. Now tell my Prince Vegeta who are the others?" the king now sounded bored.

"My mate Bulma, our two children Trunks and Bulla, my niece, her father and grand father, and of course you know Raditz and Nappa." he looked up at his fathers face. Caslite was studying her fathers expressions and thoughts for each thing Vegeta had said.

"Caslite is it to say you have born a child to some man who is not your mate?" the Kings voice made a shiver run down the little girls back. Belle knew she was wrong somehow. That this man who looked like her uncle thought she was nothing but trash.

"It is safe to say he has broken the bond." she resisted the urge to hiss. Why must her father think the worst of her?

"What are you not satisfying enough?" he chuckled maliciously. The princesses eyes narrowed exceptionally.

"I neglected to tell the boy of the bond…there was a ningen in the way." she took in a deep breath trying to calm her rising anger. She knew how to hide it well, to look stoic but she didn't want to.

"Idiocy I see then. Well then what of the grandfather? What worth is he?" his thick eye brow raised. Caslite smirked making her father angry.

"Kakarot may you demonstrate your worth the King?" _::Go to super Saiyan three…I know you say it's hard, but trust me it will be easy::_

_/Are you sure?/_

_::Goku just do it…I'm trying to show that you cant be killed.::_

"Of course your highness." Goku answered and walked up in front of everyone. He began to power up, but instead of slowly going through the stages his body slipped into the super Saiyan 3. The air around him made tiny lightening bolts, his face was set harder, he looked meaner, and his golden hair was as long as Caslite's. He changed back to normal form and went back to his spot.

"That is very impressive…tell me Prince Vegeta can you reach that level?"

"No." Vegeta looked to the ground, more ashamed then mad.

"I can safely guess you can't do anything correct?" the king addressed Caslite. She couldn't help the growl that ripped through her throat.

"I can kill you right now you treacherous man!" she hissed in Saiyan. Goku oddly enough understood every word. Gohan had been taking lessons from Raditz and he understood almost everything. "You know how powerful my mind is. Don't mess with me."

"Just like your mother I see. Get you and your third class trash out of here…and get out of those disgusting clothes." he spat at his daughter. Her expressionless mask was put back on and she bowed. But before she turned around she moved her hair to the front of her shoulder. The dress was backless and showed her scars. She did this to show him that she was not a little girl anymore. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Belle, and Raditz followed after her as she left.

"Servant!" she snapped and the alien turned towards her. "Where is our sleeping quarters located?" he stood there shaking when she growled again he told her it was her old wing.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Raditz hissed as they walked through the castle.

"And he wouldn't stop insulting me. I am just as royal as my brother!" she snarled.

"Mommy why is that man so rude?" Belle asked being aware to stick to her father and not her mom.

"Because he doesn't like me…or the fact that your dad is your dad." she turned with a slight frown. "My wing has four rooms. Vegeta will being staying in his wing."

"Which has how many rooms?" Goten asked. He had never felt so useless in a long time.

"Around twelve." his well…he could guess his aunt said curtly. She kept walking until she reached a hallway. Her wing was a hallway… Goten picked one room. Raditz picked the next. Belle kissed her mothers cheek before grabbing onto her dads hand he went to the one after Raditz. The last room just happened to be her old room.

It was pretty dark. All the shades were saddening. The color scheme consisted of different colors of black, but her dresser was still clad in her rainbows of clips and hair brushes. There was a nice looking couch. Her bed was a double king. It took up most of the room.

"You were a depressed child…" Goku said looking around.

"Yes I was." she said slumping down on the bed. It was just as comfortable as she remembered it. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Your father is a cruel man." the younger Saiyan stated. She nodded and relaxed into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Caslite said coldly. It was a young servant girl.

"The King wishes to speak to you in his study." she said before scampering off. The princess closed the door slowly. Goku looked at her worriedly.

"My father wishes to speak with me…" she trailed off and went

to the duffel bag that had been brought to the hallway. They had found them when they got there. She rummaged through it before cursing. "SHit!"

"What's wrong?" Goku said coming to sit next to her on the floor.

"I don't have any different clothes then the ones I wear on Earth…." she stopped looking and just sat there. Goku pulled out a long sleeve green shirt. He handed it to her. She slipped out of her dress and put it on. Goku looked through the bag to see she had jeans. She must have been freaking out pretty badly. He gave them to her and she put them on. He gave her the stiletto boots next. He liked them on her.

"See you look like a Earth woman….well except for the glowing." he chuckled. She walked up to him stretched and kissed him lightly. "What was that for?"

"In case I don't come back." and with that she left the room. She knocked on Gohan's door. He answered it looking like a clown gone wrong.

"Did you know you have the biggest play closest?" he asked pulling a tiara out of his hair. She smiled and nodded. He moved out of the way to let her in.

"Belle." the little girl was running around trying to find what outfit to put on next, but she seemed overwhelmed by them all. She stopped when she heard her mothers voice.

"Hi mommy…daddy's playing dress up with me." She beamed from ear to ear. The Princess smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. The little girl hugged her mom back knowing something was bothering her. "What's wrong mommy?"

"Just some business…dress up real pretty for me okay? I will see you later." she kissed her forehead and stood up. The little girl eyed her mother a few moments before going back to trying to find an outfit. When she walked out Gohan followed her. He closed the door.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"My father wants to see me in his study…it is never a good sign…" she sighed. It kind of sucked. Gohan hugged her fiercely. She hugged her ex lover back. He felt so familiar. She kissed his cheek before going down the hall. She heard the door close signaling he went back into the hall.

"He wanted to see you." Raditz said from the doorway of his room. Caslite nodded. "Just keep your mouth shut and you'll do fine…like old times it seems." the bitterness in his voice was clear. She smiled at how not funny it was.

She walked to her fathers study slowly. Every time he had asked for the study thing she would go back with bruises, or the infirmary. Being beaten was nothing new for her. It was apart of her daily life as a child. Caslite shuddered at how hard he would hit her now that she was a full adult. Stopping in front of the semi large door Caslite took a deep breath. Then she entered her fathers study.

"Your majesty you called?" she kneeled. She heard him get up from his desk. She heard him ready himself. But she barely felt the kick to her chin. The princess went sprawling backwards. She kept completely quiet. Her violet eyes looked up at her father as he glared down at her.

"You disgrace me." he spat on her. The spit fell to no disgusting places. Like her mouth or eyes or nose. The next kick was to her ribs. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound. "You are the princess of this planet yet you hold the scars of a whore." he picked her up by her hair before throwing her across the room. Her head hit against his hard wood desk. Everything went fuzzy, but she stayed conscious.

"Not a whore father a slave." she whispered through the blood that was spilling out of her mouth. He kicked her in the ribs again and this time she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"You disgrace this family." he growled. She coughed up blood from her position on the floor. She barely saw his fist coming. It connected with her cheek bone. She could almost hear it shatter. Through the pain and deep sorrow she managed to speak.

"I do not have my mistresses kill my wife." she smiled with bloodied teeth. The next blow left her unconscious.

AN: well that's the eighteenth chapter. Please tell me if you liked it or not with a review please…I promise to try and update sooner for the next chapter.


	19. What is wrong with me?

AN: hey again. I updated a lot quicker this time since I'm not going through terrible writers block any longer. Review I do love reviews they are my inspiration to keep writing this story.

Warning: sexual themes, and yaoi.

Control

Chapter 19: What is wrong with me?

Goku knew something was happening to her. He could feel it. She was being hurt, by her own father. The Saiyan growled and began pacing. His tail was whipping behind him. Everything in his body screamed for him to get her, protect her from that man, but somehow he knew if he did it would mean she would get hurt even more. Another growl rumbled through his body. He felt useless, beyond useless.

_/Why can't I hear her?/_ he asked himself searching for her mind, but she was no where to be found. Her walls were up. She didn't want him to feel her pain. Goku felt himself tense up. He was making himself angry by not being able to help. He huffed and began pacing faster. At this rate he would create a rut in the floor. But he didn't care he couldn't feel her pain, but he knew she was in trouble. Then all at once he was in her mind. Goku fell to his knees at the crippling feeling.

The Saiyan warrior felt his vision tinge red. Kakarot knew that Caslite was unconscious. It was the only reason he was able to enter her mind. She was in a lot of pain. He ghostly felt the kick of a boot. He growled loudly. No one was to touch her. She was his. Kakarot's breathing was heavy as he felt her be beaten. He was glad she had been knocked unconscious. Gripping the carpeting he felt hot tears slid down his cheeks. He was completely useless. A pain erupted inside his brain and he was torn from her mind.

Snarling Kakarot picked himself up off the floor. He was going to get to her even if it killed him. The usual gentle warrior IT'd to the room Caslite was in. the site made him sick. She was sprawled on the floor. Bruises covered every inch of skin. Her chest rose and fell in a uneven matter. One of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle. Blood pooled by her mouth. Her lavender eyes stared unseeingly at the ground.

"What do you want?" he heard the King growl. Kakarot turned to look at the abusive Saiyan.

"I am to get her." he said in the same language. The younger Saiyan glared at the man before carefully picking up the princess. Her head lolled to the side when he had her in his arms. Glaring one more time at the pitiful excuse for a man he left and went in search of the infirmary. Her ki was unwavering which meant she was in no danger of dying, but he was still worried. The same Saiyan female servant passed him. "Excuse me." he said gaining her attention. Her eyes bulged as she looked at the limp woman in his arms. "Where is the infirmary?" the girl blinked before motioning him to come with her. She led him to where he wanted. The doctors there looked at the woman with pity in their eyes.

"Lay her down on the bed." one alien said. Kakarot complied and laid her down on the white bed. When the alien began to lift up her shirt he growled. "I must check the wounds. I have no harm intended." he answered calmly. When she was completely naked Goku couldn't even look at her. His anger had died down with every second more skin was revealed. She was covered in purplish blue bruises, and they seemed to glare at him through her glowing skin.

The doctors carefully moved her to the regeneration tanks. They sat her down on the small stool. Her body slumped. They put the mouth piece over her mouth and closed the glass bulb. Soon they were fiddling with the controls next to it. The machine bubble filled with a murky blue liquid. Soon her face became lax even more and she was healing.

"It is a shame the King would take this up again. I thought since with everything that had happened he would have been more merciful on the princess." the doctors talked amongst themselves seemingly forgetting he was in the room.

"What do you mean again?" Goku asked timidly. He was sitting on a hard plastic chair on the wall next to the exit. The doctors turned to him.

"The King always would beat the princess for saying things she was not suppose to. She sometimes didn't take it and would retaliate, but most of the time she kept quiet." he shook his head sadly. "And those scars that cover her back….I wonder who did that to the young girl."

"Oh…" He knew she could have fought her father back. That she would have won if she did, but she allowed herself to be beaten.

"I saw that she has no mate, but you protect her as if you are. May I ask warrior your relationship with the princess? You are surely not her guard." the one with the long white beard said. Goku took in a deep breath trying to figure out what his relationship with her actually was.

"I guess you could say I would be her mate, if I did not have a

wife myself…" he looked to the ground with a blush.

"Wife?…" the old alien seemed confused.

"Like a mate, but not a mate. I have not bitten her, but I have a relationship with her. And sons." Goku said quickly. He hoped he explained that right.

"Oh…why are you still with her? Though being with the princess

could be a great offense if you are a third class it is still a great honor."

"It's complicated." Goku muttered. A few minutes later Vegeta, Bulma, Raditz, and Nappa came into the room. Goku stood up.

"Your highness." the doctors bowed before going back to work.

"Oh my god!" Bulma yelled and ran to the machine. Through the murky water she could see how badly beaten the princess was. "What happened?" the human woman turned her blue eyes to her family and friends. None of them answered her though. They all knew who had done it, but they didn't want to tell her. "Goku what happened to Caslite?"

"Her father happened." her usual care free friend snapped. The woman's face went blank with shock. Goku rolled his eyes and sat back down on the chair.

"Why would he do that Vegeta?" she asked her mate hoping to get an answer from him. Surely the King wouldn't be that cruel to his daughter.

"Because she is herself. Her mere presence irritates him." he spoke truthfully. His sister had been dealt many blows because of their fathers wrath. Though his father had been cruel at times with him, he had never met the man personally the way Caslite knew him as. He was aware that Goku was deeply affected by the treatment of his sister.

Caslite opened her eyes to see murky water. Her body felt as if it were on air. Her arms floated beside her. Her hair drifted behind her in the warm water. She couldn't see out of the tank. She had woken up to this sight many times. Where she was only surrounded by the peaceful blue color. It eased her mind somewhat. It took only hours of waiting until the doctors began draining the fluid.

The residue left of the thick liquid clung to her naked body. She took off the mask as the glass opening opened. The princess looked out to see her family waiting anxiously. That was new…she usually came to alone and would have to rely on the doctors help for cleaning up. Slowly she got out of the small bulbous machine.

"How are you feeling Princess?" a short fat man said. He handed her a towel. She wrapped it around her sticky body gratefully. She didn't like being this exposed.

"I feel fine." she answered shortly. They just stood there as she came out. "Um…"

"That is great. You healed miraculously princess not even a trace." the doctor left the room then. There was a shower on the other side of the room. It had a curtain. The princess walked over to it quietly. They had yet to speak to her, and it was beyond unsettling. She got the crap out of her hair and off her body.

"Look if you are all just going to stand there then just leave." she said harshly from behind the curtain.

"We are just shocked you healed as quickly as you did sister." Vegeta answered feeling a bit shocked himself. It should have taken her at least ten hours to heal completely, but it had been only four. Her head poked out from behind the curtain. "You were only out for four hours."

"Damn that is quick…well I don't know…did anyone think to bring me clothes?" she saw one of them move to the side and grab a pile of clothes. It was Goku. A smile found itself on her lips when she was handed the clothes. "Thanks." he pinned her with a look she didn't fully recognize then went back to sitting down. She put on her bra and underwear first. Both were black and plain. Her shirt was a mini tank top that was a dark brown color, and beige capris.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked when Caslite emerged from behind the curtain. The princess looked at the woman in confusion.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" her eyes were narrowed somewhat. Why was everyone staring at her so? Her skin was the same creamy pale color, she was still short, and had all her necessary appendages.

"YOU WERE JUST BEATEN! BY YOUR OWN FATHER!" Bulma yelled at the older woman who seemed completely unaffected by it. Caslite blinked at the show of emotion. That was why? The princess chuckled.

"And? I have been beaten worse by him many times before as a

child. This is not new." she took a deep breath. It was true. She was beaten through out her child hood. Though now she knew she could beat her fathers ass she allowed him to do it to her again. Caslite knew it was because she felt obligated to allow him to hurt her.

"Your hopeless, but you are fine now." Bulma smiled. "And that's all that counts." Caslite smiled and nodded.

"You need to rest." Raditz said. Everyone agreed.

"Well I better get back to Bull and Trunks tell them everything is okay…" Bulma mumbled and walked away. Vegeta followed his mate with out another word. Nappa went with being the personal guard of the family now.

"Come on Goku lets get back." Caslite said looking at the seemingly brooding man. He nodded with out looking at her. She thought that was odd, but continued walking. She hadn't walked barefoot in the palace for a long time and now she remembered why she loved to as a child. The carpet and tile were soft and smooth. They cooled her off somehow. "Night Raditz I'll see you tomorrow." she said when they reached her hallway. He went into his room.

"Belle must be worried you should go check on her." Goku said quietly. Caslite nodded and knocked on Gohan's door. His son answered with in a few minutes. He looked tired.

"Is she awake?"

"No…I finally got her to sleep an hour ago. She was freaking out earlier…you're okay now though so you should tell her that." he moved out of the door way to allow her to go into the room. Caslite smiled at her daughters father before going over to the bed. Belle laid peacefully on her back asleep. Her small face relaxed and peaceful. The mother could see dry tear tracks though. Caslite brushed her daughters bangs out of her face and bent down to kiss her forehead. The little girl stirred slightly.

"Mama?" Belle asked still asleep. Caslite smiled.

"I'm back Belle…I told you I would come. I love you go back to sleep honey." the woman's voice was soft and soothing. Her tail was slowly waving back and forth spreading her calming scent. The little girl smiled and nodded closing her eyes again. Caslite moved back out of the dark room. "Night Gohan. You need the sleep." Gohan nodded and closed the door.

Caslite and Goku went to their room in silence. He hadn't spoken much to her since she got out. She was beginning to worry about what he thought. She didn't want to snoop, but she also didn't want to ask. He seemed troubled by something. She changed into her pajamas which was actually one of his shirts. The bed was large enough to fit five people, but Caslite moved to the middle. Goku stayed on the edge with his back facing her. The princess frowned.

"C'mon Goku what's the matter?" she asked trying to turn him over. He stayed firmly in place. Sighing she put on arm around his waist and snuggled up close to him. He had a fresh smell like winter rain. She felt his tail twist around her thigh, but other than that he stayed motionless. "Talk to me." her hand traced his abs through his thin shirt.

Goku stared at the dark room. He didn't know what to do. He felt utterly hopeless. He could never protect her from harm. Somehow she always managed to get hurt. He felt like he had failed her. He promised her he wouldn't let her hurt anymore. Her arm was warm against his body. He felt her nuzzle his neck. A purr found its way out of his chest. It was a foreign noise to him, but Caslite seemed to react to it. He felt her vibrating purr more then heard it.

"Why won't you talk to me?" her voice sounded wounded. He sighed and turned over to face her. His tail left her thigh. Her bright amethyst eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room. Goku caressed her cheek silently. Her eyes closed to the touch and she leaned into it. He smiled at her reaction.

"Sleep. You need it." Goku whispered. The princess opened her eyes with a slight glare. She turned her back on him and pretended to be going to sleep. Then she felt his body against hers. One of his large muscular encircled her small waist and pulled her closer. Her hand entwined in his a smile on her lips. "I couldn't keep you safe." his warm breath tickled her ear. Caslite's eyes widened that's why he wasn't talking to her? He felt bad for not protecting her?

"No one can." she whispered wondering what his reaction would be. She felt him kiss down her neck. He stopped at the junction where the neck met the shoulder.

"I know one way." his voice was husky. She felt herself tense.

"But you are not free to do that." Caslite swallowed over the lump in her throat. The air was becoming thick with his fresh earthy smell.

"Yes I am. There is no mark that makes Chi-Chi mine." he kissed the spot where he knew he would bite. The woman beneath him was stiff, but he could feel herself relaxing against him.

"But you are still with her Kaka." Caslite breathed trying to find more reasons why he shouldn't bite her. His scent and warmth was making almost impossible to think coherently.

"I know you want this just as much as I do." his tongue licked the soft skin. She shuddered at the wonderful feeling. Kakarot moved his whole mouth over the spot and bit down.

Caslite gasped as she felt the prick of his teeth. The world tinted red as she felt her life blood flow into him. She began breathing in short gasps. Her body was on fire. She needed him now…she had never heard of someone taking a mate not during sex. Now she knew why. She needed a release from the tension within her body.

Her blood was liquid hot in his mouth. That intoxicating scent of hers was concentrated now. He felt like he was drowning with in it. He licked the wound he had made in her flesh and felt her shiver. A deep growl of satisfaction emanated from him. Kakarot pulled away from her neck. The bite was still bleeding a little. His tongue dragged across the wound again. A soft moan escaped the princesses lips.

"Mine." he whispered and pulled her closer. Though he was beyond horny he was content with just holding her. Caslite huffed annoyed that he wouldn't take her, but settled against his strong form.

_::Couldn't you do anything traditionally?:: _she asked him telepathically. She heard the deep chuckle.

_/That wouldn't be me then would it?/_ she rolled her eyes and nodded. Soon the now mated couple fell asleep in each others arms.

Morning came to quickly for anyone's liking. Caslite stretched her sleepy muscles. She felt a sharp twinge on her neck. Her hand rubbed over the sore spot. There was a raised scar. Thankfully she healed quickly. It was the shape of a crescent moon the shape of teeth. The princess looked over at her still sleeping mate. She hadn't bit him back as of yet. Two Saiyans usually bit each other sealing the bond forever. Caslite rolled her eyes and got up from the bed.

"Wake up you lazy man." she said after she had dressed into a navel shirt that was a soft yellow, and into a shortish denim skirt. Goku groaned and rolled over. Caslite shook her head and went over to him. She shook him gently at first but harder as he wouldn't wake up.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Get up we have been invited to breakfast with the King." she said walking away. Caslite began braiding her long hair. Goku got up and went to the bathroom that was located in the room. He took a short shower before dressing into a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Why?" he asked when he was tying his shoes.

"Hmm?" Caslite questioned finished her braid.

"Why are we going to breakfast with him?" he asked slightly annoyed. He didn't like the king, not one bit.

"Because that is what _family_ does." she said scornfully. Goku watched the princess get ready for a few moments before he noticed the scar. A smile formed on his face and he walked up to Caslite. He hugged her from behind and bent down to kiss his mark. She shivered as his lips touched it.

"You are mine." he said with a smile. Caslite turned around in his embrace to face him.

"Yes I know that you idiot." a confused looked crossed his face as she began to walk away from him. "You could be killed for such a thing Kaka."

"I know…but I couldn't help it." he looked down at the ground ashamed for some reason. He was surprised when soft lips were over his.

"I know and I'm glad you have no control over your instincts." Caslite smiled against his lips. She moved away to put on her boots. "Come on we can't be late." they left the room then. They rest seemed to come out at the same time. Belle squealed when she saw her mom and ran into her embrace.

"Mommy! I was sooo worried last night, then I woke up and you were everywhere! Well at least your scent was. And then Daddy said we had to get ready for breakfast so I wore my pretty dress you bought me. And mommy you have a ballerina out fit." the little girl finished with a big breath. Caslite smiled widely.

"Yes I know I do. I was the best ballerina as a little girl." which she was. Her daughter nodded her head smiling. Caslite looked to Gohan who was holding back a laugh. "Shut it scholar boy." she smirked wickedly at the nickname she would call him when she still went to college.

"Hey I finished college. You didn't miss astronomer."

"Ya ya I know. I grew bored and lazy of it."

"hey where's Goten?" Goku asked looking around.

"He went with Trunks earlier this morning." Raditz said quietly.

"Mommy!" Caslite looked back at her daughter who was still in her arms.

"What Belle?" the woman saw her daughter was staring

pointedly at the scar on her neck.

"You have been taken…" the little girl trailed off. Caslite felt both Gohan's and Raditz stares.

"Yes Belle." the mother answered coolly. Belle frowned slightly upset about something. "What is wrong?"

"That's not my daddy's bite…" she frowned again. Gohan blinked. She expected him and Caslite to get back together? Caslite sighed of course any child would wish her parents were together. This made it certain that they weren't ever going to.

_/Is she sad?/ _Goku asked feeling bad. He hadn't thought of how his granddaughter would react.

_::More or less…do not fret my mate she would have to come to terms with it anyhow::_

"You smell like rain mama." belle pointed out when she placed her head on her mothers shoulder. They were nearing the dining hall now. "But I can still smell strawberries."

"I know c'mon you gotta walk now." Caslite put down her daughter gingerly. Belle grabbed her hand then Gohan's. Goku stood back a few feet next to his brother

Vegeta and them were already there when they entered. Belle ran off to sit next to Bulla. Raditz stood in the back with Nappa and the other guards. Caslite sat on the left of her father. Goku sat next to her, and Gohan sat next to him. She was right across from her brother.

"King Vegeta." she bowed her head in respect. The shoulder that held the scar was away from him, so he didn't see it. Goku and Gohan bowed their heads as well.

"You dress as a common mistress Caslite." the kind commented with a disgusted look.

"Better then looking like royalty." she answered coldly. She felt his anger rise but he didn't do anything. The food came and everyone ate it while talking to each other pleasantly.

After a while the King wanted to know his daughters story since Vegeta told him his the day before. He knew nothing of his daughter or the reasons why she was covered in slave scars. All he knew was that she looked exactly like her mother which infuriated him. The same marble hard lavender eyes, same milky white skin, same small powerful build, and the same attitude. Though he had noticed his daughter was more temperamental like himself.

"How did you escape planet Vegeta? And tell me of your life Caslite." he spoke up finally. The table grew quiet. He saw her pat her mouth with a napkin before talking.

"I stole a ship." she said looking at him with defiant eyes.

"I want the whole story." his patience was wearing thin.

"I landed on some station where I was caught by bounty hunters. I was sold into the possession of a Lord for three years before I was traded to Prince Ezekiel. There I was raped and beaten. I was with him until I was thirty five. I stole yet another ship and went to the main space station where I worked and stayed there for a few years. After that I decided to find my brother. I went through my second heat and Gohan was my partner. That was when Belle was conceived." she lied easily to her father. He didn't suspect that she was laving out large chunks of her life. "I went away for a few years after that. I became a dancer. I went back because someone was deathly ill. I helped him get better. Then the planet came back alive. And here we are."

"Yes here we are." King Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. So he was right she was a slave for most of her life. How she survived he had no clue. She didn't listen to orders ever. He suspected she was hiding details from him but he didn't care. "You do know the penalty for conceiving with a third class. I recognize them from their father Bardock."

"Yes father I do know the penalty, but I did not plan on having Belle. She was pure accident a slip up on my part." Caslite blinked through her emotions.

"But I can see why…there were no one else…well besides other third classes…though I don't think any of you can be classed that low."

"Of course father." Caslite said thankful he appreciated power. And they had power alright.

"Now Bulma correct? You own the richest company on Earth?" Caslite heard the pride in his voice. Of course Bulma, a human, would be more accepted in her father's eyes then she was. He would be even more proud that her brother mated her. The princess suppressed an annoyed growl.

"Well yes we make everything that Earth uses. Like the hoi poi capsules, the flying cars,…" Caslite stopped listening. She didn't want to hear her father's voice. He had always over looked her. No matter how hard she tried to please him, he still hated her. She looked around the room until she saw her mother's portrait. She was over a large dead cat. Her bright eyes wide with excitement and arrogance. She looked so sure of herself. So filled with pride. That was taken thirty eight years before she and her brother were born. It was one of her mother's last hunts.

"Caslite?" her fathers voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes father?" she blinked away tears that threatened to spill

over. She was the initial cause of her mothers death. What fueled her fathers rage was her existence.

"You never were one to listen were you?"

"Of course not now what did you say before?" she said with a smirk.

"I was saying you should show them around the city since you knew it the best.." he sneered. Of course she knew the city the best. She had to run constantly from his wrath. Raditz always followed after her. Keeping her safe.

"Of course it would be my honor." she bowed her head. The rest of breakfast went on with out a hitch.

(I usually use someone's personal pov in only a dream or memory but I wanted to show you the true feeling of Belle)

_**Belle's POV**_

I kept my head down as we walked through the palace. I didn't want to look at the tapestry on the hybrid walls. I didn't want to see the butts of everyone I was walking with. I hated being so small. I looked at the dark colored tile instead. Grains of mock rock making it look like real stone. Maybe it was real.

"Belle LOOK!" I hear my cousin Bra…or was it Bulla? Squeal. I look to see she is pointing to a set of large doors. Where did they lead? I saw two men open them slowly. We didn't even stop just walked straight through.

The air was stuffy, but not hot. It felt heavy as if I could actually touch it. I looked up and saw blood. The sky here was so gross. Who would want to look up at the sky and see the color of blood? I thought it would be an adventure when I came here. I knew I was completely different from everyone else. I wasn't as hyped up as Bulla always was, and I didn't have that unnerving innocence my sister Pan held.

"Wow everything is so beautiful." I heard my aunt say. "It's so different from Earth." I couldn't agree more. Everyone was in weird outfits. They looked like Earth clothes but more tight, and shinier. The buildings were all made of a silvery looking material and because of their reflective qualities they were all red. I hated it.

Burly men with different styles of black hair, woman who were tall and lean moved with such grace I couldn't stand to stare at them. I noticed the dazed look they all carried. Were they in a dream? Did they think they were? I shrugged and looked at my father who was staring at the surroundings.

My father was handsome. He had thick black hair, bright onyx eyes, and a nice strong build. Everyone would be jealous of my daddy when I went to school. He was fun. He actually let me put barrettes in his hair! I looked to everyone else trying to get one of their attention. They all seemed to enthralled with the city then to pay attention to me.

I was usually over looked by most everyone. The city was too loud for my liking. I wanted to go back into the palace and play in my mommies old dress up room. There was nothing special about me, so they over looked me. Not like my mommy though. She always had someone watching her. She was special for some reason. I didn't understand why.

"Wow…I can't believe there are so many different looking people." I heard Ku say like an idiot. I had nothing against my grandfather, but he could be dopey. I heard my mothers snort and felt

as she talked to him telepathically.

"Belle look at that." Bulla whispered in my ear. Her small hands

cupping over it. I pulled away from her breathing and saw a man dressed in a rainbow of colors. He was spinning around with strings tied to him. They twisted and curled with every movement he made. It was pretty. The colors melding together in that way.

"That's pretty." I said still shocked. How could a race such as ours have such a beautiful thing? I didn't understand why the colors effected me so. I knew I shouldn't be this way…so level headed. I was only three. I should be thinking of ponies and princesses like Bulla had running through her mind. I should have thought that candy was the best treat in the world, and my parents loved each other more then anything.

I knew something was wrong with me. I could read four hundred page books. I was able to understand most of the adults troubles. I knew my mother worked a dirty job. I could smell the sweat and odd smelling men on her skin when she would come home. I was easily over looked by the adults because I kept my mouth shut and observed. I watched what was happening between my family.

"Vegeta! Why didn't you ever describe your planet to me before?" My aunt gasped ogling the sights I had been paying no attention to. I kept my head to the cemented ground.

"Because woman I don't remember it well." the thing about my uncle was that he never stopped growling. Even talking gently to Bulla his voice held a growl. I didn't understand it, but it made him seem animalistic.

"I guess I have the better memory huh brother?" I heard my mothers high melodic voice tease. She sounded like a pretty cat to me. Her voice always in a purr, or a deep hiss. I didn't understand her ways either. I didn't understand why all the full bloods in my family sounded like an animal to me ears.

I breathed through my nose, something I rarely did and was attacked by too many scents. I stopped walking and held my breath. The scents still clung to me driving me mad. I ran up to my dad and pulled his tail down to my nose. The smell of summer filled my brain. Like a meadow in fool bloom filled with lavender and roses. His tail gently wiggles under my hands. I know he has barely any control over it.

"Hey What's the matter?." I could hear and smell the concern in my fathers voice. I bury my nose deeper into the soft fur while moving my tail from my waist. I let it curl around his wrist that is on my shoulder. Suddenly I am scooped up in arms. I looked to see my daddy's eyes filled with love. I smile.

"I like how you smell. Its comforting." I smile and bury my head in his shoulder while we still walked. I knew something was wrong though. My dad didn't seem happy. But I knew not to talk to him about it. We stop for ice cream and I am let down.

"Belle sooo many flavors!" Bulla yells and runs to the counter. I run with her because I loved ice cream like any other kid.

"So what do you want?" my mother bends down to our level. I am over powered by her earthy rain scent. She smells so much like Ku that I crinkle my nose.

"I want mint chocolate ship." I say with a smile. I can't help but look at the teeth mark on her shoulder. I can't stand that she is with him. They weren't suppose to be with each other. My mom was my daddy's. I just knew it, but I could plainly see the mark of my grandfather. She smiled and ruffles my unruly hair. This time I grabbed her tail and sniffed it. The smell of strawberries and vanilla pure. I let go of her tail and turned back to my cousin.

"You sure act weird Belle." Bulla said between licks of her ice cream cone. In a few moments my mother hands me mine and I begin to eat it slowly.

"You sure like being a princess Bulla." I retort. I shouldn't be like this. I should have pouted and complained to the adults that Bulla was being mean, but I didn't. what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I be as simple as Pan? Or as pouty and spoiled like Bulla? I shook my head of my thoughts and went on eating my ice cream following the adults like a good little girl.

_**End POV**_

The day went relatively boring and peaceful. Everyone loved the capital city, but only because Caslite kept them in uppity part of it. She had been down almost every road in the whole city. Some parts weren't pretty. They creped her out as a child, but she knew her father wouldn't look for her in a house that held the purple cocaine.

They returned to the Palace very thoroughly tired. Trunks vowed to stay with Goten the whole time and the boys went to Trunks larger room. Everyone else went to their regular rooms.

The boys sat down on the large bed and played thumb war. After a while they grew bored and decided to go to sleep. Trunks was beginning to feel terrible about lying to his friend. He deserved to know that his parents weren't going to last. That they were most likely going to split apart when they arrived back at Earth. Sighing Trunks turned over to see that Goten was peacefully asleep next to him.

"Hey Goten?" the lavender haired teen nudged his best friend slightly. The younger groaned and cracked an eye open.

"What?" his voice cracking. He yawned and blinked a few times.

"I have to tell you something." Trunks whispered his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He saw Goten blink more with a confused face. "It's about your dad…and my aunt. I…uh saw them one day…they didn't know I was there or anything…and they ummm….they kissed. And it wasn't like a chaste kiss it was a very…umm well intimate kiss…." he licked his lips and swallowed hard. It had taken everything he had not to lie and say it was nothing, or he had forgotten. He looked to see Goten smiling. "What? I tell you your dad is cheating on your mom and you smile?"

"I already knew they were like dating or whatever. I'm not as blind as everyone thinks. I mean she DID fly across the world to get to my dad and make sure he wasn't dead. She did have a complete melt down when she saw how badly hurt he was. And well, they just look at each other all weird like." Goten shrugged. Somehow knowing his dad didn't love his mom that way anymore didn't make him sad, or angry. He had accepted it from the first moment it crossed his mind.

"Oh…God you could have said something! I have been beating myself up about this…" Trunks let out a relieved breath. He froze when he felt a warm hand cup his chin. He looked to see Goten's large doe eyes inches from his.

"Thanks Trunks for being such a great friend." Goten's eyes narrowed slightly like they always did when he was smiling. Trunk's breathing hitched slightly. The blue eyed teen stared at his best friend wondering what his next move was. Then the hand left his chin. "Now let me sleep. You woke me up." he grumbled in mock anger and turned over.

Trunks turned his back on his best friend and brought his hand up to his chin. He could still feel the warmth of the other's hand. He swallowed hard and lifted his fingers to his lips. He brushed the pad of his thumb over them. They tingled to the touch. _'Why had I yearned that Goten would have closed the space between us and kiss me? Why was I having these feelings for my best friend? What is wrong with me?'_ the teen huffed and went to sleep dreaming of his best friend and kisses.

Goten woke up slowly. There was a knocking on the door. He yawned and got up from the bed. The teen combed a hand through his long spikes and yawned again. Stretching his muscles he opened the door to reveal a servant. He looked and Goten and blushed madly. The young demi Saiyan wondered what was wrong with the guy.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and the prince…" he looked to the floor. Goten snorted and waved the servant off.

"We were merely sleeping." Goten rolled his eyes. The servant nodded.

"Breakfast with the King will be in one hour." he shuffled off.

Goten sighed and closed the door. He leaned heavily against it. Last night he had almost kissed Trunks. He hadn't meant to touch him…but he was so touched that he would keep such a large thing secret to spare his feelings. And the courage to tell him. He knew he shouldn't have feelings for Trunks, but he couldn't help it.

The other teen was absolutely gorgeous. With his bright lavender hair, and ocean blue orbs Goten couldn't resist. Trunks was intelligent, confident, funny, strong, and most of all understanding. In all the years they have known each other they had never once gotten into a huge fight. It was always little things that by the end of the day they had forgotten all about it. They were the best of friends, and he didn't want his feelings to ruin that. He looked over to his friend and saw him sprawled out. Goten chuckled and jumped onto the bed making the whole thing bounce.

"I DIDN'T EAT YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Trunks screamed as he rose from the bed. He blinked bewildered until he heard Goten's uncontrolled giggling. He threw a vicious glare at Goten. "That's evil Goten…you know I don't wake up well to being jolted awake."

"Of course because then you would…have to eat someone's underwear!" Goten rolled over laughing. He had heard funnier things from Trunks. The older teen grumbled and got up from bed. He walked over to his dresser and rummaged around for something to wear. He decided on a plain blue T-shirt and straight legged jeans.

"Hey can I borrow some of your clothes? I forgot mine in my room and I really don't want to walk around in my boxers…." Goten blushed looking down at how clad dressed he was. He saw his washboard stomach and tanned skin with cark blue plaid boxers. Trunks swallowed suddenly dry mouthed. He never did notice that Goten slept in his underwear. Trunks wore a muscle shirt and his boxers to bed.

"Ya here." he threw a red shirt and pants at his friend. Trunks turned away and put on his pants. He slipped out of his muscle shirt easily and put on his blue one. "SO why are we awake so god

damned early?"

"Breakfast with the King in an hour. Trunks I don't like him." Goten's voice was tight with anger.

"I know me neither." he turned to his best friend. "He hates aunt Caslite with a passion. Hey did you see that one picture with the woman standing over a dead animal?" Goten nodded. "That's my grandmother…Caslite looks exactly like her. I think that's why he doesn't like her…"

"All because she reminds him of her mother? That's a shitty ass reason." Goten growled.

"I know…" Trunks gave the younger a sympathetic smile.

Breakfast was quiet. No one really had anything to say and the King didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Goten noticed that Caslite was beyond tense from where she sat. he also saw his father's tail sporadically loosen from his waist then wrap around again. He wondered what was wrong with them. They seemed so uptight. He soon found out though.

"What is that!" the King's voice boomed as he looked at his daughters shoulder. Roughly he grabbed her chin and pulled her head away. Goten watched tensely as he saw the King lean in close to sniff the scar that was there. He growled and threw her back. Caslite rocked in her chair slightly. "I have a very legitimate reason to kill you now."

"But you can not father." her voice was steady. "Kakarot is far from any third class. He is more powerful then the King." her tone had a certain smugness to it. The King growled.

"Out. All of you except Caslite and her mate." his voice severed any type of contradiction. Everyone quickly got up and left. Even the guards that were always there left the room.

Goten pulled Trunks down a random hallway away from the group. No one noticed them slip away. They walked a bit side by side silent. They walked down random halls trying to get lost. Both knew something big was going to happen in that dining hall and they didn't want to be anywhere near it. They came upon a large wooden door. Opening it quietly they saw it was a sitting room.

The pink lounge couches showed it was a woman's. The walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books. A cherry wood desk sat in the middle. The carpet was a dark purple. It was a very feminine room. Maybe a study for the late Queen. Goten sat on one of the lounges and Trunks hunkered down next to him. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

"I wonder who this belonged too…" Goten said looking around. Trunks shrugged and leaned back. He stared up at the ceiling. He felt Goten get up and go to one of the books. He pulled one off and blew the dust off it. "It's in some weird language. Trunks your smarter then me what does it say?" he sat back down and handed Trunks the book. The older looked at the title page. It was in Saiyan. He silently thanked his father for being such a hard ass on him about their culture as he was growing up.

"It says _'The Full tales of Queen Gillian Vol. 186'_ the late Queen I can only guess…" Trunks put the book down.

"Damn there has to be what? A thousand books in here?" Goten looked around the room. How old was the late Queen? How old was the King? Why didn't he look super old?

"I don't know maybe…she kept a whole tale of her life…I don't think I could translate it all so don't ask." trunks looked at his friend with a smile. Goten smiled back.

"Alright then Trunks I won't ask." Goten looked at his friend for a few moments. Just stared. Trunks stared at him also wondering why he was staring. "What's going through your mind?"

"Why you are you staring so adamantly at me." he answered truthfully. Goten swallowed his heart pounding beneath his shirt. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves but it only made them worse.

"Do you want to know why I am staring?" he whispered. There was about six inches that separated him and Trunks. He saw Trunks tail un ravel from his waist.

"Yes." the lavender haired prince said quietly. Something about Goten's gaze had him nervous. He saw Goten lean forward until they were only an inch apart. His deep black eyes staring intently into his ocean blue ones.

"Your gorgeous." his voice was husky and he was blushing from ear to ear. Goten couldn't believe he just told his best friend that! How would Trunks react? He prepared himself for a punch in the face, but the teen across from him stared shocked. Goten sighed and began to

move back away.

"Wait." Trunks hands grasped his shoulders to keep him in place. "I'm gorgeous?"

"Completely." Goten felt his tail twitched nervously. He looked down at the others pale pink lips then went back to looking into Trunks eyes. Slowly almost afraid Goten closed the gap between them.

AN: please don't flame…I am a large fan of GotenxTrunks and I wanted them to have a nice role in here too since I usually only write about Caslite and the adults. I wanted a lot of this chapter to show what is happening to the others. Till next time.


	20. The Tale of Saiyan and Tuffle

AN: sorry for the wait, but here is chapter twenty. I feel accomplished tht I got to chapter twenty for some reason. Well hope you enjoy.

Warning: lemon. If you don't like sexual content then don't read.

Control

Chapter 20: The Tale of Saiyan and Tuffle

"Where's the brats go?" Vegeta asked looking around for his son and Goten. They were in the gardens of the palace. They were in pretty bad shape. The same of when it came to be when he was only six. The bushes were all brown and the stones were cracking with weeds growing in them.

"Probably off being boys Vegeta. Exploring the castle or something." Bulma sighed looking at the badly taken care of place. It broke her heart to see such a beautiful place in ruin. She could only imagine how wonderful it might have looked if only someone took care of it.

"Hn…there is nothing very exciting about this place." he snaked his arm around his mate and pulled her close. She giggled. "I'm glad Gohan offered to take the girls to play in Caslite's dressing room." he murmured in her ear. Bulma relaxed against him.

"What do you think your father is talking to them about?" the blue haired genius was afraid for her best friends life. She knew how it was highly illegal for a third class to mate a princess with out the Kings consent at that. Vegeta sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know…some terrible threats maybe. My sister's mind is completely closed."

"Oh…where did she get such strong mental abilities Vegeta? I know not from your dad." Bulma had always wondered how the princess was so much more different then everyone else. She was completely cold hearted strategist. Vegeta had that quality but his anger got in the way. Caslite had more of a secret being revealed breaking point.

"Our mother I could only guess…the thing is Caslite was unable to do any thing until that one time she attacked our father. I don't know really…" Vegeta didn't remember his mother well. He never made an attempt to know her once her title was taken away. His father said not to so he didn't.

"Hmm…I would have liked to meet your mom."

"I wish I would have tried to have a relationship with her. Once my father banished her, they were never true mates you know. It was an arranged marriage in the end. They didn't seriously want to marry they only wanted to have a relationship. But anyways it was illegal for any royalty to have contact with a disgraced royal so I didn't visit her in the city prison. My sister did though. At three our mother was poisoned and I didn't care. I never really knew her." he sighed heavily. Vegeta felt guilty for being so stupid and selfish.

"She knows you love her though. If Caslite got her abilities from your guys mother then she knew you loved her."

XxXxXx

"Dad do I look good in this dress of this one?" he heard his daughter say. Gohan looked to se her holding up a bright blue tu tu dress and a bright green one. He pointed to the blue one. Green didn't fit well with her eyes. He looked to see Bulla trying on pairs and pairs of shoes.

Sighing he laid back onto the bed. So many things happened way to quickly. Three years ago all he was worrying about was school and trying to keep up a relationship with a woman twenty years older then him. Those few months were the weirdest most wonderful months he had in a long while. He knew where he belonged in the world.

He knew something was up with the scar she had given him. Gohan knew it was something important. That was why he told Videl that he would never be with her again. He wanted to be with Caslite for the rest of his life. He loved her. He wanted to have kids with her. Then the day came when Videl asked him for help. He remembered it like no other day…

Gohan's memory:

"_Gohan I need help with the essay that was assigned can you help me?" she smiled sweetly. I knew something was up she hadn't been talking to me since I began my relationship with Caslite. _

"_Uhh...sure." I couldn't be mean to her. I broke her heart after all. We walked to her car in silence. I was antsy to see Caslite. She had finally gotten back to home. I was unbelievably worried about what was wrong with her. The drive was equally quiet. We walked up to her room in silence. "What do you need help with Videl?" _

"_Oh…that was a lie. I just wanted to see you in private." her voice was still that odd sweet tone. I swallowed and looked at her. She was in a plain orange shirt and pants. I use to find her body completely mesmerizing but now it looked so adolescent. _

"_That's a shit reason Videl I'm leaving." I turned away, but her fragile hand gripped my wrist. She turned me around roughly._

"_Don't go!…Gohan you know you love me right? That Caslite _

_just seduced you?" her voice was so hopeful. I growled at her and pulled my wrist free. I didn't love her. "Please!" her voice cracked. My very sympathetic heart surged._

"_I'm sorry I have to go.." I trailed off as I turned away again. But her firm lips crushed against mine. I didn't feel any type of need with her. I didn't want her, but I felt cruel to walk away. I felt her tears stain my cheeks as she tried to get me to kiss her. I swallowed down my distress and kissed her back. I would give her what she wanted to make her leave me alone._

_End memory_

Gohan hadn't known that it would ruin everything. He didn't know that Caslite would have been painfully hurt. He Didn't know that she would have come to kill Videl because of the pain. He didn't even want to think about how hot it made him when he saw her beating the shit out of Videl. He barely found out that it was then that Belle came to be. He hadn't known anything and he had sealed off his path with Caslite because of it. Every once in a while through the three years of pure torture on himself he would have the same nightmare of a moody teen seizing under an apple tree. A silver case filled with vials of some liquid next to her.

He loved Pan and Videl. He grew to accept that Caslite was gone from his life. And then she came back…for his father. He saw the small child in her arms and immediately knew it was his. Though he had no clue as to how…after the second time with Cas he had to explain what a condom was. That was an unforgettable conversation. Then she gave him back his memories. He remembered how violent he had been with her. How high he had powered up because of his anger and lust.

The feelings for her resurfaced and they were a bitch. He was so happy to have his daughter in his life. He was happy that he got to see Planet Vegeta. He had sort of pushed the feelings away. He thought everything would go on fine, but then Belle pointed out that Caslite had been taken. Taken by his father…though the thought should have been weird. Uncomfortable even he only felt hurt and slight anger. Of course his father would understand something he could not. Gohan had mixed feelings about everything right now. He didn't understand what to feel.

"Daddy! Look." Belle said with a smile. She was trying to get him out of his thoughts. Her father smiled at her oddly dressed clothes. "Come on let me do your hair!" she giggled. Gohan felt himself smile and allow the two little girls to pock and prod at his head.

XxXxXx

"You are a disgrace to the Royals Caslite." the Kings voice cut deeply into his daughter. "You have been nothing but a burden on this family."

The princess looked straight ahead and allowed her father to verbally abuse her. She felt Goku's anger as he stood by her, but she had kept him in place. It would do no good to attack the damn King. She blinked her lavender eyes hardening. The cool liquid turning into stone.

"And you." he looked to the taller warrior. "You have taken the princess with out any permission from the King." he fingered the tip of his mustache. He would have to dye his hair again…

"Then I will ask it now." Goku's hard voice held no sign of

kindness.

"To late foolish boy." the King sneered.

"Then what are you going to do?" Caslite asked no emotion crossing her face. He merely glanced her way.

"Nothing. Just know Princess Caslite that any child you bear will not be royalty." shock ran across her face for a fleeting moment but was dispelled in an instant.

"I understand. Is my child Belle considered royalty?"

"Yes she is a product of heat…not of conscious decision. That will be all." he waved them off. Caslite bowed her head and grabbed Goku's hand. Once the doors to the dining hall were safely behind them Goku voiced his opinion.

"What is wrong with that Fucking man!" he growled. Goku's tail whipped behind him. Caslite walked silently next to her mate. "Seriously what is so big about damn royalty!"

"It's been installed in the Saiyan culture for a very long time." she spoke softly. Goku growled again. "I'm sorry. I should have told you…I'm sorry."

"Oh…Caslite. No no no don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." her hugged her tightly. "I should have asked first…" he buried his head in her mass of hair. Her thin toned arms wrapped around his waist.

"I don't care you know. That any children I have with you won't be royalty. It's not like he would let any of my children take the throne anyways." she smiled into his shirt.

"Ya I know…he is just so ugh." Goku sighed and pulled away. He entwined their hands and began walking around the Castle.

"My father picked favorites. He didn't want a girl. At all. I was suppose to be killed after my birth, but my mother refused telling him I would be a great warrior." the princess shrugged. "So Kaka what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…exploring?" he smiled childishly. Rolling her eyes she obliged. Thankful that the others were no where to be seen. Not even Raditz was near. When she took a turn down a darkened hallway he became confused.

"We can't go out the front door, guards will be all snippy." she smiled devilishly and lead him out the secret doorway. Well it wasn't very secret, more like disused. The warmth of the air made her sigh. She missed this feeling. Looking to the sky Caslite saw the white puffy clouds. They looked so out of place on the blood red sky.

"I don't think I can ever get use to this place…" Goku breathed looking around.

"It's fine you don't have to. Come on let's go." she pulled on his hand again and began running. She propelled herself up and off the ground to jump the castle wall. Goku right on her heels. She stopped when they landed.

"o." was all he could say at the beauty of the landscape. Before him was a sea of long grass, dotted with flowers of different colors. Farther out was a dense forest. The trees shooting up so high he couldn't see the tips.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the princess whispered.

"Beyond…Earth isn't even this magical." Goku couldn't get enough. It looked so familiar, but foreign because of the red sky.

"The Capital is on a peninsula. No one will come from the land way though. No one will go near this forest." her lavender eyes bright with excitement.

"Why not?" his brow furrowed. The forest looked wonderful.

"The animals. They are viscous, mean, and almost impossible to kill. I won't even go in there. The last person to go in there and come out alive was my mother." pride filled her voice.

"Wow…so are we going in there?" he smiled. Caslite quirked her eyebrows.

"no we are flying over it. Not even many will do that." she took off towards the forest. Of course her mate had no trouble keeping up with her. Growling softly she picked up her speed. Goku chuckled and matched it easily.

Caslite smirked to herself before zooming over to Goku. He was still flying when she straddled his waist and kissed him fiercely. He stopped at once and circled his arms around her waist. She smiled against his lips and phased out of his embrace. She took off again leaving Goku feeling dumb. He laughed and went after her.

He saw her in the distance. She was turned around facing him in mid air. He could see the dangerous glint in her eyes before she dropped out of the sky. Despite his better judgment fear spiked in his heart, and he flew towards her disappearing form. He watched in horror as she allowed herself to fall into the hard ground. He landed next to her.

"Are you nuts!" he yelled and noticed she was shaking. "Hey are you okay?" he bent down only to find out she was laughing. "That was not funny! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry Kaka…I couldn't help it…plus it's not like I could get hurt in this stuff." she sat up. He looked around and saw she was laying in weird fluffy stuff. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help the smile that cracked on his face. It was impossible to stay mad at her when she had so much light in her eyes. "What is this?" Goku sat down and noticed the super cushiony feel of it. He touched it and his hand went right through it.

"The clouds of Vegeta-sei. You see this area of the forest is special. When this planet was first created there was a witch who lived here. The only living person in this world. She would sit in this spot and pray to all the gods to make more people. Every time she came back here clouds would descend from the heavens and make a large cushiony area to sit for her to pray. After long years of praying a god came down from the heavens. They mated and she bore two children. One was arrogant, prideful, full of power, and had no sense of morals. The other was lean, smart, and had refined features. They were both male. When they grew to be of age she told them to go lay in the pillow bed and pray for beautiful women. Their father listened and gave them many women. But the brother with the tail was jealous of his brothers family, the females actually. So the brother with the tail prayed to the gods in this spot to have the strength to take his brothers women from him. The father grew angry and cursed him with a tail and the ability to change into a large ape. That was the only reason why he was able to take his brothers females."

"So our ability to change into Oozaru is a curse?" Goku cocked his head to the side.

"In one story. We don't know if it is true or not. But this place is great isn't it? Not even the deadly animals come near here." she smiled and laid back.

"Yes it is. It's so comfortable." Goku laid down next to her. "tell me more of the story." he turned over to stare at her. She smiled.

"Once Saiyan, the ape brother, took his brothers females he of course mated them. Tuffle, the more rational brother, came to this place and prayed to his father for help. Pleaded even. Yet the father would not hear of it. He was angry with his sons for being so foolish. Tuffle came home to his children in a rage. It is said that he took his eldest daughter, but I can't be for sure. The mother the witch heart broken at the mess the brothers were making came to this area one last time. She slit her throat as a sacrifice to the gods asking them to make everything as right as they could be. The father of the two brothers listened to her death request and granted Tuffle and his family with intelligence, and the ability to breed like rabbits. He cursed his other son Saiyan and family with very long lives, the ape transformation, and animalistic qualities. He also made it almost impossible for anyone to find this place."

"How did you find it?"

"It found me. I ran away when I was four. It was the anniversary of my mothers death and my father didn't even care. I ran away from Raditz as well. I flew over the forest knowing that if I lost control I would die. I did loose the energy to fly and I fell from the sky, but instead of breaking every single bone in my body I landed in this soft mass of clouds." Caslite sighed and looked to her new mate. He stared softly back at her.

"You seem to run away a lot."

"An instinct that has been blown up in my brain." she said with a smile.

"Have you ever prayed for something here?" Goku pulled Caslite closer to him. Their legs tangled together.

"No I have always been afraid of the wrath of the gods." a light blush splayed across her face. Goku chuckled and kissed her nose. Caslite wrinkled her face.

"I pray-"

"Goku!" her hand covered his mouth. He smiled and licked it. She moved it away with a frown. He grabbed her hand and entwined it with his.

"I pray to the gods of-"

"really Goku!" she used her other hand to cover his mouth. He grabbed that one was well.

"I pray to the gods of the ouff" he couldn't finished his sentence because Caslite was kissing him. Goku smiled and indulged her for a few. Then he carefully pulled his head away. He flipped her under her rendering her motionless under his heavier weight. The princess pouted. "I pray to the gods of the old to have forgiveness of the brash brother and race Saiyan for he was foolishly in love with the beauties of his brothers females, and deadly jealous of his brothers smarts and favor of their mother." he finished looking down at Caslite whose face was completely blank. Her eyes shone with some emotion he couldn't pin point. "What's the matter?"

"You are…amazing." the softest smile formed on her lips. "I had never had the guts to say that prayer."

"It was something that needed to be done. The gods should know the truth of the Saiyan brother." he slowly leaned down to kiss her. Caslite moaned softly when his tongue slipped in her mouth. Soon the gentle kiss turned heated. Goku moved their still entwined hands above their heads as he kissed down her neck. She arched her body into his when he ran his tongue along his scar.

Goku lifted her shirt off before he began kissing down her rigged stomach. Playing with her nipples a bit when he moved back up. He looked down at the panting woman beneath him and smiled. His hand fumbled to pull down her tight skirt. He finally got it off. Caslite pulled his shirt off before attacking his chest with nips and kisses. Goku moaned when her tongue slid one of his nipples. She kissed the junction between his neck and shoulder.

He moved down to her core and began licking her most sensitive area. Caslite threaded her hands through his hair moaning. He slipped two fingers in her feeling her tighten around his digits. He moved them in and out of her heat making her gasp and make small purring noises. He felt something coil around his tail. Then it began moving and ruffling the soft sensitive fur. He moaned against her skin. He looked through heavy lidded eyes to see her own tail was the source. Tingles shot up his spine.

"God Caslite." he gasped moving back up to kiss her. His pants had been gone a while now and he readied himself at her entrance. He looked down at her trying to see if she actually wanted to do this.

"I need you Goku…I need you inside me." she whispered in his ear. That was all he needed to hear he thrust up inside her making her gasp with pleasure and pain. He was a lot to handle. He kept a slow steady pace. The princess wrapped her legs around his waist meeting his thrusts with her own. The fire in her body was heating up her vision. She nipped his ear lobe. "More."

Goku smirked and his next thrust upward he turned into a super Saiyan. Caslite cried out her nails scoring his back. His pace quicken and both their moans of pleasure rose in volume. She knew they were both near their end. Caslite moved her mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder. When she felt herself tighten as her orgasm took over she bit down hard. Goku hoarsely cried out going over the edge himself from the sting of her teeth.

His blood was hot against her mouth. It filled her with warmth. She smiled and let go of his skin. His shoulder bled making red dots drip on her chest. Caslite licked the area softly until it stopped bleeding. He had yet to leave her warmth or power down for that matter. She settled against his ki charged body.

Goku stared at the woman he loved. She was wonderful to his eyes. He powered down slowly and slipped out of her before rolling to the side and gathering her up in his arms. He purred deeply his tail rubbing circles in her thigh.

"And that is the traditional way to take a mate." Caslite whispered into Goku's chest. He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" his brow furrowing in confusion. The princess sighed.

"Not many know it, but the traditional way to take a mate is on the clouds of Vegeta-sei. It is the most sacred place on Vegeta-sei. If the gods do not approve of the couple the clouds would give way and allow the couple to fall to the ground. But if the gods do approve of the couple they…well look." Caslite smiled and pulled away. Goku looked around and saw they were in the sky. On the clouds. His mouth dropped. Making Caslite laugh,

"Oh my Kami…" Goku whispered.

XxXxXx

From high above the clouds, the atmosphere and space. A fair skinned God looked down at a couple. The first in almost three hundred years to mate on the sacred clouds. A faint smile found his lips as he thought of the Saiyans. The man did well, his prayer was the purest he had ever seen from the people. And the woman's silent one meant that much more. If only she knew that her rare violet eyes were from him. She was a rare descendant of his son Saiyan that still held the divine rare that she found this place. Smiling again the God gave them his blessing.

XxXxXx

The clouds they were laying in began to descend back to the small clearing. Caslite nuzzled Goku's neck purring. She yawned and stretched out her body. She felt tired all of a sudden, but peaceful. Her mates fingers were running along her many scars. She wanted to turn from him, make him stop touching the hideous thing she had for a back. But she stayed still breathing in his wonderful scent.

"Is that bond with him still in tact?" Goku asked into her hair. The raised hard skin of her scars felt horrible under his finger tips. They reminded him that she was still under a bond with a man other then him. But he knew she couldn't help it.

"It will always be unless he or I die." Caslite sighed resting her

head on his chest. Goku growled low in his chest.

"Then I will kill him."

"No." her voice was cold. Goku blinked and looked down to see fear spiked in her lavender orbs.

"You do not want me to kill him? You are afraid that I will succeed in killing him aren't you." jealousy burned in his veins. After everything that monster did to her she still loved him, feared for him.

"Yes…I can't escape the love I have for him. But it is not you place to kill him. It is mine." emotion choked any other words from her throat. Taking a deep breath the princess composed herself. "But let's not dwell on such things right now. We are mated and all should be well." smiling Caslite got up from her snuggled position. Goku shook his head smiling as well. "Now if only I knew where my..aha!" she found her clothes and began putting them on. Goku followed suit.

_~Caslite Dinner is being served and you are still missing…hurry before Father kills you.~_ Vegeta said urgently. Caslite growled annoyed.

_::Coming brother.::_ she sighed.

"We got to go." he held onto her hand and IT'd them to the dining hall. She didn't have time to ask how had he heard her brother in her mind so well.

"Late as usual Princess." the King sneered. Caslite smiled wide and sheepishly chuckling embarrassedly. She found her hand scratching the back of her neck. Her face fell into confusion before clasping her hands behind her back.

"Terribly sorry." she muttered and went to the empty seat. Goku stared at his mate bewildered. Did she really just do that? A move he usually did when feeling embarrassed, or goofy. He blinked an took a

seat next to her.

"Oh great you really went and made it official." the King growled when he noticed the still red bit mark on the tall third classes shoulder.

"Well of course father what did you expect me to do? Go out and fuck some random person to break the one sided bond? Excuse my language girls." her pleasant smile was worse then if she had been snarling.

"Well…" the King started, but food came at that moment and the conversation was lost. When they finished eating he spoke. "The planetary meeting is tomorrow your outfits have been sent to your rooms. You may leave." they got up bowed and walked towards their rooms.

"Caslite you know the problem we have now." Vegeta said to his sister.

"What problem?" Gohan asked feeling left out.

"Of course the Royal house of Vegeta sit in a completely different area then everyone else. Directly behind the king to be exact. The only ones who will be allowed up there is my sister and I, our mates, and children."

"So I cant sit with Trunks?" Goten sighed at the irony of it all. "And Gohan can't be there either because he is not mated to royalty only has a daughter with one…" unknowingly Gohan blushed deeply. He would still be mated to the princess if he hadn't been so stupid.

"Hey Raditz do you think they could stand with you?" Caslite looked over her shoulder to her guard.

"They could meet their grandfather as well." he smiled. He hadn't been able to see his father yet, and he was antsy to.

"My dad is on this planet…how could I have forgotten?" Goku face palmed. Caslite's tail wrapped around his arm.

"It's okay you may seem his tomorrow as well…after the meeting." he brightened up immediately. "I'm tired I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." she turned to her daughter and scooped her up. Kissing her on the forehead before putting her back down.

"Mooom…" the little girl blushed and wiped the kiss off her forehead. Caslite chuckled and ruffled her hair. The couple went to the their room.

"So I'm considered Royalty?" Goku asked while taking off his shirt.

"Not exactly… you would be if my father wasn't so damn stupid. You are merely the mate of a royal." Caslite sighed slipping on her pajamas. "You know I never really noticed before but you sleep in only a pair of sweats." she commented looking at his muscled chest. He really was delicious to look at. Goku laughed and got into the large bed. Caslite shook her head and went to her mate. She snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

Caslite's dream:

"_You came back." Ezekiel said his eyes bright with excitement. I look to see I was cradled in his lap. My head lay on his chest. _

"_I didn't want to." I said truthfully. I felt his sigh more then heard it. "I have a mate. A true mate."_

"_But I am your mate." he looked down at me and I saw tears in his eyes. Was this really our bond? Was he asleep as well and this is how he felt? _

"_Are you real? Surely the Zeke I know would beat me senseless for doing such a thing." but I didn't pull away from his warm embrace._

"_I am my own subconscious self…I am real but I am not the man you know now. I am the one you knew from long ago." I felt his tears drip on my skin. They were cold._

"_Then what am I? why do I see you here?" I asked confused. Why would I torture myself this way? _

"_Because we are still bonded. You yearn for my touch as much as I yearn for yours. No matter how much we hate each other we still have the undeniable love deep down." he smiled then and kissed me tenderly. I moaned into his mouth my body lighting on fire. Why did he do this to me? _

_Ezekiel laid me down on the bed gently. We were both naked. His tongue left wet trails down my neck. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked. Another low moan escaped my lips. He looked up at me his eyes smiling. He went lower kissing down my stomach. I bit my lip watching him lower himself to my heat. His cool tongue flicked out on the slick skin. _

"_Zeke." I moaned softly pleading. Soon I was seeing stars. My breathing was hard. He lifted his head pale liquid coating his perfect lips. _

"_You still have my mark." he whispered kissing my inner thigh. He had bit me like a Saiyan would on my thigh. He didn't need to…he just did. I couldn't say anything. I was ashamed of what I was doing. I was ashamed of myself. He kissed me once again. I locked my legs around his hip and pushed against his hard member. I needed him, I hated him, I loved him. He pushed himself inside of my wet heat easily. He pulled out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in._

"_Oh god…" I moaned feeling my fire build once more. The pace was easy, steady, and made me even more ashamed. I had a mate…he was my mate as well. I shouldn't be feeling these things. I felt his speed pick up. He was close. As was I. I felt his warm seed spill into me. Tears ran down my face as my world went white. "I hate you." I whispered when he gathered me in his arms. His wings making a cocoon around us. _

"_I know Suppa I hate you as well." I turned to his smoldering lava eyes. _

"_Are you going to harm me?" I asked unable to pull away._

"_No…sleep Caslite. You need it." even though his eyes glowed with rage his lips were soft against mine. "I hate you to the point of insanity but I still love you." he sighed and the dream bled away._

Caslite woke up with a start. Her skin was covered in sweat and she was shaking. Sitting up she noticed she was on the far side of the bed away from Goku who was still sleeping peacefully. Sighing heavily she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Here eyes were bloodshot. Turning on the faucet she splashed her face with the cool liquid. Her back hurt a little, but that wasn't new. The scars sometimes pulled tight when she slept and it hurt a little.

Caslite turned off the flow of water and looked at her inner left thigh. There was a beyond faint scar. He had bit her on a whim. Wondering what it was like. Shaking her head Caslite stood up straight. She heard a plink on the tiled floor. Confused the princess looked down at her right leg and saw blood was streaming down it. She checked to make sure if it was just her menstrual cycle which it wasn't growing wear she moved her hair and noticed it was matted and slick with blood. She slipped off the shirt and saw the back was soaked in blood.

Caslite turned around to where her back was facing the mirror. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder to see what it was. Cut deeply into her back were a pair of wings. They were intricately done each feather was detailed. Her blood flowed freely down her legs. The princess screamed and fell to her knees. Tears sprang from her eyes and she held her head in between her hands. She barely heard the reaction of Goku. She saw him through a milky haze before her vision went black.

AN: Please review and tell me how you felt about the chapter. On a side note that has nothing to do with the story Majin Buu when he is still evil fat Buu is like a giant killer teddy bear. He reminds me of the some character from nick jr, just homicidal…I don't know just a random thought.


	21. I Love You

AN: next chapter up. This one was actually very easy to write. Which I am thankful for. Beyond thankful.

Control

_Hate leaves ugly scars; love leaves beautiful ones. By Mignon McLaughlin_

Chapter 21: I Love You 

Goku's heart nearly stopped when he heard her scream. He was by her side in less then a millisecond. He saw his now red shirt on the floor next to her. He saw her on her knees doubled over a scream still tearing at her lungs. Her hair was slick with her blood. He moved in front of her and lifted her head. Her pupils almost over took her lavender irises. Then they went blank, her screaming stopped, and she fell limp into his arms.

"Caslite…" he whispered a pain tearing at his chest. Sucking up his pain, his anger, and his confusion he gathered her in his arms and strode out of the room. Her blood encasing his hand. Goku held back his tears.

"Mommy!" he heard Belle scream. He didn't stop he kept running to the infirmary.

"Get her into a tank now." Goku growled at the doctor. He

swallowed and with shaky hands prepped a machine.

"Put her in there…" the doctor knew there was no way to get the princess out of the mans arms. Goku set her gently on the stool and placed the oxygen mask over her mouth. He kissed her forehead before stepping away. The glass closed and filled with the blue liquid. But her blood was still flowing freely and gave it a purplish tinge.

"May I ask-"

"I don't know." Goku growled before the man asked the question. He didn't know what cut her, he had a very big idea who though.

"Mom!" Belle ran up to the machine and pressed her face against the glass tears streaming down her face.

"Dad what happened?" Gohan asked looking at his daughter then Caslite. He heard his father growl. "Do you think it might be-?"

"Yes." he growled again and began pacing. He could never do anything. She always got hurt. Even when he was in the same bed as her. Growling once more out of frustration Goku stopped walking and stared at the machine his mate was in. Her eyes were closed, her hair floated languidly around her. Her arms were floating as well. The purplish liquid reminded him of her wound. He closed his mind to the outside world and hesitantly entered hers.

Her brain was replaying memories. Memories of Ezekiel. The way he use to be. The dark mysterious kind hearted man she knew. A memory of their first kiss. A memory of the first time she was ever touched. A memory of her very first time. The memory of her biting him. A memory of her total surprise when he bit her thigh. Memories of them kissing, talking, laughing, pretending to be a normal slave master relationship. Memories of him showing her the world he grew up on, showing the different worlds. Killing with him then doing it in the blood of the dead.

His own mind suffering through it all. He had no idea who she was back then. She didn't talk about her past much. She wouldn't talk about it. Was it because it was too painful to think of the man she loved had turned into a monster? Was it too personal to talk about? Goku didn't know, but he didn't want to leave her mind. He wanted to see her this way.

A memory of her with a different man…her first kiss. A memory of her with another man. Her first heat. Finding out she was pregnant. Telling her lover. The happiness and joy. Telling Ezekiel. Anger, hurt, beatings. Being raped, feeling her child die within, seeing the man be killed. More rape, pain, tears, blood. Darkness. Another child, another death, another beating. More rape, torture. Wings.

Her mind skipped across years quickly. Soon he saw himself in her eyes. The first moment she landed here. The beauty she saw in the Saiyan males on the planet. Her kiss with Gohan, her heat with Gohan, mating Gohan, being broken by Gohan. Her kiss with him, her laughs with him, her talks with him, her love for him. Her daughter, her remorse, her shame. Then blackness. Her mind finally shut itself off going to sleep.

Goku opened his eyes slowly. How long had he been in her mind? He blinked and looked around. He was sitting in a chair. Everyone was there as well awaiting anxiously. Goku swallowed and wiped his cheeks finding wetness there. Had he been crying? He wiped them away.

"Look who finally woke up." he heard his brother comment.

"How long was I out?" Goku's voice was scratchy.

"About thirteen hours." he handed him a water bottle. Goku took it gratefully and drunk deeply.

"Kakarot what happened to my sister?" Vegeta's gravely voice said from a few feet away. Goku looked to see he was sitting with Bulma huddled next to him sleeping. He hung his head low ashamed.

"I don't know." he whispered allowing a tears to drip from his eye.

"You were in her mind this whole time don't bull shit me." Vegeta was loosing his patience. The snarl filled the room and vibrated through the walls. The Prince looked up slightly alarmed. Goku was directly in front of him his teeth bared, and his eyes were almost pure gold.

"I told you I don't know." then he blinked and his ferocity melted from him. His eyes went back to the deep chestnut brown, and he sat back down.

"Okay." Vegeta breathed in relief. He thought that the man was going to kill him.

"Her mind was going through her life…it never showed what happened to cut her back like that. From the glimpse that I got all her other scars aren't there any longer. Like they never existed."

"Was it the blue man?" the little girls voice shocked everyone to silence. Gohan looked down at his daughter. She had been asleep a few moments ago.

"What do you mean Belle? How do you know about him?" Gohan asked feeling his stomach drop. If that monster touched his daughter he would kill him.

"Ki Ki asked mom one day if the blue man was my father because she saw him in my mothers room with her right after I was born. My mother nearly went crazy. She swore at Ki Ki that that monster could never bare such a beautiful child. I was two and a half when that happened. That night she dreamt of him and would whisper in her sleep…" she stopped feeling she had said to much. Belle pulled closer to her father. She felt she should have lied and said she had a nightmare of the blue man, but how could she?

"We don't know who it is, but Ezek-I mean Ziran is our best bet." Goku breathed through his nose then out his mouth. To many hours in her mind was making him see the monster her way. And it was pissing him off. He should not be sympathizing with that damned bird.

"How could he have done that though? You were in the same room as her. You would have woken up the moment a scratch was made on her. You are so deeply connected to her I am surprised you are able to stay awake." Vegeta rubbed his temples.

"Walls are easy to make. It is easy to block off her pain with a mental wall. She blocks her emotions with walls as well." Goku looked away. So many secrets lay within the Princesses mind. So many things she would not tell him even if he begged. Vegeta was about to say something when the doctor spoke.

"The Princess is stirring." the old man went to the controls. Everyone watched the tank begin to drain, but the moment the top of her head was out of the water Caslite ripped the mask off her face. She knew not to take in a breath. She pressed herself against the back of the machine. Fear shooting through her veins. A ghostly voice rang out in her head.

"_I hate you to the point of insanity, but I still love you."_ she shuddered as the sentence repeated itself in her head. The warm liquid left and she began to shiver. She curled herself up in the small space rocking back and forth. The hiss of the glass opening made her close her eyes and whisper prayers in Saiyan.

"Princess?" a voice came to her, but it didn't break the continuance of that sentence. "Princess no one will hurt you here…your mate-"

"Zeke is here!" her eyes filled with relief. "Where is he?" she crouched and began to get out of the tank. When her feet touched the ground she looked for the man she loved. All she saw was them. "You lied…" there was a curse and she watched Goku storm out of the room. "Why did you lie to me? And what is he so mad about?" their faces went blank.

"Mom?" she heard Bell say. She looked up to see she was being held by her father. Caslite blinked. Zeke would be very mad at her.

"Belle…" she couldn't tell him that she had lain with another. He would be mad. "Why are you here?" she watched the little girls eyes fill with tears before she turned away and buried her face in her fathers neck.

"Sister what is wrong with you?" Vegeta watched horrified. Something had gone terribly wrong in her head.

"What ever do you mean brother? Nothing is wrong, but I am saddened that Zeke is not here to see me out of the tank. And why is Goku so angry? I thought he might be happy that I am alive after what he did to me…wouldn't want the Royal guards to kill him." she nodded to herself. Everyone's jaws slackened.

"Goku didn't harm you Caslite…" Raditz swallowed over the dread in his throat. Something had happened to her. He watched a troubled look cross her face.

"Yes he has. I rejected his bite because I already have a mate and he grew angry at me and cut me…he told me he hated me to the point of insanity, but he still loved me." she was so sure of herself. So sure of her tampered memories. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she sighed frustrated.

"Goku mated you three days ago…the scar on your shoulder is enough proof…" Vegeta saw her touch the scar on her shoulder. Saw fear, pain, and anger cross her face.

"That idiot took me against my will? How I ever trusted him…" her mutterings became unintelligible. Everyone looked at each other then back at the not so right female. "Oh well couldn't be helped Zeke will understand completely…where is he anyways?"

"Not here Caslite…not on this planet. He raped you…tortured you, why would you say that? Why will you not recognize Goku as your mate? Why do you say he forced himself on you? What is wrong with you!" Bulma was seething, but scared at the same time. Caslite bit her lip childishly.

"Nothing is wrong with me Bulma…I don't understand why you are all acting this way with me." she pouted. Nothing was wrong… "Well I don't like being naked in front of you guys. I'm taking a shower and if someone brought my clothes that would be very nice." she walked into the tiny stall.

"I have no words…" Raditz blinked. "My poor brother…the pain he must feel."

"What is up with her? It's like Ziran and Goku are switched in her mind." Gohan held his daughter close. He saw the coldness in the princesses eyes when she looked at her daughter. She didn't want the girl here.

"Did you see her back? The wings that are carved into her?" Bulma sagged into her mate. Something was wrong with Caslite. Something terribly wrong.

"Yes. They were so detailed, so beautiful…I am ashamed to admit it." Gohan sighed.

"You guys talk as if I am not here. Nothing is wrong with me alright? God all of you can be such idiots. Do you have my clothes?" Caslite had a towel wrapped around her body. Bulma handed her a pair of clothes. "What the fuck are these things? I'm going to look like a whore…"

"Those are your only damn clothes wear them and stop complaining." Vegeta growled. Caslite surprisingly just nodded and put on her skirt and tight red shirt. She zipped up her stiletto boots easily. "In three hours there is the planetary meeting. You are required to be there in formal wear. Your outfit is in your room." he turned away then and walked out. Everyone, but Raditz followed suit.

"Am I living in my old room Raditz?" she asked quietly as they walked down the corridor. Why hadn't Zeke come with her? Sadness welled in her chest.

"Yes princess." he looked to the floor. What was his brother feeling right now? Was he okay? They walked in silence to her room.

"Thank you." she said before slipping into her room. She turned around and saw that Goku was in the room. "What are you doing in my room?" her voice was harsh. He turned around his eyes were blood shot as if he had been crying.

"This was our room when we landed here." his eyes looked black in the lighting. Caslite swallowed and backed away towards the door. "Why are you so afraid of me?" the hurt in his voice was thick.

"You hurt me." her voice was small. She was terrified of him. She saw tears flow down his cheeks.

"I never touched you with harm intended. You were always willing…" he trailed off and turned away from her. She saw him rub his right shoulder. Slowly she moved towards him. Caslite swallowed hard when she was a foot in front of him.

"Turn around please." he did as she said, but he would not meet her eyes. Hesitantly she reached out and pulled down the collar of his shirt. He kept perfectly still. Caslite gasped when the saw the crescent shaped scar. "Why would I do such a thing?" she whispered running a finger over the raised area. Goku bit his lip to keep from moaning. She stepped away then. "I must have been out of my mind…"

"What are you running from Caslite?" Goku growled deep in his throat. She stepped farther away from him. "You were fine when we went to sleep. Who hurt you? Who carved those wings into your back?"

"You did." Caslite said in a small voice. Did he really? The ghostly voice yelled that stupid sentence at her again. She winced outwardly. "He's so loud…he hurts my ears…" she covered her ears to stop the yelling, but it didn't work.

"Who?" Goku came closer to her.

"Stay away…" the two words stopped him dead in his tracks. The words in her head grew louder. She gripped her head painfully. "You made me kill our child…but I didn't know you then. I didn't know you when I was still a slave…but my memories…" she shivered and fell to her knees. What was happening to her? "I didn't know you then either, but why are you there?"

"Caslite I think someone tampered with your memories…all of them." he stared unable to move towards his mate.

"I've lain with you once…on the sacred clouds…I mated you there…" she cried out at the pain in her head. "I dreamt of him, we were together he was gentle then in the end he was himself once more….argh!…he said he wouldn't…Ah!...wouldn't hurt me, but I woke up. I woke up with my back carved into…I -I oh Kami!" she doubled over then from the pressure in her head. Tears pooled beneath as her memories were forcibly fixed. "Ung! St-stop …please…it hurts." she whimpered into the floor.

"Please just keep talking." Goku felt sweat bead down his face. This was a lot harder then he thought.

"We kissed for the first time because I was leaving. You were trying to keep me there. I merged our minds so you could heal. After that our attraction for each other grew. But you had…have a wife, and we kept it secret. You mated me when I came back from the beating my father gave me…you just bit me and nothing else…like you would. You didn't do it very traditionally. I mated you on the Clouds of Vegeta-sei…under the gaze of the God that created us." she sucked in a deep breath. "I prayed to him that our life together would be long and joyful." Goku blinked surprised. She had actually prayed for their relationship to work out?

"I'm almost done…" he whispered. Caslite nodded her head brushing against the carpet from the movement. What had she been thinking? Zeke being here? Goku harming her? Who the hell messed her mind up that badly?

New tears stained her cheeks as she thought of the things she had said to her mate. She had blamed him for her being back in the tank, said he had taken her by force, questioned her sanity when she saw her bite…a sob wracked her body. Goku pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms. Her smoothed out her head whispering to her in Saiyan.

"No…go away… how can you stand to be near me…" she started to pull away, but his grip didn't budge. "I was so cruel…" Caslite stretched her head up until her lips were right over the hidden scar. She kissed the spot tenderly. "I love you and no one else. He went to far this time. I can't forgive him. He hurt you. He went after you."

"What did you say?"

"He went to far…"

"No before that. Before all of that."

"I love you." Goku felt his throat close at the emotions that welled up. He couldn't speak. "Kaka what's wrong?" Caslite bit her lip in confusion. Why was he so silent?

"Nothing." he rasped chocking back his tears. "I just…I just love you too." he lifted her chin and kissed her. She made a slight sound and threaded her hands through his hair. Caslite repositioned herself to where she was straddling his waist never breaking the kiss. Their tongue twisted together trying to please one another at the same time. He pulled away first. His eyes bright with emotion.

"We have to get ready for the meeting…"

"We have time…" he smiled against her lips before pushing her to the floor.

XxXxXx

The billions of Saiyan's gathered in front of the balcony of the front of the Castle. Large screens dotted here and there with speakers. Making sure everyone saw and heard what was to be said. They were anxious to see what the Royal family looked like. Rumors spread wild that the Prince and Princess never died and lived on their own. Servants from the Castle were saying that the Princess was insane. That the Prince mated a weak female. Some said that the Princess held the marks of a slave.

Everyone quieted down and bowed deeply when the King appeared on the balcony. He merely nodded and went to stand near the mic. Everyone waited for the rest to come out. Their prince was the first. He wore a royal blue suit with red armor that held their family crest, a red cape attached the armor. He looked so much like the king except for his pitch black hair, and hairless face. The group gasped when an exotic blue haired beauty came out next. Her hair was the color of the ocean, and her eyes were the same color. She wore a deep violet dress that flowed out at the waist.

Behind her a purple haired teenage boy wearing armor much like the Princes except there was no cape. Then a small girl who looked exactly like the other woman trotted out. She was wearing a bright pink dress, her hair in curls. They first Royal family went to the right side of the balcony. It was dead silent as they waited for the other Royal to come out.

The woman that strode out of the door made everyone gasp. She was small, much like the Late Queen, but her body held a ferocity like no other. Her angled face was set in a scowl, diamond hard lavender eyes swept over the congregation making them shudder. Her pale skin glowed, the river that was her hair was done up in a high thick ponytail. She wore blood red suit and white armor that held the crest as well. There was no cape attached which meant she was not the in line for the crown. Then she turned towards her seat on the far left of the balcony.

A wild haired Saiyan followed. His face was expressionless, but he emanated power. He had dark features, that made him look mysterious. He wore a red suit with no armor. Merely a mate to the princess? The male turned to sit next to the princess. They thought that would be it, but none of them expected the child that came through next.

She had soft innocent features. Doe eyes the color of a purple sea urchin almost blue though, small petite mouth. But she held herself with superiority. She didn't look like the small child she was. But she was dressed in a bright baby blue dress, and her almost wild hair was put in a simple bun. She sat next to the man, but he didn't seem like her father.

"Hello my people." the King said his loud voice bringing everyone to attention. They were still ogling at the full Royal family. "As you can see we have come back from the dead. None of us know why, but I for one am grateful to live again." people cheered. "I called you here today to show you that we as the Royal family still have unity." the growl that came out was only heard by the King. He looked at his daughter sharply. "And for you all to hear the story of the Prince and Princess. The struggles they both went through to be here today. I am eternally grateful that they did not suffer the same fate as we did. Prince Vegeta would you share your tale with the people?"

_::Like you actually have a choice brother.::_ Caslite chuckled.

_~Exactly…looks like Kakarot got your brain working again I see.~ _he stood up and bowed to his father who moved to a seat in the middle of the balcony behind the microphone.

"Hello Saiyans of Vegeta-sei. You all know this already but I am Crown Prince Vegeta. I will start from the beginning of this all. I made to go into the lizards control. Sold as his property. There I had two very trust worthy guards Raditz and Nappa. We were all warriors for the lizard. I spent my childhood striving to become stronger then the lizard and defeat him to avenge my people. That day never came. A third class who had no recollection of his heritage other then he was a Saiyan avenged our people. He didn't really even do it for us either, it was to protect his family and friends. I ended up taking residence in the world he called home because I had no where else to go. I found my beautiful mate there. She welcomed me into her home, gave me food, and best of all loved arguing about everything." people laughed.

"She bore me a son. Not long after his birth the planet, Earth, was under attack by another disgusting bug. I again really couldn't beat him because I allowed my own selfishness and pride fuel me. The third class son beat the monster in the end. Years passed and the world was peaceful, until another evil. I gave my life to try and protect my family and even friends, but the thing was too powerful. The third class who beat Frieza ended up beating him, though I did help him tremendously by allowing myself to become a punching bag to allow him to go to full power…oh I almost forgot every Saiyan male that lives on Earth are able to go Super Saiyan. And a number of us can go beyond that." shocked exclamations ran through everyone.

"SHOW US!" some random person yelled. Vegeta shrugged and went to Super Saiyan two. He felt the power surges of everyone else behind him.

"HOLY… THE LITTLE GIRL IS SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta resisted the urge to laugh. He powered down and they followed suit. Everyone went quiet again wanting to hear more.

"The Earth was peaceful after that. And then my sister showed up. Things were strained…we hated each other really. Never getting along when we were children. But in the end she turned out to be a blessing. That brings us here." he left out his sisters story. She would tell it herself. It wasn't his place to tell them the troubles she brought. "I am done." he bowed to his father then sat back down. Bulma grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back. He watched his sister go up.

"Hey. I'm Princess Caslite as you all know. My story is not like my brothers. My story is miserable, hideous, and whatever else you can come up with. But I guess I should let you decide what my story is like. I was told by a warrior, Bardock, that the planet was going to explode. He was able to see the future then I suppose. I listened and stole a ship where I ended up at some random space station. I was caught by bounty hunters and sold into the slave market. When I was thirteen I was bought by a man named Lord Das. I stayed with him until I was almost sixteen. Then I was sold into Prince Ezekiel's hands, but only as a cover. We were lovers then, but he couldn't buy my freedom without catching the attention of Frieza. We hid under the slave and master thing for years, until he was gone and I was under going my first heat. A warrior I had met on Lord Das ship serviced me." she paused and looked out at the people. They weren't talking. They weren't even moving.

"I became pregnant. I told Ezekiel of what happened. He wasn't mad, until I told hi I was pregnant, and wanted to keep the child. The warrior was beaten to death. I was beaten until the child died with in me, and raped for many hours after that. For fifteen years the pattern stayed. I was raped until I was numb, and I was beaten until I was near death. Ezekiel, who I called Ziran now, got me pregnant. I loved the child despite the circumstances, until when the child was ten I was ordered to kill him. He was already shot through the stomach and going to die anyhow. I killed my son to save him suffering. I left a few months after that where I stayed at the main space station for a while. Then I heard of my brother living on Earth."

"I was intrigued, so I went to Earth. I was surprised at the number of Saiyans there although only two of them are pure blooded. As my brother said it was strained. I was a threat to them. But somehow I grew feelings for a Demi-Saiyan. I went through my second heat then. The Demi-Saiyan was willing. We had feelings for each other. I mated him, but didn't tell him what it meant. In the end he cheated on me with a human. I tried to kill the human of course which enraged him. Things led to another and I left my brothers house all together. I lived on my own for three years raising a daughter. Until I was needed back again. The third class my brother spoke about to be exact. There was an undeniable attraction between us. Something we couldn't really figure out or even comprehend. We are mated." the crowed went wild. With many different emotions. Some were furious at the princess for tainting herself with a third class, others sympathized with her, others were shocked. "Shut it!" her voice sliced through the noise.

"I do not care about the ancient laws, because I did not grow up under them. I do not care for the classes because I was raised as a slave. And I do not care what my people think because really they never cared about me." Caslite smiled a cruel smile and went to sit back down. Her hair swishing behind her.

"As you can see both my children lived very different lives. a lot different. Both have seen the horrors of the world and lived through it…we are back. We are alive! Let us be joyous fate was kind to us!" the king yelled not knowing what else to say after the stunt Caslite pulled. The crowd cheered, and roared with him. Then they began to disperse, and he left to go into his study. When all the Royals were in the safety of the halls they let out a large breath.

"You entered all their minds to get them to shut up didn't you." Vegeta asked awed at the power his sister had put out. It was stronger then a super Saiyan.

"Ya…it was hard I tell you." she let out a large breath again and leaned against Goku. "But we have somewhere to be...if you'll excuse use we must leave." she smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Where are we going mommy?" Belle asked as they walked down the hallway.

"To see your great grandfather."

"We're going to see my dad?" Goku asked nervously.


	22. Their Prince

AN: Hello again! I just wanted to tell you guys that a prequel of Control is posted on my profile. It is called My Traitorous Queen, and is in King Vegeta's POV. It covers the birth of Vegeta and Caslite. Please check it out and tell me what you think.

Warning: sexual content or as I usually say lemon

Control

Chapter 22: …Their Prince

"Yes…." she eyed her mate curiously. Why was he so tense? _::Kaka what's wrong?::_ Goku swallowed trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head.

"Will he be nice to me?" Belle asked seriously. Caslite looked at her daughter with the same level of seriousness.

"You have nothing to worry." then she smiled making the young girl giggle.

"Princess, Prince." the guards at the door bowed. Goku tripped nearly face planting. Caslite hid her chuckle behind coughing. The guards opened the door.

"Cas they…addressed me as their…their Prince." Goku pursed his lips worriedly. "I thought you said I wasn't royalty?"

"They are on our side. They don't see a problem with me being with a third class. Hmm they even showed fealty." Caslite chewed on her lip. Her tail swinging behind her.

"Oh…people are going to be pretty mad that we're mated right?" he walked beside her. Looking around he noticed the numerous people milling around them stop and stare. Some even glared.

"Very." Caslite pulled Belle closer. "They said they would meet us at the gates…" she trailed off when she heard clapping. Both adults looked around until they saw almost all the servants, and third classes were beginning to surround them. It was obvious by their less then up to date clothes. And to Caslite the orange wristband they wore. When big meetings were held all the classes had to wear their appropriate color. Orange a third class, green second class, first class and elites were blue, while the Royal family had on red.

"Thank you so much Princess." a woman spoke out for the group. The Princess blushed and bit her lip.

"Umm…" Caslite didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to stick up for them all only for her mate.

"You stood up for the lower class we thank you humbly." then everyone bowed making her blush even brighter.

"No no no no no no no no…get up…" they gave her confused looks, but she caught her stride. "I am no higher then you. I am your equal as you are mine. I will not have anyone bow to me." she flashed them a smile. "If you will please allow me and Goku through we must be getting somewhere." she swallowed when they parted.

"Mom that was weird." Belle decided to speak up. Caslite nodded not looking at her daughter. The large metal gates were coming into view. She saw Raditz hair easily.

"I thought you would never show. I was beginning to worry." Raditz chuckled when he saw them coming. Belle squirmed out of her mother's grasp and went to her father.

"Hey Belle how was the balcony?" Gohan said with a large smile. His heart had filled to the brim with pride when he saw her turn into a Super Saiyan. The little girl stuck out her tongue making a disgusted noise. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad you look so cool from up there!" Goten gushed to his father who chuckled embarrassedly scratching the back of his neck.

"really?" he was nervous as hell up there. Goten nodded.

"Oh and I nearly like fainted when I saw Grandpa Bardock!" he smiled and noticed the blood run from his fathers face. He didn't talk again.

"Oh wow is it a sight to see you in real life finally." a low voice chuckled. Goku swallowed over his fears and turned to the voice. What he saw nearly made him faint. Through hazy vision he saw a man three inches taller then him, wild spiky hair that went in all directions and thick bangs covering his forehead, large muscles under deep olive skin, deep brown almost black eyes and large arched eyebrows, and a thick jagged scar running down his right cheek. Right when he thought he was going to loose consciousness a pair of small but firm hands held him up.

"Whoa there Kaka…" Caslite whispered gripping her mates arms. He was fainting and she would be damned if he fell to the floor in front of a large crowd. Unraveling her tail she waved it about trying to spread a calming scent. Goku leaned heavily into Caslite knowing she could hold him up. "keep it together you'll be fine."

"You're…I've seen you before." Goku's mouth dropped. He had seen him before. A long time ago. Something he almost forgot. Talking to him…telling him something.

"Ya me too…" his father said. He had seen his son as an adult in his visions, but never did he think he would see him in real life. He looked to the woman, the Princess of the Planet, holding onto his son keeping him up right. He had saved her from being killed. She claimed she knew what he knew, but wouldn't leave. Yet by the end of the conversation she left to get a ship. Who knew that the little princess he saw on that fateful day would one day be the mate of his son.

"Goku…I can hold you up all day, but it doesn't mean I want to." she complained. A blush spread across his son's face and he stood up straight.

"Sorry." he mumbled looking at the floor. She laughed and waved him off. Then he looked up at his father taking a deep breath. "Hey." the almost twin of him smirked.

"Hey yourself." the rest of the group didn't really know what to do.

"Raditz I swear if you stand any straighter you will become a ruler. You are on leave for the day relax, chill, take that stick out of your ass." Caslite smiled deviously making her guard turn red. If it was from embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell. Bardock laughed when he saw his eldest face.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked smiling.

"I'm starving!" Goku smiled. He could get use to his dad. They all laughed at him making Goku feel dumb, but then he felt a hand slip into his. And he didn't care anymore.

"Hmm I know this great place." Bardock said confidently. "I'm not sure how you will like it Princess."

"I'm not a picky eater. When I was a slave all I got was this weird oatmeal stuff, so it was either eat what I was given or die." Caslite smiled despite her inner voice telling her to keep a stony expression. She had been ignoring her self preservations for some time. Allowing herself to show the people around her how she truly felt.

"Great then let's go." Bardock showed the way. The semi small group worked around the crowds, all the while Caslite being stared at, or glared at. He took them downtown. A place Caslite hadn't visited since the last time she ran away. The little restaurant he stopped in front of looked homely.

"What does that say?" Goten asked looking at the foreign letters wearily. A hand fell on his head before ruffling his thick hair.

"Golden Dragon." Raditz said answering the boy. His nephew nodded his head. He placed his hand back at his side.

"How many?" the young Saiyan male said not looking up. He had pale blonde hair and a scrawny build. The host looked up and nearly dropped to the floor. In the group of males was the Princess herself. The one that mated the third class. Who had a _child_ with a third class. The Princess that just told the whole planet she didn't care what anyone thought. "Princess!" her bowed deeply. Upon hearing the sigh of frustration he lifted from his pose.

"Don't do that…" Caslite sighed again. There was a time she would have basked in the attention, being recognized as the Saiyan Princess, being bowed to…but that was when she was still feeble minded. When the horrors of the world were only seen by her, never done to her.

"I'm sorry…" the host tried to quell his trembling. She was a beauty alright. Like a goddess, malicious goddess. "how many?" he had the right mind to speak to the man in front.

"Five adults, two kids." Bardock answered with a smile. His daughter-in-law was level headed.

"Right this way." the host struggled to walk with out stumbling. His tail betrayed him though. It was twisting involuntarily behind him. He set down the menus on the table at a fairly large booth and went to tell Shelly to hurry up and take their order.

Caslite ended up in the middle of the semi circular booth next to her daughter. At first she was just going to sit next to Goku and Goten, but Goku growled lifted her up and placed her on his other side. She didn't say anything though because he already could feel her annoyed emotions. She didn't have a problem sitting next to her daughter, but it was very agitating that he was suspicious of his thirteen year old son.

_::That's a mated Saiyan male for you.::_ she rolled her eyes.

"So Kakarot…or do you go by Goku?" Bardock didn't really know. Raditz told him to call him Kakarot, but Gohan had said his dad preferred Goku.

"You can call me Kakarot."

"Okay. So Kakarot tell me how has life treated you?" the awkwardness of the situation was heavy. You would think a father and son meeting for the first time would be spectacular, joyous, them embracing and crying. That's what you would think, but in reality it was much different. It was nervous tension, loss of conversation starters, and the best of all awkward stares. Goku chewed on his lip for a moment.

"Fine. I would ask the same of you, but you've been dead for a long while." he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck. Luckily at that moment the waitress came.

"Hello what would you like to order?" she smiled widely hiding her uneasiness. "Mmhm…okay…is that all?" she tried not to bite her lip, or move her tail.

"Yes thank you." Bardock said.

"Everyone here is afraid of me, or awed." Caslite shook her head sadly.

"Maybe it's your superior height." Bardock added smugly. The woman blinked before sliding her gaze over to his. Her pouted glare made everyone laugh. Bardock gave up trying to talk to his youngest for the moment, it was way to weird. "So Caslite will you tell me how you knew the planet was going to blow up?"

"Of course. You see I'm telepathic." _::Much like you are Bardock::_ "And your thoughts weren't very quiet even back then, when I was still almost completely unaware of the power I had, I could see what you saw."

"I see." _-I'm still getting use to all this-_

"I know it takes a while to be able to grasp the concept. But I swear it gets really easy, not to mention fun." she smiled toothily at the older man. _::When you get complete control over your thoughts, you may even be able to control others thoughts. But I had an instructor for that::_

_/You never told me that…I thought you knew how to do that on your own/_ Goku didn't like that she was still hiding things from him. Now more then ever because she was still so vulnerable from earlier today. When she had looked at her back after they had finished their love making she merely closed her eyes for a few seconds before resuming getting dressed. It made him worry.

_::Must have slipped my mind.::_ he could tell she was lying. Though he didn't think she was aware that he knew.

"Oh god don't all start talking mentally…I can't hear anyone." Gohan complained.

"Alright Gohan." Caslite smiled. The princess tried to ignore her mate's hurt feelings.

"Has any of my grandmothers come back to life?" the little girl asked feeling left out as well. She could feel the conversation going on, but not hear. The group seemed to somber up. She saw a pained look cross her great grandfathers face. "Will anyone answer me?"

"No Belle…they haven't. My mother and your great grandmother were killed before the blast. It seems only Saiyan killed during and after have been revived." Caslite blinked away her tears. She knew it was a long shot that her mother would be alive, but she still held hope.

"Oh…" the little girl looked down at the table. "Grandpa did you know that I sleep in a huge dress up room?" she smiled at her great grandfather, trying to lighten his expression.

"No I didn't. what is it like?" he smiled at the child.

"Fun! Daddy even let me do his hair! Uncle Raditz will you let me do your hair?" she smiled looking at her Uncles long hair. It was pretty like her moms. A terrified expression crossed his face and he paled considerably.

"Nooooo…" he whined. Horrific memories of the tortures his hair went through at the hands of Caslite flashed through his mind.

"Afraid of a little girl eh?" Bardock nudged his son in the ribs.

"Terrified." the large warrior shuddered. Belle's musical laugh floated through the air.

"Raditz your just like Yamcha…" Goku smiled widely remembering his friends old fears.

"How so?" he scrunched up his face.

"Well you see Yamcha was afraid of girls when I first met him I remember that day like it was yesterday…." Goku went on to tell the tales of his childhood while they all ate.

"I'm proud to be able to say my son achieved Super Saiyan before any other Saiyan." Bardock smiled proudly at his youngest. Goku's ego swelled at the comment. He was the first in three thousand years. He was the strongest of all of them. Goku found himself smiling like an idiot. They got up from the table and made their way to the front. Bardock began to pull out his credit card to give to the host to pay for the bill.

"Don't be silly Bardock." Caslite said coming up to the podium. The young man swallowed feeling himself heat up at the site of her. "Just charge the Royal Palace. Okay?" she smiled knowing what it would do to the poor boy.

_/You just can't resist getting my skin to itch can you./ _Goku growled. Caslite merely stretched up to kiss his cheek and began walking with the others again. She had to be the flirt at the worst of times. Goku began to think of the three men he had seen in her memory. He knew Ziran, but the other two she never spoke of. Well she had told him of her first heat partner, but nothing else. Then the third man…the one whom she gave her first kiss too. He didn't know her really, only what she allowed him to know. Even as he altered her memories back to normal he couldn't see them well. Even when he spent thirteen hours in her mind, she only gave out so little information.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Goku blinked a couple of times at the hand waving in front of his face. He looked to see his son Gohan looking at him worriedly.

"Ya what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Everyone is saying good bye to your dad." he still looked worried. Goku shook his head to clear his thoughts some.

"Hey, bye Kakarot. Hopefully there won't be such a long gap before we meet again." Bardock smiled at his almost twin son.

"definitely." Goku chuckled and pulled his father into a hug. The older man stayed ridged until his son released him. "Your just like Vegeta…always tense." he smiled shaking his head. And with that his father was waving goodbye walking down the street.

"Hmm we have a few hours before dinner. Anyone want to do something before we have to go back to the Castle?" Caslite looked at the guys.

"Caslite?" a deep baritone voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a towering male with tanned skin almost gold like, thick muscles and jade green eyes. Goku recognized him as the male she gave her kiss to. He looked to see his mate's physical reaction. Her face was blank with shock, her lips parted, and her eyes wide. "Is that really you?" slowly Goku saw her hand cover her mouth before she nodded.

"Cas who is this guy?" Goten asked glancing nervously at his father. It had risen a few notches.

"He's…from my past." she tried to keep it collected. "What…what are you doing here?" the large man smiled showing off gleaming pointed teeth.

"I heard that this place was back. I wanted to see the mighty race for myself."

"Of course…whoa isn't this a blast from the past." Caslite shook her head in disbelief.

"Beyond. I heard your speech. It was strong of you." the man rubbed his neck. Caslite nodded with a slight blush. Goku looked at his mate then back at the large man. She was acting like a teenage school girl. His tail whipped behind him agitatedly.

_/Are we going soon or must we all have to wait while you gawk at him?/ _Goku growled at her. Caslite glanced at him confused then her eyes narrowed at his thoughts.

_::What ever Goku. I can't catch up with an old friend, but your allowed to still have a wife:: _she hissed back. "It was awesome seeing you again, but we got to get back to the palace and all." Caslite gave him a sympathetic smile, but he waved her off.

"It's not a problem. Bye Caslite." the large shark toothed male walked away leaving the group in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly the Princess began walking her tail twisting behind her.

"Hey bro why are they both so mad?" Goten whispered to his brother as he watched his dad and Caslite walk in front of him. Both their postures were stiff and their tails seemed to have minds of their own.

"Don't have a clue." Gohan looked down at his daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms. "It might be because of that man…"

"Yaa…Cas did act really weird around him. Then again she has been more bubbly." the young teens face turned up in confusion. "Gohan before when she first came out of the tank did you notice that really weird whimsical look on her face? Or how childishly hurt she looked when she saw that Zeke wasn't there? Zeke is that Ziran dude right?"

"Yes he is. She must have called him Zeke before everything went bad. And ya I noticed all right. She didn't even glance at my father until he left the room. It was like she was a love sick teenager. Whatever storm is brewing will not be an easy one to beat." the young Saiyan warrior stared after the short deadly Princess. He didn't miss the small caress her tail made on his fathers arms or his father turning quickly around kissing her quickly before walking again.

"Do you guys plan on walking like snails the rest of the way?" Goku called to his sons who were trailing behind. Both muttered retorts at their father but, walked faster catching up with the two. "Today was fun. It was really weird seeing my father…"

"I can agree with you there." Raditz said coming up to the group.

"Where did you run off too?" Caslite asked glancing at her guard. He shrugged.

"You know the outside of the Castle is kind of ugly." Goten commented looking up at the daunting towers of the white castle. They nodded in agreement.

"Umm I can show you guys the training facility…" Caslite trailed off not knowing what to do.

"Really!" Goku squealed almost like a child. She couldn't help the laugh. Nodding they walked silently to the training area of the castle. It was empty since it was the Royal training facility.

XxXxXx

"You did a very foolish thing saying that Caslite." the King said while they were eating dinner.

"I am a very foolish woman my King." she retorted. King Vegeta growled at her. "Sorry my King. It was the right thing to say my King. Someone needs to show the race that not everything is about power and wealth."

"That's a little hypocritical since it seems you have mated the most powerful Saiyan in existence." he gave his daughter a smug look.

"I did not mate him for power my King. He could be the weakest being in the universe and I would still mate him." though if he was weak he would be dead already, but she didn't say that.

"Hn. If you really feel that way why not take the crown yourself?" he questioned his eyes glinting dangerously. Caslite met them with a steely gaze.

"Because then I would have to kill you and prove to the world who was born first." her lip twitched in a smile making the King huff. She knew alright, she knew everything her father tried to hide. "I just don't see what good that will do."

"Enough." he growled at her in Saiyan. She narrowed her eyes before turning away. "you all may leave." the group got up and left the dining hall, but Caslite stopped before she stepped out. Turning to her father who was still across the room she spoke.

"You truly are a weak man Father." with that said she followed the others out the door. Goku was waiting patiently. She took his hand in hers before they began to make it to their rooms. "Night Belle." she bent down to kiss her daughters forehead.

"Night mama." the little girl said before watching her mom go to her room with her grandfather. She skipped into her room when her daddy opened the door for her.

"Sorry I ruined one of your shirts." Caslite commented when she had to grab a new shirt out of his drawer.

"You really think I care?" Goku asked watching her from the corner of his eye. She shook her head with a slight smile. He pulled off his shirt and put on his sweat pants. Getting into the large bed he waited for Caslite.

She climbed in after him and hugged him close. One of his hands threaded through her long hair and began brushing it. Purring against his chest Caslite closed her eyes and listened to his strong steady heartbeat. She fit perfectly against him.

"Who was that guy today?" Goku asked not stopping his hand. Caslite stopped purring and looked up at him.

"Why does it matter Kaka?" she asked stretching up to kiss his neck. "My past is my past." she whispered trailing kissed down his neck.

"Your avoiding the subject." he commented closing his eyes. Caslite flicked her tongue across one of his nipples making him gasp. She kissed lower running along every scar that patterned his stomach.

"No I'm not. I just find talking of my past is a waste." she said before hooking her thumbs under the hem of his pants. His erection clear as day in his loose sweats.

"How? Why is me wanting to get to know you better a waste?" Goku bit his lip. Suddenly he felt cold air on his straining member making him shiver.

"Because you do know me. Knowing my past will not help you." Caslite leaned forward before trailing her tongue along the slit of the head. Goku's hips bucked and he moaned.

"Your…avoiding something." Goku nearly panted. "So tell me who is that guy?" Caslite took the head of his rather large cock in her mouth sucking at it. Goku moaned his hands grabbing the blanket beneath him. Slowly she made her way down before he was fully inside her mouth. She had to keep her throat completely relaxed or she would choke. Breathing through her nose she made her way up again increasing her suction with each passing moment. "You're pretty good at….avoiding-Ung!" he cried out when she changed her pace.

She felt him become close to an orgasm. His hips trying to move upward, but unable to because of her hands holding his hips still. She watched his face closely. Cheeks red, teeth clenched on his already bleeding lip, eyes closed tightly from pleasure. Hair sticking to his face from sweat. He was gorgeous in her eyes. Grazing her teeth over the leaking head Goku yelled quite loudly before his seed shot into her mouth. Caslite took it all willingly. His seed tasted of the ocean.

"do you always avoid things with sexual activities?" Goku panted out trying to regain his breath. She lifted her head licking her lips still tasting him.

"Not usually." she shrugged.

"Then tell me Caslite who was that guy today?" he persisted. He was going to found out tonight no matter how long it took. Caslite narrowed her eyes and wrapped her hand around his now limp shaft. It hardened again almost instantly. She moved to straddle his hips the head of his newly awakened member poking at her entrance.

"Why do you need to know so much Kaka?" she swiveled her hips against him. Goku moaned again.

"Because I want to know." he gritted his teeth against the aching he felt. Her hand had yet to let him go. Caslite positioned her self over him before beginning to seat herself on him. Goku hissed when he felt a wet heat cover his dick.

"Nng." Caslite braced herself against his chest with her hand. She kept lowering herself until he was fully seated inside of her. Letting out a large breath she looked at him again. "He was a friend." Goku opened his eyes surprised that she would actually answer, but then he saw her position and he became harder. Her slender legs trembling pressed against the sides of his body, her hand keeping her self up against his chest, his long orange shirt hanging loosely on her body, her mouth open as her short breaths came and went.

"What else was he?" he questioned. Using her leg muscles she began to move against him. His shaft rubbing mercilessly against her g spot. A moan escaped her lips as she kept up her slow and long strokes.

"She use to do this right?" she questioned not opening her eyes. Goku's snapped opened. The mention of his wife making him momentarily forget the pleasure. Caslite opened her eyes then and looked at him her lavender eyes burning into his with an emotion he couldn't figure out. "Am I correct?"

"Why would you want to…t-that's none of y-your business." he stumbled out. Caslite growled and slammed herself down making them both cry out in pain and pleasure. The princess panted trying to regain her rhythm.

"What's the matter? You can know about my past but I can't know yours?" she breathed through her nose.

"That's different and you know it." Goku hissed biting his bruised lip again. She quickened her pace almost angrily.

"Right…" she said breathily. "So I am right…" she panted feeling her muscles begin to quiver. "After…hmm Frieza I'm guessing. You-mm!" the arm holding her up buckled beneath her. Growling she lifted her self on her other arm. "You couldn't keep from hurting after that am I right? So you told her to do the work…you kept perfectly still always. To afraid of hurting her anymore then you already have…"

"Shut up…who was he then? If not just a friend?" Goku grit his teeth annoyed at her talk.

"He helped me when I was under the control of Lord Das." Caslite bit back another moan. "I bet you love it this way don't you? Being reminded of your lovely wife." she began to make him see his wife then. On top of him instead of her. She wanted to see his reaction.

"Fuck Caslite! Seriously?" he questioned flipping their positions. He thrust into her mercilessly making her cry out. He was angry at her talk, at her images, at her. He pounded into her going faster with each thrust.

Caslite whined in pain, but her skin was on fire and she felt wonderful despite his roughness. She opened her eyes and finally knew why it began to hurt. His long thick locks of golden hair cascaded around them. His face was contorted in pleasure and anger. Locking her legs around his hips, and encircling his now very thick neck she arched against him and leaned her mouth over to his ear.

"I love you Kakarot." she panted before letting out a loud cry as she her orgasm took over. Letting out a grunt Goku spilled his seed deep inside her. With his climax the transformation died away. Caslite slumped back into the bed feeling tired. "He was there when no one else was…it was right before the whole Ezekiel thing began. He was my outlet to vent to, to keep secrets with. He gave me my first kiss making sure I didn't have it stolen." Goku rolled over to lay beside her. His breathing was still labored.

"And to tell you the truth I don't like it that way because we use to have to be like that. I hated being so restrained…having to be so careful." he sighed. Caslite moved up to hug him. She carefully kissed her mark.

"You make me a jealous wreck." the Princess murmured. "And you fried your pants."

"What?" Goku looked down to see the remains of his sweats, they were crispy and ripped. "Ya…" he pulled her closer but stopped when she made a pained noise. "What's wrong? Oh Kami did I hurt you?" he sat up and looked at her body. Bruises in the shape of his fingers decorated her shoulders and her back. Goku felt his heart drop…he hurts everything.

"It's fine my love. I taunted you anyhow. I know you did not mean it." she kissed his cheek softly. "and plus…" she said grabbing his tail softly and petting the fine fur. Goku purred at the sensations he was feeling. "I loved it. Come on lay down…" she coaxed getting him back in horizontal. She snuggled close still playing with his tail. "Do you want to feel something amazing?" Goku opened his eyes his purring stopping for the moment.

"Sure." he whispered looking down at her with mild curiosity. His eyes widened when he saw her move his tail closer to her mouth. Looking at him with a coy smile she placed a small gentle kiss on the tip of his tail. Electricity jolted through his spine and the rest of his body he gasped as the sensations dulled. Until she kissed his tail again, the same small kiss, and he comed for the third time that night. "Oh my god! What are you doing to me?" he asked trying to regain his breath. Caslite smiled and let go of his tail.

"A little trick I learned a while ago. You have such a sensitive tail as well." she kissed him then before resting her head back on his chest. "I am very glad the servants change the sheets everyday."

"I love you Cas." he smiled before falling asleep not hearing her I love you back. Caslite chuckled and fell asleep.

XxXxXx

"Do you think his power level rose because of a threat?" Bulma asked Vegeta sitting up while pulling the covers up as well. It was cold tonight. Her mate rolled his shoulders.

"When have you been able to sense power levels?" he inquired looking at his blue haired beauty. She smiled with a devious glint in her eyes. "You're not gunna tell me are you…" she shook her head. "And no his power level rose because of something far different."

"Oh…OOH!" Bulma blushed thinking of her best friends sex life. "haha ha…I hope Caslite can handle it…" not being able to stop the laughter then Bulma stopped talking. Vegeta gathered her in his arms and promptly the both of them fell asleep.

AN: review and tell me what you think. Bye for now!


	23. Signs of Aging

**AN: its four am now and I'd be damned if I didn't post this chapter tonight. It's short but oh well it's still a chapter. Lolz umm enjoy and review!**

**Control**

**Chapter 23: Signs of Aging**

**Bulma woke up feeling rejuvenated. Looking over at her Husband who was still sleeping peacefully she sighed and brushed his hair from his face. It only ever fell from it's gravity defying locks when he was asleep. Sitting up she carefully made her way to the bathroom that was in the room. She avoided the mirror knowing what she would see.**

**The signs of aging…no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She was a forty-three. Crows feet and laugh lines were nothing new. Bags under her eyes were an everyday cover up. It annoyed her to no end that she would kick the bucket in the next forty or fifty years. Bulma found her self hating being human. Looking down at her body in the shower the water running down in rivulets down her semi tanned skin. Still her body looked great. She didn't have saggy boobs, yet, or cellulite, currently. Pinching the skin on her hand she watched almost dejectedly as it slowly sank back into place. **

**Down a few halls a woman of the same age woke up feeling tired. She trudged herself into the bathroom before turning on the shower. Stepping into the stream her wild hair tamed down and stuck to her body. Letting out a contented sigh she stayed under the water allowing it to relax her. Grabbing the soap she began to scrub off last nights sex from her skin. After rinsing off the soapy suds she began the horrid task of washing her hair.**

**The woman stepped out of the shower naked and wiped the mirror of the steam. A water warped version of herself could be seen. Water still dripped down her pale white skin, her wild ankle length hair tame for once and pressed back away from her face. Her high cheek bones jutting out perfectly accenting her small pouty lips. Small nose and almond shaped eyes. Bright liquid lavender irises and model like eyebrows. **

**Caslite smirked arrogantly. She knew she was gorgeous. That her hips and breasts made a perfect hourglass figure. Her muscles adding onto it. For a Saiyan woman she was a beauty. Most of the woman these days looked burly like men. They were tall, thick muscled, and squared jawed. So it was rare when you saw a woman like her. Forty three years old still just a young Saiyan woman. Signs of aging wouldn't touch her until she was near one thousand years old. **

**Bulma turned angrily away from the mirror. Why did she have to be human? Why did her race have to have such a short fleeting life? She chewed her lip annoyed and went out into the room. It was such a waste…living so shortly. **_**`Why was I cursed to die so young?`**_** Bulma stopped short of reaching the dresser. **_**`Young? I'll be old when I die…but to them…`**_** sighing in frustration she resumed her walking. **

"**Why must you trouble yourself so with such thoughts?" Vegeta asked hugging her from behind. He carefully pulled her closer. Bulma squeaked in surprise before relaxing into his embrace. "I've told you so many times I don't care if your getting old, your still my woman. Woman." Bulma wanted to growl, but coming from her mouth would sound pretty pathetic, so she resisted. **

"**I care…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. **

"**But why? Why worry about the future? You're here now and that's all that matters." Vegeta lied to himself. He cared very much about the future. He dreaded the day she would close her eyes for the last time. **

"**Because I won't be here forever you know…I'm gunna die soon and you know it." Vegeta sighed in frustration at the stubbornness of his mate. He gently turned her around so she would face him. And for once he was glad they were the same height.**

"**Fifty odd years is not soon Bulma." Bulma gasped. It was only rare occasions he ever used her name. Vegeta smirked knowing he surprised her, softly he kissed his mate. Bulma melted into her mates embrace. **

"**Checking yourself out in the mirror?" Goku asked walking into the bathroom. Caslite rolled her eyes. He turned back on the water and stripped off his ruined sweats. When he was standing under the water he realized she had yet to move from the mirror. "Are you this conceded all the time?" he heard her chuckle.**

"**No, I'm not, I'm just thinking." Caslite tried to hide the smile out of her voice.**

"**Ooh you must have been thinking of my sexiness." he grinned wickedly though she couldn't see him. Goku grabbed the shampoo and began lathering his hair. Caslite held back the laugh as best she could. **

"**Of course Kaka." she said sarcastically before flushing the toilet and nearly running out of the bathroom. The surprised yell that came from the bathroom made her loose the control she had on her laughter. "Are-haha you alright…Hahanah in there?" she heard him grumble something inaudible making her laugh even more. **

"**What were you trying to do fry me in there? That water got really hot!" a pink tinged Goku walked out with a towel around his hips. Caslite covered her mouth to smother the laughs. She pulled on her blue panties and matching blue bra before hunting around for a shirt. Finding a short sleeve black T-shirt she slipped it on. "You have such a beautiful body." he commented forgetting about his shirt he was putting on. Caslite looked over her shoulder.**

"**Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself." smirking at the red that rose up in his face. She pulled on her hip hugging black denim jeans. Finding tennis shoes was actually easy. "Are you going to finish dressing?" Goku blinked a few times getting out of the fantasies he was having and pulled on his white T-shirt and blue jeans. **

"**I don't think I have seen you so normal in a long time." Goku commented watching her brush out her still wet hair. **

"**Ya? When have I been normal?" **

"**Hmm….I don't know…before you left?" he scratched the back of his head nervously. **

"**Oh you mean my clothing…then I guess your right. I just go use to having to sell myself…ugh I really hated that job. I could have stayed with the band, but I don't know… I liked how close the girls were. We all had each others backs." Caslite sighed and turned to her mate.**

"**So many men…" he bit his lip glancing at her. Caslite dropped her gaze almost ashamed of the things she had done. "That was the past so who cares." Goku smiled and walked to his still lover. Hugging her tightly Caslite sighed loving his fresh Earthy smell with a hint of strawberries. Proof that he was hers. "When we get back to Earth. And I mean it. I am breaking it off with Chi-Chi no matter what."**

"**I like that." with her ear pressed against his chest she could hear his stomachs grumbles. "I think it's time for breakfast." Caslite said chuckling. They walked out together into the hall. **

"**Hi mama!" Belle said excitedly when her mom walked into the dining hall. **

"**Hey baby girl." the woman smiled before sitting down next to her father. She looked to see that Bulma and Vegeta weren't there yet. But with a quick mind check Caslite threw up her barriers wishing she had just searched for their energy. "How'd you sleep?" she said trying to keep her voice even.**

"**Good! Though daddy says I nearly kicked him off the bed…" Belle pouted making both her parents laugh. Caslite knew the wildness of her daughters sleeping all to well. **

"**She is a very powerful child is she not?" the King asked his daughter. Caslite turned to him nodding. "That's good…very good." she stared blankly at him a few moments before regaining her composure.**

"**Thank you Father." the wide doors opened to reveal a glaze eyed Bulma and a very smug Vegeta.**

_**~Don't think I didn't feel you Caslite.~**_** he gave his sister a glare when he sat down. **

_**::How the hell was I suppose to know? You scarred me for life brother.:: **_**Caslite glared right back. Her brother snorted.**

_**~How is that? Not like you and Kakarot don't do the same thing.~**_

_**::Not that Baka! Seeing Bulma through your eyes…I've…I never want to see her that way…:: **_**Caslite shuddered. She didn't see her sister-in-law that way…especially since she thought of her like a sister. So un sisterly thoughts she was exposed to when she entered her brothers mind for a second. Vegeta held back his laughter.**

"**It is nice of you to join us…now we may eat." he waved his hand and tons of food was brought out by a few servants. **

**Bulma shook off her still tingly feelings. She needed to concentrate on breakfast and the others. She picked at her food though, she couldn't stop thinking f the morning. He always knew how to get her to forget the world, but she noticed something odd today. Since she had learned sensing ki from Nappa on the trip here she felt how far her mate had to push his ki down. How much strength he had to keep in check when touching her. It saddened her knowing even doing the simplest things with, like kissing, he had to be in strict control. **

**She missed the wild sex they use to have. Sure it was still as passionate, but to a certain level. She actually missed being almost unable to do anything the day after from her soreness. Funny how she complained to no end then, and now she wanted it. Bulma couldn't blame Vegeta for being naturally stronger then her and she didn't really care about the after math of being with him. **

"**Hey B are you alive in that mind of yours?" Caslite waved a hand in front of the woman's face making her jump slightly. Bulma blinked a few times at the hand in front of her before looking at it's owner. Jealousy as hot as the heart of a volcano erupted in her veins. Of course Caslite would have nothing but her exotic looks. No aging even visible on her flawless skin. Well almost flawless if you could excuse the series of scars that patterned her body. **

"**Yes I am." she answered almost coldly. Caslite flinched slightly taken aback by the woman's tone. **

"**Oh…well um I was wondering if you and Bra wanted to go with me and Belle to the Royal spa. It's time we got a day to relax you know?" Caslite smiled hiding her uneasiness. The look Bulma was giving her was making her sweat. **_**::What would make her look at me that way?::**_

"**Of course that sounds wonderful." Bulma smiled. **

"**Great if your all done eating we could go now." Caslite began to rise, but stopped half way. She kissed Goku on the cheek, since he was still stuffing his face. Bulla and Belle jumped out of their seats and followed their moms. The walk was tense and silent. **

"**Where is the spa?" Bulma asked as she was lead to a part of the Castle she never saw before.**

"**In the recreation area…where the Royal guards train and stuff." she answered with a smile. "Hey Raditz want to get your toes done?" the princess mocked her guard who was following behind. He stayed quiet because it was custom. **

"**Mommy I want to get my toes and nails done!" Bulla said with a cheerful smile. Bulma smiled down at her daughter and nodded. **

"**I want my nails done too." Belle said in a less squeal like voice. Bulma had always noticed the maturity in the young child, though she could act like a three year old there was always something fake about it. Was it because she was mostly Saiyan? Her humanity not a big role in her life?**

"**Okay girls well here it is." Caslite opened the double doors. An alien woman greeted them.**

"**Hello Princess's." she bowed. Her bright pink hair falling over her shoulder. Her skin was a shade of green. "What are you planning on getting done?" **

"**Manicures and pedicures for the kids and a full body massage and facial for me. Bulma?" Caslite looked to the other woman.**

"**The same as Caslite." the girls were ushered to big padded chairs while she and Caslite were brought to the changing room. Each were given a large fluffy white robe. **

**A few minutes later Bulma was in heaven. She hadn't gotten a massage in years. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when the alien massaging Caslite nearly passed out when she saw the wings that were carved into the woman's back. Jealousy still burned brightly in her. The Saiyan woman she had grown to think of as a sister was beginning to anger her. Why was she able to live for such a long time with the man she loved when Bulma could not?**

**The damned woman had skin a Vogue model would kill for. The body that no plastic surgeon could make. And her sex appeal! No one could even compare to the air she had around her. She could make the hottest porn star look like a newbie in her apparel. Had the background that could make anyone melt with sympathy. She had it all. The stupid woman. Bulma glared at the floor beneath her. **

**XxXxXx**

"**Please Vegeta!" Goku pleaded for the fifth time. Vegeta growled again.**

"**No Kakarot I will not spar with you. All you want to do is go down there and be able to see your woman." he sighed frustrated at the other man. He wouldn't leave him alone. **

"**That's not true!" Goku defended himself with a pout.**

"**Dad you're a terrible liar." Goten snickered at his father who glared back. Gohan had gone off somewhere after breakfast, probably going to do something nerdy. He and Trunks were going to go watch TV in Trunks room. The TV came out of the wall. All you had to do is tell it to do so. But watching their fathers argue was to good to pass up. **

"**Goten be quiet. Seriously Vegeta I want to spar! I've been itching to fight someone for a while!" Goku pleaded hating every second of it.**

"**Why don't you just fight Caslite?" Vegeta asked knowing full the answer. Goku balked at the other man.**

"**How could I? I can't even think of touching her in anyway with harm intended…" Goku shuddered. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "C'mon Vegeta!"**

"**Ugh! If you'll leave me alone!" Vegeta growled. Trunks and Goten snickered and broke off from their dads to go to his room. Vegeta grumbled the whole way to the training facility. It was almost empty. "You really annoy me Kakarot."**

"**Don't be like that Vegeta. You know you love me." the younger man smiled. Both fell into a fighting stance. Neither were dressed to fight but they never cared. Goku waited for Vegeta to make the first move. **

**XxXxXx**

"**That was relaxing wasn't it?" Caslite asked when she walked out of the dressing room. Bulma nodded curtly. She didn't understand the hostility pouring off her. And she didn't want to invade her privacy by going into her mind. **_**::Gah! When did I start caring about privacy?:: **_**yet the princess still didn't pry. **

"**Look at my pretty nails mama!" Belle said showing off her pink sparkling nails. **

"**Oohh pretty!" she smiled at her daughter. The little girl beamed. "Hmm it seems Kaka and Vegeta are in the training facility. Wanna have some fun Belle?" Caslite grinned a devious grin at her daughter who returned it ten fold. "want to come?" she looked to Bulma who merely nodded not looking at her.**

**They walked a little ways until they went into the large Gym. Above them Goku and Vegeta were battling it out. Caslite started stretching her body, Belle began to do the same. Bulla and Bulma went to the wall and sat on the stacked up mats. Bulma watched interestedly at Belle. She was excited to fight. Was her Saiyan heritage more dominant? Did it really take only a quarter more blood of the alien race to make a battle thirsty child? **

**Mother and daughter fell into an almost identical stance. The feral almost cat like stance. It favored speed most of all. Belle grinned when her mother's barriers went up blocking her from knowing what her mother was thinking. She calculated her mothers position looking for some weakness. Then she saw her mother shift her weight from one leg to another. The small girl went to strike.**

**Caslite smirked when she saw her daughter fell for the bait. She blocked the hand that came flying at her face. Blocking all of her daughters moves easily Caslite threw a well aimed punch at Belles gut. The little girl doubled over spit flying from her mouth before flipping away from her mother. The adult woman began attacking then approval shining in her eyes as she saw her daughter could block most of her attacks. **

**Suddenly Caslite was thrown across the room. The woman stood up a smile on her face and she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Belle was grinning wildly as she formed a ki ball in her hand before throwing it at her mother. Caslite deflected it unknowingly disrupting the fight happening above them.**

**Vegeta dodged to the side from the small blast and looked down. Goku stopped fighting and looked below him. What they saw made them stare. Caslite and Belle fighting. Vegeta was amazed that the young girl had very good skill, while as Goku was nearly having a stroke. Each punch Caslite took he flinched. Vegeta turned to stare at the man next to him. He snorted trying to stop laughing. Newly mated Goku didn't take Caslite sparring well at all.**

"**Hey sister I'd stop before you give your new mate a heart attack." Vegeta called making his sister turn her face to him. Which was the worst thing for her to do. Belle barreled into her mother's midsection making the woman fall backwards. Goku eyes widened to saucers.**

"**Ouff…you got a hard head Belle." Caslite tried to regain her breath, but Belle was perched perfectly on top of her smiling.**

"**Did I win mom?" she asked her grin widening. Caslite smiled and nodded breathily.**

"**Can I get up?" the little girl climbed off her mother who sat up and was about to stand up when another body came crashing to hers. "EEP!" she squealed. **

"**Are you okay! You better be okay. I don't want you fighting. You'll make me die to see you hurt." Goku began babbling on and on. Caslite slumped into his tight embrace and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. Then she crushed her lips to his. Goku instantly opened his mouth allowing her access. She pulled away too quickly for his liking. Her lavender eyes blazing.**

"**Be quiet Kaka. I'm only sparring with my daughter." she said and eased herself out of his embrace to stand. Goku grumbled still getting his heart rate down. "I'm fine."**

"**Ewww….you kissed." Belle scrunched up her face. **

**Bulma glowered at Caslite. Of course she could take Goku crashing into her. Of course she could get up right after being knocked off her feet. Of course she barely had even a scratch on her. The blue haired woman turned away from the happy couple. She saw Bulla running up to her father and begin showing him her nails. She smiled at the scene. **

**Through out the day Bulma's anger and jealousy grew with out much notice. Everything Caslite did made the woman's envy grow. She couldn't help but notice how much more the Saiyan woman was able to do. How more capable she was of doing anything physical. Dinner was over quickly and she couldn't wait to get away from the woman. **

"**Vegeta I need your opinion on some things can we talk in my study?" the King asked. Vegeta looked to Bulma who smiled and nodded. He turned back to his father and nodded. Bulma went to her room silently brooding. She changed into her pajamas which were a long sleeve shirt and sweats. She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. She laid there a while unable to sleep. **

"_**I can help you.**_**" a silky voice whispered in her ear. She flinched away to see that nothing was there.**

"**what the fuck?" Bulma questioned sitting up. **

"_**I can help you."**_** the voice whispered again.**

"**Who the hell are you?" she shivered. Something was bad about the voice.**

"_**Someone who can help. Will you let me help you?" **_**the voice asked. Bulma swallowed.**

"**What if I don't need helping?" she stared around the empty room feeling scared.**

"_**Oh but you do. I can get rid of your problems. I can make you youthful once more. All I need is a small favor first." **_

"**What kind of favor?" the voices offer was too good to pass up in her envy driven heart. **

"_**I need you to gather a few people into the gardens."**_** the silky voice whispered.**

"**Who do you need?" Bulma felt herself get out of the bed and begin to put on her shoes. **

"_**Caslite, her daughter, the guard that protects them, and Vegeta." **_

"**Why Vegeta? What are you going to do to them?" Bulma asked feeling her self grow fuzzy.**

"_**Do this and I will give you youth again. He will make love to you again like before. I can give you this and more."**_** the voice offered.**

"**Okay I'll do it." she smiled. She would have her youth back. "Now where did Caslite say she and Belle were going after dinner? Ah yes the training facilities." she smirked and made her way quickly to the Kings Study. Vegeta was just leaving. "Oh Vegeta! Come with me I forgot about a surprise I had for Goku. And I need Caslite and Belle to come with. Cause we have to set it up in the gardens. And I don't want to walk-"**

"**I'll go with you." Vegeta smiled. Bulma smiled back not the least worried. They got to the training facility in no time. Caslite was in black spandex shorts and a loose spaghetti strap, while Belle was wearing short and a t-shirt. **

"**Caslite sorry to interrupt you guys but you need to go to the gardens quick. I had a surprise ready for Goku, but I need help setting it up." Bulma spoke quickly. Caslite gave her a confused look but nodded. The cerulean haired woman wanted to giggle. This was too easy. "I totally forgot about it earlier. I can be such a ditz." **

"**Happens to all of us." Caslite commented. Bulma looked behind them to make sure Raditz was following. **

"**Oh my I know. It's horrible these days." Bulma rolled her eyes. They were all so stupid. The night air was chilly. The gardens looked dead. The pale red moon full. Lifeless branches of the bushes stuck out like fingers.**

"**What are we here for Bulma?" Caslite asked a feeling of dread setting over her skin. **

"**You've done well Bulma." Ziran's deep silky voice glided over the group. Bulma paled considerably. **

"**Bulma! What did you do!" Caslite accused looking around for him. **

"**You never look up." the group looked up to see him smirking down on them. His great wings beating slowly. "There we go…now you are to come with me."**

"**The fuck we are." Vegeta snarled and saw his mate backing away towards the hall. He stared in disbelief at the gleeful expression on her face. "Bulma…" the wind grew rapidly. And he turned in time to see Belle disappear in a whirl.**

"**BELLE!" Caslite screamed running to the place her daughter use to be. "BELLE!" her voice broke at the volume it had risen. He looked to see Raditz shocked expression until he disappeared. **

"**this is too fun." Ziran chuckled loudly. Vegeta growled and took flight before his world was set into darkness.**

"**You fucking monster what did you do!" Caslite screamed angrily at the man above her. The wind his wings were creating making her hair blow behind her wildly. **

"**It was all Bulma's doing really…I didn't think you would be so gullible." he shook his head sadly. Goku IT'd into the gardens. "Oh it's you well Caslite it's your time." the Saiyan warrior looked rapidly around to see his mate staring up at Ziran in terror.**

"**Caslite come on!" he yelled running towards her. She turned almost in slow motion, her eyes wide, her mouth opened in a scream, he reached out to grab her, but right before his hand made contact she merely disappeared as well as the wind and Ziran. Her scream carried to his ears then.**

"**GOKU!" she had screamed his name… Goku let out a terrible roar his body bowing backwards. His eyes landed on the blood red moon.**

**AN: review and tell me what you think! Till next chapter!**


	24. The Slave Princess

Warning: torture and rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, other then Caslite and Zeke.

Control

Chapter 24: _The Slave Princess_

A pulse vibrated through his body. His breathing began rapid as his eyes bled red. His mouth before forced open in a pant as his teeth grew long and thick. His clothes began to rip as his body grew. The concrete, and bushes were pushed back as he went through the transformation. Crushing everything in sight while his skin grew dark brown fur, mouth elongating into a muzzle, hands and feet distorting into paws. All the while Bulma watched stunned at what was happening.

Across the Castle a young servant boy was running at full speed to the Kings Chambers. He had been walking by the gardens when the wild haired man began the transformation. Now he was running to tell the King. His breathing was harsh, and he thought he wouldn't make it. He stopped in front of the door. Pounding furiously on the door he tried to regain his composure. The King threw the door open annoyed.

"What?" he snarled. The servant sucked in a breath.

"Saiyan male trans…for….Oozaru…" he panted.

"Impossible everyone knows it's against the law to be outside on the night of the full moon." he shook his head…poor kid.

"b-bu-but the man…" he pointed off in a direction. Suddenly a loud roar thundered throughout the Castle shaking the King where he stood.

"What the fuck?" he cursed holding onto the wall. "Where is it?"

"Gardens." the young servant pressed himself against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. The castle was going to be destroyed without a doubt. He watched the King zoom down the hall.

King Vegeta cursed as he strode down the halls of his Castle. He almost fell when another quake vibrated through the walls. He moved faster cursing all the gods he could think of. When he finally reached the gardens he saw his son's mate pushed up against the wall barely conscious. He rolled his eyes and looked through the rubble which there was barely any.

The large ape Oozaru was on his knees staring up at the sky. Thick thunder clouds gather above him, but it didn't obscure the large moon. He bellowed out another cry of pain before pounding the ground with his fist causing the world around him to shake. King Vegeta dropped his anger. Something bad happened. He stocked over to the semi conscious woman.

"What happened?" he questioned only getting a dazed glance. Growling he shook her almost violently. "What happened?" he pressed.

"He…he took them…" the woman looked at him, but she wasn't seeing him. Her eyes were in a far off place.

"Who took who?" he breathed out his nose trying to keep his anger at a simmer.

" Ziran…the man who hurt Caslite…he took all of them. Goku…oh god Goku…" she sobbed then slumping. Growling he let her go and turned back to the ape. Who he was considering would be Goku.

"Hey!" he called gaining the giants attention. Who merely glanced at him then back up at the sky. "Look your not going to help anyone in that form." the beast snarled. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" the King yelled growing annoyed. "LISTEN YOU BAKA I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING THROUGH!" the ape that was Goku stared down at the man then. Large almost house sized tears running down his fur clumping it together in wet trails. "I know the pain of not being able to protect your mate…BUT YOU CAN'T JUST GO ON SOME DAMN RAMPAGE OR WALLOW!" King Vegeta took a calming breath.

He knew the pain of loosing a mate…though he wasn't sure if his daughter died yet. He lost his mate so long ago. It was painful, he didn't want to go on living. Then he found out it was his bitch of a daughter who killed his mistress, his mate. And his new reason to live was to make the child's life hell. To make her pay for hat she did. A lot of her scars were from him, but they couldn't be seen since she was always taken to the regeneration tanks.

"You're of no help to her like this." he took a step forward before he realized it was the wrong thing to do. The beast was on his feet and roaring in no time. This time out of anger. "Ah shit." he said before he was thrown into the stone wall. King Vegeta's eyes fluttered open before darkness claimed him.

Bulma stared horrified at the scene before her. Chunks of the ceiling fell to the floor. She looked to see the beast Goku turned into sit down and look up at the sky again. Swallowing her fear she crawled around the rubble trying to get to her best friend. The little boy she knew since she was still only a teenager. Gnarled branches snagged her pajama's ripping and tearing at her as if to keep her back. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she did in full. All she knew now was that she had to help her friend.

She crawled right up to his knee. He didn't even notice her. Taking a deep breath she gently touched the fur that covered him. It was thick and felt coarse beneath her fingers. Swallowing over the lump in her throat Bulma clenched her hands into fists gathering the fur beneath them. She heard and felt him move . Staring up at her oldest friend she spoke.

"C'mon Goku you got to be strong. You were always the strongest." she saw not even a flicker of recognition in his blood red eyes. "I need you to be strong…I did such a terrible thing…" Bulma broke down once more and sobbed into the rough fur. "Please remember…we need you…" she looked up again only too see his confusion. "You probably can't even understand me." she sat back feeling like a traitor. "I'm so sorry for what I did to her…I was just so jealous. She is everything I'm not. I'm so ashamed. Please Goku for the sake of Caslite get out of that form and stop grieving. She isn't dead yet and you know it." Bulma went to look up again when suddenly she was thrown back. Tumbling across the yard she wondered briefly what she did wrong. She heard the loud roar, saw and felt the bright flash of golden light, and then it was gone. And so was the giant ape.

Bulma sat up when she finally stopped tumbling her head pounding. She looked at the spot Goku had been and saw a warrior she barely recognized. His back was towards her. A long red tail swung behind him slowly, his mane of black hair slightly waving in the gentle breeze. Covered in red fur, and black jeans on(ya ya I know his pants r yellow but if you think about it SSSJ 4 pants are the ones they were wearing before they changed sooo…) she wouldn't know who she was looking at if it weren't for the fact he had been there before.

"G-Goku?" she stuttered out trying to stand. The warrior turned slowly around. Gasping at the sight Bulma nearly fell to the floor again. Hard set face in a scowl, cold golden eyes outlined in the same red, wild mane of black hair spiking in all different directions, the scarlet fur covering his arms and torso, but his chest was still hairless. Those stone cold golden eyes lid over to her.

"Ya Bulma?" his thick accented almost a growl voice said making her want to faint.

XxXxXx

Pain. That was all she could feel. The pain of…what was it? Another white hot flash of pain skittered across her dimmed vision. Where was she? A cry tore through the air and pain was all she knew. What was happening? Where was this pain coming from? Pain. Pain. Why was there so much pain?

"Caslite…" a voice whispered. Who was that? She tried to move but pain shot up her spine making her whimper. "Don't move…" the voice trailed off. Caslite slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the metal floor. Blood pooling beneath her. Where did that come from? She blinked and tried to lift her head, but the pain was to great. She gasped and gave up. "Just stay still…"

"Who are you?" she managed to ask. Caslite felt her hands were tied up above her, and the stiffness in her shoulders made since. Her feet were barely scraping against the floor. She was hanging from the ceiling.

"Cas really?" the voice scoffed. She recognized it then. Her brother.

"Where are we Vege…" she didn't have the breath to finish his name.

"I don't know…but I can't move…" she heard him let out a ragged breath. "And I can't stand…something's wrong with my leg." she wondered what position he was in. taking a deep breath and suppressing the pain of the movement she lifted her head and looked to her right. The origin of her brothers voice. She saw he was shackled to the ceiling spreading his arms apart, different from her wrists being held together. She looked at his bottom half and saw he was slumped completely on his knees. One of his legs though looked weird, it was larger and more rubbery looking. Caslite let her head fall back to it's original position.

"Where are the others?" Caslite blinked against the gray webs at the edges of her vision.

"I don't know…" Vegeta whispered sucking in another breath. His left leg throbbed terribly. A scream could be heard from somewhere. He looked up quickly and regretted it. Pain radiated through out his whole body.

"So you two are awake perfect." Vegeta heard Ziran's voice, but he didn't see him yet. He heard his sisters intake of breath. Soon the monster appeared out of the inky darkness. He wasn't wearing a shirt only jeans. His black wings were folded neatly behind his back. Vegeta looked to see an unconscious and bloodied Raditz in his hand. "I'll get back to him when he wakes up." he threw him to the floor and Vegeta saw what had been done to him.

His hand was nearly completely severed off, only half the bone and muscle were holding it together blood was oozing from the gaping wound. Vegeta held back the bile that rose to his throat. Then the Prince saw something he would never forget. He saw a black leash that was clipped onto Ziran's belt loops. He followed the leash to see it was clipped onto a collared Belle. She was completely naked and looked untouched. Her eyes were drooped and barely conscious. Was she drugged?

"What did you do to her?" he tried to growl, but couldn't fine the strength too. Ziran chuckled and pet the top of Belle's head. The little girl didn't respond what so ever just kept staring blankly ahead.

"Nothing, but I could."

"No…not her….please…" Caslite pleaded. She couldn't see what was happening, but all she could think of was her daughter. _'Please don't let him harm her' _she pleaded to any god that would listen. Ziran laughed and went over to the bloodied princess. Long thick trails of blood ran down her legs. He had whipped only her legs earlier. The beautiful wings were too pretty to destroy. He kicked her viciously making her cry out. Grabbing her hair roughly he pulled her head back so she could stare at him.

"I won't harm your child Caslite. She isn't very important to me anyhow." he sneered when he saw the woman shudder. Pushing her head forward he began looking at her body. So supple. With a smirk he trailed his hand down her back and between her beautiful ass. He probed her tight hole making her whine in fear.

"No…" she pleaded tears dripping down her face. "Not there…oh gods please…" she pleaded.

"Hmm you need some lubricant…" smiling her cut the skin beneath her tail watching while the blood began to pour from the wound. Coating her flesh in it's slickness.

"Not in…front…" she panted through the pain. "Please…"

"Don't do it in front of the girl." Vegeta finished the sentence his sister was unable. He couldn't look over there. He kept his eyes trained on Raditz, who was still passed out. There was a tossing of material and a thump of a body. Vegeta glanced over to see that Ziran had thrown Belle away a few feet. She laid haphazardly on the floor her eyes filmed over unseeing, as she slowly blinked. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly when he heard his sister's scream.

XxXxXx

"Something's wrong. I can't feel her." Goku's brow furrowed. Something was terribly wrong.

"What! What about the others?" Bulma asked panicked. They were in the Kings study. The King himself held an ice pack to his forehead.

"Nothing…it's like they don't…" he sucked in a breath to hold back the terrible pain that rose in his chest.

"No they have to…I can feel it…their alive okay? You can't give up Goku." Bulma nearly whined. She couldn't feel Vegeta…it was as if he was never there. The pain in her chest was becoming unbearable. Goku growled at the ningen.

"I'm not giving up." he couldn't help but blame Bulma for this whole mess. "Shit…" he hissed. _/Do I really not care what happens to the others? All I want to find is…/ _growling again he began to pace. _/All I want to know is if Caslite is okay…/_

"Where's my daughter?"

"Where's my dad?"

"Hey what happened to Caslite?" all three demi Saiyans stormed into the room. "What the hell happened to you!" Goten gasped at the sight of his dad.

"I don't know!" he yelled frustrated. Did they seriously have to ask so many questions? "Ask her." he snarled pointing at Bulma who gaped.

"I didn't do anything Goku!" Bulma yelled defensively.

"Bullshit! I heard her Bulma! Did you forget I am bonded to Caslite! I can hear her thoughts. And the last damn thing that I heard before she disappeared was how big of a fucking traitor you are!" he growled menacingly. Trunks stared shocked.

"Mom where's my sister?" he asked not caring about anything else.

"She's in bed." Bulma said quietly staring at her oldest friend. Hatred burned through his golden eyes. Her blue ones filled with tears. "I'm sorry…." she whispered before breaking down.

"You better be no where near me if she's…." he couldn't finish the sentence. Didn't even allow the thought to complete.

"Dad what happened?" Gohan asked looking between the three adults.

"Ziran took them." he growled and began pacing again. Gohan paled.

"No…no dad that…" he stumbled into the wall. His eyes wide with terror. "He better not touch her." he snarled his hair standing up straighter, one lock falling over his eye. Goten gulped afraid of his brother. He never went mystic anymore.

"I don't think he will touch Belle." King Vegeta commented. He had been watching silently for a while. The scene was odd. Bulma crying in the corner, her son went off to go to his sister, Goten was staring at both his brother and father with a look of fear and awe, Gohan looked wholly pissed off, and Goku wouldn't stop moving. "He wants to get to Caslite for sure. Vegeta because of the twin bond. Raditz maybe he wanted him because he was the guard. But Belle he has no real reason why he would want her."

"I still don't want her there…if he will be true to his torture…" Gohan growled. "he will make her watch as he-"

"Shut up." Goku snarled low in his throat. He didn't want to think of those things. Not right now. Not when he couldn't…

"What are we going to do then dad? Every second we spend here means another-"

"Gohan shut up."

"No. it means another second your _mate _is being tortured probably even raped-" he stopped talking when his fathers fingers wrapped securely around his neck.

"Don't you think I know that!" he snarled at his son feeling more and more useless. "Gohan I can't sense her…or them…I can't sense any of them. Even in this form…I'm useless. Like I always am."

"Dad your not useless." Goten chewed on his lip nervously. "It's just that guy is like weird. There is something about him. He's different from anyone else you've had to handle. It's not your fault. And it's not Bulma's either. He tricked us all." the young teen swallowed.

"It doesn't matter who did what anymore…they're still gone. And I couldn't protect her." Goku sighed stepping away from his son before looking down at his hands. He would have been thrilled to see he had gotten even more powerful if it wasn't under such horrible circumstances.

"_Do you always forget about me?"_ a nasally high pitched voice said. They looked around a few moments before remembering it was King Kai.

"Hi King Kai and what do you mean?" Gohan asked looking up. A snorting laugh could be heard.

"_I can locate anyone from anywhere in the Universe. Even with Ezekiel's ki blockers." _

"King Kai seriously?" Goku asked almost excited. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much for a dud.

"_Of course now let me…hmm…aha! Goku search about seventy five degrees west and thirty degrees south. It's the only life forms out there."_ everyone waited tension was thick in the air.

"I think I got them." Goku answered slowly unsure.

XxXxXx

Caslite blinked again trying to stop the tears, but they kept coming. Her head hung limply from her neck. Her body radiating pain. She didn't even want to think about her lower half. Her wrists were raw from holding up all her weight, and her shoulders felt like they were about to fall off. A groan of pain could be heard from in the seemingly endless room.

"Who was that?" she whispered relying on their super hearing.

"Me…Raditz." he groaned again holding his severed wrist close to his body. The cloth he had managed to tie around the wound was soaked in blood. Luckily it was the spandex suits all guards were made to wear and it was tight against the hole. He Didn't look up from his position on the floor. He already knew who was where. Caslite was up against the wall tied by her hands to the ceiling. Vegeta was a few feet away from her hanging limply from his binds that held his arms apart that were attached to the ceiling. His left calf completely swelled and purple.

"Oh…I'm…gods I'm so sorry Raditz…" she managed to get out before coughing. She tasted blood.

"Shhh…." he trailed off his vision blurring. "s'not your fault…"

"Don't fall asleep…you'll die…" Caslite gasped as a wave of pain washed over her. A whimper escaped from her bruised and bloodied lips. "How's….Vegeta?"

"I feel like shit." Vegeta's voice rasped out. "I don't think I'm in good shape, but I'm better then you too." a weak chuckle could be heard he didn't know who it was though. "Do you think…they're still coming for us?" he didn't want to ask it, but it felt like weeks since they first got here. He had heard too many screams, too many broken cries, seen the almost dead eyes of a three year old way to many times. He could have sworn on more then one occasion his sister had died, and Raditz bled out, but every time he called out they answered.

"So…then…how's…" she couldn't finish the sentence it took to much. Her heart clenched. She was hollow.

"You don't want to know." Vegeta said trying to sound firm. "He hasn't touched her…"

"Talking again I see? Do you need another punishment?" his silky voice sent shivers down their back.

"Why would I need another one Zeke?…you already…proved…" her breathing turned heavy from exertion. He chuckled.

"My you are a little slut. That wasn't enough for you?" he heard her broken whine. There was a loud thump signaling he had unhooked the leash on Belle's collar. He went behind the broken princess and shoved himself inside her still bloodied hole. Her scream was almost silent this time. Caslite's fingers clenched around each other as she tried to will away the pain her ass was in. he finished quickly and stepped away loving the sounds of her crying.

"I hate you." her words stung him. He fingered his scar on his shoulder.

"Good I hate you too." he retorted and went away with out reattaching Belle.

"She's…here?" Caslite sobbed out feeling like total trash. What would her daughter think of her now?

"She doesn't know what's going on Cas…she didn't see anything." Vegeta answered looking away from the glassy eyed girl.

"They'll come…my brother….my brother…wouldn't leave her here…" Raditz gasped clenching himself into a tighter ball.

Goku appeared in the middle of the room. None of the captured noticed him. He looked around horrified. His eyes fell onto his mate's limp form last. He phased himself over to her. Her low sobs made his heart clench. He tore the chain out of the ceiling. Caslite tried to scream as her body fell to the ground, but she never felt the impact.

"Shhh….it's alright I'm here…" Goku whispered in her ear. Caslite sobbed harder as she looked up to see her gold eyed mate.

"What-?"

"Shh don't talk…I'll explain later, but first I have to get…" he stopped when her eyes turned hard.

"The others…you have to get the others out of here first…please Kaka." he couldn't refuse her pleading eyes despite his own emotions. He gently set her down on the floor. She fell in on her self immediately. Goku worked quickly at getting Vegeta untied. He could barely look at Belle from her slumped position on the floor. He touched his brother lightly before ITing back to Vegeta-sei's infirmary.

Caslite sucked in a breath and tried to stand. Her legs felt like Jell-O when she tried to put weight on them. She had one more thing to do. Trying again she managed to get into a half standing pose against the wall. Her long hair matted and sticking to her face. Her breathing heavy she called out.

"Zeke their all gone…like you wanted." his blue sculpted body came into view. His lava eyes nearly glowing in the dark room.

"You've done well." he smiled at his broken and blood covered mate. Caslite nodded her eyes drooping.

"But you forgot someone." her voice sounded stronger. "You forgot the person who was the biggest threat to you."

"Who is it you? You can barely keep your eyes open! What do you expect to do sleep me to death?" he laughed out right. Caslite smirked the pressure in her head making her eyes close completely.

"Not exactly…" she whispered before throwing the vision straight at him, the wings he had so intricately cut into her back pulsed beneath her skin glowing white.

Goku IT'd back right in time to see Ezekiel screaming bloody murder as he tore at his wings. Ripping them off with his own hands. He looked to see Caslite smirking. Goku felt the other mans ki dim to nothing. The screaming stopped and his glowing eyes dimmed to nothing. Leaving him an empty husk. "Go-" Caslite fell forward. Goku caught her before she hit the ground and IT'd them into the infirmary.

"The tank is ready just place her in it." the doctor said not looking up from the controls. Goku did as he was told before stepping back. The last thing he saw was the blue liquid filling the machine before his world went black.

XxXxXx

_Warmth flooded Caslite's mind. Her darkened world slowly becoming brighter. The pain washing away with each lift of her lungs. Thoughts of her life since landing on Earth flooded her mind. Making her retched existence meaningful. She had a purpose there. She had a daughter…has a daughter. Had a daughter? She didn't know. The glow was too warm. Making her thoughts fuzzy. _

_::Where am I?:: she asked herself trying to open her eyes. ::Is this a dream?:: struggling to open her heavy eyelids Caslite heard crying. "Why are you crying?" her eyes finally opened. She was in a room. The walls were red, the furniture was red. The whole room was red. The crying grew louder_. _Standing up she crept toward the source of the noise. Behind the couch was a girl curled up on the floor. Her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. "Why are you crying?" she asked again lightly touching the girls shoulder._

_The girl flinched away and turned around. Black tears were streaming down her cheeks leaving trails. Caslite gasped, but it wasn't from the colored tears. The girl was her. When she was ten. Short, lanky, and a bit crazy. She stumbled away from the girl. ::This can't be happening.:: _

"_Who are you?" the girl asked trying to wipe the tears away, but only smearing them. Her bright purple eyes clouded with confusion. Caslite gaped._

"_I'm…you." she answered slowly. _

"_No you're not. I wouldn't have such scars." the girl blinked. Caslite looked down and saw what she meant. She was covered in thick scars that seemed to wrap around her body like chains._

"_Well I don't have these scars usually. Why are we here?" _

"_No why are you here? This is where the unwanted go. This is where I went when I was put into the cage." the girl answered with a sure tone. "Why are you here? What do you remember?"_

"_I remember Earth, and my life I made there…I remember everything. I remember my whole life." the princess asked looked around herself then. The room was still red._

"_You shouldn't be here then…only bits and pieces should be here…you are whole then you are gone." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You must leave. Go…GO!" the girl screamed and the red room disappeared. _

"AHHHHH!" Caslite screamed jostling the oxygen mask off her face. She gasped for air only for them to be filled with the gooey liquid.

"Get her out!" Goku yelled impatiently as the tank opened. The blue liquid spilled all over the floor the naked princess slid out with it choking and coughing. Goku gathered her in his arms soaking his clothes in the gel like liquid. Caslite's eyes fluttered open her pupils dilated the lavender a mere thin outline. Another wordless screech pierced the room as she began thrashing in his grasp. "Cas…baby it's me." he whispered afraid to increase the pressure of his hold.

Her screaming cut off as did her jerky movements. Silently she met his gaze. Her lip began to quiver as a steady stream of tears rolled down her face. Caslite's hands grabbed his shoulders before she buried her face in his chest sobbing. Goku hugged her closer his hand gently rubbing her upper back. He tried to comfort her with words but none seemed to fit so he took to humming the lullaby she always hummed. Her trembling subsided.

"Where is she?" Caslite whispered not lifting her head.

"Belle's in the regen tank. They are filtering out whatever drug Zi-he put in her." he swallowed nervously. But to his surprise Caslite shook her head.

"No Where is she? The girl in the red room? With the black tears? Where did she go?" her voice began to crack.

"Shh…it was just a dream baby." he soothed her nerves by humming again.

"Is it really you?" Caslite asked looking up. Goku smiled softly down at her before nodding. She bit her lip and stretched until she was over her mark. Inhaling deeply she could smell the fresh rainy scent mixed with strawberries and vanilla. New tears slid down her wet cheeks. It really was him. Throwing her arms around him she all but sobbed her joy.

"Hey…I'm not going anywhere. No one is ever going to touch you again." Goku stated through clenched teeth. Caslite nodded against his shoulder.

"Kaka…what happened to my daughter?" she asked suddenly when she noticed the small girl inside the bulbous machine. "Did he…" she choked back a sob.

"No…he never touched her. He gave her some type of drug that kept her unaware of her surroundings. She was probably asleep during the whole thing." Goku let out a large breath. He was beyond horrified when he saw Belle naked on the floor, with a collar around her neck, abut when he learned that she was unharmed physically he was beyond relieved. His mate however….

"I…I'm so happy. She didn't have to…see that." her breathing was heavy. Now that her initial shock was over she began to feel the poor shape her body was in. "My…brother…oh god what happened to Raditz! His hand!" she gasped jerking back before groaning in pain.

"Don't move so quickly…I would tell you to go back in the tank, but your dreams don't seem to want that. You've been in there for about thirty six hours. I don't know what he did, but it did a number on your body." Goku rubbed his sore neck. He had passed out and came too three hours later. That new form took a lot of energy to keep up. And he had been in it for almost twelve hours. He still felt drained, but he didn't care.

"What happened to them?" Caslite asked leaning against him.

"They're both in surgery. Vegeta's bone in his left calf…well it doesn't exist anymore. That explains the swelling. And Raditz hand…Bulma had to think quickly. She's been making them robotics. A genius really since she had to work so quickly." he still was angry at his friend, but it couldn't be helped.

"Bulma…he tricked her to do it. That much I am for certain. Or it could have been he promised her something."

"Her youth. That's what made her do it. So she could keep her youthfulness." Goku shook his head sympathetic of the woman. To know she was going to die more than a thousand years before her mate did must be hard. Caslite nodded.

"How bad am I still?" she asked afraid to look at her body.

"You have some nasty looking scabs on the back of your legs and your lower back. And the doctors said that no matter how much time you spent in there you would have internal bruising." he grit his teeth at the last one.

"Do you think I could get a shower?" Goku nearly laughed at the tone of her voice.

XxXxXx

"Goku their finally out-" Bulma stopped when she saw the princess sitting on one of hospital beds in a hospital gown with her knees pulled tight against her chest, eyes wide and staring straight ahead, and she was rocking slightly. "Caslite?" she whispered afraid. The woman glanced at her then went back to staring straight ahead. "Where's Goku?"

"He went to get…food." Caslite swallowed against her rising fear. The moment he was out of the room it began itching at her. How many times had she woken up half healed covered in scabs and bruises? How many times did he come back? She knew he was dead, she killed him herself, but she couldn't get the fear that was pushing at her head to go away. And Bulma didn't help. "Where's Gohan and Goten? What happened to Trunks and Bra?" she asked.

"Their with Raditz and Vegeta in the other rooms…umm are you okay? Do you want me to go get Gohan? Or someone?" Bulma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Something was off about the woman.

"Did I ever tell you that Ezekiel always raped me in my vagina? He never went anal. I asked him why once during a torture session. He answered these exact words _'Only those who are truly my enemies deserve that kind of humiliation.' _. And do you know what Bulma? I agree with him. It is humiliating. Do you have any idea with what I will live with for the rest of my life?" she questioned never looking at Bulma.

"No…"

"That's right because you have had the good life. You had a wonderful childhood. Your teen and most adult life was adventurous. You met evil but you never dealt with it. You fell in love, had children, raised your children. You lived such a cozy life. A fulfilling life. What I wouldn't give to live your life. To die at age ninety three peacefully in my sleep. I would give my _life_ to have that."

"I'm going to die at ninety three?" Bulma asked stupidly. The princess ignored it and kept talking.

"I was thrown off of a balcony when I was born. Luckily Raditz saved me. At age three I saw my mother being dragged away into a prison. That very same day my father hit me so hard I flew across the room. I watched my mother die that very same year. She told me to avenge her death. I killed a woman and innocent child that day. By age six I had been beaten seventy two times. My planet blew up. I was on the run until I was eight then I was caught by the bounty hunters and sold into the slave trade. I can't even remember that time it was so bad. I became a slave to Lord Das where I met some of my best friends. Every single one of them dead except for one now. When I was fifteen I met Him. Ezekiel. He was a god back then. Nothing but mysterious allure…" she trailed off remembering the day.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bulma asked quietly.

"I had five years. Of pure bliss. Nothing but love. Then I was twenty, and I went through my heat. I was raped, tortured, beaten, given to as a gift for other men to rape. I was so ashamed, but I still had pride left. Somehow I did. I was given a child. A blessing that I had to tear down with my own hands. I ran after that. Then I lived in a space station with a tree woman. My life was meek. I did what I could to get money always making sure not to be known. I was told to go to Earth one day. That I would find what I was looking for and do you want to know something Bulma? I did. I found the family I needed. I was loved, I found love, I had a child, I had the closest thing to a sister." Bulma watched in amazement as a single tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off of Caslite's chin.

"I'm-"

"Hush. I don't need that bull shit. My life was happy. For once I was happy. I had my pride back. I wasn't ashamed of who I was anymore. But you became jealous of me…_me… the slave Princess_. And you allowed the one man that could tear me down to take _my daughter, my guard, and my brother_. You let that monster harm your mate and for what? So you could live longer? I have never seen such weakness. And now I must live with these because of your weak mind." Caslite slide out of the bed the covered falling to the floor. Bulma choked back a scream. The woman's legs were covered in crusty red scabs at least two inches thick. They matched up to each leg. "I can handle the scars on my back. Those of are my own weakness, but to bear the scars of another's weakness? That each breath sends pain through out my body, that moving at all makes me want to fall on my knees all because a _ningen_ was jealous of me? There has never been such humiliation till now." her lavender eyes were emotionless. The same eyes Bulma saw when she met Caslite. The ones that blocked everything and everyone out. The same look that chilled her bones.

"Hey I got all that I…" Goku trailed off when he saw Caslite standing on wobbly legs and Bulma a few feet away. "Could but I didn't know how much you would want." he blinked at the expression on his mate's face. It was cold, like artic cold. And then she looked at him and it melted completely.

"It's fine Kaka." she gave him a small smile before climbing carefully back on bed. Goku put the platters of food on the bed.

"I nearly gave the servants a heart attack when I told them I could do it myself." he smiled. Caslite nodded and began eating. "Bulma what you here for?" he asked as nicely as he could. Yet he still saw his friend flinch.

"Umm…oh their out of surgery. And doing well but we won't know until they get out of the regeneration tanks." she looked to the floor.

"Why aren't they in one of these in this room like Belle?" Caslite asked. Bulma blinked.

"Goku wouldn't allow anyone in this room besides the doctors and me."

"Oh tell Gohan he may see our daughter. Really Goku keeping your son from staying by his daughters side?" Goku blushed deeply. When Bulma didn't leave Caslite spoke to her again. "I told you to tell Gohan he may come in did I not?" Bulma was going to protest when she felt a wave of ki.

"Sorry." she muttered and left the room.

"Don't even begin to chastise me about my treating her. She deserves every damn bit of my anger." Caslite growled in Saiyan before resuming her meal.

"She still in the tank?" Gohan asked when he walked into the room. Goten stayed with Trunks and Bra.

"Ya…god I hope she's okay." Caslite looked at the girl in the machine.

"I know me too." Gohan sighed before sitting in a chair. "What are you doing out of the tank?" he asked bluntly.

"Nightmares." Caslite climbed off the bed and sat in between Goku and Gohan. She didn't care that the hard chair made her bottom throb, or that her scabs were visible. She needed body heat. Needed to be reassured that they were real. She felt her mate's hand and tail entwine in hers. Caslite leaned her head against Gohan's shoulder. "I pray to anyone who will listen that she can't remember anything. That she was unconscious of her surroundings."

"And if she does?" Gohan swallowed over the lump in his throat. Caslite lifted her head used her free hand to pull his face close to hers.

"I will take it all away." her eyes were dead serious as was her voice. Gohan nodded and turned back around. "I would take it away from everyone if that was the right thing to do. But we are suppose to remember this stupid shit."

"Can I ask how you killed him?" Gohan asked quietly after a few minutes.

"The wings he carved into my back helped what vision I would give him. His wings were everything to him. If he lost them, he would bleed out, die, become crazy. In his own twisted way he unknowingly gave me the one weakness he held." Caslite smirked before she remembered something. "Are they still on my back?"

"Yes they are." Goku answered. When he had showered her, since she could barely stand on her own, he had noticed them. They were red and looked sensitive. A doctor came in then.

"The girl should be about ready to get out. Just let me check." he went to the panel and fiddled with the controls. "All set she is perfectly healthy. Princess are you sure you don't want to go back in?"

"Positive. Thank you." she stepped up to the machine. Her legs felt like they were burning, but she ignored them. The liquid drained and the glass opened. She slipped off the oxygen mask completely aware that Gohan was only a few inches beside her. Belle's eyes opened heavily.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked before falling back to sleep. Caslite bit her lip and stepped back allowing Gohan to pick the girl up.

"Here's a towel." Goku handed his son the towel.

"Thanks." he wrapped the towel around his daughter before going to the bed. Caslite had already cleared it of the plates. He gently laid Belle out on the bed. Caslite bent down to kiss her daughters still wet forehead.

"Sleep well baby." she whispered.

AN: I hated killing Zeke….I mean I knew from the moment I made him he would die at one point in the story. Which he was originally planned to die much earlier, but he stuck it out. Review and tell me what you think.


	25. Tell Me Suppa

AN: sorry for the late update. School just started and I have a few AP classes, and been swamped with loads of homework. On top of all that I have had bad writers block and I still do. But I didn't want to have a huge period of time of not updating, because then I would feel bad. So here's chapter 25. Review please.

Control

Chapter 25: Tell me Suppa

"Mom?" she questioned again looking around. Caslite went to her daughters side quickly though it pained her to do it.

"I'm here Belle." Caslite smiled as her daughter sat up. Belle looked over her moms shoulder to see her dad standing behind her.

"hi dad." she smiled then frowned. "What happened? I remember going to the gardens, and then there was this weird wind…but after that I…can't remember anything…" she looked to her hands that were fisted in the sheets.

"It's okay you fell and hit your head pretty badly." Caslite lied smoothly. Belle nodded.

"Where's Uncle Raditz?" the little girl looked around only to see her grandfather.

"He's in a regeneration tank. He had an accident as well. There was an earth quake that almost completely demolished the whole garden area. Everyone's in pretty bad shape." Belle nodded again. "Do you want a shower?"

"Sure." Belle clambered out of bed holding the towel close and went to the shower.

"She can wash herself?" Gohan asked when he heard the shower turn on.

"I haven't been allowed to wash her since she turned three…what did she have you wash her?" Caslite smiled. Such a daddy's girl. Gohan rolled his eyes nodding. Caslite hobbled back over to Goku. She curled into his comforting being.

"Where's my clothes?" Belle asked behind the shower curtain.

"Here." Gohan handed the clothes to his three year old daughter who shouldn't know any of these things so well.

"Thanks daddy!" she squealed when she saw it was her favorite pink shirt and skirt. When she finally emerged from the shower curtain she ran straight into her dads lap. She finally noticed the scabs on her mother's legs. "Mama what happened?" her eyes wide.

"I got squished into a thorn bush, and some cement." the little girl gasped horrified.

"Evil bush." she shook her head with child like innocence. Caslite smiled. No matter how mature Belle was she still had the heart of a child. A few minutes later a very tired and uneasy Raditz walked into the room. His hair was slick against his head and back. He was wearing a blue shirt and demin jeans. Must have gotten them from Gohan. "Uncle Raditz!" Belle squeaked and ran over to her uncle. She stopped just a few inches short of him a smile on her face. "ARE you okay? Mamasaidyouhadanaccident." Belle spoke quickly.

"As fine as I ever can be." he answered tiredly, but with a smile. Belle nodded and tugged on his hand to get him more into the room. He recoiled slightly at the feeling but other wise allowed himself to be pulled.

"Sit! You Don't need to be walking." She stopped him in front of a chair then went back to sitting on her dads lap.

"How are you Raditz?" Caslite asked to tired to get up and hug him. Her guard looked to the ground.

"Good I guess. I mean I have a hand." he looked at his right hand. It looked the same, felt the same, but it was metal bone. He stared at the thin pink scar around his wrist.

"True. Is my brother still in the tank?"

"He was in the shower when I started walking over here. Bulma told me both of you were out of the tank." he leaned heavily against the plastic chair. He wasn't really tired, but he felt heavy.

"Oh. God I'm tired." Caslite yawned before setting back against Goku's side.

"Of course you are Cas. You only spent half of what you were suppose to in the tank." Vegeta smirked. He felt rejuvenated, but his mind was reeling.

"Ahh shut up." Caslite snickered. She looked up though to see her brother, Trunks, Bulla, Goten, and Bulma. They walked in slowly. She noticed the limp in her brothers walk, but didn't comment. They all sat down. "Hey Trunks, Goten, Bulla. Haven't seen you in a while." both boys looked away nodding.

"OH MY! Auntie Caslite! What happened to your legs! They're alll red and crusty looking!" Bulla stared bug eyed. Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her cousin was so naïve.

"I fell into a bush." she answered with a superior look that made the little girl laugh.

"So what are we doing from here?" Goten asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"I guess we go home." Caslite wanted to smile, but it would take too much energy.

"Home? I thought this was your home." the young teen swallowed. He had hoped his dad and Caslite decided to live on Earth still.

"Well yes, but I think it would be best to live on Earth. Don't you Kaka?" she glanced up at her mate who nodded. "After a good nights rest of course. None of us are in the shape to travel."

"I can IT us back to Earth." Goku commented not wanting to be in a space ship for another month.

"Good I would hate to live in a space ship again." Trunks shuddered. He didn't like being encased in metal walls. No way out.

"Hey Raditz what you going to do?" Gohan asked rubbing his daughters back. She yawned again.

"I guess I'll go back to Earth. There isn't much I can do here since my position is to guard Caslite and all." he shrugged.

"I don't need guarding anymore, but all the same it would be cool to have you around." Caslite yawned identical to her daughter and relaxed further into her mates warm side.

"I think someone people are very tired." Bulma commented quietly as she watched Vegeta sooth their daughter to sleep. Everyone agreed.

"Goku! C'mon put me down!" Caslite complained as Goku carried her wedding bride style. "I'm not some child." she relaxed into his body though. Laying her head on his chest. "You can be so unreasonable." she mumbled burying her head into his shirt.

"Goodnight till the morning." Raditz said before going into his room.

"Gohan…" Caslite trailed off not knowing if this would be the right thing to say. "Sleep in our room tonight. I want Belle…she needs both her parents right now." she could almost feel the shock of both men.

"You sure cause I mean you can have Belle…"

"No…she needs both her parents, and you need her, and I need her and Kaka. I just…I don't want to wake up and this is all a dream." she sighed when she didn't hear a door open to a different room.

When Caslite and Goku were in the bed Gohan went to place Belle next to her mother, but when he began pulling away Caslite's small but strong hand pulled him down onto the very large bed. He gave her a confused look which she silenced with a soft smile. He watched in a daze as she twisted her head to kiss his father goodnight, before she gathered Belle into her arms and pulled him closer to them both. He could feel her cool breath on his skin and he remembered what it was like to fall asleep next to the princess.

Bulma was almost afraid to get into bed with her mate. She was afraid his reaction would be the same as Caslite. Hostile and cold. Swallowing over her fears she got under the covers. She gasped when strong arms pulled her tight against a warm body. Then she smiled tears forming in her eyes as she relaxed into Vegeta embrace. He purred contented his tail wrapping around her thigh. Bulma fell asleep to the deep rumble of her mates purring.

Raditz lay awake in bed feeling almost lonely in the empty room. He couldn't describe the off feeling his hand felt. It felt unreal but real. Like it was just an illusion. He tried to shake off the feeling and turned over in bed. Closing his eyes he let his mind go dark as he fell asleep.

"Hey Goten?" Trunks whispered in the dark. He felt the tail that was wrapped around his arm tighten. "Do you think Aunt Caslite will forgive my mother?"

"I don't know…do you want to know something weird?" Goten whispered back.

"What?"

"Caslite's my step mom." he stated looking out at the dark room. "And her daughters my niece." Trunks wanted to laugh, but he didn't.

"That's okay Goten. Just means you have a close family…plus she was with your brother before your dad. What's going to be a challenge is telling your mom."

"Oh ya…" Goten yawned and fell asleep. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep.

XxXxXx

"So I'm assuming none of you want to take the throne?" King Vegeta asked when he saw them walk into the dining hall with all their clothes and baggage. Vegeta looked away ashamed of not claiming his birth right, Caslite lifted her chin arrogantly though her eyes were downcast, and Trunks was biting his lip.

"I would but I promised my mother I would take over the company…" the teen stated before looking to the ground. The King sighed.

"Well I'm King for a few more years then. It looks like the families future as the Royal house is on the two girls." he looked to see Belle his granddaughter narrow her eyes at him. Bulla seemed oblivious to what he was saying. _'Great who knew my daughter would produce the next Saiyan Queen. I don't think my son's child could handle it.'_ he thought to himself. Caslite's eyes widened in disbelief. She had been spying on her father's mind since they got here. "But first let's eat shall we?"

"Food!" Goku said happily going to sit at the table. Caslite rolled her eyes before walking over to her seat. The rest followed with chuckles. Goku will never not be happy over food.

Gohan glanced nervously at Caslite for the millionth time that morning. When he had woken up that morning he thought that it was his daughter that was snuggling up close to him, but when he opened his eyes it was no other then the Saiyan princess. Still asleep peacefully. He had to look over her and see that his daughter was curled against his father who was just kind of laying there asleep. It had taken very long three minutes to extract himself from her grip. He knew it was just because of the wild sleeping patterns of his daughter but still to be in that position with his ex…

"Youuuhhooo! Earth to Gohan? Are you going to eat or just stare at your food?" Goten asked waving a napkin at his brother. Gohan blinked and picked up his fork. He would see his wife and daughter today. He wouldn't remember what it was like to be with Caslite any longer. He wouldn't keep dwelling in the past. He began eating.

_::So it was his scent I smelt this morning…:: _Caslite commented feeling a little guilty for spying.

_/What are you talking about?/_ Goku asked confused. Caslite laughed.

"Go back to eating." she rolled her eyes when he did. The food tasted delicious. When they were done they got their stuff and stood in a long line all connected by hands or a shoulder to hand.

"Oh my King would you please tell my father I said I'm sorry for not saying goodbye?" Goku asked King Vegeta expecting to be told no.

"Of course. Good bye everyone." he bowed his head and they did the same. Goku smiled.

"Thanks!" he said putting two fingers to his forehead and concentrating.

They landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp. much to Videl's surprise. She had decided to stay in the mansion and keep things running smoothly. Her daughter Pan screamed and ran at her father. That's a two year old for you.

"Wow…You guys are back I wasn't expecting you guys to be home yet." she said with a smile as she approached the group. She bypassed everyone and went straight to her husband.

Caslite wanted to growl when she felt Chi-Chi in the house. She wanted to rip her head off when she felt Goku's slowly slip his hand out of hers. Biting down her rising fury Caslite took deep breaths. Vegeta wanted to be worried but he couldn't care much he had more important things on his mind.

"Hey everyone. Hey I'll go get Chi-Chi!" Videl volunteered and ran off into the house. Belle stood to the side next to her mother as she watched her little sister play with her father.

"Belle let's go play with my dollys!" Bulla suggested with a bright smile. Belle nodded before tugging on her mothers hand. The woman looked down with tight control.

"I'm going to play with Bulla in the house." she said and watched her mother's curt nod. The other little girl grabbed her hand with surprising strength and pulled her into the house. Briefly Belle looked back to her daddy holding his youngest tenderly before Bulla pulled her into the house. They made it in before Chi came barreling out tears flying behind her.

"Thank Kami you're all alright!" She yelled and pulled Goten and Gohan into a fierce hug. They both reddened and mumbled their hi's. "I don't even get a message from any of you." she pulled away before going to her husband and hugging him tightly around the waist.

Caslite inched away trying to hold back her fisting hands. She closed her eyes and with great effort exhaled slowly. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments until she thought she had her anger under control. Bulma watched in amazement at the scene. How did Caslite handle that?

"I was worried about you Goku…" she sighed against his chest. Goku reluctantly returned the hug. When he did this she pulled away more tears spilling over. She smiled up at her husband who looked extremely tense and worried. She misinterpreted it though as worry for her instead of his seething mate.

"Chi-Chi we need-"

"We can talk later but right now there are things to do like going home to put your clothes away, and settling back into the house. You haven't been there in so long. And then there's-"

"I'm not going home Chi." Chi-Chi stopped her rambling and stared at her husband.

"You're what? Goku don't be rash of course your coming home. Don't tell me your going back to that planet?" her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Goku looked to the ground and shook his head. "Then what? Why can't you come home now? You have no sense of responsibility…"

Caslite stopped listening to the ningen and glared at the floor. She wasn't going to hurt Chi…she wasn't going to hurt Chi. She felt someone's hands lock around her wrist she looked up sharply to see a stone faced Raditz. He looked at her knowingly then back to the now yelling woman. What pissed her off was that he was letting his wife yell at him. That he still wouldn't stand up to her.

"What are you fucking the whore now!" Chi-Chi yelled. Felt his anger flare, but he wouldn't retaliate. He would keep his control. He wouldn't hurt the woman who had his children. Caslite heard that statement and pulled her hand from Raditz grip. She silently walked towards them. Her eyes flashing turquoise then back to lavender. "What do you want!" Chi nearly screamed as the smaller woman got in between her and Goku.

"If you want to accuse me of being a whore do it to my face." her voice chilled the group. Gohan gathered Pan in his arms and shuffled into house. She didn't need to hear anymore.

"Come Bulma let's get Raditz settled in." Vegeta lightly took her elbow and escorted her out of the back yard. Raditz followed behind shaking his head. "Boys!" he barked making Goten and Trunks jump before following him.

"But why Vegeta? I wanted to see what happened…" Bulma complained. When the door was securely shut he answered.

"Because you don't want to be there if the harpy is true to her nature." he grimaced hoping she wouldn't be, knowing she would.

"Oh…" was all the cerulean haired woman could say.

"You are a whore and you took my son and husband from me!" Chi yelled stepping closer. Caslite's eyes darkened and she stalked towards the woman. Chi stumbled back a few steps.

"And you've cheated on him so many times you lost count." she growled low in her throat. The younger woman gaped before her face flushed with anger.

"You lying little slut! I would never!" she narrowed her eyes. Caslite smirked.

"Oh really so then why is a ningen man's stench so potent on your skin?" her eyebrows rose as a smile curled on to her lips. Chi let out a frustrated grunt.

"You're a cradle robber and husband thief. Don't think no one neglected to tell me of you. I bet you loved every second of torture he dished out at you. How torn you were of hating him and loving him. Tell me was it a turn on to be raped by the man you loved?" Chi-Chi taunted sneering when she saw the woman's gaze drop. "Tell me Suppa, such a fitting title for the slave Princ-" Chi felt herself crash through a glass door before skidding to a halt. She blinked stunned and lifted her hand to her cheek. She pulled it back and found it bloody. "Wha' ha'en'?" she looked back into the backyard and saw her husband tightly hugging the princess whispering something. When he opened his eyes he looked straight at her. An emotion almost like hate shone through his chocolate brown eyes.

Goku slowly made his way to the broken entrance way. He couldn't stand to hear anymore. No one talked about Caslite's past like that. No one insulted her that way. The glass crunched under his boots. He glared at the woman he once thought he loved. Bulma stared unable to react. She had been getting water for Vegeta and Raditz when Chi-Chi crashed into the house.

"I want you out of this house. And I don't want to hear you speak about my mate that way every again. If you do I will do more then slap you. We're over." he nearly snarled. Chi's eyes welled up with tears. Bulma blinked. He only slapped her? Her cheekbone was most likely shattered.

"Wha' No Go'u you c'an' 'o 'his" she tried to speak but the pain finally hit. Goku stood up then and looked over at Bulma.

"See that she get's out of the house please…sorry I broke your door." he smiled sheepishly before going back outdoors. Caslite was staring after him shocked. She didn't expect him to defend her because of his moral views on women. "Hey you okay?" he questioned gently.

"Ya…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner of the other men…." Caslite smiled. Goku rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what she does. You're all that matters." he whispered before kissing her lightly. Caslite stretched up on her toes to deepen the kiss. Goku chuckled against her lips and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her up. He was careful not to touch any of her wounds. Her tail waved around them spreading her almost calming scent. Goku pulled away breathing deeply. "I love you." he whispered feeling Caslite shudder against him.

"I love you too." Caslite smiled. It could have gone worse. She could have lost her control and Chi-Chi would have ended up with a bad case of insanity. Or worse she would have clawed at her head so deeply she would break her skull. Goku gently set Caslite back on her feet. The princess straightened the dress she was wearing. It was long enough to conceal the healing scabs on her legs, and loose so that it didn't agitate them. Entwining fingers they slowly walked into the house.

"Not even five minutes on Earth and you manage to destroy something. Way to go Kakarot!" Vegeta taunted making the younger man blush and look away. Goku sat down on the couch and felt his mate sit on his lap. Her small frame fitting to his perfectly. Gently he encircled her waist.

"And here I was thinking that breaking doors was bad…" Caslite commented with mock naivety. The group chuckled. Gohan, Videl, and Bulma entered the room then. The young woman turned her nose up at the princess and sat on a couch away from her. Caslite rolled her eyes. Human women were such idiots.

"How were your guys trip?" Videl asked hesitantly. She could tell something was off about them. Gohan swallowed.

"It was pretty good. Very different from Earth." Gohan told his wife with a smile. She narrowed her icy blue eyes at him, but nodded.

"The Food is great!" Goten commented with a large smile. Trunks rolled his eyes. Goku nodded happily with his son.

And the group went on like that for hours. Talking about the good times at Vegeta-sei. The funny things that had happened during the trip there. They all kept the conversation light. No one wanting to share the horrid details of Caslite's beatings, the kidnappings, torture. When dinner time finally was over Videl decided it was time to go home.

"Pan! C'mon down we're leaving!" Videl said from the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later a pouting two year old came into view. The little girl stomped down the stairs and into her mothers arms. "Okay Gohan let's go." she said walking out the front door. Caslite watched from the corner of her eye the scene that was unfolding. She wondered briefly if Gohan would leave with out a good bye to their daughter.

"BYE DADDY!" a little girl squealed flying down the stairs and into Gohan's arms. He rocked slightly at the impact, but was smiling. Belle looked up at her daddy knowing he was going home. He kissed her forehead.

"Bye Belle see you tomorrow okay?" he questioned seriously. Belle nodded happily, but pouted when he set her down. He ruffled her hair before following his wife out the door. The little girl then went back up the stairs to go play with Bulla some more.

"Hey Goten you're staying here?" Goku asked when he noticed he didn't leave. From far across the house a muffled yes was heard. He nodded and turned back to the TV. He wasn't really watching it. No one was. An hour more everyone retired to their bedrooms. Caslite and Bulma checked on their daughters and saw both were asleep in their pjs in Bulla's bed.

"How did Belle manage to get that girl in her pj's?" Bulma asked amazed. It was usually a battle in it self to do that. Caslite chuckled shaking her head.

"I don't know probably the same way I got Belle into her pajama's a while back. That if she slept in her clothes the cloth fairy would take away all her toys. Though she never owned many toys…" Caslite chuckled again shaking her head and walked away. Leaving a stunned Bulma in the hallway.

XxXxXx

"So I figure none of you can sleep either?" Caslite asked when she quietly entered the kitchen. Raditz was sitting at the table staring blankly ahead of him, while her brother was leaning against the counter. Both men nodded. She sighed and sat in the chair opposite of Raditz. She was wearing a long sleeve Pajama top and sweats. The bruises and scabs still very present.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Isn't Kakarot there?" Vegeta asked eyeing his sister with suspicion.

"Oh he's asleep. And I'm here for the same reason brother. Do be as kind to stop prodding at my mind." she hissed angrily. Then her anger drained away and she leaned heavily on the table. Her shoulders sank inward, and her head hung low. The three haunted warriors were silent. All battling their own inner demons. "I'm sorry." her voice was soft. A mere whisper in the tormented air.

"For what?" Vegeta asked looking up from the ground.

"Coming to Earth. When I left Wisom. I was contemplating on going further south, or to Earth like she said. If I hadn't come here then…" she trailed off thinking of all the possibilities. The differences of what her life would be.

"Don't be an idiot. Belle wouldn't have existed, and you would have never found Kakarot. You would still be the cold blooded tortured woman if you hadn't." He knew the path his sister's mind was taking.

"I probably still would be dead." Raditz stated looking down at his fake hand. Caslite sighed her shoulders sinking deeper.

"I have been through torture before Caslite. I just never had to…" Vegeta shook his head trying to expel the unwanted memories. "What I saw, and heard in those twelve hours we were captured will always haunt me. Just as Frieza's torture will, but I will not allow it to rule my life." his chest swelling with emotion Vegeta closed his eyes nodding his head still trying to convince himself.

"You can barely believe that. You will have trouble getting over this because of who it happened to this time. You have seen rape before, but never to a family member." her voice was grave. "None of us are big talkers when it comes to feelings. I talk about mine to spite people, or get leverage. But right now…I'm use to this. I'm use to the pain in my body, I'm use to the aches in my bones, and I'm even use to the healing cuts that itch like crazy. I can be perfectly normal after a rape, a beating, torture. Then there are things he had never done to me before. Things I thought he wouldn't do to me because deep down I knew he loved me." Caslite allowed the tears to flow. Knowing it was foolish to cry, but not caring. "We were mates…for twenty seven years. I hated that bastard for what he did, I loved him for who he was."

"It is natural for a mate to feel that way." Raditz said quietly disturbed at her open display of emotion. No one had even though of that little fact she held. They over looked the fact that she had just _killed_ her _mate_. A mate that had a bond with her that had been growing for decades. They said if a strongly bonded, almost a single mind type, Saiyan died…the mate would follow after because of the pain of having themselves literally ripped in half. But it wasn't a _normal_ bond with Ziran and Caslite. It was strong, but just enough to not allow total hatred.

"I killed him-" her voice cut off from the build up of emotion. A low keening sob slide through her lips. Burying her head in her hands Caslite finally allowed herself to break down. Vegeta looked away giving her some privacy while Raditz stared at his hand.

"I saw my niece have a collar around her neck like she was some dog. She wore no clothing, and her tail was bent at unnatural angles behind her. She was pulled along by a leash attached to his belt. Her eyes held no life. They was a dead silence beneath her purplish irises. The way she would just stare, at nothing will haunt me. That cold unseeing stare will never leave me. The many screams, and pleas are uncommon to me. It is seeing a three year old little girl in a such a degrading way that keeps me from sleeping." Vegeta spoke to the floor more then to them. He Didn't like sharing what he felt, he told Bulma before they went to sleep. And Bulma told him of Caslite's talk to her. He couldn't blame his sister, but Bulma was his mate and made mistakes like the rest of them.

"I just feel alone. You all have your mates, your family and none of you see it. You withdraw yourselves from them and can only speak of what you truly feel at twelve in the morning when the most important people are asleep and can not hear. I have no one to turn to when things go rough. All there is, is me. I live the life most Saiyans live. They depend on themselves. I am as fine as I can be right now. Give me a few months and this will be nothing more then a past memory. Another thing I endured. I suggest you two do the same." with the burst of anger and reason done Raditz left the room. He went to the room that Bulma had shown him. It was a few hallways down and on the second floor. He stripped off his clothing until he was in nothing but his boxers and climbed into the bed. Closing his eyes Raditz allowed his restless mind take him into darkness.

Caslite stayed in her slumped position for a long while. Her head still firmly pressed into her cupped hands. The long tresses of hair fell over her head. She heard her brother move, squeeze her shoulder, then felt him walk away back to his room with Bulma. Even after he left she stayed almost curled up in the chair. Her tail hanging limply behind her. The pain in her chest throbbed spreading through her body. Groaning internally she bit her lip to keep back another sob. She shouldn't be sad, he was dead…which was exactly why she felt this way.

_::Kaka I need you to come here please.::_ she called out softly. Her soul ached for him just as much as it ached for Ezekiel. There was barely even a second before she felt herself be enveloped in warmth.

_/What happened Caslite?/ _his worried voice rang out almost loudly in her unnerved mind. She clung to his chest the sobs coming back.

_::Please…I don't want to be in the house…people might wake up.::_ she felt herself be picked up and then the cool night air ruffled her tail's fur. She felt Goku sit back down a ways away from the house.

_/Cas what happened? Why are you crying?/_ Goku tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he succeeded very well. Slowly he smoothed her hair down, rubbed her back trying to calm down her grief. He didn't understand what had brought it on. She seemed so normal today. An idea popped into his head and he unraveled his tail before waving it around them. His earthy scent spread around them. He felt her trembling subside and her sobs turn into sniffles. _/Will you tell me why you're crying?/_ he asked quietly still stroking her hair. He felt her tail wind it's way around his wrist. The soft fur tickling his sensitive flesh.

_::I did want no mate should do. He abused me, violated me, and humiliated me, but… the Gods! he was still my mate!:: _she cried out her body suddenly ripping itself from Goku's comforting embrace. Caslite stood swaying slightly as she did so. The younger Saiyan swallowed nervously and cautiously stood up as well. He eyed his dejected mate worriedly. _::Everyone forgot that. They forgot that I was his mate for two decades.:: _"I feel so empty…" she whispered wrapping an arm around her midsection.

The gentle man watched in horror as he finally saw the true Princess Caslite. The woman behind the small smiles, volatile out bursts, skittish nature, feral growls, and her miniscule shows of pride. He could barely recognize the broken body in front of him. She looked her height and smaller. Her usually puffed out chest was collapsed inward, her head hung low as if her neck could not support it, and her tail lay limply between her legs. Goku felt his anger boil. This was not…no couldn't ever be the woman he fell in love with.

Goku watched with intent interest as he felt his mind slipping into clarity. Suddenly the world around him was crystalline clear. He could make out every single blade of grass, could hear the burring noise of the city all around. He saw the shining brightness of his mate once again. _/What the hell?/_ Goku asked himself slightly startled. The intense urge to cover Caslite with his whole body made his head swim. He blinked frightened as her head rose slowly. Her usual sparkling lavender eyes looked a muddy purple black. A deranged smile spread across her pale face.

"And your true self emerges once more." her unstable smile widened causing his heart to clench.

"Get a hold of yourself." he growled out. "You allow yourself to be this weak. You hide behind a wall of stoicism so no one could see what a pathetic Saiyan you really are." Goku felt guilt rise up within him before it was crushed from the burning rage that scorched his body. "Is this who you truly want to be?"

"No…" Caslite said through clenched teeth. She hated this pain, this sorrow. She hated being this weak. Having _him_ see her in this state made the shame unbearable.

"Then change yourself. Become who you want to be Caslite." his breathing was hard. Staring at her was becoming almost painful. He didn't want to see this woman, he wanted _his_ woman. A deep snarl reached his ears.

"You think it is that easy? I lost a part of myself when I killed him." Caslite hissed at him.

"And? What about the part you are of me? What about us? Have you forgotten how you got that scar on your neck?" Kakarot huffed angrily. "I understand why your in pain…I can feel it. But Caslite please…don't let him win now that he is dead."

"How could you understand? You know nothing! You don't know anything about me! I don't care if we are mates. You. Do. Not. Know. Me." Caslite felt her body begin to tremble. _::What have I done?::_ she stared at her hands before slowly reaching up. She moved away a few stray hairs before placing a finger on where his mark would be. Biting her lip she turned away from the man in front of her.

Almost in slow motion Kakarot watched Caslite touch the scar he had given her. He blinked in confusion when she turned away. Her hands fell to her sides both fists clenched tightly. He could see blood dripping from her clenched hands. Her nails were digging into her skin. There was an intense burning in his head. It traveled lower making him grunt in pain. His hand flew up to the scar on his neck. He could barely feel the raised area. A strangled gasp escaped his lips.

_/No…she wouldn't… she couldn't…/ _Kakarot felt the clarified world slip from his grasp.

XxXxXx

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked groggily sitting up in bed. Sure enough her mate was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Vegeta what's wrong?" she asked more urgently. He seemed wound up tight.

"Nothing woman." Vegeta's voice betrayed him though. Bulma pouted and crawled over to him. She sat next to her mate and didn't say anything. Vegeta would open up on his own time. She knew that. "I'm sorry." Bulma flinched back surprised. He was…sorry? For what?

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"Never being there when you need me…for always ignoring you. For being such a jerk." he glanced at his beautiful mate and saw tears in her eyes.

"No…don't be sorry. I'm the one to blame for all this…" Vegeta turned fully around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't say such terrible things." his voice was hard.

"But its true! All because of jealousy…it's all my fault Raditz lost his hand, you were hurt, and Caslite was-" she was cut off by urgent lips on hers. Vegeta slowly pushed Bulma back on the bed. He straddled her hips never breaking the kiss. Bulma moaned in pleasure when their tongues touched. She felt his smirk. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Vegeta pulled away. His hands were threaded into her hair keeping her face directly in front of his.

"Do not blame yourself for being manipulated by a monster. It would have happened one way or another." Vegeta smiled and softly kissed her lips. Bulma wanted to give into the warm haze surrounding her, but she couldn't.

"You didn't see the look she gave me…it was like a dead woman walking. I think this last time really cracked her." Bulma whispered. She was terrified for Caslite. Something wasn't right with her. Vegeta sighed and laid his head on his mates shoulder.

"I know. But we can not do anything Bulma…only Kakarot…I hope." he shuddered thinking of what might happen if his sister gave into insanity. He had noticed it from the first moment he saw her. She was constantly at war with her self. She hid it so well that no one ever noticed, but he had been down that path before. He knew what to look for. Vegeta had noticed the small slip ups she made. At the hospital when she nearly suffocated from nothing, on the look out when he saw her staring at Goku and his harpy, when she collapsed in the middle of the city screaming of blood. He hid his observations well. The only people he could think would know was Piccolo and Denude.

"What if he can't Vegeta?" her voice cut through his thoughts. Sighing he rolled off her.

"I don't know." he breathed out. Vegeta didn't like not knowing. It made him paranoid but it seemed this time would be a complete mystery. He swallowed over his pride, but refused to looked at the blue haired beauty next to him. "I love you Bulma." he heard her breath leave her in a small gasp. His face grew hot. _~Baka! Why did you say that?~ _he chastised himself mentally.

"I love you too." her voice was filled with tears of joy. Bulma snuggled up close to her wonderful husband and mate and promptly fell back to sleep. Vegeta sighed in relief. He finally got that off his chest. Rolling his eyes Vegeta yawned finally falling into a peaceful slumber.

XxXxXx

A small knock woke up the two sleeping figures in the bed. Blinking out the sleep in his eyes the lavender haired teen walked to his door. Yawning he opened it to see a tear stained Belle.

"Belle what happened?" he asked worriedly and bent down to her height. The little girl merely shrugged. "You can tell me you know. Do you want to come in?" she nodded and he stood up before stepping away. He watched her walk in and stand in the middle of the room. Looking around like she was lost.

"Hey Belle watcha doin up so late?" Goten groaned. He hated being woken up, but he knew something was up with his niece.

"Something is wrong with mom. I don't know what though. Something's going to happen." she stated blinking her big dark purple eyes.

"My dad's with her. She'll be fine." Goten said with a smile, but it slowly faded into a frown. Something was up with both Caslite's and his father's ki's. They were fluctuating oddly.

"Do you feel that Goten?" Trunks asked his eyebrows furrowed. The wild haired teen nodded before locking gazes with his best friend. "Everything will be fine Belle. Sure something is happening right now, but it will all work out. It always does."

"You're lying. I am not stupid. Yes I know I am three, but I am smarter then everyone thinks. Something is wrong with my mom and I can't do anything about it." Belle broke down then. Big fat tears rolled down her already puffy cheeks. Both teens hurried over and tried to comfort the crying little girl.

XxXxXx

Goku blinked again trying to rid his body of the throbbing headache he had. He rubbed his temples to clear his vision, but they stayed unfocused and blurry. His motions seemed slower and clumsy. Shaking his head the headache intensified. Blinking rapidly he looked up to see his beautiful mate still standing with her back to him.

"Cas? Why is this happening?" he asked reaching out toward her. He watched through murky vision her turn around. Tears streamed down her pale face, her lavender eyes filled with untold sorrows. A ghostly smile touched her lips. She stepped towards him her smile slowly faded. "What are you doing?" Goku asked almost terrified. A trouble looked crossed her face. Soon the world around him faded into nothing. Caslite stared wide eyed as he fell backwards. One thought ran through her head.

_::What have I done?::_

AN: if any of you are wondering how Chi-Chi knew those things it's because. Videl asked Gohan and Gohan told her like a dummy. So Videl told Chi-Chi. If any of you hadn't noticed I'm not much of a Chi-Chi or a Videl fan. Lolz please review!


	26. I Never Met Your Sister

**AN: so my writers block is finally over with…for now anyways. School has just taken up most of my time. Here is another chapter with yet another evil cliff hanger. Just to warn you. Review please.**

**Control**

**Chapter 26: I Never Met Your Sister**

**Caslite slowly moved towards the fallen male. He was passed out. Shaking her head she bent down to check his pulse. The steady rhythm of it made her shoulders sag in relief. Taking a deep breath she bent down to softly kiss her mark on him. Holding back her tears she stood up and walked away from Goku. She quickly but quietly entered the house. Her mind was racing. She rapidly moved up the stairs and to her bedroom. **

**Their mingled scent stung her nose. She bit back a sob before grabbing her duffel bag. She had to get away before he…growling incoherently Caslite stopped moving. This reminded her so much of the day he first kissed her. Closing her eyes the woman took in three deep breaths trying to settle down her restless mind. It didn't work and soon she found herself pacing the room. Her tail was whipping violently behind her. **

**She had to get away. Glancing around the room she saw a pair of small pink shoes. Her daughter…Caslite nearly screamed in anguish. What was she doing to her daughter? She had to go though. If she didn't…**

_**::Belle, my daughter, my child are you there?:: **_

_***Mom! What are you doing!* **_**her daughters voice rang out in her head. Caslite bowed her head shamefully. **

_**::I love you baby.:: **_**her voice was resigned.**

_***You're leaving! You can't leave! You promised!* **_**Belle yelled fearfully. What was wrong with her mother? **_***Mom! Mommy you can't!* **_**her voice cracked from her crying. Caslite closed her eyes trying to block out the voice of her daughter. **_***MOM!* **_**"MOM!" Belle screamed and tore down the halls. Her hot tears blurring her vision. She ripped open the door before throwing it to the side. **

**The room was empty. Her mother's scent was still strong. The bed was unmade. There were a few clothes on the floor. Her mothers duffel bag was no where to be seen. The bathroom was dead quiet. Everything was silent. The child screamed in terror before sinking to her knees. Absentmindedly she felt arms around her. She heard a solemn lullaby that made her heart ache, but lulled her to a dead sleep.**

"**What happened?" Bulma questioned when she arrived at Caslite's room. She noted Raditz was holding Belle closely humming a tune she recognized. Goten and Trunks were looking around the room as if someone was going to pop up out of nowhere. She heard her mate curse loudly. "Vegeta what happened?"**

"**She gave in. Fuck she actually gave in." Vegeta growled and shook his head. He couldn't sense his sister anywhere. It was like she was never here. "Where's Kakarot?" he asked suddenly looking around the room. All the others gave him panicked looks. Vegeta searched quickly. He was in the backyard. **

**The Saiyan prince flew down the hall and out into the backyard. What he saw made his jaw drop. Goku was asleep on the grass, but there was no physical damage that he could see. He even looked peaceful. Letting out an angry huff Vegeta roughly kicked the larger man. Goku groaned before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up confused.**

"**Vegeta what happened? Why am I in your backyard?" he questioned before grabbing his head. A throbbing pain permeated his brain. **

"**How about you tell me Kakarot? Where is my sister?" Vegeta snarled menacingly. Goku gave him a confused look.**

"**When did you have a sister Vegeta?" the Earth raised Saiyan cocked his head to the side. Vegeta growled before grabbing Goku's shirt and lifting him up in the air.**

"**Do not play dumb with me. Tell me where she went." he looked the other man dead in the eye searching for any deceit. **

"**Vegeta? What's wrong with you? Have you lost it or something? I never met your sister. I didn't even know you had one." Goku looked worriedly down at his friend. Vegeta gasped loosing his hold on Goku's shirt. **

_**~Caslite what have you done?~**_** Vegeta stared horrified at the man before him. He never knew his sister was capable that type of mind swipe. Furrowing his eyes brows Vegeta rudely moved Goku's head to the side. There on Goku's neck was a scar the shape of a crescent moon like teeth. **

"**Hey!" Goku complained batting the man's hands away. Vegeta let him. He was too shocked to retaliate. **

"**Come on Goku let's go inside huh? There is a lot that you need to know about." Vegeta walked into the house not looking back to see if Goku was following or not. "Hey I think we all need to move to living room." He called up the stairs. Soon he saw the group make their way down.**

"**What's wrong with you guys? Why do you look all so glum?" the man asked confused at the saddened looks on all their faces. He saw his brother holding a small child. "Raditz I never knew you had a daughter." **

"**Idiot! That's your sons daughter." Raditz hissed before resuming his soft humming. **

"**He has two daughters?" the group turned to stare at him dumbfounded. They knew Goku could be dense, but was he really that stupid?**

"**Seems my sister pulled a pretty big slip on him." Vegeta answered their unvoiced questions. "Sit down all of you. This will take a while." Goku sat down on a couch eyeing those around him wearily. They were acting as if someone had died. **

_**/Who is this sister Vegeta keeps talking about?/**_** Goku chewed his bottom lip nervously. He heard Vegeta sigh heavily before he began to tell him the story of Vegeta's sister. **

**Her name was Caslite. She came to Earth because she needed a place to stay. No on liked her at first, they all thought she was another threat to the planet. But Goku and Gohan befriended her. They got to know her. Both ultimately fell in love with the woman, who in time returned both their affections. She went through her last heat because Goku triggered it. She mated Gohan. They were a couple for a few months before Gohan betrayed her and it ended. She went away for three years. The only reason she came back was because Goku had tried to kill himself. She had a daughter with her. Belle. The product of Gohan and Caslite. Something happened and Goku became involved with Caslite. People came back from the dead, planets reappeared. They mated each other, loved one another. But people were kidnapped, and it ended in Caslite finally breaking. No one could tell him why she wasn't here now.**

"**Wouldn't you think I would remember all that? She has been in our lives for the last four or five years now…don't you find it odd that I don't know who she is?" Goku raised his eyebrows inquiringly. He was convinced they were tricking him. **

"**Goku stop being an idiot about this. Belle is enough proof that this is all real." Bulma said sternly. "We don't know what made her take everything away from you. We don't even know where she is dammet! How could she just leave her daughter behind….No!…you don't think she…" Bulma gasped. Bringing up her hand to cover her mouth the blue haired woman choked back a sob. **

**Raditz looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. It seemed so natural to hold her. His first instinct was to protect when he heard her scream. She didn't even fight him when he pulled her into a hug. She simply sagged against his chest. He was thankful he had been around the Queen enough to remember that lullaby she so loved. The lullaby that worked magic on a distressed Saiyan. **

"**Yes, Bulma. I believe Caslite was well aware of her mental state. Or she knew enough not to take Belle." Raditz spoke soberly.**

"**Caslite kept a lot of secrets." a deep monotone voice washed over the group. They turned to stare at Piccolo who was standing in the door way. **

"**Like what Piccolo?" Trunks questioned the green warrior. **

"**She told me what was done to her once. What was truly done to her. Yes she wasn't fully under the control of Ziran, but it was still there. He held enough of her soul that he could command her to do something and she would almost be completely powerless to stop him."**

"**Wait so your saying any of her actions could be because he told her to do them?" Goten asked suddenly a feeling of deep pity and dread setting into his skin.**

"**No. the hold he had on her slowly began to slip. I asked Kami about it. I've only got to glimpse her inner mind once. It was terrifying to say the least. As she began to regain her lost soul, those pieces of her tore at her sanity. They were tainted by dark energy. She couldn't handle them. It would explain why she was so messed up when she came back to see Goku-"**

"**It also explains why she merged minds with him. He is the complete opposite of Ziran." Vegeta stated cutting Piccolo off. The Namek nodded sullenly. "Goku do you feel another's presence in your mind? Like a different light?" Goku eyed the Saiyan Prince in confusion. Vegeta growled loudly making Goku comply hastily. He only felt the pounding head ache and his soft blue light.**

"**No. it's only me in here. Look if this is all true then she wont be on the planet." Goku shrugged and leaned his head against the couch. His headache wasn't getting better. **

"**Yes, but she doesn't know how to IT. And even in her panicked state she wouldn't take a CC ship…where are you?" Bulma questioned looking to the starry sky outside the window.**

"**The ship she came here with?" Trunks supplied. Bulma shook her head though. "why not?"**

"**she told me she destroyed it in anger when she first landed." the groups shoulders sagged except for Goku's. **

"**Guy's I have this major headache. I'm going to crash." the wild haired male said and on auto pilot walked to a room on the second floor to the left. He opened the door and was overwhelmed with the aroma vanilla and strawberries mixed with sweat and sex. He felt a familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. "what is that?" he breathed out raggedly. Shaking his head trying to shake off his awakening lust Goku laid down on the bed. It was worse there then it was standing up. The sheets were saturated with that unbelievably delicious scent.**

**Growling incoherently Goku slowly allowed his hand to trail down to his pants. His erection clear as day in his loose sweats. /**_**What am I doing? Why is this scent so intoxicating?/**_** Goku bit back a moan when his hand wrapped around the sensitive flesh. He began to stroke his hardened member. Images of some faceless person began whirring in his mind. Small dainty hands ghosted over his heated flesh. His hand moved faster as his need built. His breathing hitched when he came and he held back any noises. **

_**/Who am I thinking about?/ **_**Goku questioned himself as he cleaned off his hand. **_**/If this Caslite woman is real…and we were what the others are saying we were then why would she leave?/ **_**he breathed in deeply through his mouth. Not wanting to have to repeat earlier. **_**/What happened then?/ **_**closing his eyes Goku allowed sleep to take him not noticing his headache was no longer there. **

**XxXxXx**

"**Why did my mom leave Aunt Bulma?" Belle asked for the tenth time trailing behind her aunt in the kitchen. Bulma was trying to make breakfast, and failing miserably. She kept forgetting what food needed to be stirred, boiled, and seasoned. "I know you know." Bulma sighed frustrated. The time she really needed her mother she wasn't here. **

"**Why don't you go play dolls with Bra?" the older woman said tiredly. The small girl growled but walked away from Bulma. Belle grumbled under her breath and shuffled out of the kitchen, but bumped into solid legs. She stumbled back a few steps and looked sharply up at whoever it was. **

"**At least you could watch where you're going." Belle hissed angrily walking around the tall warrior. Bulma looked up from the over full stove to see Goku standing in the doorway looking lost. **

"**Hey Goku what's up?" she asked with a smile. She could see the tension in his neck and arms easily. The warrior shrugged and sat down at the table. "Still got that headache?" Goku nodded massaging his temples with his hands. "I would offer you aspirin, but you would have to take the whole bottle for it to effect." he merely nodded wanting the pounding in his skull to subside.**

"**Bulma?" he asked quietly after several minutes of quiet. **

"**Hmm?" her gaze never leaving the food. Goku sighed heavily and slumped in his chair.**

"**My room…it…well it…"**

"**What's the matter Goku?" the blue haired woman turned to her childhood friend worry etched into her face. **

"**Is really dirty…how do you program a bot to clean it?" he smiled slightly at the table. Bulma rolled her eyes.**

"**I'll get one on it after breakfast." **

**Breakfast that morning was tense. No one wanted to talk afraid the tension would boil over and everyone would snap. Belle barely had an appetite to eat. She was worried about her mom, and hurt because she left when she promised she would stay. Goten had called Gohan early that morning and they were on their way to Capsule Corp. **

"**Hey." Gohan waved when he walked into the kitchen. Immediately he was plowed into by his daughter. Her tears already staining his shirt. He soothed her hair and tried to calm her. **

"**She left…she promised she wouldn't leave…" Belle mumbled burrowing further into his chest. **

"**I know Belle I know." Gohan said softly. His daughter nodded and climbed off him. He watched almost dejectedly when she sank onto the couch and stared at nothing. He walked into the kitchen then and sat down at the now empty table. The kids and teens left knowing that it was time for all the grown up s to talk. He noticed his father had his head on the table his eyes closed. "What's wrong dad?"**

"**I have a headache." Goku stated annoyed. **

"**Do any of you know exactly what happened last night?" Gohan asked looking around at the group of people. Everyone shrugged. **

"**We were in the kitchen. Me, Vegeta, and Caslite. We talked a bit before I left to bed. I'm assuming Vegeta followed" Vegeta nodded and Raditz went on. "so im guessing that she stayed down here before calling Goku to come. Then from where we found him passed out they went outside. From the moment they walked outside we know nothing." **

"**And Dad you can't remember her at all?" Gohan inquired his logical brain setting in. Goku shook his head slowly. "Not even the…uhh…well…." Gohan blushed madly averting his gaze to the ceiling.**

"**No Gohan I don't remember the sex. I can't even remember who Belle is…though I know now she is still a stranger in my brain." Gohan blinked surprised. She went all out on making sure her father didn't know her. **

"**Hmm…your headache could be induced by the major mind swipe. Have you noticed any holes in your memories?" judging from the very agitated and pissed off glare Gohan got he took that as he his father hadn't looked. "Okay then. Dad I know your head hurts but can you please look?" **

**A few tense moments went by as Goku searched his throbbing mind. He did notice a very large portion of his memories were missing. Especially recently. Letting out a hissing breath the Saiyan male opened his eyes. Blinking a few times he stared at the grain in the mahogany table. **

"**So?" Bulma asked unable to take the silence any longer.**

"**Gone. Most everything is gone from the past four years. Recently though there is barely anything left." he answered quietly rubbing his temples.**

"**Just as I suspected. We could really use the info on what happened outside just before she left…" Gohan sighed frustrated with the whole situation. He thought everything would be fine now that Ziran was out of the way. He never expected Caslite to up and disappear again.**

"**KAMI!" Bulma yelled standing up suddenly causing her chair to fall over. The adults all gave her startled looks. "Surveillance cameras."**

"**Bulma you're right. Of course Capsule Corp would have cameras. Where are the tapes located?" Gohan said with an eager tone. She blue haired woman began walking out of the kitchen. The rest followed. Goku stood up a few minutes after they all left and followed silently behind. Even though his head was killing him he had an inkling of curiosity as to what Caslite looked like. **

"**Hmm lets see just punch in these codes and…voila!" Bulma smiled brightly as the darkened backyard lit up on the screen. Goku leaned against one of the tables in the lab. "Okay fast forward….yada yada…aha!" **

**He watched the screen intently. Goku saw himself walk out of the domed house carrying a small figure. His facial expression was blurred, but by his body language he could clearly see the protectiveness. Leaning forward he watched himself sit down and begin stroking the woman's back. **

"**Does this thing have audio?" Vegeta asked his eyes never leaving the screen.**

"**Hmmm….I might…be able to…" Bulma muttered her fingers tapping away at the keyboard in front of her. While she was watching the computer screen the others saw as Caslite stood away from Goku. They clearly saw the deranged way she stood and could see her mouth moving. Goku's silently moved back, he seemed to be angry about something. "Here we go." the sentence they all heard next sent chills down their backs**

"_**How could you understand? You know nothing! You don't know anything about me! I don't care if we are mates. You. Do. Not. Know. Me." **_**a raspy version of Caslite's voice blared over the speakers. All eyes turned to Goku who was if anything unresponsive.**

"**Well it seems we got into a fight and she took it to the next level. Problem solved." he said with a shrug. **_**/I've never seen such beauty…/**_** he whispered quietly to himself watching the screen.**

"_**Cas? Why is this happening?" **_**his voice sounded terrified. Goku watched as the woman on the screen took a step towards him **_**"What are you doing?"**_** Goku swallowed hard. He had only ever used that tone when he thought that Gohan had gone mad with power. He saw himself collapse. Watched in a haze as the woman walked up to his sleeping form and bent down. His hand absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his neck as he watched her place a kiss on it. Then the screen went black.**

"**Oh my…" Bulma sagged into her chair. **

"**We can't keep trying to figure this out. It will scare the children. Let's go to the living room and watch some TV." Vegeta suggested pushing Goku out of the room. They followed after the prince obediently. **_**~Now they listen to me~**_** he thought sourly. When they were all seated and the TV was on the two girls came into the room. Vegeta was half way amazed when Belle by passed her father and went straight to Raditz lap. The young girl curled up on his chest her tail wrapping firmly around his wrist. Raditz simply relaxed into the couch his fingers softly petting the fur around his wrist. **_**~That's new. Very affectionate…reminds me of how Caslite was with Belle. Is…is with Belle. She isn't dead, just missing.~ **_**Vegeta though to himself fiercely. **

"_**Buy Oxy clean! It will get all the stains out!" **_**a dude yelled on the TV. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the display. Did earthlings have to be loud and obnoxious all the time?**

"**Gohan? How's your mother?" Bulma asked hesitantly. She had to give Chi a sensu bean before she left. The woman's cheek bone was fractured. **

"**Doing fine. Her face is a little sore, but manageable." Gohan answered with a smile. Goku looked at his son in confusion. What had happened to Chi?**

"**Gohan why is her face sore?" Goku asked confusion clouding his eyes. His son glanced nervously at him then back at the TV.**

"**Well yesterday she insulted Caslite and you…well slapped her." he looked up timidly only to see his fathers blank expression. "Dad?" he asked after several moments. The older male blinked and shook his head before meeting Gohan's gaze.**

"**ya?" Goku asked cocking his head to the side.**

"**Where'd you go?" he asked nervously.**

"**Oh…I was trying to see if I remembered anything about yesterday…and nothing came to mind. It was darkness." he shrugged and leaned back into the couch. The other occupants in the room gave each other nervous looks before reverting their attention back to the TV. The day passed uneventful. Goku retired early again. This time his room only smelt of Lysol and other cleaners. The sheets were fresh as well. Bulma put Bulla and Belle to bed. She checked on Trunks and Goten who had all their focus on a video game. Rolling her eyes she went to the kitchen where the others were waiting. **

"**My immediate worries is if she is okay." Bulma stated sitting in an empty chair next to Vegeta. **

"**That's what we're all worried about Bulma." Gohan sighed rubbing his face tired.**

"**You should get home Gohan. Back to Videl and Pan. You need them." Vegeta watched the young half Saiyan with interest. Gohan nodded and waved goodbye before leaving the kitchen. "The first thing that will bring her back is the bond." he felt the confusion from his mate. "When mate's are separated for long periods of times they can go mad…or worse wither away to nothing." **

"**How long does it take before she is forced to return?" the Earth woman asked looking between the two aliens. Vegeta shrugged he barely knew anything about his race.**

"**It matters on the bond strength. If it is fairly strong then she will need to return within the month, but if it is weak she can go six to seven months. Of course there will be signs of the bond trying to compel them together. Goku's migraines are a perfect example of this. He is feeling the effects already probably because of her mind swipe." Raditz rolled his shoulders feeling the stiffness in them.**

"**Do you think Caslite is feeling the side effects?" Bulma looked to the table worriedly.**

"**No clue." **

"**Oh Kami! What if Goku can't get his memories back? Even after she returns?" she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Vegeta wanted to roll his eyes.**

"**Impossible. If she comes back, and she wants him to remember he will. I noticed something in my sisters mind. She doesn't destroy memories when she takes them away. She stores them in her own mind. She has every single memory she has taken away in her mind." **_**~Hopefully she stuck to that moral of hers.~**_** he silently prayed. **

"**She could be making it so we can't find her." Raditz suggested thoughtfully. Both adults looked at him funny. "What I mean is that she is making it impossible for us to find her, by not letting us search for her. Remember how she made everyone on Vegeta-sei shut up? She did it in seconds…and that's was at least six billion people. Think of what she could do with a small group of people." he looked at them with raised eyebrows. Understanding dawned on them and Bulma's hopes fell. Would the princess think of everything that made their search futile?**

"**Piccolo said she was clearly unstable. She could slip up…and then there was when she had to be removed from the regen tank because the mask was torn off. Goku told me that she kept asking about a red room."**

"**Oh and when she reversed Goku and Ziran. And when she ran off after accidentally hurting Belle" Bulma piped in. Vegeta nodded. **

"**So she began to crack that doesn't mean anything to us, not right now. If we don't find her quickly Goku's state will just worsen." Raditz voice silenced the entire house. **

**XxXxXx**

**Bulma awoke early that morning. Determined to get breakfast finished before the household woke up. Her shower was quick and worked in reviving her alertness. She pulled on a simple t shirt and pants. The house was silent except for the methodic ticking of a clock. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. **

**Going to the cabinet she pulled out a capsule. Clicking it she threw it in the middle of the floor. A cloud of smoke filled the room before disappearing revealing a small robot. The genius woman turned it on with a click to its head. Slowly arms expanded from the round robot and a small triangular head. A green light as its eye.**

"**Mrs. Briefs how may I help you today?" a male's voice said politely. **

"**Make ten dozen pancakes, and four dozen scrambled eggs." she ordered turning away from the small bot knowing it would do it's job. Bulma quietly walked out of the house. The early morning air nipped at her cheeks. She pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her pants pocket and a lighter. Taking one of the cancer sticks from its box she lit it and drew it to her lips. She took a long drag before looking up to the sky. Blowing the smoke out she watched it flow up into the air. "Where are you Caslite?" she asked herself taking another drag. The tip glowed red hot before it turned to gray ash. "You left your little girl here. She misses you…Goku would miss you if he knew you." **

**Bulma knew she was talking to no one. That the princess was not anywhere near her. She knew that it was her fault Caslite's mind had essentially turned to shit. She even knew that Goku would worsen quickly. His headaches would grow stronger, and he might even loose himself. She knew that if they weren't reunited quickly it would mean the end for both of their minds. Bulma even dared to know that Caslite was purposely making sure they couldn't find her. Yet she couldn't blame the woman. **

"**Are you sure I'd miss her?" Goku's deadpan voice nearly made her scream. Clutching her heart, her cigarette long forgotten on the floor Bulma stared at the man she knew since they were kids. She stamped it out with her toe not wanting anything to catch fire.**

"**Did you even sleep last night?" she asked trying to keep a composed face. He looked worse then the night before. Deep purple black circles encased his eyes. He nodded without closing his eyes. **

"**Are you sure that I would miss her though?" his dark brown eyes filmed over with confusion. **

"**Extremely so. You care a lot about her. Enough to cheat on your wife. Or ex wife. You made it very clear to Chi-Chi that you guys were over with." Bulma tried not to ramble on. **

"**Do you even know why I hit Chi-Chi?" **

"**Well…I'm pretty sure Chi insulted her somehow. I was inside not outside with you three." she watched Goku nod his head almost defeated. **

"**Do you think I loved her?" his question was filled with such despair Bulma had to choke back her tears. "I don't understand anything that's happening Bulma. My soul aches for something I can't even remember. I hear her name, the things you guys have told me about her and no twinge of recognition occurs. Yet when I close my eyes my being yearns for her touch. To hear her velvety voice once more. How is that possible?"**

"**Goku…you love her still though you do not know who she is. We hope we can find her, but really only you will be able to find her. You are bonded to her in soul and mind." the revelation caused a deep seed of fear to plant in her stomach. What if he didn't want to find her? But to her surprise he nodded. "Do you want to find her?"**

"**Bulma…I don't know…I feel incomplete." Goku sighed looking down at his hands. He didn't feel like the strongest warrior in the universe. **_**/Caslite…why would you do this to me?/**_** "I don't know where to start looking." he whispered to himself. Bulma could only hear a mumble of words.**

"**You could start from square one? If you were her what would you do?" she stared at him watching a troubled look cross his face. He stayed like that for several minutes. Completely lost in his own thoughts. Then he sighed and his shoulders sagged.**

"**I don't know…" **

"**Don't push yourself it will come." Bulma patted his shoulder when she walked by. She wanted to check on breakfast. **

**Breakfast was quiet. No one knew what to talk about. Even Bulla understood it was not a time to chatter on and on. Belle had already snapped at her that morning for being a nit wit…whatever that was. Sighing the little girl looked around the table. She didn't understand why they were all so sad. Auntie Caslite was missing and that was about it. Goku looked a little pale, and Belle looked super sad. Did it all have to do with Auntie Caslite?**

"**Did Auntie Caslite die? Is that why everyone looks sad?" Bulla asked bluntly. She felt their heavy stares and blushed looking away. **

"**You can be such an idiot." Belle hissed earning a flick to the head. She wanted to growl but only hung her head. **

"**Well?" the blue haired girl asked again looking at her parents. **

"**No she isn't." Vegeta hoped it sounded more sure to his daughter then it did to him. "She just left without saying goodbye." naïve understanding enlightened the little girl and she smiled. **

"**Auntie Caslite will be back. She won't leave Belle behind for long." Bulla smiled at her cousin who gave her a small smile in return. "Want to play?" she shifted her head to the side like a puppy. With a reluctant nod Belle agreed. Bulla squealed and jumped out of her seat going up the stairs. Belle followed slowly. Bulma picked up the dishes and put them in the washer. The guys went to the living room. Hours passed before anyone really talked. **

"**I got it!" Bulma yelled suddenly causing Vegeta to flinch. **

"**What woman?" he growled out rubbing at his ear.**

"**She's underground." they gave her questioning looks making her sigh impatiently. "Caslite doesn't want to be found, and she needs something to cut off any mind links she holds. Magnetic fields is the best place for that type of stuff. And the only magnetic fields strong enough that I can think of is the natural one underground. It gets stronger the lower you go. And Saiyans can stand a lot hotter temperatures then humans can." she smiled at her own genius. **

**Goku mauled over Bulma's theory, but it didn't feel right. He had this niggly feeling that Caslite would never go underground. Furrowing his eyebrows Goku tried to think of the possibilities. **_**/If I were trying to hide completely with out much work where would I go? I would not go underground. I would be completely trapped. I would go somewhere with an easy escape if it came to that. Somewhere where no one would-/ **_

"**That's it!" he jumped up quickly. Bulma turned her smile at him. "You're wrong Bulma." he said making her smile fade away. "I know exactly where she is…" they watched his eyes grow large with fear. "She doesn't have much time left then! I gotta go." he put his fingers to his head and IT'd away leaving the other three in stunned silence.**

**AN: review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Pretend World

AN: Here is another chapter of Control. Sorry if I took a while to update my school as usual is taking up a lot of my time. Also I am hunting around for a fanfic I found completely epic, but sadly it isn't on and I am having difficulty remembering the name of it, and the web address. Since I read it about two or three years ago. Anyways onward with the chapter.

Control

Chapter 27: Pretend World

Goku landed three feet in front of Dende, who, if anything, looked scared out of his wits. The male looked at the Guardian of Earth with almost a guarded gaze. A deep frown set into his face after a few moments.

"Hey Goku…what are you doing here?" Dende asked with a low tone.

"I think you know why I'm here." he answered trying to keep a

straight face. "Just let me pass…"

"if you go in there the door will collapse on itself since you have been in there twice already." the young Guardian said with a firmer voice.

"She left her daughter Dende. Her own flesh and blood. I'm not going to lie. Yes I am here for my own reasons as well, but Belle needs her mother. And it will collapse anyways." Goku gave a frustrated sigh and walked passed the green guardian. He ignored the young mans protests and went straight for the room that held the princess. He was sure of it.

"Goku!" Dende yelled unusually panicked. He turned around awaiting for him to speak. "Do you realize what your doing? You could be trapped in there for eternity…"

"Do you really think they would allow that?" Goku smirked a the shocked expression before pushing open the door. He stepped into the white light and closed the door. He didn't need to look to see the door had disappeared. It was still the same there. Two beds one side of the room a table and chairs in the middle. An archway leading to the pantry and fridge, and a doorway that lead to the bathroom.

He knew she wouldn't be in the room. Goku walked out of the comforting familiarity and into the great vastness of this domain. He felt the blood freezing chill first. Shaking it off the best he could Goku stepped off the small step. Where his feet touched ice crept up his boot. He ignored them and kept walking. The air around him grew crisper, and the ice crunched beneath his boots. Goku felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Damn it's cold." he cursed quietly watching as his breath spread before his face in a fine mist. A shrill child giggle echoed around the room. Goku turned to the sound to see a small girl a few feet away from him. She had on a deep blue dress, but wore no shoes. Her feet didn't looked effected by the ice though. "Who are you?" he asked swallowing over any fear. The little girl giggled again.

"Well who are you?" she countered with a mischievous smile.

"I'm Kakarot." he watched the little girls eyes widen before she squealed and ran at him. She collided with his leg wrapping her small arms around his leg.

"It's you! I knew you would come!" the small girl smiled against the man's pant leg.

"Who are you?" Goku asked uneasily. The girl pouted and let go of his leg.

"I am Caslite silly goose!" the little girl said with a smile. The warrior blinked and nearly fell over. How could this be Caslite? The chamber sped up time…it didn't reverse it. He barely recognized her. She had her long black hair, and lavender eyes, but they were so large and doe like. Her face untouched by horrors of her life.

"How are you Caslite? She is a grown woman."

"That's mean…I'm Caslite…." the little girl pouted before bursting into tears. "YOU'RE MEAN!" with that she ran away. Goku stared in shock as the small child faded away from his sight. Shaking off the weird encounter he kept walking.

"I see you met her." an emotionless voice called out. The Earth raised Saiyan sighed and looked to his left. A girl around the age of eleven stood sky clad three feet away from him. He could make out that this girl was also Caslite, except this ones eyes were covered in a thick white substance.

"Put on some clothes." Goku mumbled looking away from the naked girl. She walked towards him though, even if she couldn't see.

"I never liked that young one. She is too innocent for our good."

"Our good?"

"Well you see we are Caslite." he couldn't help but look up at that one. "Pieces of her at least."

"How are you out of her head?" Goku looked at the girls face. Something was off about her.

"we aren't. not entirely anyways. We are projections." she gave him a toothy smile.

"Why would she do this?" he asked trying to keep up with the information.

"We couldn't help it. We were his for so long…locked up in that red room. When we were released she popped." the girl made a popping noise with her mouth.

"Shoo! Leave him alone! He doesn't even know who we are!" a brash voice yelled. Goku turned to see a girl wearing a small table cloth as a dress coming towards them.

"he knows who we are. He just doesn't understand why he cares so much." the blind one hissed.

"Get out of here. I can guide him a lot better then you can." the older looking girl snarled. Goku stood dumbstruck. The blind girl growled and walked away. She faded out of his sight just as the little girl did. "Sorry for that Kakarot." the remaining girl bowed.

"Am I crazy?" Goku asked trying to figure everything out.

"We should start moving…" she trailed off and began walking. Goku did the only thing he could, he followed the young Caslite. He quickly caught up to her and walked side by side.

"Was that Caslite telling the truth? Are you guys projections?" he heard a small sigh.

"We are the pieces of soul Prince Ezekiel held captive. We aren't real actually. It is Caslite's doing. She has such a strong mind." the girl shrugged. "So tell me why are you here?"

"Well…I came back to get Caslite. I don't really remember who she is to me…but I want to know. And she left her daughter." Goku shrugged then shivered it was getting colder the farther away he got.

"I see. Well I can bring you to Caslite…what am I saying? I am Caslite." the girl laughed at herself. "Well kind of anyway. You're really confused aren't you?" Goku nodded. "Well I take on the appearance of the fifteen year old Caslite. When she was still under Lord Das. I can't really explain what I am…because I don't know. The part of soul that Prince Ezekiel owned was kept locked up, in what we call a red room. Slowly though after years and years we began to disappear out of the red room."

"Okay…you know what? I don't want to know the details. Just bring me to Caslite and I'll go from there."

"Alright Kakarot." she bowed again and kept walking. He noticed she wore slippers, and how small her dress was.

"She wore this as a slave?" he asked a fierce possessiveness taking over. He didn't understand the anger that came with it.

"Of course. Do not fret Kakarot no one touched her." the girl said soothingly. They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly the young Caslite stopped walking.

"What is it?" he asked looking around. All he saw was the white vastness of this dimension.

"She is ahead…" she whispered before shaking her head and began walking again. Goku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before following her. Soon he figured out why she had stopped. There in the middle of the frozen ground was Caslite. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, spikes of ice jutting upwards around her encasing her in ice. Her face was expressionless. Almost as if she were asleep. "I will leave you now. She doesn't need to see me." the slave Caslite bowed to him before scampering off leaving Goku to deal with a woman he didn't even remember.

The warrior cautiously walked up to the ice encased woman. She was beautiful. High cheek bones, with naturally arched eyebrows, small full lips, and creamy white skin. She was wearing a blue shirt that clung to her body, and baggy black pants. Her hands were placed on her knees. She looked completely normal, except the dark circles around her eyes. The scar on his neck began to itch. Goku rubbed at it.

"I don't know you, but I think I love you." the warrior scratched the back of his head nervously. Blinking in surprise he suppressed a gasp as Caslite's eyes slowly slid open.

XxXxXx

"Where did he go?" Bulma asked looking around as if her friend would magically appear.

"I don't know woman. You always say you're the genius, so figure it out." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest angrily. He really hated it when people would run off without any explanation.

"Do not get that asshole tone with me." Bulma was fuming. Of all times Vegeta had to pick now to be a jerk. Her mate growled advancing towards her. Bulma stood her ground against the angry Saiyan.

"Do not order me around like I am some child!" Vegeta hissed his muscles tensing as he tried to control his anger.

"Then don't act like one!" Bulma yelled leaning forward. Vegeta growled again his tail waving around behind him. Raditz looked between the fighting people with an almost awed expression. They were truly meant for each other.

"You know I don't think this argument is very important." Raditz said quietly trying to get them to stop death glaring each other. Both turned to him looks of rage clear on their faces.

"Shut up!" they yelled in unison. Raditz felt like smacking his head in frustration. If only they would get over their ego's everyone could actually figure something out. Then the pair looked at each other angrily again.

"Don't tell him to shut up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled crossing her arms.

"I'm the prince of-"

"The Prince of Saiyans! I know!" she huffed looking away from her mate. Vegeta clenched his jaw keeping control of his anger.

"By gods!" Raditz yelled. Bulma and Vegeta turned back to him with confused looks. "You two are a pair of stubborn children! While your _sister_ and my _brother_ are missing you both find the damn time to argue about the most miniscule things." sighing in frustration Raditz sat back down on the couch. They were both quiet after that, finally realizing what he said was true. "Don't even start apologizing. Right now we should try and figure out where Kakarot went."

"Alright." Bulma nodded feeling slightly guilty. Vegeta just grunted a response.

"Do any of you understand what he meant by 'she doesn't have much time left'?"

"No…unless he thought she was dying…." Bulma cursed her self silently. Why was it that at the most important times her mind went blank?

"Aunt Caslite's been missing for almost two days now right?" Trunks asked from the bottom of the stairs. Goten was standing a few feet behind him a grave look on his face. Bulma nodded slowly bewildered at what terrifying expressions darkened her son's face.

"We know where he is." Trunks looked at the floor eyes burning with tears. How could Goku have gone there again?

"Spit it out brat where is the idiot?" Vegeta growled hiding his uneasiness.

"Idiot indeed…" Trunks heard Goten murmur quietly to himself.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." the lavender haired teen told his parents with fear in his voice. Goku had entered that room twice already. This time would collapse the door between the worlds. It was restored when they wished Earth back to existence. The maximum time limit in the chamber was two days.

"I see…that's what he meant by somewhere with a quick get away if found…but…" Vegeta shook his head in amazement. Kakarot didn't even know who Caslite was, yet he would risk everything to save her. _~The sentimental fool~_

"What do you guys mean?" Bulma asked voicing her confusion. Raditz was thankful he didn't have to ask it.

"Mom the chamber is another dimension. It is what prevented us from sensing Caslite. And now the door that connects it to this dimension is nonexistent because Goku went into it for a third time. There are rules and he broke them."

"My dad and Caslite are gone." Goten stepped forward his eyes downcast.

XxXxXx

She just stared at him. Her purple eyes shattered by the facets in the ice. Goku blinked again and swallowed not knowing what to do. He stood there entranced by a woman he couldn't remember. She looked ghostly familiar but he couldn't pin point how he knew her. The story Vegeta told him of her didn't seem right for some reason. She was beautiful, alluring, and terrifying.

This was the woman who made her memories tangible. Memories that could talk and walk around like they were real beings. The woman who was said to kill with her mind. Goku tried to take a step forward, but the ice had taken hold of his feet. The bluish cold substance crawled up to his mid calf. Choking off any movement. He looked up again at the woman who merely stared.

Then her gaze slid to his left and he twisted around as best he could to see the table cloth clad Caslite walking toward him. She seemed frightened by something. Her steps were hesitant. Her foot pausing right above the ground before she walked forward. Didn't she say she couldn't go any farther?

"Goku…Caslite is…afraid." the young Caslite glanced up at the Saiyan male cautiously. He gave her a confused look. "You aren't suppose to be here Goku."

"What else was I suppose to do? Sit around unable to stop thinking of what I had lost?" Goku tried to keep the anger out of his voice. _/How could she be so selfish?/ _

"You were not suppose to think of anything. You were suppose to go back to your wife Kaka…" the younger Caslite bit her lip. She wasn't suppose to slip like that.

"Kaka…she called me that right?"

"Yes…personally I would have called you Karot." she smiled before looking to her real self. "You probably don't understand any of this Goku…but I am her…the woman in ice right now is the shell of her." the young girls face fell and she sat down unable to stand anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"She projected all her memories into beings…wanted to finally have an empty mind. But not all is lost. If she would just leave that trance state we will all go back into her mind."

"If only if only it was that easy young one." a hiss like voice said from behind Goku. He couldn't turn around to see who it was, didn't really want to. He could her the heavy footsteps though. When the voice finally walked around him he saw it was Caslite. This one was heavy with child. She wore a simple large dress with no shoes. The younger Caslite scooted away from the pregnant one. "And why are you so afraid of the older you?"

"You are carrying that monsters child!" the girl hissed but looked down defeated a blush creeping over her pale skin.

"But you do not think of him as a monster young one. You do not know the monster he will be. Hello Goku." the pregnant woman smiled at him. He gaped at the two of them. They acted like complete beings. "I am Caslite when she is pregnant with Luke. Her first born."

"Okay…" he looked at everything but the pregnant Caslite. He couldn't help but notice she was sickly skinny despite her large belly.

"I can't believe you would actually show yourself to him." a brash harsh voice sounded from the distance. Soon another Caslite walked forward. Her black mane tied into a high ponytail. She wore a red spandex suit. Her bright purple eyes void of all emotion. "Such a pathetic woman you are." she sneered at the pregnant Caslite who looked to the floor in shame.

"Oh great another one." Goku muttered grabbing his head in frustration. The new Caslite memory glared in his direction.

"Shut it you fool. Now we are suck in this place forever because you couldn't be a good little mate and stay where you were told." she growled. Goku growled back his tail flicking angrily. "Well it is true…oh look it's the little slave. Go both of you." she bared her teeth her black tail swishing behind her. The young Caslite ran away quickly while the pregnant one simply walked away.

"Now what are you?" Goku asked wishing this was easier. The woman before him smirked and crossed her arms.

"I am Caslite. Well actually I am Caslite's meant-to-be. When she was little she thought of what her life was suppose to be…and she thought of it so hard it became an actual 'memory' in her mind. Our Caslite has been crazy for all her life." the would-be Caslite chuckled.

"How is that even possible?" Goku asked out loud earning an annoyed sigh.

"She has the mental abilities of a damn God. No really but you see my point? Hmm…she chose well." Caslite licked her lips her eyes crawling over the Saiyan warrior's body. Goku suppressed a shiver.

"Why do you talk in third person?" Goku asked trying to ignore the heated stare he was being given.

"Hmm?" she asked slowly walking towards him.

"You are Caslite…so why do you speak like she isn't you?" he swallowed lower his gaze to e able to still keep track of Caslite. She was only an inch away from him now.

"Oh that…I am not Caslite…I am a third person being within her mind. I am a dream person of her. It's hard to explain. Really I am a completely different woman." she smirked again letting her tail sweep behind her. Goku inhaled on instinct a tropical scent filled his senses. He could only make out one of the enticing scents, a faint hint of pineapple. "I even smell different." she purred gently taking his tail from around his waist. The fur bristled at the touch, but she soothed it back down.

For some reason it felt wrong. Goku knew he should tell her to go away. Leave him alone, but he couldn't move. A shiver ran up his spine when her small hand stroked the fur of his tail. He closed his eyes to the sensation. He could hear her purr grow louder. Goku felt breath tickle the skin on his face. Then he felt cool lips press against his. Groaning in frustration he grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her closer. A pain sparked on his neck, but he forgot about it when a hot tongue slid into his mouth.

Caslite's tail wrapped around his and her hands encircled his neck. She was still on her tippy toes, but she couldn't care less. She got what she wanted finally. Then strong arms pulled her up making it easier to kiss him. She purred breaking the kiss. She licked his lower lip tasting herself before kissing down his neck. She scraped her teeth against the sensitive flesh and felt him shiver. Smirking her sucked on the skin lightly. When she finally got down the area where his neck met his shoulder she couldn't help but notice the scar. Panting she placed her mouth over the raised skin. She was about to bit down when she felt Goku push her away.

"Fuck." Goku cursed rubbing at the aching scar. It hurt badly right now and was radiating to his whole body. Growling he glared at the woman who claimed to be Caslite. She merely smirked. "Don't do that. You aren't real."

"Oh really? Well it didn't seem to bother you a few moments ago." she smirked at him. Goku frowned and glanced at the real Caslite. Her eyes were still open and they were still watching him. He felt extremely guilty for her seeing that.

"You tricked me."

"Believe what you want. Oh and how are you going to wake her up if you can't even move?" she smirked and sat down. Goku growled at her but had his attention on Caslite the real Caslite.

"You smell like vanilla and strawberries. I know that because your scent was still strong in the room we shared." he stated trying to get through to the ice encased woman. "I got major headaches when you left. They say it's because of the bond…" he rubbed the scar again. "They said our minds were merged."

"Keep talking Goku maybe she'll hear you." she sneered

XxXxXx

"Dende open the damn door!" Bulma yelled at the young Guardian who flinched.

"Mrs. Briefs please be nicer to the Guardian." Mr. Popo said quietly.

"Open the door brat." Vegeta almost smirked at the fire in his mate's eyes. She was so lively when she was angry.

"I-I c-can't." Dende stuttered out. Why wouldn't they listen to him? "the door is sealed off forever."

"No it's not! It can't be!" Bulma said stubbornly.

"Maybe if you use the dragon balls…" he looked away afraid of the blue haired woman. She squealed in delight.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Bulma smiled and turned to Vegeta and Raditz. "Let's go dragon ball hunting."

XxXxXx

"Shut up." Goku growled not looking at the egotistical Caslite. The Caslite he was talking to though didn't react. He wasn't even she _could_ hear him.

"Just saying she's a lost cause buddy." Caslite rolled her eyes. Men never knew _when_ to give up. "On the other hand. I can hear." she smiled to herself at the thought. Goku felt like throwing up his hands.

_/Why must you always make everything complicated Cas!/_ Goku crossed his arms angrily. _/She always does this. always makes it impossible to-why am I speaking about her like I know her? Do I know her?…no the memories are still gone…huh that was weird./ _

"Anyone in there?" Goku blinked at the hand waving in front of his face. He swatted it away. "That was mean."

"Get away from me." he glared at the woman in front of him. She bared her canines in a silent snarl but moved away. "It would be a lot easier to talk to you if you removed the ice from around your body." he stopped talking hoping she would listen. Of course she didn't, just gave him that blank stare. "I don't even know if you're alive in there…"

"Talk talk talk. You're wasting your breath. She wouldn't be able to hear you even if you screamed it." Goku grunted in frustration and turned the best he could to the other Caslite. She was lounging on the floor. Her legs stretched out before her.

"If you're Caslite's would-be self why are you so damn arrogant?" Goku nearly snarled. This woman was annoying. Caslite chuckled a bit.

"In Caslite's _pretend_ world." the white room warped and changed into a room filled with books and a desk sat in the middle of it. Off to the side Goku saw a young girl and a man with upswept hair very much like Vegeta's. "She was still beaten harshly by her _loving_ father." the man punched the small girl in the stomach causing her to double over. The scene warped again until they were in a grand hall. The girl looked to be the teenage Caslite. She was kneeling in front of the same man. King Vegeta most likely. He kicked her in the chin sending her sprawling across the floor. "You see. Nothing would have been the same. Caslite would have grown up with her fathers harsh words of weakness and dishonor. She would strive to become the perfect daughter."

The room changed once more. The grand hall was decorated in purple black and red drapes and balloons. People with extravagant costumes danced around, talked, and stood there. There was a woman in the middle of the room wearing a blood red cocktail dress. Her hair was done in what seemed a thousand braids. She stood tall through her small height. A small smile splayed on her lips. People walked up to her and bowed. She would curtsey back and exchange kind words. Then when they all left, her ki would pulse around her. Lighting the room in a purple glow.

"She would show off her perfect control. And when she finally came of age she would share a wonderful experience with her most trusted friend." the grand hall morphed into a dim bedroom. Goku couldn't make anything out. "She would go through her heat with her guard. Raditz." then the couple on the bed seemed to be lit up. Goku looked away before he could get a good look. All he saw was a tangle of limbs and hair. "Still it wouldn't be enough for her father." the voice of Caslite darkened considerably. "She would do _anything_ to please her father."

The dim room turned into a metal one. Goku saw Caslite kneeling in front of Zarbon. She was wearing a black lace dress that showed off almost everything. The tall pastel colored man studied her with a leer. He stepped forward and touched her shoulder lightly. Caslite stood up before she was pulled into a kiss.

"This made her father very happy. Her lover was one of the most highly regarded warriors in Frieza's army." the room faded back into the white vastness of the chamber. Goku blinked amazed at what he was shown. He glanced at the Caslite in the red spandex before shuddering. " Zarbon was the most wanted man…and she had him. Being with a guy like that tended to make people full of themselves. You see even her _pretend_ world was completely fucked up."

"That's disgusting…how could she even think about being with that thing…"

"Ahh she liked his hair and skin tone. But that was then. And this is now." she smirked and stood up taking a step towards Goku. "Come now Goku have some fun." she purred waving her tail around her. Goku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Give in. I bet I'm a better lover then that skittish Caslite."

"You are not even real. Not even a real memory. Just the wishings of a small girl."

"Such harsh words for a man who is suppose to be nice." she pretend pouted, but still advanced. "Why don't you try a chance with the woman Caslite was meant to be?" she smiled seductively.

"Because I love Caslite for who she is…not what she could have been." Goku stated stubbornly though he really didn't know if his words were true.

"You don't even know who she is. Sure you were told and you feel towards her…but isn't that lust? The bond working your body up?" she bit her bottom lip before continuing. "Think about it…do you actually love her? Do you understand what love is?"

"I love her because…because…" Goku's composure faltered as he tried to think of _why_ he felt so strongly towards Caslite. The other Caslite smiled seemingly knowing he was loosing. She walked around him trailing her fingers over his back.

"Because what?" she whispered into his ear. Her feet no longer touching the ground. Sometimes it was a pain to be so short. She nipped the lobe before placing a small kiss on his neck. "Why do you love her?"

"I…I…" he couldn't think of the words. They wouldn't form in his brain. He could feel her kissing down his neck. Could feel her hands creeping up his shirt massaging his chest. Her warm breath tickled the scar on his shoulder. "S-stop."

"Oh but why?" she answered wryly licking the raised skin. Goku shuddered at the sensation that shot through his body. He cursed himself when he felt his lower half heat up. "Doesn't seem like you want me to stop." the woman purred.

"Yes I do." he said shakily holding onto his steely control. A dainty hand trailed over his hardening member making him hiss.

"No you don't." her finger tips teasingly dipped under the hem of his pants. Her tail slowly made it's way around his waist trapping his own tail. She ruffled the fur with her own. His answering groan made her smirk. "You want this."

Goku took a deep breath through his nose and was met with her tropical scent. He breathed in again. Something didn't feel right. Trying to concentrate over what Caslite was doing he took in another long breath. Something was off. She didn't smell right. He felt his arousal slip away as he kept breathing in the tropical scent. It was missing something.

"Aww what happened Goku?" Caslite scowled. What was wrong with him?

"Strawberry and vanilla." he wanted to smile. He figured something out. The woman moved away from him then and went to face him. An angry confused look on her face. "She smells like Strawberries and vanilla. It always reminded me of ice cream." he watched as the fake Caslite frowned.

"You shouldn't be able to remember that." she glanced over at the ice encased Caslite. "What is that woman up to?"

"Probably giving him his memory back." an emotionless voice called out. Goku wanted to growl another weird one? He waited until she came into his line of sight. It was the blind Caslite. The naked one. The woman laughed at the younger her.

"And why would she do that? She took them away from him in the first place." the ego Caslite rolled her eyes.

"We are very close to our mate. We are in a very deep trance. We are subconsciously giving them back you idiot. Why you even exist is a waste of space." the blind Caslite growled out her tail whipping behind her. "How about you quit distracting him and let him do what he came here to do?"

"Oh and what is that?"

"To fix Caslite." she turned to Goku seemingly seeing despite the white goop over her eyes. "That is why you came right?"

"Yes. But I can't move… I'm stuck to the floor." Goku looked down to see that the ice had receded away from his feet. "oh…never mind." he moved around a bit glad to have movement back.

"Wake her up Goku. Wake her up and help her." the blind one pleaded.

"Oh whatever."

"Shut up you! How'd you even get out of her head?"

"Slipping more then she should."

Goku rolled his eyes at the bickering Caslite's and walked up to the real Caslite. Her eyes followed him every step of the way, but she made no move to react. It was as if she wasn't even seeing him. He placed his hands on the ice that encompassed her. The chill making his bones ache. He pushed against it, but it didn't crack.

"Come on Caslite. Stop being so stubborn. You're going to catch a cold like this." he pushed harder and felt the ice begin to fizzle beneath his palms. Confused but not about to let the opportunity pass he kept pushing. The ice grew red under his hands and melted away. When a small hole was made he lifted his hands away. Goku looked through the hole and nearly passed out.

Caslite's skin was a sickly tint of blue white. Her lips were a purple color so much like her eyes, but darker. Frost clung to the sides of her mouth and nostrils. Her hair was in a bun that looked stiff. Her eyes were closed surprisingly. A thin white line trapping them shut. Was it all an illusion? Her eyes being open?

"Fuck." Goku growled and began making the hole bigger. Of course . He should have remembered that ice was freezing cold. She could be extremely effected by it since it surrounded her. "Come on." when the hole was big enough for a body to fit through he pulled her from the ice's cold grasp. Her body hurt to touch. It was extremely cold. He rubbed her arms and legs trying to get some warmth into her body. But she stayed nearly frozen.

"Oh look at that. She's dead." the fake Caslite smirked. Goku closed his eyes and pulled the frozen Caslite closer to his body. He didn't care about the cold. His heart hurt and he didn't fully understand why.

"You can't be dead." he whispered still rubbing her skin to warm her back up. Her skin felt hard against his touch. Nothing happened though. Her chest stayed in it's frozen stilled state, eyes perfectly closed.

"If she was dead Casl we'd be gone." he heard one of the Caslite's say.

"I guess…but really don't you think in her last moment she would have made us real beings?"

"Not even she is capable of such a feat Casl. Goku…" he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He wanted to flinch away. "Maybe…if you give her heat…"

"How?" Goku looked down at Caslite. Her face a serene mask. How could he give her heat? What type of heat would be enough to- "OH!" he nearly smiled and closed his eyes before pushing his ki into her body. An calming blue light began to surround the woman. "C'mon please work…"

He felt a twitch. So miniscule he could have sworn it was him, then another twitch. Goku snapped open his eyes to see her black tail tip twitching. He did smile then and began to pour more of his ki into her. Soon her body lost it's blue tint and her lips turned a lighter purple. That was when the convulsing started. He held her close to keep her from hurting herself, but never stopped the flow of ki.

When the convulsing subsided to scattered jolts and shivers he pulled her away enough to look at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her body was wet with the melting ice. Her blue lips were trembling and he could hear her lips chattering. Her body was still cold so he kept giving her ki. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes abruptly opened. He wanted to sigh in relief, but held back. Now that she was awake everything would get a lot more difficult.

Her eyes were filmed over with confusion and they darted around trying to find where she was. She was cold and she didn't know why. _::Why am I so cold?::_ Caslite thought feeling another shiver wrack her body. She looked around until she saw a face. It was blurry, but the deep caring chestnut eyes and wild hair was enough to identify the person. _::How is he here?:: _she tried to form words, but it didn't work. Her mouth didn't work correctly.

"Shh…just conserve your energy." his voice was just as soothing as she could remember. By Gods how long has it been since she heard his voice? She had to speak. _::Why can't I speak?:: _"Everything will be just fine." was the last thing Caslite heard before her world went black once more.

XxXxXx

"Why in the world I volunteered to do this is beyond me." Raditz muttered and found another foot hold. Sure he could just fly to the top of the cliff and grab the dragon ball, but no. There just had to be a huge nest of hundreds of birds who didn't like things taken out of their nests. The stupid ball just happened to be smack dab in the middle of the damn brood.

Vegeta had tried to just go and grab it, but that ended in him being pecked by angry birds, and had their excrement's neatly drop on him. It took Bulma's every persuasive skill to keep him from killing the poor creatures. So Raditz being the only other one capable of climbing the cliff said he would do it.

Now a quarter of the way there he was regretting it greatly. The high winds made his wild mane of hair go flying everywhere, which meant getting into his way. He should have remembered to put it in a tail. Or have had someone braid it for him. Oh by the Gods! Was he really getting use to that hair style? Grumbling more to himself Raditz pulled himself up and over the cliff with grace.

The birds paid him no mind as he slunk near the ground around their nest. The more cautious ones eyed him wearily and followed his every movement. He tried not to think about what was on the ground and kept crawling towards the nest that the ball was in. The nest was unattended which made him think of a trap.

"These birds are idiots…why would it be a trap…then again…they did get Vegeta pretty good…aw hell who cares I need the damn ball." Raditz growled and quickly grabbed the orange sphere. The whole flock up roared in a series of squawks. "Shit!" he flew up quickly and darted down to the ground fully aware angry birds were following him. But they gave up the chase about half way down. When he landed Raditz gratefully gave the ball to Bulma.

"Four out of seven. Thanks Raditz." the woman smiled at him. Raditz gave her a polite smile back making Vegeta growl.

"Oh shut it Vegeta. You're just mad you got bested by a bunch of birds." Raditz sneered at the Prince. He was only bold now because Bulma was near and somehow the Prince refrained from doping any extremely violent things around her.

"We're making good time let's head out for the next ball. It's about seventy three miles west of here." she climbed into the small air car. Vegeta and Raditz followed. After a few minutes of quiet she spoke again. "I hope Goku is having as much luck as we are." the woman bit her lip in worry. All she could do was hope and pray to Kami everything would work out.

AN: Please for my sake of mentality review and let me know what you think of the chapter. And yes I am fully aware this chapter took a freaky turn. But I will blame it on my over active imagination. The next chapter should be up in two weeks or so…I hope


	28. Pride

_**PLEASE READ THIS AN**_: this is a pitiful excuse of a chapter in my eyes, but let me explain. My family has been having a lot of troubles, and that's an toning it down. So my muse for this story literally tanked and I've been running dry trying to think of something. My muse in other areas…or fan fictions have been going wild. Which is literally annoying me. I believe you guys deserve what I have so far because I did say the next chapter would come out in two weeks…which didn't happen obviously. So here is what I wrote before everything happened.

Control

Chapter 28: Pride

It was cold. Terribly cold. Caslite whimpered and curled into a tighter ball, but she found no warmth there. Then suddenly a warmth spread through her body fighting the cold off. It started from her back. A grateful sigh left her lips and she pushed herself against the warmth. This was warm. Her chilled body hurt, but this warmth was soothing.

She tried not to think of why she was so suddenly warm. Or where this warmth was coming from. For a very long time all she could feel was the bite of frost. The only way to fight off the powerful chill was to sink into herself. Now though there was a warmth. The warmth felt good. That was what mattered. Once she felt all the cold recede from her body Caslite tried to open her eyes. It took several tries and when she did she was staring at a stone wall. In confusion she turned around noticing that she was on a purple bed.

"Thank Kami you're awake." the sound of his voice made her jump and flip herself around to face him. She tried to stay in a crouched position, but her limbs wouldn't hold her up and she fell back against the wall. In front of her was Goku. He looked bone tired and a little ill, but it was him. Caslite sucked in a gasp. This couldn't be possible.

Shaking her head Caslite closed her eyes before opening them again. The man stayed there. He wasn't an illusion like the others. Oh Kami the illusions…the woman cringed mentally at the thought of those things. How was he here though? Pursing her lips Caslite got ready to speak.

"W-w?" was all she could manage. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and she remembered she hadn't talked in two years. Seemingly knowing her problem a cup of water appeared before her. She drank it hurriedly and gave him back the cup in a silent request for more. After about ten glasses of water she tried talking again. "Why are you here?" a hurt expression crossed his face and it took her all her will not to pull him into a hug.

"to save you." his answer was simple, but confused her.

"Why would you do such a thing?" _::You do not know me…why would you help me?::_

"I needed answers." Goku looked away then. He couldn't bear to look at the bluntly confused stare she gave him anymore. It had been a few days…maybe a few weeks since he saved her from her ice tomb. She had woken up twice during that time always whispering she was cold. He had gotten little sleep, since he was worried she would die of the frost that didn't seem to want to go away, or she would wake up alone. So he stayed in a chair in front of the bed keeping watch.

"For what?" _::I was an idiot…::_

"To why I am mated to a woman I don't know." he felt like growling. He was hungry, tired, and drained of most of his energy. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't…not until this was taken care of.

"Ahh…I was hoping the bite mark would go away." _::…for thinking I could leave this persistent man…::_

"Well it didn't. It left me with a migraine and insomnia." _/I wish you would just tell me why…/_

"Probably because time in here is a lot faster. It sped up the process of withdrawal." _::What was I thinking when I took it all away?::_

"Well then I blame the room. It also made me think that Raditz had a daughter. Beautiful little girl by the way. I'm glad my son had a little fun before he got married." _/Is this over? Will you finally tell me?/_ a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Thank you…" _::Why can't I tell you?:: _"Have I answered your question?" _::Please for my sake say yes Kaka!::_

"I'm sorry but you haven't." _/Why are you so hesitant?/ _"I want to know why I bear your mark. And why you bear mine." _/Why won't you give me my life back?/_

"That is complicated to explain…it would be best if you just left it un answered." _::Kaka you would hate me if I gave you my reason for taking away everything.::_

"Then explain it to me. We have all eternity in this place." _/You can be a complete selfish bitch you know that?/_

"I'm not a selfish bitch for trying to protect you!" Caslite said defensively. _/Jerk calling me a selfish bitch when all I tried to do was protect him./_

"Protect me from what? My grieving mate?" Goku asked with a stoic expression.

"No…I wanted to…I wanted…" she couldn't think of the right words. _::Oh why is this so hard for me?:: _

"Caslite." Goku said softly. She looked into his soft dark brown eyes with a hesitant look in her eyes. "Please…I need my memories back." Caslite swallowed hard and looked away from the pleading eyes. Her hands were tightly clasped together.

"You don't want them…you don't want to be stuck with me." _::Please understand…::_

"Make me understand Caslite." His voice was more demanding now. She shook her head softly.

"It wouldn't help…" _::Please…:: _she pleaded to him with a broken voice. Swallowing over the imminent tears Caslite sank further against the wall.

"You don't know that." Goku clenched his teeth trying to be patient. Growling softly he got up from the edge of the bed. "Fine. You won't tell me, then I'm getting something to eat. We are stuck here for the rest of eternity." he said flippantly and walked to the fridge. He stopped when he knew she would think he was actually leaving. Breathing deeply he stopped the flow of his ki into hers.

"G-g-Goku…" he almost smirked. Closing his eyes he started it up again and walked back towards her. Caslite was curled up on the bed the blankets wrapped around her shivering form. "Why would you do that?" she asked looking up at him with confusion.

"Because I want to. You were going to die…I couldn't allow that."

"You could, but you have too big of a heart."

"Don't make this seem like another one of my heroics…I wouldn't risk being stuck in another dimension for some human." he wanted to roll his eyes. Show her that he still cared about her.

"You don't need to know why I left Goku…" she whispered sitting up again. A rumbling snarl emanated from the male Saiyan. Caslite glanced up quickly. "Wha-?"

"You do not know what I need and don't need." Goku could barely control his anger. Why was she doing this? Did she have to make everything so damned difficult? "I will ask once more Caslite. Why did you leave? Why did you take my memories away?" Caslite found herself unable to lower her gaze. His chestnut eyes were livid with hurt, betrayal, and anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She didn't have anything to say. "Caslite…"

"BECAUSE HE TOLD ME TOO!" she screamed wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them tight against her chest. Goku blinked. He hadn't expected that one.

"Wh-?"

"NO DON'T SPEAK! He's dead. I know that now….knew that, but he…he was still talking to me…I didn't notice it…not until the night I left. He was so loud…" she closed her eyes for a few seconds before going on. "You probably won't believe me."

"From what I've seen since stepping into this room…it's easy to believe that your mind created his voice." Goku sat on the chair in front of the bed. So she really did go insane…just as Piccolo said. Caslite sighed, but stayed in her curled up position.

"He threatened to harm you all…I couldn't allow that. I needed to be sure _you_ were safe. You couldn't know me." choking back a sob she realized she had lost every ounce of control she had built up over the years. Before…her mind didn't control her…she controlled it.

"I still need my memories back." Goku stated sympathy welling up inside his chest. Burying her face in her knees Caslite tried to calm her thoughts. "Do you want anything to eat? Your ki is low and it might be why your still freezing." _/Not to mention my ki is beginning to tire out./_ Caslite raised her head and nodded softly. Goku merely stood up and went to the kitchen.

He made something simple. Soup. It was hot and the broth filled people up quickly. He had always known how to cook, but with Chi-Chi she always cooked. Living out in the wilderness for most of his childhood had taught him how to take care of himself. And watching cooking shows always helped. He put the soup in two very large bowls and carried them out to the table that was in the middle of the stone room.

"Can you walk on your own?" he asked with a soft voice. Caslite nearly growled, but slithered out of bed. She stood on shaky legs. The princess couldn't recall the last time she had walked. On instinct one of her arms stayed outstretched and her tail which gained some movement hung low in the air.

Slowly she sat down on the chair. The smell of the soup was enticing. With slightly shaking hand she picked up the spoon. Dipping it in the yellowy broth she slowly brought it to her lips. The chicken taste scorched her mouth and throat when she swallowed. Moaning in delight when the fiery liquid hit her stomach Caslite got more this time getting the noodles.

Goku smirked sitting across from the starving woman. He wasn't surprised when she put the spoon back on the table and grabbed the bowl itself. Absent mindedly he began to eat his own bowl. For a while there were only the sounds of Caslite's frenzied eating.

She put the now empty bowl down in embarrassment. She hadn't eaten like that since she was a teenager. _::Gods what have I turned into?::_ she asked herself quietly. Now that the soup was warming her insides she was thinking more clearly. _::Running away…I had to though…He was fake! I still listened to him even after _I_ had killed him.::_ Glancing at Goku she sighed heavily. _::I am such an idiot.::_ she didn't speak until he finished his soup.

"You asked for your memories back." Caslite stated earning a surprised look from Goku. She stared at his hands that were on the table, not his face. "I can give them back to you. You are lucky I don't destroy memories when I take them if I did that…you would forever be lost to them."

"But will you?" the warrior asked wondering what Caslite was doing. He saw a ghost of a smile grace her lips before it disappeared.

"It will be overwhelming Goku. You will probably collapse." she whispered bringing forth his memories. They were bright within her mind.

"I don't mind." this time he did see a smile grace Caslite's lips, but it was filled with sadness. Goku tried to prepare himself for the pain.

"Alright." she answered before shoving all the memories into Goku's mind. Goku gripped his head fiercely as the pain seared white hot through his mind. She watched in amazement though when he didn't cry out instead he bit his lip and held his head. She could see veins begin to appear on his face with the exertion of reliving all the memories. Caslite breathed in deeply and tried to calm his mind. It didn't work, she was still not under control. _::Let's hope you can control yourself Goku::_

Flashes. That was all he could see of the memories zooming into his head. First meeting the Icy Princess, sharing a laughing moment with her, holding her while she cried over a son, slowly falling in love with her while watching his son court her. All of them. They were all going through his head. Sneaking around with Caslite, mating her in the darkness of their shared bedroom, cementing the bond on the Clouds of Vegeta-sei, making love to her, holding her while they slept, talking to her, kissing her, the pain of loosing her, seeing her bloodied and beaten, her. Everything was all her. Thoughts of her, times in his life with her, hearing her tell him she loved him, watching her stand by his side proudly, feeling her mind for the first time. Everything was her. Caslite was his life.

Goku allowed his head to fall against the table. Not caring if it hurt. He sucked in another deep breath that didn't seem to be enough. The wood of the table cooled his heated skin. His shoulders rose and fell with his heavy breaths. That had to be the most intense experience he had ever went through. He hurt, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, he was horny, he wanted to hug Caslite, wanted to kiss her, but could he really? _/Oh gods yes. She is mine./_ even with that thought he stayed on his side of the table.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Caslite asked hesitantly one of her hands hovering over his wild hair. He nodded his head slowly making Caslite relax against the back of the chair; her hand laying down on the table a few inches short of his hair. _::Do you want to talk?::_ her voice was loud within his head. Her presence was a deep purple color in his mind. But it was changing morphing with his. Turning into a light violet color. Blue and purple…made violet.

_/You know I never thought we would end up here./_ his voice was filled with irony. Caslite's face twisted up in confusion. He chuckled mentally. _/What I mean is when I first met you I thought you would do what Vegeta did. Find a human male and settle down. Or live your life out by yourself. I never meant to fall in love with you/_ This time Caslite couldn't help but laugh. Of all the things to talk about he picks the weirdness of falling in love.

_::If it makes you feel any better I didn't either. I kind of thought of you as a brother type for a while there…and then you kissed me. Now that did take me by surprise.:: _

"I didn't want you to leave without me ever telling you how I felt. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life." Goku shrugged lifting his head. The room spun around him, but he didn't lay his head back down.

"Well you succeeded. In the three years I was gone I had a lot to think about. Belle and you were the only things I could think about safely." she lowered her eyes unable to meet his gaze. "This feels like the awkward morning after." she muttered.

"There really wasn't a morning after. Our first time was in the middle of the day." he said with wry smirk making Caslite smirk.

"You know…when I first met you I thought you were the strangest Saiyan I have ever met."

"I get that a lot." he looked to the table feeling the fatigue of lack of sleep catching up to him.

"You had the fighting spirit of a Saiyan…but you never let it get the best of you." her face showed the signs of confusion and awe. Goku chuckled. The sound causing a shiver to run down her back. It was a hollow sound, a cold sound, so unlike his normal laughs.

"I have…I've let my pride get in the way." his voice was low, almost ashamed sounding. "Gohan had reached levels I've never thought possible. He was a Super Saiyan two! Who wouldn't be proud?" a ghostly smile painted his face before turning into a grim frown. "I wanted to show him off. I wanted to show them all that _my_ son had successfully ascended above a regular Super Saiyan. I wanted the damn _Prince _to see that my son, not _his_ had reached that level." Caslite bit her lip nervously. "So I put an eleven year old up against the strongest warrior we had encountered yet."

"You didn't know he didn't like fighting." she said quietly. She had heard this story from Gohan, well from his point of view. "You had no clue that he resented being able to be so strong. He hid it from you Goku. It isn't your fault." but the male wasn't listening.

"The moment I saw his eyes go blank, seeing the look of a killer replace my son…" he trailed off swallowing hard. "I knew I had messed up. I knew then that I was a big egotistical idiot for making my son fight a complete monster, so I took care of it. Or tried to…he still ended up killing that day."

"And he saved a life. Eighteen's life. Now she has a daughter and a husband. No horrendous deed is done without at least one miniscule good coming from it." she sighed heavily her limbs feeling overly heavy. "do you know the reason why Gohan stopped fighting after you died?" Goku looked at Caslite confusedly before answering.

"He blamed himself for my death." she snorted amusedly. "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing Kaka…just…you should ask him some time. You'd might be surprised." Caslite flashed him a quick smile before yawning.


	29. Worms Can't Hurt You

AN: Hello faithful readers. I would Really Really like to thank those of you who have been following this story since it first came out, and are still reading it. And I thank all my reviewers even the mean ones.

So this is the last chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed I've been having difficulties with this story for some time now. And I couldn't figure out how to finish it. But I finally did. So Please enjoy and thank you all.

Control

Chapter 29: Worms Can't Hurt You

"Are you…umm…" he didn't know what to ask actually.

"Tired? Annoyed? Still crazy?" she supplied holding back another yawn. "not sure about the last one. I seem to be the only one in my mind." she said with a thoughtful look.

"Well that's good." it was his turn to yawn. "I think it's time to sleep…" he yawned again, his fatigue finally catching up with him. He watched as Caslite stood from the chair and walked to him. She held out her hand silently and he took it without a second thought. She pulled him out of the chair and led him to the bed.

"Get in." she shoved him lightly making him fall backwards. Goku situated himself so he was laying the right way on the bed. Caslite crawled onto the bed before burrowing herself in his chest. His arms instinctively wrapping around her small frame. She breathed in his earthy scent and smiled. The reunited mates smiled as they fell asleep.

XxXxXx

"Woman are you absolutely sure it's in _there_?" Vegeta asked with a squeamish tone. Bulma nodded for the millionth time. Vegeta swallowed over the rising fear and stepped into the gooey, insect, creature filled cave. He was only afraid of one thing. And that was creepy crawlies…well and his mate when she was pmsing. They were disgusting, slimy little things that deserved to be squashed. The experience in Buu's stomach hadn't helped that fear in a bit.

The cave grew darker, and the air denser as he walked further into the cave. He refused to breath in through his nose. If he did he would surely smell something foul and the last thing he needed was to get sick. He heard a crunch under his boot and cringed.

_~Stupid Raditz and his stupid hair~_ Vegeta grumbled squinting at the dimly lit abyss ahead of him. Raditz didn't go into the cave because Bulma refused to let him get his hair muddy. The cave wasn't very large.

Vegeta walked perfectly fine in it because he was shorter then the rest of them, and Raditz was taller then Goku's 6'1. As it grew darker he was forced to create a ki ball. It illuminated bugs crawling freely in front of his feet and over the walls. He suddenly wished to have his sister's height. His head was wayyy to close to the ceiling of the cave.

The tunnel made a natural curve to the right. He ignored the nasty things surrounding him the best he could and kept walking. Bulma said it was at the end of the tunnel. Vegeta huffed a breath and kept walking. It was getting colder the farther he went down. He rounded a sharp corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach began an uneasy roll in his body.

"Just my fucking luck." Vegeta cursed staring at the huge gooey white worm thing curled around the glowing orb. It didn't seem to have a head or teeth. He took a step closer and his heart sped up. He growled angrily at himself. _~I am the Prince of Saiyan's I do not need to fearrr-did that thing just move!~_ he blinked at it waiting for it to attack, or move. It didn't. "Just breath and grab the ball." he gave himself a pep talk, trying to build his courage.

"hmm…I wonder how Vegeta's doing…you don't think he could be lost could you?" Bulma asked only slightly worried. Raditz chuckled at her.

"He's fine." Raditz said flippantly looking around him. Earth still fascinated him. The wild life was still so beautifully intact despite the Earthlings ever growing population.

"Well this is the last ball I guess I'm just worried it'll be broken or something." Bulma sighed and looked into the dark opening of the tunnel.

"Can they even break?" Bulma turned to look at Raditz who was staring off into the forest as he leaned against a tree.

"They can go through a lot, but after a while they break." she shrugged. "You really like nature don't you." a rare blush flared on his cheeks allowing Bulma to see the young man he once was. Before the harsh reality of space and Frieza ripped it from him.

"I spent so much time destroying planets I didn't notice it, now though-"

"Start the blasted machine woman!" a near distant shout came from within the cave. Vegeta's running form came into view. "Start the machine!" he yelled again looking freaked out by something. Raditz stood erect sensing something was making the prince distressed.

"Sure thing Vegeta…but why-"

"Just start the ship!" she flinched but hurried to get into the air craft.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Raditz asked as he followed Vegeta into the machine. The prince didn't answer him.

"Vegeta did you at least get the-"

"Just go woman." Vegeta growled before shakily sitting in a seat.

"What is up with you!" Bulma asked her annoyance boiling over. Vegeta turned to his mate fire in his eyes.

"WOULD YOU JUST GO!" he roared making even Raditz lock in place. Bulma merely glared at him. "there is this huge worm in that cave and it's coming after me."

"A worm? Vegeta…it's a worm, I've told you…worms can't hurt-" she cut off suddenly as her eyes focused on something outside and passed Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta slowly turned to see what had her face pale. Though Vegeta already knew what. There coming from the cave was the huge ass worm, large mouth opened revealing huge spiked teeth. "We're leaving." Bulma said quickly turning to the controls. They were off the ground before the worm pushed it's self out of the hole.

"Now do you see my urgency?" Vegeta asked after they were in the air for a while. Not one of them could bring themselves to speak as they sped away from the creepy tunnel.

"Yes…I do. Did you at least get the ball?" Bulma asked glancing at her mate. He nodded and pulled the three star ball out of his pocket. "Well we're headed back to the lookout."

"Vegeta? Why is it covered in goo?" Raditz asked hesitantly. The ball was covered in a filmy looking white substance. Vegeta merely grunted and threw the ball in with the others in the bag.

"Hey guys do you think we should get the others? They would love to see that Caslite and Goku are still alive." Bulma commented stopping her flight path to hover in the air. Vegeta's eye's narrowed considerably staring harder out the window. Raditz looked at his hands absentmindedly. "Well?"

"We don't know the state Caslite will be in when they door is restored. She could be…" Bulma's thoughts pulled short. She didn't think about that.

"Oh…I see…well onto the lookout." she muttered and flew faster to the lookout feeling an urgency within her she hadn't had before.

XxXxXx

Goku was very aware of the small lithe body pushed flush against his chest. He had woken up a few minutes ago to find Caslite nuzzling his neck in her sleep. When he had tried to move a little he found that her leg had curled itself around his hip keeping him against her. Her arms were tucked in between them, her hands grasping his shirt. If it was from cold or wanting to get closer to him he had no clue. She didn't seem as cold as she did when they fell asleep, and he no longer felt the drain of his ki.

"Mm." she pushed herself closer to him her soft lips lightly pressing into his skin. Goku felt a shiver go down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail. Her full lips opened slightly, her warm breath tickling his skin. She moved her head to a bit and her mouth fell onto the scar. Her claim on him. He felt her teeth scrap against the raised skin, almost instantly he became hard. He glance down at Caslite, her eyes were still closed, and her breathing even. She was completely unaware of what she was doing.

Her body moved once again causing their hips to touch. Goku heaved a growl fighting with his sexual urges and himself. If only she would wake up, he would have no problem wanting to take her then. He stayed stock still not trusting himself to stay put if he tried to move. He took a deep breath through his nose without thinking. The smell of her arousal assaulted him.

With a lust filled snarl he flipped them over. Her body molded to his beneath him. Knowing he couldn't crush her he allowed his weight to settle over her. He was between her thighs causing her legs to be spread out. It didn't help his arousal at all, but it allowed him to gain some control. His arms were on either side of her shoulders. With trembling breath he lowered his mouth over his mark on her. The woman beneath him arched allowing him better access of the area.

_::Stop fighting yourself my love.::_ her voice rang out clearly in his mind. A small hand that held the power to destroy planets, gently curled itself around the back of his neck. _::Make me yours again.::_ he didn't hesitate. Her skin broke easily and warm almost sweet blood filled his mouth. A hoarse moan left Caslite's lips.

She'd been awake for a long while now, but she didn't want him to know she was awake. She wanted him to rest, but then her sexual desires had started to get the better of her. Caslite devised a small plan. She had no clue how to initiate an intimate encounter with her mate at the moment. She didn't know if she'd freeze up and start crying because she was a horrible mate. So she pretended to be asleep.

Caslite's jaw began to ache slightly. Goku was still gently pulling in her blood. Slowly she lifted her head over her own mark on him. She glanced sideways at her mate who was looking at her with dark chocolate brown eyes that shone with love. Without a second thought she bit into him deeply causing him to loose hold of her as he moaned.

"God…" his thick husky voice fueled Caslite to bite deeper. He was hers and would never be anyone else's. When she finally let up she looked at her mark. It was bleeding, little rivulets of blood dripping down his shoulder. The skin around it was a harsh looking purple. Caslite purred. "Clothes off now." he demanded his voice barely audible through his growl. He lifted himself up on his elbows allowing her some room to maneuver her clothes off.

"You're very demanding sometimes you know that?" Caslite asked with a smirk after her clothes had been stripped. It wasn't very difficult. Goku snorted rolling his eyes and leaned back on his knees to get off his shirt. With inhuman quickness he got off the bed lost his pants and was back in the same position as he was before. Both gasped as flesh touched flesh.

Goku lowered his head capturing her lips with his. The kiss was slow, sensual and built the rising heat between their bodies. His hands softly traced down her back, barely even feeling the uneven ridges of the scars on her back. A deep purr left him when he felt her tail wrap around his ruffling the sensitive flesh. He pulled away from her delicious mouth to look at the slightly panting woman.

"You will always be mine." he told her entering her warmth with one quick thrust. Both moaned at the sensations it brought forth. Soon all thoughts were lost to as the mates reclaimed their love for one another.

It was a long time before the two lay peacefully in each others embrace. Goku held Caslite closer to his chest almost afraid that if he'd let go he'd wake up alone in Capsule Corp with nothing more then a headache. Caslite sighed picking up on her mate's thoughts. She snuggled closer to him hoping that he'd soon be able to be at ease. She had had a terrible lapse in judgment.

"I think we should clean up." she stated after a few minutes. Her skin felt slightly sticky and her hair had to of been matted. Goku wasn't any better. Raised red marks scored his skin where she had nipped a little too hard. Both probably had bruises forming among their body. Goku nodded and slid out of bed before scooping her up. "Hey…I can walk you know…" she complained half heartedly smiling at her mate.

"Whine all you want your not walking." he smirked when she pouted crossing her arms. Goku set her down once they entered the bathroom and prepared the bath. Caslite moved to the sink counter and hopped up on it. Crossing her legs she watched her mate move around the bathroom.

His muscles stretching and moving gorgeously with each movement. Her eyes began wondering around his body, noting the broad squared shoulders were tipped sideways ever so slightly, most likely a bone break never set properly. His creamy skin marked with scars over his back. Long powerful legs connecting to a surprisingly narrow waist. A long semi thick dark brown tail swayed behind him, spreading the wonderful scent that was him.

"Earth to Caslite?" Caslite blinked looking up into Goku's eyes. When had he gotten so close? "Where'd you go?" his voice only slightly worried.

"I got lost in staring at you." a faint blush painted itself on her cheeks making Goku chuckle.

"hahaha…well the baths ready c'mon." he grabbed her hand pulling her off the counter and towards the tub.

The water felt like heaven against her skin. Caslite groaned sinking further into the bath. Goku laughed louder slipping in behind her. He pulled her to him, her scarred back pressing into his chest. She settled in easily between his legs. Languidly he ran his hands through her growing wet hair, untangling it. She purred in content relaxing further into the warmth of the water and his body.

"The wings are gone." he whispered staring straight ahead. He felt Caslite move slightly.

"They are hmm? Are the other scars back?" her voice sounded distant, but slightly relieved.

"Ya. I meant to tell you earlier but ya…" Caslite chuckled and nodded.

"I am glad that they are gone. Though they were a lot easier to look at." she shrugged. "Now onto cleaning time." she moved away from her mate and grabbed the generic shampoo bottle. Caslite dipped her head back soaking the rest of her hair, she was able to look at Goku backwards. He was looking at her with a growing hunger. "No no no…we'll never get clean if you start that." his lower lip jutted out showing the innocence he still held.

"You're no fun…" she rolled her eyes sitting back up and pouring a glob of the shampoo in her hair.

"I haven't washed it in two years…" she mused out loud as she massaged the long locks into her scalp washing off the grime.

"You've been frozen for two years I'm pretty sure your hair isn't _that_ bad." Goku explained taking the shampoo from her before wetting his own hair and beginning to wash it.

"I guess your right, but still."

The two continued washing and talking, momentarily forgetting they were trapped in another dimension where time went so much faster then their own dimension. They dressed in silence, a comfortable silence that neither minded.

Months passed with the two mates living day by day in perfect harmony. Occasionally they would use the room for what it was meant for, training. Somehow food hadn't ran out yet which was quite amazing considering how they both ate. Or they would just spend their time laying in one another arms for hours at a time. For now they were content with how things were going. Life at the moment was simple. Both unaware that their family was scrambling as quickly as they could to save them from their fate of eternal solitude.

XxXxXx

"Hey Bulma….can this go any faster?" Raditz asked as politely as he could. The blue haired genius slowly turned her electric blue eyes to the warrior who sat behind her. They burned with an anger he'd only seen in Frieza. "Never mind we're going fast enough." he reassured her quickly nodding. Her eyes lightened and she smiled turning around. A low quiet chuckle could be heard from the Prince. Raditz crossed his arms looking out the window slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

"We're only ten minutes away from the look out. Ugh…I hate the 90 degree angle going up there. It was fun when I had a baby squealing and giggling beside me, but not without." Bulma sighed. Time really did fly by quickly.

"What are you going to wish exactly anyways?" Raditz asked after a few minutes of silence again.

"Well…to get the portal between the dimensions back of course." Bulma chewed her lip, a sign she was thinking.

"And to wish that there is no limit how many times you enter the room and how many days." Vegeta stated not moving his eyes away from the view ahead of him. He had a feeling that everything would go smoothly, but he didn't know what extent the smooth would go. Would his sister be stark raving mad once she was out?

"Oh ya that's a good wish. Here it comes." Bulma sighed jerking the steering wheel back making the aircraft rear up and begin flying straight into the sky, following the thick stone pillar. "Damn."

"Hm?" Vegeta glanced over at his mate.

"I should of brought a change of clothes…" he rolled his eyes. Out of all the things to be thinking about, she was thinking about fashion.

"Wouldn't the Guardian of Earth have clothes they could wear?" Raditz asked not particularly liking the heavy press of gravity.

"True true…but they'd all be robes and stuff…can you imagine Goku in a robe?"

"No." his answer was automatic.

"Exactly. Now let's just…" she bit her lip again maneuvering the air craft horizontal and landing in one big swoop. "What the hell?" Raditz stood and looked out the front window. Everyone was waiting outside for them. "I thought we agreed not to call them."

"We didn't. Let's just see why they know to be here." they both followed Vegeta out of the aircraft. Raditz noted he was carrying the bag that held the slightly glowing dragon balls.

"RADDITZ!" a black blur crashed into Raditz's legs rocking him back slightly. A largely smiling Belle looked up at him with big eyes.

"Hey there kiddo." Raditz smiled at the little girl scooping her up in his arms.

"Did you get all the dragon balls? Is my mommy coming back?" she asked still looking at him.

"Yep." he put her down again. She clung to his leg as he walked towards the others.

"So your saying you've all been here since we left?" Bulma pointed out once again looking at all of them incredulously.

"Yes mom." Trunks answered tiredly. He really hated it when parents got like this.

"I just can't believe you planned on leaving us out of this." Gohan said with a slight glare.

"We're unaware if my sister will be stable, we were trying to lessen the pain for Belle if that wasn't so." Vegeta wanted to growl. They were wasting time chatting idly out here. He felt slightly bare without his sister near. The bond they had always shared, but had only grown within the last couple of years, had become an ever day thing for him. Without it…he felt wrong. _~Not that she'll ever know that…if she did…Gods! I'll never hear the end of it.~_

"Great just in time. You have the dragon balls?" Dende came out of the building slightly smiling. Bulma nodded. "Good set them down." Vegeta knelt down and poured the dragon balls out on the stone floor. They pulsed with their eerie yellow light. He stood and backed away with the others. "I presume your wish will be to open the portal again."

"And the second one will be to take off the limits on the chamber." Vegeta stated looking at the Guardian.

"Alright. Rise Shenlong!" the Guardian yelled. In seconds the sky grew dark lightening flashing across it. The only light was the increasingly pulsing glow from the balls. Then in a burst of light the dragon spewed forth. Rising and rising, twisting round and round, until only the very tip of his tail stayed within the bursting light.

"You have disturbed my slumber state your first wish." his voice was loud and booming. Blasting through the others.

"Sorry Shenlong, but will you reopen the portal between this dimension and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" the great mighty dragon snuffed. His eyes glowed a blinding red.

"Your wish is granted. State your second wish."

"Will you take off the limitations the Chamber has?" Dende stared in awe at his creation, originally Kami's but his now. His eyes glowed once more.

"You wish is granted. Now goodbye." he disappeared and the glowing orbs lifted to the sky before shooting of in different directions. No one spoke as they jogged to the room. The blank wall was no more, there was the great dark wood door. Everyone stood around it, almost frightened of what lay behind it.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Belle whispered confusedly. It seemed to get them in motion.

"I'll open it and go in. I've been in there before." Piccolo spoke up, finally making an appearance. He strode to the door opened it to see the familiar blinding white light and stepped through. The sounds of distant laughing reached his ears. "Hello?" he asked stepping further into chamber. It looked very well lived in. the beds were made, but there were faint depressions in them. There were clean plates on the table. A pair of boots and shoes were off to the side of the large room. Again the sound of a feminine squeal and laughter echoed about. He walked to the end of the room and into the great white expanse. "YO GOKU!" he yelled seeing a distant figure. The laughing stopped. Another figure joined the first and both made their way to him. Soon he could make out who was who. Caslite was walking beside Goku, his large very frayed shirt hung on her dainty body. Goku was shirtless with his ripped up pants. It made Piccolo wonder what they had been doing.

"Piccolo is that you?" Goku asked when they were even closer.

"Yes it's me…the door is back." he watched their faces widened with surprise. Did they forget about the others on the other side?

"You mean…I can see Belle again?" Caslite was the first to ask tears in her bright violet eyes.

"Yes she's just outside." he watched the Princess turn to Goku a smile breaking out on both their faces.

"C'mon Hun let's get your clothes." Goku said grabbing the princesses hand and leading her into the building bypassing Piccolo without a second glance. He turned slightly in awe at how in sync the two were. They moved in perfect harmony.

"How long have you two been in here?" Piccolo asked looking away as Caslite got dressed. He really didn't need a territorial Goku on his hands.

"Umm…." Piccolo sighed.

"You lost track."

"Actually Piccolo we've been in here one year four months three weeks and four days. I've been in here three years though." Caslite said finger brushing out her hair.

"Wait how did you keep track all this time?" Goku asked looking at his mate confusedly.

"You mean to tell me you never noticed the marks on the wall by the bed?" she smiled warmly rolling her eyes.

"Well…you know…I'm never looking at the wall when I'm on the bed." Piccolo saw a smile, no not a smile a leer pass over Goku's face. He blinked, that was never a look he thought Goku would ever make.

"No no you're staring at the kitchen." Caslite grinned at him before frowning at her shoes. "They're seriously broken." she muttered lifting them up showing a hole in the sole of the shoe. "And my clothes are all ripped…wonder why I hadn't noticed that before."

"Cause you never had to. But they won't care. Let's get out of this place before the door decides to disappear again." Goku wrapped his tail and arm around Caslite's waist. She purred relaxing into his body.

Piccolo couldn't help but stare after the couple. What had changed since they were trapped in here? It was like they were a completely different couple. When he had seen them before this, they were together, but…not as care free. Now though…now it seemed like they were a newly wed couple.

"Hey Piccolo you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Goku called back at the green man seeing him blink in bewilderment before walking forward as well. "So how long has it been since I came in here?"

"About a day and a half. This is the quickest Bulma's gathered the dragon balls." he noted the slight tensing of Caslite's body before it relaxed again.

/_Don't worry love, she'll forgive you./_ Goku's tail pulled his mate closer.

_::I was so cruel to her though…::_ she sighed regretting the harsh words she threw at her sister-in-law back at Planet Vegeta. She had been hurt and angry and Bulma just happened to be a perfect scape goat. "Kaka open the door."

"You know I have this feeling your nervous." he stated with a smile earning a jab in the ribs. "Just saying." he reached over to open the door anyhow. Both of them never expected to be mobbed when they stepped out.

"Are you okay?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Gosh it's so great to see you again!"

"Don't ever leave again Caslite! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Plus the house is like seriously quiet."

Both Goku and Caslite blinked looking between their family with surprised faces. A large almost foreign smile landed on Caslite's face seemingly mirroring Goku's. Large happy tears flowed down her face as she finally realized that she had a permanent home. That for once in her life, there was no need to keep running.

"Mom…." the soft voice carried louder to her ears then anyone else's voices. The crowd of people, minus Vegeta, Raditz, and apparently Belle moved away from the two people. Caslite swallowed hard moving away from her mate to go to her daughter.

"Belle." she stated with a smile and tears. The little girl was standing slightly behind Raditz, her fists clenched tightly in the fabric of his pants. The cool demeanor broke on her and she ran towards her mom tears rolling down her face.

"Mommy!" Belle threw herself at her mom not aware that the older woman had fallen to her knees. Large sobs wracked her body.

"Shh…it's okay…I'm here I know…I know…" Caslite crooned holding her daughter close tears of her staining her face. The ache in her heart finally leaving. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry baby." the little girl hiccupped in pulling back to look her mom in the face.

"Mom…" she said with the oddest look on her face.

"Yes?" Caslite asked feeling a little nervous.

"You're not wearing any shoes." the woman laughed smiling and nodding all at the same time. The laugh was echoed by the others. Caslite wiped her daughter's tears before her own. She stood up and brushed off her ripping pants. With a large breath Caslite turned to Bulma.

"I left with extremely harsh words between you and me." she walked towards the blue haired woman.

"I…I understand if your-oof!" Bulma found herself in the tight embrace of the other woman.

"But you're an important person in my life and I could never hate you." Caslite murmured in her ear before pulling away. Bulma had happy misty eyes and a large smile on her face. "Oh and Vegeta don't think I can't feel that you've missed me to." she called over her shoulder walking back to Goku.

"You're delusional Cas." Vegeta retorted mentally cursing himself for not having stronger barriers.

"I have a big explanation for you all that I'll sum up in a few words." she stated once she was back in her mates arms. "I went absolutely fucking nuts." they all stared at her. "What? Do you really expect me to tell you the details of my insanity?"

"You don't want to hear it…trust me." Goku shivered remembering the memory projections of Caslite. Both noticed that Belle had gone back over to Raditz.

"I just have one question." Bulma stated stepping forward. "How are you not either pregnant or have a another kid?" a blush stained Goku's cheeks while Caslite snorted.

"That's very easy Bulma. Pheromones." the genius shifted her head to the side in confusion. "My scent changes ever so slightly when I'm fertile. It's one of the reasons why I had no clue what a condom was until Gohan told me."

"You. You didn't? uh…Caslite that's horrible." Bulma chuckled. She merely shrugged.

"So I'm thinking we get home…cause I'm starving." to back up her statement Caslite's and Goku's stomach's growled rather loudly.

"Isn't there food in there?" Gohan asked remembering that there was food.

"Well ya but two adult Saiyans would plow through that in no time…so we had to ration the food." Goku nodded feeling his stomach gurgle at him angrily again.

"Alright home it is. So are whose flying and whose riding?" Bulma looked around the group.

"We'll fly!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. Caslite smiled at the teenage boys. They were good for each other. Though she was the only person who knew of their relationship.

"Okay, just don't blow anything up please." the boys ran a bit before shooting into the sky and plummeting down back to Earth. "One of these days those boys are going to kill me." Bulma muttered as they all walked to the air ship. "Raditz if you thought this thing went slow last time just wait till now. Ha!" Bulma laughed sarcastically.

"Going slow isn't soo bad." Gohan sat down in a seat.

"Riiight coming from the guy who can't even handle a thirty second commercial." Goku smiled jokingly.

"Heyy that was one time!" Gohan slightly pouted.

"No it wasn't…you were really angry at the TV earlier today." Belle said her face looking slightly confused. Gohan blushed embarrassed that his own daughter was catching him.

Caslite sat back watching a family she never meant to make joke with one another. Her eyes alight with amusement and happiness. When she came to Earth…she only wanted peace. And to her at the moment that meant being away from everyone and everything. But fate had a weird way of giving her peace. She had a wonderful daughter, amazing mate, and even more amazing family. Who knew that when she took control of her life seven years ago, everything would finally come together.

AN: seven years because she left right after she was made to kill her son Luke, then she spent around two years at the space station before Wisom(the tree looking alien fortune teller) told her to go to Earth. There she spent about a year at C.C., then three years in Hollywood. I'm adding a year cause I lost track of time somewhere, and I'm not counting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber years.

Well it's the end. I want to thank everyone again for reading my story. It's really made me more confident in my writing and at times was my life line to staying sane.


End file.
